Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy
by amvanras
Summary: Follow the epic tale of aspiring Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and his special childhood friend Serena. Together with their growing Pokemon teams, they take on even tougher challenges around the world and embark on life-defining adventures. Expect lots of adventure, romance, action, comedy, dark plots, and much more. Note: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #1: Kanto, The Beginning**

 **Chapter #1 Blurb:** For Ash and Pikachu, it all started in their home region of Kanto on their tenth birthday. Shortly after leaving their home in Pallet Town, they spot a mysterious yet magnificent Pokemon high in the sky as a measure of good luck. On the way, they make friends with Misty and Brock, add new Pokemon friends to the growing team, challenge the Gym Leaders in Kanto for a chance to compete for glory in the Kanto League, and foil schemes of the villainous Team Rocket from time to time.

* * *

 **Plot**

June 3, 2001

Ash was walking in a forest just outside of his hometown of the Kanto region's Pallet Town with his Pichu with whom he grew up with and played with since birth. Most trainers at five years of age wouldn't dare to walk in a forest alone, but Ash and Pichu would…as long as it is not raining. Speak of the devil, it started to rain, prompting Ash to scoop Pichu with one hand and lift his backpack over his head on the other hand.

"C'mon Pichu, we got to stay dry." Ash said and Pichu squeaked in agreement. This was one of the few times Ash and Pichu would be worried, but they soon found a tree with a hole that was large enough for them to fit inside and quickly sought refuge there. Then Ash and Pichu see a group of local wild Pokemon consisting of an Oddish, a Butterfree, a Caterpie, a Rattata, and a Weedle outside getting wet in the rain.

"Hey." Ash called out to the group of Pokemon who turned their heads at him. "Come over here where it is dry." Ash extended a hand while Pichu jumped up and down squeaking at the Pokemon hoping to convey the same message. Soon the group of Pokemon entered the hole and snuggled next to Ash and Pichu for the duration of the rainstorm.

 _Wow, these Pokemon living in the forest are so friendly. I just can't wait to become a trainer, go on a journey with Pichu, meet all kinds of Pokemon around the world, and become friends with them._ Ash thought happily. Pichu sensed the increasing happiness within Ash that he squealed happily and started glowing. Soon, Pichu evolved into Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Ash whispered happily and hugged him while the forest Pokemon cheered. The group stayed until the rainstorm stopped.

This event fueled Ash's desire to become a Pokemon Trainer and influences how he cares for Pokemon.

July 6, 2002

Ash and Pikachu, both six years old, were in a middle of a Pokemon Orienteering activity as part of Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town. They saw a Poliwag and began chasing it inside the nearby forest.

"Poliwag!" Ash called out while emerging from a set of bushes with Pikachu accompanying him. However their attention turned to a young girl about their age, with honey-colored hair, wearing a straw hat with a pink bow tied around it, and a pink dress with pink flats. She appeared to be slightly tearful while clutching her knee injury.

"Hi, are you hurt? My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu. The girl perked up at their presence. Pikachu approached her and nuzzled her which helped her calm down a bit.

"My name is Serena." The little girl known as Serena spoke. "My knee hurts, and I can't get up."

"Here." Ash replied as he pulled out a hankerchief and wrapped it around her wounded knee. "And for good luck: pain, pain, go away!" He waved his hands as if doing magic, but Serena groaned.

"It still hurts." Serena wept. Then Ash stood up.

"Don't give up until the very end." Ash replied, gently held her hand, and pulled her up into a hug. Serena pulls away and stares at Ash with a surprised expression.

"See, you did it! Hehe!" Ash said with a smile. "Let's go back to camp." Pikachu was in front of the pair while Ash still gently held Serena's hand and escorted her back to the camp. Unknown to Ash, Serena stared at him wide-eyed with a growing blush.

Though Ash and Serena won't meet again until they are older, this interaction will bind their destinies together as the world will soon see.

April 29, 2006

It was a few days before Ash and Pikachu turned ten years old, an important milestone when trainers are allowed to begin their journey and fulfill their dreams. While Pikachu was resting at home, Ash went fishing at a river near Pallet Town with his hometown rival Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak.

"Let's see who can fish out the better Pokemon!" Gary exclaimed while casting his lure.

"You're on!" Ash retorted as he casted his lure. Soon they both reeled in a Pokeball.

"A pokeball!? It's mine!" Ash and Gary exclaimed. Soon, Ash and Gary pulled back and forth trying to claim sole ownership of that Pokeball, but it split into halves.

"Well we tied." Ash replied.

"C'mon! A tie with you is still a loss for me!" Gary exclaimed arrogantly. "I'm supposed to be better than you in everything, Ashy-boy!" This event alone set the stage for the trainer rivalry between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak.

May 2006

Ash and Pikachu stayed up so late the previous night. So they ended up oversleeping on their tenth birthday and hurriedly sprinted to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Well, you both sure look ready to stay in bed rather than go on a journey." Professor Oak remarked while preparing Ash's set of six Pokeballs and a Pokedex. "The bad news is that Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle have already been taken. The good news is that you already have Pikachu. There is nothing to worry about as one of those six Pokeballs happens to already been registered for Pikachu. You have also missed the farewell ceremony in the morning. It was quite the sight. Gary left in style with cheerleaders riding in a convertible." Nonetheless, Professor Oak let Ash start with Pikachu. Ash's mom Delia, Pikachu's mother who is also a Pikachu named Chuchu, and Gothitelle who is Delia's closest Pokemon friend all came with Ash's backpack full of stuff. Ash and Pikachu bid goodbye and set out on their journey first to Viridian City. As they left, they hear Delia yell.

"Ash, don't forget to change your underwear!" Delia hollered sweetly making Ash fall over and Pikachu laugh.

Later, Ash and Pikachu accidentally disturbed a flock of Spearow that chased them to a cliff overlooking a river.

"Dang it! We're gonna have to jump!" Ash exclaimed while he and Pikachu jumped into the river and hid underwater until they were fished out by a girl named Misty.

"Hey! That's my bike!" Misty exclaimed as Ash got on her bicycle and placed Pikachu in the basket.

"Sorry! I'll return it to you later!" Ash hollered an apology while trying to evade the Spearow flock. The Spearow flock corner Ash and Pikachu during a thunderstorm when Ash loses control of the bike. Just when things looked really bad, Pikachu saves the day by zapping the Spearow and Misty's bike with Thunder. Soon the thunderstorm subsided.

"Whoa look at that!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu see a mysterious majestic Pokemon flying above them leaving a trail of a rainbow which made them feel optimistic. However, Pikachu was hurt from the battle against the Spearow flock, so Ash rushes to Viridian City and manages to find the Pokemon Center with Officer Jenny's help. Nurse Joy, the operator of the Pokemon Center, took in Pikachu for healing while Ash phoned Delia and Professor Oak to update them.

Misty arrives looking lividly at Ash while holding her charred bike.

"Hey you owe me a new bike, kid!" Misty vented.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'll pay you back someday!" Ash pleaded in vain to Misty, but Pikachu recovers quickly in time to lighten up the mood. But then a trio of villains broke into the Pokemon Center from the roof; Jessie, James, and a talking Meowth who are part of the evil organization known as Team Rocket. Chaos ensued as Jessie sent out her Ekans and James called out his Koffing for their Pokemon stealing heist, but Ash and Pikachu were too quick.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu's Thunder sent the villains and their Pokemon blasting off with a huge explosion causing a huge fire.

"Staryu and Starmie, use Water Gun!" Misty commanded while summoning Staryu and Starmie, and they both put out the fire.

Next morning, Ash sees a poster advertising the Kanto League.

"Wow, there is the Kanto League!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu stare at the poster.

"You want to enter the tournament? Then you need to obtain eight Gym badges by defeating eight different Gym Leaders throughout Kanto." Nurse Joy informed. "In order to start challenging Gym Leaders, you need to register. Here I can do that." Soon Ash signs up for the challenge with Nurse Joy's help at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy gives him the Kanto League Badge case.

"Okay buddy, our first Gym is Pewter City." Ash said to Pikachu who squealed in agreement. Ash and Pikachu left Viridian City to go to Pewter City with Misty tagging along just for her bike.

Few days later, Ash and Pikachu enter Viridian Forest but Misty still follows them despite her fears of all the Bug-Type Pokemon living in there. Ash catches a Caterpie who gets along with him and Pikachu but not so much with Misty.

"I'm not going anywhere until you pay me up for a new bike, Ash Ketchum!" Misty vented again. "And put that thing inside its Pokeball!" She pointed at Caterpie out of disgust.

"That's very mean of you Misty to hurt Caterpie's feelings. Also for the umpteenth time, I'll pay you back someday!" Ash replied while he, Pikachu, and Caterpie pressed forward. Soonafter Ash catches a Pidgeotto, Team Rocket Trio intervenes and captured Pikachu.

"We've been after your Pikachu since that night at the Viridian Pokemon Center!" Jessie exclaimed with glee.

"Your Pikachu is stronger than any other Pikachu in this world!" James added.

"It makes a great gift for the boss!" Meowth chimed in. Ash, Caterpie, and Pidgeotto saved Pikachu and sent the Team Rocket Trio, Ekans, and Koffing blasting off.

Caterpie evolves into Metapod.

A week later, Metapod evolved into Butterfree.

"Wow, you know, Butterfree is actually beautiful." Misty commented at the sight.

"Oh, so you are not afraid of Bug Pokemon?" Ash asked Misty teasingly while Pikachu squealed with laughter.

"Shut up!" Misty yelled. Suddenly, A Samurai appears and challenges Ash to a Pokemon battle.

"So you're the fourth trainer from Pallet Town eh? The other three from Pallet Town say that you're the weakest." Samurai taunted.

"Then let's find out with a Pokemon battle." Ash countered.

Soon Ash defeated Samurai in a 3-0 clean sweep. Pidgeotto defeated a Pinsir, Pikachu defeated a Beedrill, and Butterfree defeated Metapod.

"I have underestimated you greatly. Please, allow me to show you the way out." Samurai said apologetically and showed Ash and company the way out of Viridian Forest.

After about a week, Ash and company reached Pewter City and after battling other trainers for practice, Ash and Pikachu were ready to challenge the Pewter Gym.

They meet the Gym Leader Brock Slate who specializes in Rock-Type Pokemon.

"I accept your challenge!" Brock boldly said. "But I will show no mercy!"

Ash and Brock began a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle for the Gym badge. Brock's siblings Forrest, Salvadore, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Billy, and Tilly – also known as the Brocklings – were cheering for Brock.

Ash's Pidgeotto and Butterfree defeat Brock's Geodude and Graveler respectively.

"You show promise, but I'll turn the tables around with my Onix!" Brock announced as he calls out his Onix who defeats both Pidgeotto and Butterfree in quick succession.

"You are cornered. Pikachu does not have any advantage over Onix. I know you have talent, but you should consider forfeiting the match for Pikachu's sake." Brock advised.

"Well Pikachu and I have other plans." Ash said with determination and the battle continued. Pikachu accidentally sets off the sprinklers which damages Onix badly forcing Brock to forfeit. Ash defeats Brock 3-2.

"No fair! He cheated!" Forrest objected and pointed at Ash.

"No Forrest." Brock replied to Forrest who objected earlier. "Ash won fairly."

"Yes, we agree." Flint Slate and Lola who are Brock's parents chimed in.

Soon, Brock presented Ash the Boulder Badge.

"You know, although I am a Gym Leader, my passion lies in Pokemon Breeding which was why I hesitated to continue the battle when you were left with just Pikachu." Brock admitted to Ash. Then to Brock's surprise, his family blessed him for his quest to become a Pokemon Breeder. Brock packs his stuff and joins Ash and Pikachu who is still being followed by Misty.

June 2006

Ash and company trek through Mt. Moon where Brock catches a Zubat. Ash sees a sign that says 'Gary was here, and Ash is a loser!'

"GRRR! GARY OAK!" Ash vented as he and Pikachu dash off to their next destination Cerulean City. Misty became reluctant to go to Cerulean City, so Ash, Pikachu, and Brock went without Misty for a while. They see a news article about thieves stealing parts from a machine shop in the city. Ash and Pikachu decided to check the Cerulean Gym while Brock had stuff to check out. At the Cerulean Gym, Ash and Pikachu see the Three Sensational Sisters, the Waterflowers of Cerulean City, were doing a Water Pokemon Performance Show. Ash learns that the Waterflower Sisters – Daisy, Lily, and Violet – are the Gym Leaders, but they had other plans.

"Um, we are like so sorry we can't battle you." Daisy said lazily.

"Our Pokemon are like so tired. " Lily added.

"So it's like your lucky day so here is the badge." Violet concluded and offered Ash the badge.

"HOLD IT!" Misty arrives much to Ash's surprise. "As the Fourth Sensational Sister and the Cerulean Gym Leader, I can't let you have that…unless you beat me in a Gym battle!" Ash and Misty have a 2-on-2 gym battle with Pikachu sitting this one out. Butterfree and Pidgeotto defeat Misty's Staryu and Starmie respectively which meant Ash defeated Misty 2-0. Before Misty could hand Ash the badge, the The Team Rocket Trio arrived with a mecha vacuum.

"We used the stolen machine parts to build this little baby to steal all the Water Type Pokemon here!" Meowth cackled while Jessie and James proceeded and operated the mecha.

"Not so fast!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu foiled the villains plan and sent them blasting off. Misty and her sisters award Ash the Cascade Badge. Brock arrives and rejoins Ash, Pikachu, and Misty on their trek to Vermillion City.

July 2006

Ash and company arrived in a Pokemon sanctuary known as the Hidden Village where its sole protector, a Bulbasaur, doesn't seem to trust people that much and gone above and beyond in protecting the Pokemon there. Ash proves that he can be trusted by helping him thwart the Team Rocket Trio's conniving scheme of stealing the Pokemon from the Hidden Village.

"Bulbasaur, you want to come with me?" Ash asked, and Bulbasaur agreed but only if Ash won and caught him. With Pikachu's help, Ash got Bulbasaur.

About two weeks later, Ash and company continue their journey to Vermillion City when they encounter a lonely Charmander sitting on a rock.

"So according to Pikachu, that Charmander was waiting for his trainer to come back for him." Ash said.

"Well there is nothing we can do." Misty replied. Seeing that a storm was coming, Ash and company rushed to the nearby Pokemon Center. During supper, Ash overhears a bunch of burly mean trainers, especially one who is known as Damien. Damien gossiped about how he tricked the Charmander to wait for him on the rock. Ash and company confront Damien and his gang, but Nurse Joy orders to break up the fight. Damien and his gang left the Pokemon Center. Seeing the terrible storm outside, Ash and company rescued the ailing Charmander from a flock of Spearow.

"Let's take him to the Pokemon Center." Brock advised while wrapping Charmander in a towel.

"I'll make sure his tail flame stays lit." Ash added, and he and his friends brought Charmander back to the Pokemon Center. It takes several hours into the early morning for Nurse Joy to heal Charmander. Ash and company find out that Charmander left the Pokemon Center and went to look for him, but the Team Rocket Trio trapped them in a hole and nabbed Pikachu. Just when things didn't look bright, Charmander defeats the Team Rocket Trio with his new move Flamethrower and rescues everyone. Damien arrives wanting to take back Charmander after seeing the new powerful move, but Ash and company were able to show Charmander Damien's true colors convince him to reject Damien.

"YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME!?" Damien asked threatenly. "THEN I'LL JUST PUT YOU IN MY POKEBALL!" Damien hurled his Pokeball to Charmander, but Charmander hit it right back which struck him in the face.

"OH NOW YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT!" Damien screamed and prepared to call out his entire Pokemon team to beat Charmander up, but Pikachu and Charmander were too quick and zapped and burned him respectively.

"The next time we meet at the Kanto League, I'll crush you like the loser you really are!" Damien threatened while glaring at Ash, but Ash brushed that threat off. Damien left crying. Charmander joins Ash's team already consisting of Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Bulbasaur.

August 2006

Ash and company continue their trek to Vermillion City. They reach the outskirts of a small town when suddenly they fell into a pothole thanks to a Squirtle wearing and Pikachu quickly climbed out to face Squirtle and hopefully catch him, but Squirtle made a getaway as soon as Officer Jenny arrived and tells Ash and company about Squirtle's tragic past and current mischief he has been doing. However in a twist of fate after Ash helped Squirtle out of a tight spot caused by the Team Rocket Trio and sent the villains blasting off, Squirtle not only realized his mistakes but saw compassion in Ash.

"Squirtle, I'm glad you understand." Ash said. "Wanna join me?" Squirtle eagerly agreed and hugged Ash. Soon Squirtle became part of Ash's team.

A week later in the evening, Ash and company stopped by a beach. There, Ash managed to catch a Krabby, but Krabby's Pokeball glowed blue and suddenly vanished!

"You can only take up to six Pokemon at a time." Misty reminded. "Any extra Pokemon you get would be sent to storage."

"Well that doesn't sound like fun." Ash said. "Man, Krabby must be feeling lonely. Maybe I should call Professor Oak." Soon Professor Oak appears in the videophone.

"Yes I received your Krabby which is not as big as the one Gary caught." Professor Oak said while showing Gary's Krabby which is bigger.

"Do I really have to keep Krabby at storage?" Ash asked. "It definitely doesn't sound like fun for Krabby or any of my Pokemon." Professor Oak thought it over and then noticed Krabby becoming sad.

"Okay Ash, if that is what you think, then I'll let you carry as many Pokemon you can handle as long as you take full responsibility for them." Professor Oak said with authority.

"Yes Professor Oak. I will." Ash replied. Soon Krabby was back with Ash.

A week later, Ash and company finally arrived at Vermillion City and stopped by the Pokemon Center which was over-crowded to their surprise. Word is that all the trainers were trying to heal their Pokemon after being soundly defeated by the Vermillion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge and his Raichu, Pikachu's evolved form. Ash and Pikachu directly went to challenge Lt. Surge and Raichu.

"Really, a baby like you challenges me? Forget it!" Lt. Surge teased while his Raichu laughed at Pikachu. Soon Ash and Pikachu were back in the Pokemon Center and recalled what happened.

"I can't believe you two went through all that trouble. It's totally unfair." Misty said out of shock.

"Lt. Surge used a Thunder Stone to evolve his Pikachu into a Raichu." Nurse Joy said and pulled one out. "If you want, I can let you have this one." Pikachu blatantly refused and even smacked the Thunder Stone away with his tail.

"Pikachu, you want to beat Raichu without evolving?" Ash asked and Pikachu squealed in agreement with determination. "Then we'll have to train."

"Here is a tip: Raichu may have the power but not the speed if evolving early." Brock advised.

"Then Pikachu, let's improve your speed." Ash concluded. Soon Ash did some special training with Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon on becoming more agile.

Next morning, Ash and Pikachu challenge Lt. Surge for a Gym battle.

"As I have said yesterday, I won't be battling a bunch of babies." Lt. Surge said using the same below-the-belt tactics to turn down the challenge.

"Oh, I guess you are too scared of being beaten by one given a chance." Ash taunted back and got under his skin.

"Well you just booked yourselves a trip to the Pokemon Center!" Lt. Surge raged as he and Riachu accepted the challenge from Ash and Pikachu and began a 1-on-1 sudden-death battle. Despite overwhelming odds, Pikachu defeats Raichu using speedy tactics.

"Damn I was wrong! You are a winner!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as he handed Ash the Thunder Badge. "Now show everyone what a real winner is!"

Ash and company took a cruise on the St Anne after surprisingly winning tickets. During the cruise, there was a delicious buffet and Pokemon battles to enjoy, but eventually the Team Rocket Trio crashed the cruise. It wasn't just the Team Rocket Trio who came. Plenty more Team Rocket Grunts also arrived. Apparently it was a major mission of Team Rocket ordered by the Boss Giovanni to steal Pokemon at a large scale by targeting the St. Anne cruise liner.

"No you won't be stealing anymore Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed as he and his Pokemon stood up against Team Rocket. Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Krabby sent the villains and their Pokemon flying away. The big battle caused the St. Anne to spring a leak and sink.

"Everyone, we need to swim back to shore with Water Type Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed to the passengers.

"Everyone let's move!" Brock added and helped the passengers evacuate the passengers off the ship before it sank.

Once back on shore, Ash and company plus the passengers see Jessie, James, and Meowth swimming on and abusing a Magikarp.

"You guys are hurting him!" Ash scolded the Team Rocket Trio and rescued the Magikarp. The Magikarp sensed Ash's compassion, evolved into a Gyarados, and used his new Hyper Beam attack to blast the Team Rocket Trio away. To everyone's surprise, the Gyarados showered Ash with affection.

"You want to travel with me?" Ash asked and Gyarados nodded. Soon Gyarados joined Ash's team. Meanwhile, Giovanni couldn't believe that his operation was foiled by some beginning trainer namely Ash Ketchum. The next gym Ash planned to challenge is in Saffron City.

Two weeks later on the way to Saffron City, Ash and company learn that the Butterfree mating season is underway.

"Ok Butterfree, you want to try finding yourself a mate?" Ash asks while sending out Butterfree who eagerly began searching for his mate. He gets attracted to a pink-colored Butterfree, but she rejects his advances several times.

"Maybe Butterfree needs to wear a yellow scarf to stand out." Brock suggested. Ash never doubted Brock's advice on Pokemon romance but had reservations should the advice concern getting women given Brock's flirting habits. Nonetheless, Ash got a yellow scarf and Butterfree attempted to woo the Pink Butterfree but failed several Team Rocket Trio captured all the Butterfree threatening to ruin the Butterfree mating season, but Ash's Butterfree successfully rescues all the Butterfree and sends the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Butterfree attempts one more appeal to the Pink Butterfree, but he became heart-broken when the Pink Butterfree already had a partner. All the Butterfree couples flew away leaving Ash's Butterfree all alone without a mate.

"Oh Butterfree, I'm so sorry." Ash lamented while his Pokemon watched sadly. "Don't lose hope. You still got us." Butterfree nodded tearfully and accepted a group hug.

September 2006

Ash and company are only days away from reaching Saffron City where Ash would challenge the Gym, but a strange man appears.

"You want to win the Gym Badge in Saffron City?" The strange man asked. "Then you would need a Ghost-Type Pokemon to be protected from the Gym Leader's evil Psychic powers. Lavender Town is a good place to find Ghost-Type Pokemon." Heeding the advice, Ash and company detoured to Lavender Town that night, and Ash managed to obtain a Haunter who preferred going with Ash over living alone in the Pokemon Tower.

Ash and company arrived in Saffron City few days later, and Ash and Haunter geared up for the Saffron Gym challenge. The man they met before escorted Ash and his friends inside the gym to protect them from any malicious Psychic influences. The man reveals that the Gym Leader is his daughter Sabrina who grew up not having control over her Psychic powers which led to her mom turned into a doll. So the man had to get a trainer like Ash to capture a Ghost-Type Pokemon for the type advantage.

Soon Ash stands face-to-face with Sabrina the Gym Leader who instantly held Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and her father up as hostage.

"You want them free?" Sabrina asked. "If you win this 1-on-1 battle, then they will be set free. But should you lose, then all of them including you would be trapped here forever."

"You're on, Sabrina!" Ash exclaimed. Ash and Haunter take on Sabrina and her Abra which evolved into a Kadabra. Despite having offensive type advantages over Kadabra, Haunter was still weak to Psychic Type moves as he was also part Poison Type. Ash relied on Haunter's pranks which removed the evil Psychic powers controlling her. The pranks made Sabrina laugh uncontrollably that even Kadabra couldn't stop laughing. So the match got called with Ash and Haunter as the victor. Ash not only got the Marsh Badge his fourth Kanto League Gym Badge. He rescued his friends and saved Sabrina and her family from further harm.

October 2006

"So Ash, you have four badges?" Professor Oak asked during a videophone call. "Well, Gary and the other two trainers from home have five badges. You still got a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, then I'll catch a super strong Pokemon for the cause. Then I can win my fifth badge in Celedon City." Ash said with determination and bid goodbye. Ash and company got attacked by an enraged Mankey due to the Team Rocket Trio's intervention. The situation got worse when the enraged Mankey evolved into Primeape and chases them around while berserk until…

"Alright, burn him now with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, and Charmander delivered the final attack and subdued Primeape making it easy for Ash to catch.

When the Team Rocket Trio came to cause more trouble, Ash let loose Primeape who gave the villains a good beating and blastoff, and a black eye for Ash.

Despite the mad chase, Ash and company arrived in Celedon City earlier than planned.

Ash continued his momentum and challenged Celedon Gym Leader Erika and won 3-2 with Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Pidgeotto for the Rainbow Badge, his fifth Kanto Gym Badge. Then Ash and Primeape solidified their teamwork bond at the Celedon City P1 Grand Prix which is a Fighting-Type competition. They won the whole competition despite overwhelming odds and even beaten a disguised Team Rocket Trio who resorted to cheating the entire time.

November 2006

Ash and company finally came face-to-face with Gary Oak who was still as arrogant as ever.

"Oh Ashy-boy, I find it hard to believe you could easily pull that off. You just got lucky." Gary sneered after watching Ash sending the Team Rocket Trio blasting off to prevent interference at a local dam project affecting local Diglett populations.

Ash and company arrived in Fuchsia City and managed to use some clues to locate the gym and then get past the puzzles and traps to come face-to-face with Gym Leader Janine.

"I am not easy to beat. I have trained under my father Koga a Ninja Master." Janine boasted.

"Is she serious? She trained under Koga?" Misty asked out of awe.

"Koga is not only a Ninja Master but also a Poison-Type Master and part of the Kanto Elite Four which is a group of Kanto's strongest trainers." Brock commented. "Ash, Janine could be tough to beat if Koga mentored her."

"I won't back down." Ash commented. Janine accepts Ash's challenge, and a 2-on-2 battle began. With Squirtle and Charmander, Ash won this tough battle 2-1.

"Here, the Soul Badge is proof that you have won here." Janine said as Ash accepted his sixth badge.

Ash and company continued their journey towards Cinnabar Island, the location for the next gym. Along the way, Ash caught a Magnemite in a polluted industrial town, and a Dragonair and Tauros at the Safari Zone.

December 2006

Winter approached as Ash and company continue their long trek to Cinnabar Island. Unfortunately they got caught in a bad blizzard up on top of some mountain ranges largely due to Ash's poor sense of direction. Just as they were trying to seek shelter, a powerful wind comes out of nowhere.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu gets blown away prompting him to split from Misty and Brock.

Ash manages to rescue Pikachu from falling over a steep icy cliff with Bulbasaur's help. Charmander helped by melting a thick layer of snow to form a cave for Ash and his Pokemon to settle for the blizzard got worse which brought colder temperatures. Then while stubbornly defying Ash's orders to stay in their Pokeballs, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados, Haunter, Primeape, Magnemite, Dragonair, and Tauros all crowded together with Ash keeping him warm.

"Oh you guys. I guess we will get cold together." Ash said as he and his Pokemon endured the freezing night before reuniting with Misty and Brock the following morning in time for the winter holiday celebrations.

January 2007 

Ash and company arrived in a town where a carnival was taking place, but a bunch of Exeggutor went on a rampage. Ash and his Pokemon led by Charmander managed to quell the Exeggutor. Then when things were settling down, Charmander began to glow and evolve.

"Whoa! Charmander you evolved into Charmeleon!" Ash cheered along with Charmeleon who got a little carried away and accidentally burns Ash in the face.

"Ouch!" Misty and Brock exclaimed worriedly.

Over time, Ash and Charmeleon try to figure out how to control Charmeleon's powers.

"Charmeleon, be slow and steady!" Ash advised, but Charmeleon would lose control unintentionally at times during training and in practice battles.

"Maybe Charmeleon is too tough for Ash to handle." Misty said one night.

"Perhaps Charmeleon craves so much battling. I bet he's close to another evolution." Brock theorized.

A week later, Ash and company arrived at Grandpa Canyon where they meet Gary and a bunch of other Pokemon Trainers who were part of a group doing Pokemon fossil excavation. Things got hairy when the Team Rocket Trio caused a ruckus which woken up several ancient Pokemon such as Omastar, Kabutops, and an Aerodactyl. Still the villains got blasted off. Ash's Pokemon were able to stop the group of Omastar and Kabutops, but the Aerodactyl kidnaps him.

"YEOW! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" Ash screamed while the Aerodactyl held him hostage on top of a cliff, prompting Charmeleon to roar at the Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl taunted Charmeleon which forced him to evolve again to Charizard. Then Charizard flies up, defeats Aerodactyl, and rescues Ash all without losing control of his powers. Thus everyone was saved.

"Charizard, thanks for saving me." Ash complimented while Charizard roared and licked him.

"Ash trained that Charizard quite well to pull that stunt off." Gary remarked before walking away. Before Ash and company left, Misty spotted something.

"Whoa, it's a Pokemon Egg." Misty said after spotting one near a cliff. She chose to keep it. Ash and company resume their journey. Eventually, the Pokemon Egg hatches revealing a Togepi. Togepi imprinted on Misty.

Few weeks later, Ash and Bulbasaur won a battle against a hiker. Then Bulbasaur's bulb begans to glow from time to time.

"You know, your Bulbasaur is close to evolving. Rumor has it that there is a secret flower garden where a bunch of Bulbasaur convene at and evolve into Ivysaur," said the hiker. Ash and company chose to accompany Bulbasaur to the secret arriving at the secret garden, Ash's Bulbasaur and several other Bulbasaur take part in the evolution ceremony led by a Venusaur, Bulbasaur's final form. Ash and company cheered Bulbasaur on as he evolves into Ivysaur.

"Congratulations Ivysaur." Ash praised while Ivysaur blushes modestly in front of his friends and teammates.

February 2007

Ash and company continue their trek to Cinnabar Island which seemed to be never-ending, and they met up with a Team Rocket duo of Cassidy and Butch who often competed against the Team Rocket Trio for personal glory. Ash and company foiled Cassidy and Butch's Pokemon stealing plan in a local town.

"Looks like Team Rocket's busted a fuse again!" Cassidy and Butch moaned sadly as they were carted off to jail by Officer Jenny.

A week later, Ash and company finally take a boat and arrived at Cinnabar Island, and once again they had to solve a local man's riddles to find the gym which is located in the volcano. The local man revealed himself.

"I'm Blaine. You finally found my Fire-Type gym. You ready for a smoking-hot battle?" Blaine asked.

"I'm more than ready!" Ash exclaimed and began the 3-on-3 battle. Ash's Squirtle and Krabby managed to knock out Blaine's Rhydon and Ninetales, but the battle got postponed when the Team Rocket Trio almost destroyed the gym and caused a volcanic eruption. The villains' plan failed, causing them to blast off. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle while Ash and company prevented the total destruction of the gym in the volcano. The battle resumed at another lava pit. Blaine's final Pokemon Magmar knocks out Krabby and Wartortle. So Ash sends out Charizard who engaged Magmar in an explosive showdown between Fire-Types. Charizard defeated Magmar thus Ash defeats Blaine 3-2 and wins the Volcano badge.

"My seventh badge!" Ash cheered along with his Pokemon.

For the next month, Ash and company traveled to Viridian City for the eighth gym. They made a stopover in Cerulean City where they helped the Sensational Sisters with one of their shows. Soon, Ash and company arrived at the Viridian Gym.  
"The Viridian Gym is the toughest Gym in all of Kanto." Brock warned.

"Tough or not, I'm going to win!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu attempted to enter.

"Too bad Ashy-boy!" Gary hollered as he appeared in front of him along with his cheerleaders. "You'll have to wait until I'm done getting my eleventh badge!"

"ELEVENTH!?" Ash exclaimed out of disbelief hearing that Gary has already overqualified himself for the Kanto League Championships with ten badges.

So Ash and company waited. Togepi eventually got separated from the group, and then began screaming from inside the gym prompting Ash and company to enter. To their surprise, they see Gary and his cheerleaders knocked out.

"Ash you better save yourself!" Gary warned. "What I battled was some kind of a monster!"

"What kind of a monster?" Ash asked. Then suddenly, Team Rocket Trio prevented their escape by shutting the door.

"We're now the Gym Leaders in place of our boss!" Jessie proclaimed.

"So you'll have to play by our rules!" James added.

"Or else you'll have to forfeit the badge and surrender your Pokemon to us!" Meowth cackled evilly.

"Now presenting our all-star lineup that will crush the twerps!" The Team Rocket Trio chanted and let loose 13 powerful Pokemon loaned to them. Ash decided to bring out his entire team of Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Krabby, Gyarados, Haunter, Primeape, Magnemite, Dragonair, and Tauros for battle. Ash and his team defeated the Team Rocket Trio in this battle royale 13-0. Even better, Ash now has newly evolved Venusaur, Blastoise, Gengar, and Dragonite.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were so bummed down by the huge loss that they accidentally set off the booby traps which sent them blasting off and forcing Ash and company to escape the Gym before it crumbled down and exploded.

This got a lot of attention from the media as having a Pokemon League Gym controlled and destroyed by Team Rocket is bad news, and seeing a Pokemon not identified in the Pokedex spells even more mystery. Ash catches the Viridian Gym's Earth Badge Jessie was holding on to but apparently lost her grip on during the blastoff. That means Ash has won 8 Kanto Gym Badges to qualify for the Kanto League Championships.

March 2007

"Just how incompetent are you three?" Team Rocket Boss Giovanni questioned angrily at Jessie, James, and Meowth in Team Rocket's HQ. "You failed to defend the Viridian Gym and nearly exposed Team Rocket's secrets all because you struggled against some ten year old trainer! My role as Gym Leader has been compromised!"

"Your Boss-ness, we're sorry!" The Team Rocket Trio pleaded.

"JUST GET OUT!" Giovanni raged causing the trio to quickly leave his office.

"GRR! I better make sure the rest of Team Rocket's operations are safeguarded and won't be exposed by some incompetent subordinates – or even by some competent trainers like Ash Ketchum! Funny that name sounds familiar!" Giovanni spat as his Persian lay by his side.

Meanwhile, Ash and company arrived in Pallet Town. Gary has arrived earlier since he and his cheerleaders had a car to share. Delia and her Pikachu Chuchu and her helpful Gothitelle meet all of Ash's friends and his Pokemon. Soon Professor Oak arrived for the occasion.

"Congratulations Ash and Gary! You're the only trainers from Pallet Town going to the Kanto League Championships which would take place two months from now at Indigo Plateau!" Professor Oak announced. "You'll be up against over 500 other qualifiers."

"So are we even?" Ash asked.

"Obviously I'm better!" Gary boasted.

"Now now settle down." Professor Oak said while acting as the mediator. "Both of you still have a fair shot at winning this. It all depends on the training you do for the next few months. Still here are some things I notice from both Ash and Gary. Ash saw more Pokemon than Gary has, yet Gary caught more Pokemon than Ash did. Gary rotates his Pokemon very frequently while Ash has not rotated any of his Pokemon at all."

"No joke!?" Gary asked out of disbelief hearing about Ash's situation.

"Professor Oak, do you know anything about Togepi?" Misty asked.

"I've never seen this Pokemon when I put together the Kanto Pokedex. Perhaps it is not native to Kanto." Professor Oak deduced.

Later that day at one of Team Rocket's secret bases, Giovanni's mysterious Pokemon escapes and destroys the base. Giovanni got transported back to another HQ of Team Rocket.

A week has passed. Ash and his Pokemon were training for the Kanto League Championships with some help from Misty and Brock until a wild Dragonite arrived with an invitation for Ash to some battle tournament at New Island. They arrived at New Island which was very stormy and met a woman who escorted them along with a few other competitors inside. Then she introduces them to their host dubbed 'The Greatest Pokemon Master of all time.' Said host appears, but it wasn't a human.

 _"I am Mewtwo!"_ Mewtwo said telepathically in a deep male voice. _"I was cloned from a Mew in a lab facility owned by Team Rocket. Instead of being treated as a Pokemon, I was treated as a tool for destruction. I eventually escaped and decided to someday punish humanity! So I'll create an army of clone Pokemon to conquer the world and punish humans!"_ Mewtwo then let go of the woman from his Psychic hold, and the woman was revealed to be a Nurse Joy. The other trainers got really mad and sent their Pokemon to attack Mewtwo, but Mewtwo's clone Pokemon beat them easily.

The conflict turns very chaotic as the newly created clone Pokemon savagely battled the rest of the trainer's Pokemon. Then a Mew appeared and battled Mewtwo.

"Enough! Stop fighting!" Ash yelled and rushed towards the battle between Mew and Mewtwo ignoring warnings from his friends and the other trainers while the two Pokemon charged up their strongest attacks. The two Pokemon fired their attacks and Ash got caught in the crossfire! When the smoke cleared, people and Pokemon gasped seeing Ash now turned into stone. Pikachu tried shocking Ash multiple times to see if he responded, but it was futile. Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokemon cried spewing tears. Shortly all the Pokemon and the cloned Pokemon began crying. Even Mewtwo began to feel remorseful.

Suddenly, all the tears of the Pokemon joined together and surrounded Ash's statue which then reversed the damage. Soon Ash was back to normal to the joy of all the people, Pokemon, and clones.

 _"I am very sorry for what I did. I was in rage. I won't be able to forgive myself unless I learn about how this world works."_ Mewtwo admitted. _"However, I will have to wipe out all of your memories of this event. I don't want anymore exposure for me and the clones from prying eyes."_

"Mewtwo, what if we meet again?" Ash asked. "I want to be friends with you." This touched Mewtwo's heart.

 _"Friends"_ Mewtwo repeated. _"Very well, I won't tamper with memories belonging to you and your Pokemon. That is as far as I can go."_ Mewtwo then wiped out this memory from everyone except his clones, and Ash and his Pokemon. Then Mew teleports everyone away from New Island and back to Kanto mainland where the weather was back to sunny and calm.

"Huh, where are we?" Misty asked looking confused.

"Yeah, I felt like I was in a dream or that I missed something very important." Brock added.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let's head back." Ash said. Later that night, Ash and his Pokemon reflected on the day's events wondering about Mewtwo and all the kinds of Pokemon that are out there, but they hardened their resolve to train harder and be strong for each other so they can accomplish their dreams together which include winning the Kanto League Championships.

April 2007

After several weeks of training, Ash and his Pokemon were ready for the Kanto League Championships. Ash met up with Misty and Brock along the way, and they trekked towards Indigo Plateau. After registration, the opening ceremony began when the torcher bearer arrived with the torch that bears the flames of the Legendary Pokemon Moltres. When the Team Rocket Trio prepares to steal the torch, Moltres erupts from the cauldron and blasts the villains off. The audience cheered for Ash's heroics, and the stadium torch got lit for the start of the Kanto League Championships.

The Kanto League Championships began next day with 512 Pokemon Trainers. The first four rounds are 3-on-3 elimination matches fought in the Rock Stadium, Water Stadium, Grass Stadium, and Ice Stadium: one round in each stadium in succession in any order determined randomly. Substitutions are allowed for both sides.

Ash's first opponent was Mandi, the favorite to win the Kanto League Championships.

"Hmph! A rookie like you won't even last long going up against me!" Mandi teased.

"You won't know until you find out!" Ash countered back with Pikachu squealing in agreement. Soon Ash vs. Mandi occurred in the Water Stadium.

Ash first sent out Krabby while Mandi sends out his Exeggutor. After some battling…

"Exeggutor is unable to battle! Krabby wins!" The Referee exclaimed, and at that moment Krabby evolves into Kingler.

"I think this evolution will give Ash and Kingler lots of momentum!" The Announcer exclaimed amid a cheering crowd.

Mandi recalls Exeggutor and sends out his Seadra. The result…

"Seadra is unable to battle! Kingler wins!" The Referee announces.

"Can Ash and Kingler make this a sweep?" The Announcer asks as the crowd cheers with anticipation and excitement.

Mandi recalls Seadra and sends out his Golbat as his final Pokemon. After this close battle…

"Golbat is unable to battle! Kingler wins! With Mandi out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash!" The Referee exclaimed.

"Ash defeats Mandi 3-0 in a major upset! We got ourselves a new fan favorite!" The Announcer screams as the Water stadium explodes into cheers.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Ash cheers along with Pikachu and Kingler.

Next day, the second round matches began with only 256 Pokemon Trainers remaining. In the Rock Stadium, Ash faces off against a trainer who has a tendency to criticize his Pokemon win or lose.

Ash sends Pikachu up first while the trainer sends out a Pokemon Ash never seen before: an Elekid. The result…

"Elekid is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The Referee yells to a cheering crowd.

The trainer recalls Elekid and sends out Magmar. Ash calls Pikachu back and sends out Tauros. The result…

"Magmar is unable to wins!" The Referee exclaimed again amid the loud cheers.

The trainer recalls Magmar and sends out Nidoking. Ash recalls Tauros and sends out Blastoise. Blastoise vs. Nidoking was a close battle…

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Blastoise wins!" The Referee said while declaring Ash the winner with the score 3-0. While Ash was a sportsman, the trainer didn't return the handshake.

Ash rolled through the next few rounds. In the Ice Stadium during the third round, he defeated Pete Pebbleman from Pewter City 3-0 with Magnemite who evolved into Magneton, Gengar, and Pidgeotto who defeated Pete's Cloyster, Golem, and Arcanine respectively. In the Grass Stadium during the fourth round, Ash defeated Jeannette Fisher 3-0 with Primeape, Venusaur, and Butterfree who defeated her Beedrill, Scyther, and Bellsprout respectively.

Starting with the fifth round, all matches will be in the Indigo Stadium. 32 Pokemon Trainers remain. The fifth and sixth rounds are still 3-on-3 while the rounds after that are 6-on-6 matches. Ash and his friends were surprised seeing Gary losing his fifth round match after watching him dominate his battles. Gary went back to Pallet Town not before saying this.

"Ashy-boy, if I lost in this round, what makes you think you stand a chance to win?" Gary asked. Just when Ash was about to doubt himself, he receives a phone call from Delia and Professor Oak.

"Ash, you are progressing very well! Keep it up!" Professor Oak cheered.

"Everyone in Pallet Town is rooting for you Ash!" Delia exclaimed with a cheering crowd behind her.

"Awesome! Thank you!"Ash said happily thus erasing his doubts.

Ash faced off against Fergus Uno in the fifth round and defeated him 3-0 with Magneton, Dragonite, and Gyarados who defeated Fergus' Raticate, Pinsir, and Kabutops respectively. To his surprise, Delia along with Chuchu and Gothitelle, as well as Professor Oak made the trip to Indigo Plateau to cheer Ash on.

Ash then meets a boy named Ritchie.

"You know, Ritchie is kind of like Ash's doppleganger." Misty commented.

"Yeah, he also has a Pikachu, Butterfree, and Charizard just like Ash does." Brock added.

Ash and Ritchie both worked together to foil a plot by the Team Rocket Trio to steal Pokemon from unsuspecting trainers during the Kanto League Championships.

16 Trainers remain as the Kanto League Championships move on into the sixth round. Ash and Ritchie were randomly selected to face each other in the sixth round.

"Alright Ash, it's our moment." Ritchie said.

"Yes I agree. Let's give everything we got with no regrets." Ash said and shook hands with Ritchie.

Ash's Pikachu and Butterfree and Ritchie's Pikachu (Sparky) and Butterfree (Happy) battled to draws. However Ash's Charizard barely defeats Ritchie's Charizard (Zippo) to secure the 3-2 win for Ash.

"I'll be rooting for ya Ash!" Ritchie said after the battle while shaking Ash's hand.

"Thanks Ritchie!" Ash cheered.

The Quarterfinals of the Kanto League Championships begin as 8 trainers will battle with 6 Pokemon. Ash faces off against Neesha Sweet and won 6-2 with Gengar, Primeape, Pikachu, and Dragonite who defeated Neesha's Muk, Omastar, Flareon, and Nidoqueen respectively; and with Tauros and Magneton who drew with Neesha's Blastoise and Jolteon respectively. The Semifinals of the Kanto League Championships begins as only 4 Pokemon Trainers remain. Ash gets matched up with Assunta Sayuri. To Ash's surprise, Damien who abandoned Charmander has made it this far too, and he is matched up with another Pokemon Trainer. Ash faces off against Assunta and won 6-3 with Kingler, Butterfree, and Venusaur who drew with Assunta's Marowak, Venonat, and Kangaskhan respectively; and with Pidgeotto, Blastoise, and Charizard who defeated Assunta's Ivysaur, Spearow, and Lickitung respectively.

This is it! The Final round of the Kanto League Championships would take place in the early evening with Ash taking on Damien.

"What did I say? I knew we would meet in the Kanto League. It will be a pleasure humiliating you and your pathetic excuse of a Charizard in the finals because you are a weak trainer with weak Pokemon and dumb luck!" Damien taunted.

"Don't listen to him Ash." Brock warned.

"Yeah Damien, leave Ash alone!" Misty exclaimed while sticking up for Ash.

"Save it for the battle. That's no way you should treat a fellow competitor." Ritchie remarked.

"It's so nice Ash has wonderful friends who support him." Delia said with a smile as Chuchu and Gothitelle nodded.

"The true friends always stick with you till the very end!" Professor Oak exclaimed poetically.

Damien left the scene that night and meets up withTeam Rocket Trio plus other Team Rocket Agents. They all planned to take out Ash, but the following morning the plans were foiled as Ash still defeated Team Rocket even if the evil forces attacked during broad daylight.

At the packed Kanto League main stadium, the Final round got underway.

"Ash vs. Damien; battle begin!" The Referee yelled.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle. Gyarados wins!" The Referee exclaimed as Ash leads 1-0 as he recalls Gyarados and sends in Pikachu. The battle goes on.

"Electrode is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" The Referee announced as Ash leads 2-0 as he recalls Pikachu and sends in Pidgeotto.

"That twerp got lucky!" Damien roared angrily. The battle rages on.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Pidgeotto wins!" The Referee yells as Ash leads 3-0.

"Fearow go!" Damien roared as his Fearow appears and immediately attacks Ash to everyone's horror.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu barely dodged. "That's probably the same one we encountered on our first day!" The battle continues as Pidgeotto evolves to Pidgeot.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins!" The Referee announces as Ash leads 4-0.

"THAT TWERP IS A THIEF! HE STOLE MY CHARMANDER WHICH IS NOW THAT CHARIZARD! HE ALSO USED PERFORMANCE ENHANCING SUBSTANCES TO CHEAT HIS WAY UP HERE!" Damien roared trying to vilify Ash, surprising and disturbing the crowd.

"Ash's Pokemon have been inspected and no substances were detected. Also there are no Pokemon registered under your name under Ash's possession." The Referee said. "Your acusations are overruled. Any more false charges and then you are disqualified!"

"I'LL PROVE THAT TWERP IS A THIEF! IF THAT CHARIZARD IS STILL THERE, I BET IT IS STILL THE WEAKLING IT WAS!" Damien roared.

"Why don't I just show you?" Ash asked while recalling Pidgeot. "Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard came out roaring angrily. The battle goes on.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. Charizard wins!" The Referee exclaimed as Ash leads 5-0.

"GRR! GO AERODACTYL!" Damien roared

Damien sends out his Aerodactyl who also began to attack Ash and Charizard out of turn. It turns out Damien caught the Aerodactyl from Grandpa Canyon. The one-side battle reached its explosive conclusion.

"CHARIZARD, USE BLAST BURN!" Ash exclaimed. Charizard who was carrying the already weakened Aerodactyl dives down with lots of raging flames and slams on the ground causing a major fiery explosion.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! With Damien out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash!" Ash defeats Damien 6-0. Despite Ash being declared the winner, Damien still continued insulting him and even sent out several more Pokemon to attack Ash which was illegal and carried a heavy penalty, but Charizard, Pikachu, Pidgeot, and Gyarados fended all of them off. Damien was arrested by Officer Jenny not only for his unsportsmanship but also of his recent conspiracy with Team Rocket being brought into light.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, KETCHUM!" Damien continued to vent while being carted off by Officer Jenny. Ash won the Kanto League Championships and gets promoted from a regular Pokemon Trainer to an Ace Trainer. President Goodshow and Kanto Champion Master Lance Wataru accompanied Ash to record him, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magneton, Dragonite, and Tauros in the Kanto League Hall of Fame.

Ash was offered the chance to take on the Kanto Elite Four, but Ash kindly declined saying he wants to explore the world and learn much more about Pokemon. President Goodshow and Lance respected Ash's decision. After a press conference, President Goodshow and Lance presented Ash the Kanto League Winners' Trophy during the closing ceremony in front of a huge cheering audience. Ash rejoins his family and friends who congratulated him and cheered him on. Before parting ways, Ritchie and Ash promised each other to get stronger and meet up someday.

May 2007

This day marks the day that Ash and Pikachu started their journey on their 10th birthday one year ago. Now they both are 11 years old.

"We want to wish happy 11th birthday to Ash and Pikachu, and a job well done winning the Kanto League Championships!" Professor Oak announced with his microphone as Ash's Pokemon, Delia, Chuchu, Gothitelle, Misty, Brock, and the Pallet Town residents cheered. Of course the Team Rocket Trio tried crashing the party, but Ash's Pokemon, especially Charizard, brought more life into the party by sending the villains blasting off.

A week after the Pallet Town party…

"Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, I need you all to retrieve the GS Ball from Professor Ivy in Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago as the Pokemon Transport won't be able to transport it." Professor Oak said.

"Okay sure. While we're there, I'll challenge the Orange League. Lance the Kanto Champion Master recommended that I do." Ash said while Pikachu squealed in agreement. After reaching Valencia Island and obtaining the GS Ball, Brock made an important announcement.

"Guys, I'm staying with Professor Ivy to help her in her research." Brock announced. "I guess that is goodbye for now."

"Good luck Brock." Ash said while Pikachu nodded.

"Stay in touch with us." Misty added. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty set off and ended up at Tangelo Island where they encounter three thugs abusing a young female Lapras.

"Hey! You thugs leave Lapras alone!" Ash exclaimed. With help from Pokemon Watcher Tracey Sketchit and Officer Jenny, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty got the three thugs Chevy, Carson, and Cody arrested and rushed Lapras to the Pokemon Center. Lapras was initially scared of humans, but she showed her affections and appreciation to Ash after he rescued her from the Team Rocket Trio. Ash promised to take good care of Lapras. Ash and Misty welcomes Tracey into their group after hearing about his aspirations of meeting Professor Oak.

So just like in Kanto, Ash and his friends began their new adventure by travel all around the Orange Archipelago to the Gyms, in this case four of them. First stop was Mikan Island where Ash challenged the Mikan Gym Leader Cissy. The Gym challenge consisted of several mini competitions (Water Gun challenge, Tide Race) by tying on the first with Blastoise and winning the second with Lapras, thus earning him the Coral Eye Badge.

At Mandarin Island, Ash and company foiled another Pokemon stealing plan of the Team Rocket duo Cassidy and Butch and got the duo arrested. Ash and his friends stopped at Navel Island, site of the second gym which was led by Gym Leader Danny. In order to begin the Gym challenge, Ash scaled the huge mountain with his excellent climbing skills without using his Pokemon. The Gym challenge is divided into three stages: the winner of the Gym challenge must win 2 out of 3 stages. First stage was a race to freeze up an entire Geyser, and Danny's side managed to win. Second stage of the challenge was making a sled out of the frozen ice from the previous challenge, and Ash's side won that. Third stage was a race down the mountain using the sleds. Ash's side managed to win the sled race, thus winning the Sea Ruby Badge with help from Lapras, Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Gengar, and Primeape. Later Ash captures a gluttonous Snorlax preventing the Seven Grapefruit Islands from losing their harvest of Grapefruit. Then back on Mandarin Island, Ash was in for a surprise as he was invited by Kanto Elite Four Member Prima Kanna to have a 3 on 3 exhibition match with her in a packed stadium.

"Ash vs. Prima; battle begin!" The Referee exclaimed. After this long, seesaw battle…

"The winner is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee announced as Ash and his team of Primeape, Magneton, and Kingler defeated Prima and her team of Jynx, Slowbro, and Cloyster 3-2.

June 2007

Then Ash and his friends reached Trovita Island, site of the third gym where Ash challenged Rudy, an arrogant teenager who took interest in Misty after rescuing his sister Mahri. Rudy thought very little of Ash and wanted him to fail and look bad in front of Misty. So he had a test.

"Your first test would be hitting the targets!" Rudy announced. "Miss one and you're done." Ash and his team of Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Kingler passed the first test. Then the next day was the battle on top of a small island battlefield. Rudy uses Pokemon whose type matches the types of Ash's selected Pokemon from the target practice test.

"I declare my victory to Misty!" Rudy announced and took a bow at Misty who stared at him all confused.

"Why would Rudy do that?" Ash asked as he was very dense of the situation. Still Ash pulled through and defeated Rudy 2-1, thus earning the Spike Shell Badge.

"I'm sorry Rudy. I can't accept your proposal because I'll be traveling with Ash." Misty said while looking at Ash with a smile and a light blush.

"Ash, you are a lucky bastard!" Rudy hissed silently while watching Ash and company leave Trovita Island.

Then along the way to Kumquat Island, Ash and his friends were caught in an unusual storm and washed up on Shamouti Island where the Legends' Festival was held. Ash was selected as the festival's Chosen One by the Festival Maiden Melody.

"I guess you're okay to be the Festival's Chosen One. Here is a welcome kiss!" Melody said eagerly and – SMOOCH – kissed Ash on his cheek much to Misty's jealousy. Ash had to fulfill a tradition which involved retrieving the three elemental orbs of ice, lightning, and fire from nearby Ice Island, Lightning Island, and Fire Island respectively and bringing them to the Shamouti Shrine. It turns out that being the Chosen One was the real deal as a sinister Pokemon Collector Lawrence III was hired by Team Rocket Boss Giovanni to capture the three legendary Kanto birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres who lived in said islands which would let him try to capture the Legendary Pokemon Lugia. It also seems that a real prophecy referred to Ash as the Chosen One to stop this crisis. Ash and all of his Pokemon with some help from his friends and Lugia successfully saved the bird trio and brought the three orbs to the Shrine to prevent the world from succumbing to natural disasters. Also Ash defeated Lawrence III.

"You will regret this!" Lawrence III vented while being cartered off by Officer Jenny. To Ash's surprise, Delia, Chuchu, Gothitelle, and Professor Oak arrived to check on him and his friends. Ash gave the GS Ball to Professor Oak before he, Delia, and her Pokemon flew back home.

Finally, Ash and his friends arrive at Kumquat Island where Ash challenged and defeated Gym Leader Luana in a double battle using Pikachu and Dragonite earning him the Jade Star Badge. Ash has obtained all four Orange League Badges needed to finally challenge Blake Yugi the powerful Champion of the Orange Archipelago at Pummelo Island. Ash and his friends arrived at Pummelo Island where Ash challenged Blake Yugi in the giant overcrowded Pummelo Stadium in a match which is a full six-on-six single battle. The battlefield was a rocky terrain at first.

"The strongest trainer and undefeated Champion of the Orange Archipelago, Blake Yugi, will take on challenger, Kanto League Winner, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The Announcer exclaimed to a roaring Pummelo Stadium crowd. "Who will win?"

Soon the battle began.

"Ditto is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" The Referee announces as Ash leads 1-0.

"Onix is unable to battle. Gyarados wins!" The Referee exclaims as Ash leads 2-0.

"Lapras and Gengar are both unable to battle! There will be a field change since Blake is down to three Pokemon!" The Referee yells as Ash takes a 3-1 lead. The battlefield became a sandy desert.

"Blake's Venusaur is unable to battle. Ash's Venusaur wins!" The Referee shouts as Ash extends his lead to 4-1.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Snorlax wins!" The Referee shouts as Ash now lead 5-1.

"Ash is one win away from defeating Blake, but Blake is sure to have his ace!" The Announcer exclaimed.

"My only hope: Dragonite!" Blake roared as his Dragonite roars and comes out.

"That's his most powerful Pokemon." Ash said. "We're gonna need teamwork to bring it down." Sure enough, Dragonite defeated Snorlax, Venusaur, and Gyarados in quick succession to reduce Ash's lead to 5-4.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and called out his ace. After a fierce fight of all proportions, the final attacks led to a fiery explosion.

"Dragonite and Charizard are both unable to battle. With Blake out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee exclaimed to an electrifying crowd. Ash won 6-5.

"WOW! ASH WON! HE WON! HE WON!" The Announcer commentated.

"Congratulations Ash." Blake praised while shaking Ash's hand. Ash, Pikachu, Snorlax, Lapras, Gyarados, Venusaur, and Charizard posed with the Orange League Winners' Trophy in front of the media and got entered into the Orange League Hall of Fame. Ash kindly declined the offer of succeeding Blake Yugi as the new Champion of the Orange Archipelago as he wanted to travel more. Because of this big victory in the Orange League following his Kanto League Championships success, his reputation soared again.

After a few weeks, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey finally head back to Pallet Town in Kanto where the entire town celebrated Ash's victory in the Orange League.

"Whoa! Brock!" Ash exclaimed out of surprise while greeting Brock who waved back at him and Pikachu.

"Ash! Nice job at the Orange League!" Brock greeted back and got reacquainted with Misty and Togepi and met Tracey for the first time.

"So yeah, how was your research with Professor Ivy?" Ash asked innocently, but Brock suddenly went from happy to gloomy.

"Don't…mention…that…name." Brock moaned sadly.

"Uh, you okay Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well, given that he's always after pretty girls, probably something really bad happened." Misty whispered to Ash out of Brock's earshot. Suddenly Gary appeared and challenged Ash to a Pokemon battle, pitting his Eevee against Pikachu. Brock acted as referee. After a seesaw battle;

"Eevee is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! Victory goes to Ash!" Brock announced.

"Man, thought I had you!" Gary groaned. "Don't think this is over. Next time, I'll win!" He said while picking up his Eevee.

"Bring it on!" Ash countered back.

Later, Ash and company visited Professor Oak who has some news about the GS Ball.

"I studied it, but I can't seem to crack the mystery behind the GS Ball." Professor Oak said. "I do know an old colleague of mine, Kurt. He's a Pokeball expert in Azalea Town over in Johto further west from here. Gary has left for Johto earlier today."

"Gary is already heading there!?"Ash asked out of disbelief. "He couldn't wait, could he?"

"Yeah. He's aiming for the Johto League." Professor Oak replied. "Kurt might have an idea about the GS Ball. If you are heading to Johto, would you please deliver the GS Ball to him?"

"Sure!" Ash agreed eagerly. "It's a great excuse for another journey in a new place."

Next day, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock got ready for the journey to Johto.

Ash decided to take only Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Lapras with him to Johto. Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magneton, Tauros, Dragonite, and Snorlax were a bit sad.

"Hey don't worry guys. I'll make sure you have a chance to see me. Besides you'll have fun in Professor Oak's corral." Ash said.

"I'll be happy to care for them during your journey." Professor Oak said. "Speaking of your journey, I have an updated Pokedex. It should come in handy when identifying Pokemon in Johto." Ash accepted the new Pokedex.

Before leaving, Ash and Pikachu saw the same majestic and mysterious Pokemon flying west which was the direction to Johto. Having a hunch that a great destiny awaits them in Johto, Ash and Pikachu along with Misty, Togepi, and Brock began their journey west and bid goodbye to Delia and her Pokemon, and Professor Oak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #2: Johto, a Gold and Silver Quest**

 **Chapter #2 Blurb:** Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock journey in Johto where new Pokemon and new challenges await them. Team Rocket remains at large, but that won't stop Ash and his friends. Over the course of the journey in Johto, Ash's love for Pokemon would be put to the test!

* * *

 **Plot**

July 2007

It took Ash and company a few weeks to travel from Pallet Town into Johto, but they see the Team Rocket Trio already there causing mayhem.

"Let go of Eevee, Team Rocket!" Ash demanded angrily seing Jessie, James, and Meowth standing proudly with a caged wild Eevee crying for help. "Pikachu, Thunder!" In a split second, Pikachu sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off, and Ash caught Eevee safely.

"You okay buddy?" Ash asked, and Eevee calmed down and nuzzled him.

"Looks like Eevee is grateful for you helping him." Misty remarked.

"I bet he wants to join you Ash." Brock added.

"Really, you want to join me?" Ash asked, and Eevee nodded and accepted Ash's pokeball.

Then they arrived at New Bark Town to visit Professor Elm per Professor Oak's recommendation. Upon meeting Professor Elm, there was commotion.

"This is bad! A bunch of thieves stole Totodile, one of the three starter Pokemon!" Professor Elm exclaimed.

"How about we help you find Totodile." Ash suggested.

"Please do!" Professor Elm begged. Ash and his friends along with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy tracked down the thieves which turned out to be the Team Rocket Trio again.

"What's with you guys stealing Pokemon!? Don't you crooks ever learn!?" Ash exclaimed scoldingly. Soon he, Pikachu, Eevee, and the missing Totodile sent those villains blasting off. Totodile bonded well with Ash and wanted him as his trainer. Professor Elm approved and Totodile was Ash's. Ash registered for the Johto League with help from Nurse Joy in the New Bark Town Pokemon Center and heard that the closest gym is in Violet City.

After traveling for almost a week, Ash caught a powerful Heracross after helping him and his pack of Heracross reclaim their territory of sap trees from a bunch of Pinsir. Almost in quick succession, Ash got a Donphan by helping him nurse his injuries which facilitated a strong bond and trust. Then nearby a snow-capped mountain, Ash and his friends rescued a Chikorita from the evil clutches of the Team Rocket Trio.

"Chikorita must be a girl if she's crushing on Ash!" Brocked observed.

"Awe! That is so cute!" Misty giggled.

"You wanna travel with us?" Ash asked and Chikorita said yes by lightly kissing him on the cheek.

Finally, Ash and his friends arrived at the Gym in Violet City and met the Gym Leader Falkner who enforced a unique rule.

"I want to truly test my challengers' adversity. So I prohibit them from using Pokemon with a type advantage over Flying Types." Falkner declared. Even then, Ash defeated Falkner using Eevee, Totodile which evolved into Croconaw, and Charizard.

"Wow, they battled very well." Misty praised.

"Yeah I 's evolution into Croconaw would not have been possible without the special training with Blastoise and Lapras." Brock added.

The victory earned Ash his first Johto Badge the Zephyr Badge. Ash learns that the next Gym is in Azalea Town which is also the place Ash must give Kurt the GS Ball.

August 2007

A week and a half later, Ash and his friends arrived in Charicific Valley where many wild and strong Charizard live and train together. Liza who trains the wild Charizard and her companion Charizard named Charla invited Ash and company as well as Ash's Charizard to observe the training. Ash and Charizard got totally psyched and tried to defeat many of the wild Charizard, but they learned that it's a big world out there the hard way and that even they couldn't match up. Ash knew he had to make a difficult choice for the best of Charizard.

"Charizard, stay here. This is goodbye. You got a lot to learn. So get started. They're waiting." Ash ordered as the Charizard in Chariciffic Valley roared. "See you around…maybe sometime!" Ash then broke into a sprint out of Chariciffic Valley with tears in his eyes, wishing in his mind that Charizard would trainer harder, become stronger, and never forget him.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock called out at him as they and Pikachu ran after him.

A few days later, Ash competes in the Extreme Pokemon Race hosted by Professor Elm. Even Gary participated with his Arcanine, but Ash won with Donphan.

Other than the Winners' Certificate, Professor Elm gave Ash a mysterious Pokemon Egg.

"I have a hunch that something special between you and that Pokemon Egg would occur when the Pokemon Egg hatches." Professor Elm said.

Just before reaching Azalea Town, Ash catches his new Fire Type Pokemon Cyndaquil after protecting him from the Team Rocket Trio and another trainer both who wanted Cyndaquil for themselves. Upon reaching Azalea Town, Ash and his friends gave the GS Ball to Kurt.

"This GS Ball is an interesting and mysterious Pokeball. It is worth investigating. You can leave it here with me." Kurt stated. Ash and company prevented the Team Rocket Trio from stealing the apricorns Kurt uses to make Pokeballs. Out of gratitude, Kurt gave Ash and company special Pokeballs: Ash and Misty got Lure Balls, and Brock got a Heavy Ball which he used to catch a Pineco. Then Ash challenged the Azalea Gym Leader Bugsy, a Bug Type specialist, and he won the gym battle with Butterfree, Heracross, and Cyndaquil. Then Ash and the gang head to Goldenrod City where the next Gym is.

September 2007

Later in Palmpona City, Ash hears about an all-Tauros Battle Tournament and requested Professor Oak to send Tauros to him.

Ash and Tauros won the entire tournament. While the tournament went on, the Team Rocket trio ran a scammy Pokemon trading station operation. Not only the villains got caught in the act but also Jessie accidentally "traded" her Lickitung for another trainer's Wobbuffett.

After the tournament, Ash got a call from Professor Oak who had an important request.

"Several fights broke out in the lab's Poke Corral, and I'll need lot of help. In addition to your Tauros, could you please send Blastoise, Venusaur, and Pidgeot over?" After talking it over with Tauros, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Pidgeot, Ash responded.

"Ok Professor Oak, they're willing to help." Ash said.

"Wonderful! Would you like me to send anyone of your Pokemon in return? They could sure spend some time with you." Professor Oak asked.

"Could you please send Gengar and Magneton?" Ash requested. Soon, the exchanges were done.

A few days later, the Pokemon Egg Ash received from Professor Elm earlier finally hatched into a Larvitar who exclusively regarded Ash and his Pokemon as family.

"Geez, I want to cuddle with Larvitar too, but it's always using Harden to shy away from us." Misty groaned.

"Give it some time and soon he'll get used to us." Brock said.

Several nights, Ash had nightmares in which he sees Larvitar's horrifying memories of poachers attacking him and his mother Tyranitar and getting separated.

"Wow Ash, I think Professor Elm is right! You and Larvitar do have a special bond. Otherwise, you wouldn't be having those nightmares." Brock deduced.

"Larvitar, the gang and I will help you get stronger and someday we'll find your mother." Ash said, and Larvitar nodded happily. Later, Ash catches a feisty, witty, oddly colored Noctowl in the forest with help from his friends and Pokemon especially Gengar.

Then Ash and his friends arrived in a town called Greenfield located southeast of Goldenrod City where it was under the spell of a bunch of strange Pokemon called Unown all under the command of a little girl named Molly Hale. Not only that, Ash and his friends meet Delia, Chuchu, and Gothitelle much to their surprise as they were held hostage by the Unown which assumed the form of the Legendary Pokemon Entei. Just when Ash and company got driven into a corner…

"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed Ash as his Charizard came from Charicific Valley to help with the rescue. "Boy I'm glad to see you! It's time for a rescue!" Ash said while Charizard roared eagerly. Ash managed to break the Unown's spell with help from his friends, Molly, his Pokemon, and his ever faithful and even stronger Charizard thus saving the entire town, Johto, and the world from being warped. Delia, Chuchu, and Gothitelle went back home to Pallet Town after wishing Ash and his friends their best and after meeting Larvitar who warmed up to Ash's family. Charizard went back to Charicific Valley after spending time with Ash and the new Pokemon on the team.

October 2007

Finally, Ash and his friends arrived in Goldenrod City where Ash found the Gym and the Normal Type Gym Leader Whitney. Ash defeated Whitney using Heracross, Donphan, and Magneton and earned the Plain Badge, his fourth badge. During the Gym battle, Pikachu showed Larvitar how strong Ash's Pokemon are thanks to Ash's training and care which got Larvitar very thrilled and determined to become strong just like them.

"Larvitar, I like your determination." Ash praised the cheery Larvitar. Ash and his friends chose Ecruteak City as the next destination for Ash's quest for Johto Gym badges.

Later, Ash and his friends encounter Gary and learn that his Eevee evolved into Umbreon.

"Ash, let's battle and test our strength!" Gary exclaimed. Although Ash won 3-2 with his Eevee evolving to Espeon, Espeon felt bad to losing personally to Gary's Umbreon due to some "bad blood" developing between the two Eeveelutions.

"Espeon, I'm happy for you that you evolved. Don't feel bad. You'll beat Gary's Umbreon when it really counts. I promise." Ash said while caressing Espeon who nodded.

While passing through Verde Town, a small village at the base of Mt. Quena, Ash decides to enter the local Grass Tournament in which the winner receives a trophy and a collection of leaf stones.

"Chikorita, you want to enter the tournament with me?" Ash asked, and Chikorita responded with a happy nuzzle indicating her interest.

Not only Ash won the entire tournament, but also Chikorita evolved into Bayleef and evolved her ways of showing her affection for him.

"Haha! Bayleef, cut it out! That tickles!" Ash laughed as Bayleef gave him a Body Slam. Then she licked, nuzzled, and tickled him with her Vine Whips. Ash gave half of the leaf stones to the tournament runner-up Ephraim and his Skiploom, and the other half to Professor Oak who wanted to do some research on them.

When hiking through Mt. Quena, Ash and his friends encountered Mewtwo from New Island who was hiding along with his clones there.

"Ash, how do you know that Mewtwo?" Misty asked out of shock.

"Yeah, I don't recall us meeting Mewtwo." Brock added. But Ash and company had bigger problems as it turns out that Mewtwo and his clones were under attack by Team Rocket's special forces led by Team Rocket Ace Domino and the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni who wanted to recapture Mewtwo. Ash, his Pokemon, his friends, Mewtwo, and Mewtwo's clone Pokemon worked together to fend off the evil forces.

"I won't let a mere ten year old like you foil my plans! I'll give you a world of pain!" Giovanni roared as he prepared to battle and obliterate Ash.

"You won't harm Mewtwo!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu took a battle pose. Giovanni went toe-to-toe and suffered an embarrassing defeat to Ash. To top it off, Mewtwo erased the memories of only the villains, and teleported Ash, his friends, his Pokemon, and the clone Pokemon into an underground natural spring area.

 _"Ash, someday I'll repay my debt to you after I guide my friends to safety."_ Mewtwo said.

"It's okay. I help all Pokemon in need because I want to be friends with them." Ash asserted.

 _"Hearing this from you gives me hope for a bright future for both humans and Pokemon."_ Mewtwo said. Soon Ash and company parted ways with Mewtwo and his clone Pokemon friends.

November 2007

Finally after hiking down Mt. Quena, Ash and his friends arrived in Ecruteak City and stopped by the Pokemon Center where they met the Ghost Type Gym leader Morty and his good friend and Elite Trainer Eusine Eugene. Morty and Eusine both show Ash and his friends various historically significant artifacts and landmarks such as the Burned Tower, the Tin Tower, and the plaque of the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh.

"Wait, Pikachu and I have seen Ho-oh on the first day of our journey!" Ash exclaimed much to everyone's surprise as he recognized it as the same majectic golden Pokemon that left a rainbow trail.

"What? That can't be possible!" Eusine exclaimed and immediately challenged Ash to a Pokemon battle. Morty warned Ash that Eusine is just as strong as an Elite Four Member, but that didn't worry Ash a bit as he defeated Eusine 3-2 using Gengar, Butterfree, and Magneton. After the battle, unknown to all but Ash and his Pokemon, they see the Legendary Pokemon Suicune who was watching them. The next day, Ash had his Gym battle with Morty and won using Gengar, Noctowl, and Espeon which not only earned him the Fog Badge.

"Ash, you are a highly skilled trainer, in fact a lot more spirited than the trainers that have challenged my Gym. If you have seen Ho-oh, then you have a great destiny ahead of you." Morty deduced. Before leaving Ecruteak City, Ash sent Gengar back to Professor Oak. Ash and his friends decide to go to Olivine City where there's another Gym for Ash to challenge.

Sometime later, Ash and his friends were passing through a town that was holding a Pokemon Sumo Tournament, and Ash knew which Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab he needed for the tournament.

"Okay Ash, I'm sending you Snorlax. Go win that Sumo Tournament!" Professor Oak cheered. Ash and Snorlax won the Sumo Tournament and got awarded a trophy and a King's Rock which Misty's Poliwhirl used to evolve to Politoed. Then Ash sent Snorlax plus Gengar and Magneton and requested for Primeape.

A week later, Ash and his friends meet Jimmy Gold, Marina Crystal, Vincent June, and Eusine from before. Jimmy is an Elite Trainer who is the younger brother of Johto Champion Master Ethan Gold. Marina is an aspiring Pokemon Idol who has a crush on Jimmy. Vincent June is also an Elite Trainer who has a crush on Marina.

"Hey Marina, I'm pretty strong too like Jimmy! I'll show my strength in a battle with Ash!" Vincent declared confidentally, but instead Ash defeated him 3-2 using Pikachu, Primeape, and Cyndaquil which evolved into Quilava.

"That's quite an upset." Jimmy commented while Marina giggled. "So Ash, are you up for a battle with me?" Jimmy asked. Ash was going to battle Jimmy, but he and his friends, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, and Eusine encountered a large group of Team Rocket grunts led by two powerful Team Rocket agents Attila and Hun and defeated them in order to rescue the Legendary Pokemon Raikou.

Few weeks later, Ash and his friends took a boat to Arborville to explore a mysterious forest nearby. There they encountered a time-traveling Celebi and a boy named Sam. It turns out that Sam is about Ash's age and traveled through time from 40 years back while protecting Celebi from a poacher. Sam got acquainted with Ash and his friends and Pokemon. One night, Sam sketched in his notebook.

"Wow, that's a nice drawing." Ash remarked seeing Sam's drawing of him, Pikachu, and Celebi snuggling with each other.

"Thanks Ash." Sam said. "I hope to someday create a log of all the Pokemon in the world." Sam showed Ash more sketches of the various Pokemon he has seen.

"So kind of like a Pokedex?" Ash asked and showed Sam the Pokedex.

"Cool!" Sam whispered.

The next day, Ash and company were attacked by one of Team Rocket's most vicious and notorious agents The Iron-Masked Marauder who used Dark Balls to control Pokemon to do evil deeds. When things got hairy as Celebi also got captured by a Dark Ball, Ash and Sam got helped by the same Suicune from before and surprisingly another Celebi. Combining their strengths together plus with Larvitar evolving into Pupitar, they defeated and put the Iron-Masked Marauder under arrest, and they freed the captured Celebi from the Dark Ball. The second Celebi revealed something important to Ash by showing the GS Ball.

"No kidding, the second Celebi was in the GS Ball the entire time." Ash exclaimed much to everyone's surprise. "I'm glad that you came and helped us Celebi."

Soon it was time for Sam and the first Celebi to go back 40 years.

"Bye. I'll miss you!" Sam said sadly as he disappeared.

"Bye Sam." Ash replied the second Celebi left but promised that he and Ash and his Pokemon will still be friends even through time.

When Ash and company told Professor Oak about the recent events of meeting the two Celebi, Suicune, Professor Oak was amazed.

"Well Ash, I'm sure Sam will always be your friend throughout time." Professor Oak reassured. After the videophone call, Misty just had a thought.

"Wait a second. How did Professor Oak knew who Sam was when nobody mentioned him by name?" Misty asked.

"Perhaps Professor Oak is just amazing!" Brock reasoned. Meanwhile, unknown to Ash and company, Professor Oak flips through his sketchbook of a drawing of Ash, Pikachu, and Celebi together '40 years back'.

December 2007

Ash and his friends arrived in Olivine City and met the Steel Type Gym Leader Jasmine and her apprentice and younger sister Janina.

"I wish I could accept your challenge now Ash, but I'm caring for a sick Ampharos who needs medicine urgently." Jasmine said. Then Jasmine's grandfather Myron appeared.

"Well I found out that the medicine Ampharos needs is located in the Pokemon Center in Cianwood City." Myron announced. "There is also a Gym there too."

"That's convenient." Janina said. "There is a boat that leaves for Cianwood City later today. I can go with Ash and his friends to Cianwood City."

Ash and his friends and Janina sail to Cianwood City where Janina picked up the medicine to head back to Olivine City and for Ash to challenge the Fighting Type Cianwood Gym and its leader Chuck. Ash defeated Chuck in the Gym battle using Heracross and Primeape thus earning him the Storm Badge. Later they called the Olivine Gym.

"Ampharos is getting better, but Jasmine will need to watch over it for some more time." Janina said. "Jasmine will give you a ring when she's ready."

After the videophone call, Ash and his friends were given tickets by Chuck and his family for a cruise to the Whirl Islands to spend the upcoming winter holidays there.

"The Whirl Islands are home to some mysterious Pokemon. I suggest you all check it out." Chuck advised.

Ash and his friends went sightseeing around the Whirl Islands. Ash and Pikachu spotted a mysterious shadow of a Pokemon while Misty caught a Corsola as her new Pokemon. Then Ash and his friends helped a girl named Luka find the legendary Silver Wing near Yellow Rock Isle.

During the winter holidays, Ash and Misty participated along with over 60 Pokemon trainers in the Whirl Cup Tournament held in Scarlet City in Red Rock Isle.

"The tournament rules specified that only Water Type Pokemon can be used in the Pokemon battle rounds." Misty said.

"You can let me watch over Pikachu and Togepi since I am unable to participate." Brock suggested. Misty uses her Water Pokemon she had with her as well as some from the Cerulean Gym back home but lost in the semi-finals to Ash. Throughout the Whirl Cup, Ash relied on Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Lapras, and Croconaw which evolved into Feraligatr. He emerged as the tournament winner and got awarded a trophy and a special aqua pendant.

"Congratulations on winning the Whirl Cup, Ash!" Professor Oak praised.

"Well, it's my Pokemon who really won." Ash said.

"Here is a challenge for you Ash. Train your Pokemon caught in Johto to be just as strong as the Pokemon you caught in your last adventures. Then you can be more than ready for the Johto League Championships." Professor Oak suggested.

"That sounds like a great challenge!" Ash exclaimed. So Ash kept Pikachu, Lapras, and the Johto Pokemon while he sent his veteran Pokemon back home.

January 2008

Few days later, Ash and company met up with Luka and Ash's old rival and friend Ritchie and his Pikachu Sparky.

"I've been traveling in Hoenn and challenging the Gyms there." Ritchie said. "I've come here to train. I also heard stories of a mysterious Pokemon living around these waters."

"We were told the same thing." Ash they encountered a boy named Oliver and his Lanturn who was playing with a child Lugia.

"Lugia are rare to see anywhere." Luka said.

"So is this the mysterious Pokemon?" Ash and company asked themselves. Suddenly, trouble brews as a squad of Team Rocket grunts led by Cassidy, Butch, and a Team Rocket Scientist Dr. Namba captures the child Lugia, its mother, and all of Ash's friends.

Ash and Pikachu suddenly encounter the Lugia they met before at Shamouti Island.

 _"My child is trapped by those horrible villains."_ Lugia said.

"My friends are also in need of help as Team Rocket captured them and your child." Ash pleaded.

 _"Yes, I will be glad to lend you my power for the rescue, Chosen One."_ Lugia replied via telepathy. Lugia helped Ash and company track Team Rocket to its underwater base where their friends were held as hostages and where Lugia's family were about to be used for experimentation. So together, Ash, his Pokemon, and Lugia rescued his friends, and Lugia's family, and they all defeated Cassidy, Butch, Dr. Namba, the rest of the Team Rocket grunts, and destroyed the underwater Team Rocket base.

Lugia and his family parted ways with Ash and his friends while Luka and Oliver bid farewell. Ritchie also bid farewell and went back to Hoenn.

A week later, Ash and his friends got a videophone call from Jasmine.

"Ash, I'm ready to accept your challenge." Jasmine said. Ash and company made to Olivine City on the double for Ash to get his next badge. Ash defeated Jasmine using Feraligatr, Bayleef who evolved into Meganium, and Quilava who evolved into Typhlosion. The win earned Ash the Mineral Ash heard about another gym located in Mahogany Town which would take a few weeks to get to from Olivine City. So Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock decided to go there next.

However just as they were closing in on Mahogany Town, Ash and his friends got involved in another Team Rocket plot at the Lake of Rage where another Team Rocket Scientist Professor Sebastian was conducting experiments with forced evolution of Pokemon using various technologies. It was there that Ash and company meet Kanto Champion Master Lance who is affiliated with the Pokemon G-Men and was given orders to investigate Team Rocket's involvement.

"Stay vigilant." Lance warned Ash and company as they snuck into the Team Rocket facility near the Lake of Rage. They freed the Pokemon, defeated and arrested the Team Rocket grunts and Sebastian, and sabotaged their experiments and equipment successfully. However, one of the experimented Pokemon a red Gyarados went on a rampage swimming towards Mahogany Town until it was blocked by an old man ordering his Dewgong to use Ice Beam, but Lance defeated the Red Gyarados with his powerful Dragonite and captured it in his pokeball to take care of.

After bidding goodbye to Lance, Ash and his friends arrived in Mahogany Town and found the gym and the Gym Leader Pryce whom they recognized.

"Hey, you're the same man who helped Lance stop that Red Gyarados the other day." Ash remarked from before remembering how Pryce used his Dewgong to stall the Red Gyarados to protect Mahogany Town. Pryce coldly refuses to accept Ash's challenge due to philosophical differences regarding Pokemon.

"Pokemon are meant to be friends." Ash said.

"NO! Pokemon are meant to be controlled! They are simply our tools." Pryce growled angrily. "I've learned that the hard way when I was a young lad like you Ash."

Then Pryce recaps to everyone about his youth when he was an Elite Trainer and won many battles with his trusty Piloswine, but in one battle they lost to a trainer with a Magmar and got injured. Then for some reason, Piloswine "abandoned" him and was never seen again. Because of those events, Pryce has treated his Pokemon brutally viewing them as tools rather than companions which earned him the nickname "Icy Pryce."

Much to Pryce's surprise, Ash offers to help him find Piloswine. However on their trek to find Piloswine, Ash and Pryce were ambushed by the Team Rocket Trio who wanted to capture Pikachu. Hence they all slid down a deep chasm. After surviving the fall thanks to Ash's quick thinking, they found Pryce's Piloswine all frozen in ice with herbs.

"I was wrong. Piloswine did not desert me. He wanted to help me!" Pryce confessed. So Ash helped thaw out Piloswine so that Pryce could reunite with his long lost partner. Grateful for his help, Pryce accepts Ash's challenge and escorts him back to the gym for their gym battle. Although it was a close match, Ash comes away with the victory with Espeon and Pupitar which earned him the Glacier Badge. Pryce told Ash about the next nearest gym located in Blackthorn City, so Ash and his friends set their course to said city.

February 2008

A few weeks later, Ash and company arrive at Blackthorn City and meet the Dragon Type gym leader Clair who was performing a ritual of the Dragon Fang with her Dratini while her Gyarados acted as bodyguard. The ritual was successful despite several mishaps from the Team Rocket Trio who wanted to steal the Dratini which evolved into Dragonair. After the ritual, Ash and company got to know Clair, and the discussion got interesting upon mentioning Lance.

"You trained with Lance?" Ash asked.

"Yes we did. He and I trained together at one point. He is amazing." Clair said with a growing blush. "I didn't know he is part of the Pokemon G-Men, but at the same time I'm not surprised he is. He is a brave man willing to take risks in stopping criminals around the world."

"Yeah, we helped Lance put an end to some Team Rocket operation at the Lake of Rage lately." Misty added.

"In the end, Lance caught one of the Red Gyarados over there too." Brock concluded.

The next day just as Clair and Ash were beginning their gym battle, an alarm sounds due to the Team Rocket Trio stealing the Dragon Fang used in the ritual.

Ash and his friends and Clair chase the Team Rocket Trio who escapes through the Dragon's Den, arrives at the Dragon Holy Land, and convinces the local Dragonite that they're protecting the Dragon Fang.

"Why would the Holy Land's Dragonite trust Team Rocket? Those are bad guys through and through." Brock said.

Just as Ash and company wonder why the Dragonite chose to help the Team Rocket Trio, Ash's Charizard who has become even more powerful over the past several months arrives and greets Ash and Pikachu with his classic Flamethrower before being shortly joined by Liza riding on top of Charla.

"Charizard, great to see you again buddy." Ash said while being smothered by Charizard.

"Liza and I are sisters. I met your Charizard while visiting Chariciffic Valley once Ash, but I never knew you were his trainer." Clair said. "I'm not sure if you knew, but your Charizard and Charla make a cute couple."

"Aww! You're right Clair. Charizard is Charla's bodyguard." Misty added.

Soon their moment got interrupted when they hear a loud roar echoing throughout the Holy Land. They rush to the scene to find out that the Team Rocket Trio has angered the Holy Land's resident Dragonite by trying to steal the Prayer Flame from the Dragon Shrine and accidentally spilling the flames over the flowers and vegetation. The Dragonite used Outrage and began to fire attacks in all directions to which Ash and Clair send Charizard and Dragonair to hold it off. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock sent out their Pokemon to put down the fire while Liza and Charla rescue the Pokemon. After a back-and-forth conflict, Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Clair, and Dragonair managed to calm down the Dragonite, send the Team Rocket Trio blasting off, and recover the Dragon Fang for good.

The next day, Ash and Clair restarted their Gym battle, andf Ash emerges victorious with Pikachu, Lapras, and Charizard which earned him the Rising Badge.

Ash has eight badges needed to qualify for the Johto League Championships, and he registers for the tournament at the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy's assistance.

"Congratulations for qualifying for the Johto League Championships." Nurse Joy said. "This year, it will take place in five weeks at Silver Town located at the base of Mt. Silver. Good luck Ash."

Soon it was time for Charizard to resume his training in Chariciffic Valley.

"Okay buddy, train hard and I'll see you soon at the Johto League Championships." Ash said and Charizard nodded. Charizard, Liza, and Charla left for Chariciffic Valley while Ash and his friends went to New Bark Town upon Professor Elm's request. While they traveled, Brock's Pineco evolved into Forretress.

March 2008

Along the way, they found a brochure about Alto Mare, a water city off the southwestern coast of Johto full of canals with gondolas, pizza shops, and lots of history. So Ash and his friends detoured to Alto Mare by Ash and Misty registered for the annual water-chariot race, The Tour de Altomare, in which people ride on floating platforms pulled by their Pokemon. Ash along with Pikachu riding his shoulder won the race with Feraligatr while Misty came in second place with her Corsola.

At the moment when the host was handing Ash the medal depicting Latias and Latios the two Guardians of Alto Mare, an invisible force suddenly pulls Feraligatr.

"Where are you going, Feraligatr?!" Ash hollered as he and Pikachu were holding on for dear life and takes them away from the finish line! After seeing that weird turn of events, Misty, Brock, all the race attendees, and the host had big sweat-drops.

"I'll deliver the medal to Ash." Misty said and took the medal.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and Feraligatr were then pulled through the canals and ultimately crashed on a pier; thankfully no one got hurt. Ash recalled Feraligatr.

"Where are we?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu surveyed their surroundings until a girl who apparently couldn't talk attracts their attention. The girl beckons to them to follow her around. Ash and Pikachu were losing track of the girl, but then they spot the girl being cornered by two roguish women who look like elite agents of Team Rocket.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ash yelled angrily as Pikachu gets ready to battle.

"Well, looks like this little girl has a boyfriend! Listen little boy, you're messing with us, Anne and Oakley!" One of the women named Anne taunted.

"Get lost or suffer the wrath of Team Rocket!" Oakley threatened. Still Ash and Pikachu fend off the villains and their Pokemon and rescues the girl. When Ash was about to ask the girl something, she runs off leaving him and Pikachu speechless.

"Why would Team Rocket be after an innocent girl?" Ash asked, but Pikachu shrugged as he didn't know the answer.

Moments later, they joined Misty and Brock at a local museum talking with the curator Lorenzo about the city's history, the two Guardians, and the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (DMA). Lorenzo introduces his granddaughter Kanon who was on the second floor painting.

"Whoa! You're the girl from before! You were being attacked and I saved you!" Ash exclaimed, but she verbally gave them the cold shoulder.

"Hmm, no she can't be the same girl from before." Ash thought to himself. After Ash and Pikachu were moping, they see the Kanon who didn't speak a word and just motions them to follow her much to their confusion. After a while, the mysterious Kanon led them to a secret garden.

Just as Ash and Pikachu were exploring the garden, they were attacked by a Pokemon which turned out to be one of Alto Mare's Guardians, the Legendary Latios. At the time, Lorenzo and Kanon arrived.

"I knew I couldn't trust you! Intruder!" Kanon screamed and pointed at Ash. The Kanon who can't speak defends Ash and convinces Latios to stop attacking.

Ash and Pikachu were puzzled: two Kanons!? Then the unspeakable Kanon plays around with Ash and Pikachu and ultimately reveals herself to be the Legendary Pokemon Latias the other Guardian of Alto Mare.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. It's that we really don't want Latios and Latias to be in danger." Kanon said.

"We understand. By the way, I'm Ash. This is Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu. Latias then became very playful and affectionate to Ash.

"Latias appears to take a liking to you. That's very rare." Lorenzo said watching Latias repeatedly nuzzling and hugging Ash.

Lorenzo then shows Ash and Pikachu a mysterious jewel called the Soul Dew.

"The Soul Dew was created by the city's first guardian a Latios to protect the city. It is vital that no one tampers with it. So we trust that you would keep this a secret." Lorenzo said, and Ash and Pikachu agreed to keep this and the garden a secret. After playing with Latias and Latios, Ash and Pikachu went back to the hotel where Misty and Brock were.

During midnight, Anne and Oakley raided the garden after eavesdropping on the conversation via their mini flying drones. Then they captured Latios and the Soul Dew, and held Lorenzo and Kanon hostage at the museum while they activated the DMA.

Latias fled and sought help from Ash and Pikachu by appearing as Kanon. This caused Misty and Brock to wake up.

"Ash, what is Kanon doing here?" Misty asked not aware of Latias at the time.

"Um…well this is a bit complicated." Ash began, but then he whispered to Latias. "Hey, they're my friends. We all can help you. Please, do you trust me?" Trusting those two and eventually Misty and Brock, Latias reveals her true form and used Sight Sharing to show them the dire situation Latios, Lorenzo, and Kanon were in.

Meanwhile, Anne and Oakley used the DMA to resurrect a Kabutops and Aerodactyl. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, their Pokemon, and Latias made their way to the museum despite hitting dead ends and being attacked by Kabutops and Aerodactyl several times.

They freed Lorenzo, Kanon, and Latios which temporarily deactivates the DMA, but when Anne touches the Soul Dew, it turns black and crimson causing the DMA to go berserk. The water in Alto Mare flows out only to become a tsunami coming right back.

"If this tsunami hits, we're doomed!" Kanon exclaimed worriedly. Latios and Latias used their powers to stop the tsunami causing the water to return to the city, but Latios sacrifices himself in order to become the next Soul Dew to keep the city safe. Kabutops and Aerodactyl returned to the museum and became fossils while Anne and Oakley became trapped in the DMA. After hearing what happened to Latios, Ash and his friends, Kanon, Lorenzo, and Latias were sad and mourned his passing.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Latias." Ash said while gently rubbing Latias' face and neck. Latias continued weeping while resting her head on Ash's chest.

Later next morning, Ash and his friends were about to leave Alto Mare to sail back to continental Johto when it appears that Kanon motioned them to stop. Saying nothing, she hands Ash a drawing of him and Pikachu, and then she kisses Ash on the cheek much to Pikachu's delight.

"Ash! Gyaah!" Brock vented out of jealousy seeing Ash getting kissed by a girl before he did. Course, Brock didn't know about the first one from Melody back at Shamouti Island.

"Was that Kanon or Latias?" Misty asked while still in shock at the sight and unaware that she dropped Togepi on her lap.

As Ash and his friends left Alto Mare to resume their Johto journey, Ash and Pikachu see the spirits of two Latios flying high above them and bidding them farewell.

Meanwhile Anne and Oakley were arrested for the havoc they caused and their affiliation with Team Rocket.

A few weeks later, upon arriving at Professor Elm's lab in New Bark Town, Professor Elm reveals some big news.

"Ash, do you remember that Pokemon Egg that I gave to you for winning the Extreme Pokemon Race? Well, the Pokemon Rangers at the Pokemon Preserve Center in Mt. Silver were looking for the egg after they managed to find its mother a Tyranitar. I see that Pokemon Egg has been hatched into Larvitar and is now a Pupitar." Professor Elm said.

"Whoa, that is big news!" Ash exclaimed and immediately summoned Pupitar and relayed him the news.

"You'll get to see your mother. Isn't that great?" Ash asked. "I bet she would be happy to see you. Also she would be happy knowing you are stronger now with the training we have been doing." However, Pupitar felt a bit sad realizing that he has grown attached to Ash and his Pokemon and that he could never travel with them if he chose to stay with his mother. He even realizes that not all humans are bad, notably Ash and his friends.

"You can deliver Pupitar to the Pokemon Preserve Center which is along the way to Silver Town." Professor Elm suggested.

During the trek, Pupitar conveyed his dreams repeatedly to Ash and his Pokemon so that they understand what Pupitar endured while as a Pokemon Egg. Eventually Pupitar trusted Misty and Brock enough to share the same dreams.

Few days later, Ash and his friends arrive at the Pokemon Preserve Center with Pupitar leading the way.

"Pupitar, you have a nice home." Ash remarked.

When they crossed a bridge, they encountered a Tyranitar to which they recognized as Pupitar's mother from the dreams. Initially the Tyranitar attacks them.

"Whoa, calm down Tyranitar!" Misty exclaimed.

"Maybe she thinks we're intruders!" Brock hypothesized.

"Pupitar, can you help us?" Ash asked, and then Pupitar calmed the Tyranitar down. Eventually, the Tyranitar recognized that her missing egg is Pupitar, and that Ash and his friends are trustworthy.

"This is so beautiful. Pupitar is finally reunited with his mother." Misty said with happy tears.

Suddenly, Tyranitar gets captured in a bag by the Pokemon Poacher Brothers Braggo, Chico, and Blurt whom Ash and his friends recognized from Pupitar's dreams as the poachers. But with help from the Pokemon Rangers led by Ranger Mason, Ash and his friends and Pokemon including Pupitar managed to track down the poachers and arrest them.

Soon it was time for Ash to part ways with Pupitar.

"I know it's hard, but you have to stay with your mother." Ash said sadly. "You're stronger now, and more importantly you can stay with your mother and be safe." But Pupitar just couldn't bear the thought of leaving Ash to join his mother or even being away from his mother to journey with Ash.

"Well, the Tyranitar could go with you Ash provided you are willing to take care of her and Pupitar." Ranger Mason suggested earning looks of shock.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. He looked at both Pupitar and the Tyranitar who seemed hopeful.

"They seem to like the idea." Ranger Mason said.

"Hold on. Give me one second." Ash said and then calls Delia via videophone to relay the news. At first, Delia expressed her surprise, but that didn't cause her to deviate from her true nature.

"Of course I'll take care of her." Delia said with a smile. "She can see Pupitar whenever you are in town." With everyone approving the idea, Delia requested Professor Oak to send one of her spare pokeballs over to the Pokemon Preserve Center. Before putting the mother Tyranitar inside it, Ash and Pupitar reassured the mother Tyranitar of the pokeball. Soon that was done and Delia receives the pokeball. She lets out the mother Tyranitar who instantly bonds with her much to Ash and Pupitar's happiness. Delia gives the mother Tyranitar a nickname which is Momma Ty.

"Good luck at the Johto League Championships!" Delia said. "We'll be rooting for you always!" Momma Ty wishes Pupitar safe travels with Ash. Feeling even more energized knowing that the family will stay together, Ash and his friends and Pokemon continue their trek to Silver Town with high spirits.

April 2008

Few weeks later, Ash and company arrive at a gate at the foothills of Mt. Silver filled with people lining up to see the torch bearers for the Johto League Championships, but the attendant comes out of the gate and announces that the torch bearers are running late due to an issue. Then Togepi runs into the gate which prompts Ash and his friends to run after her through the that Ash and his friends are Pokemon trainers and recognizing Ash as the winner of last year's Kanto League Championships and the trainer that defeated the powerful Orange Archipelago Champion Blake Yugi to enter the Orange League Hall of Fame, the attendant was more than happy to let them know about the situation. It turns out that a Machop and Machoke led by a wild Sneazel have been chasing away trainers from the place known as the Ho-oh Shrine where the Sacred Flame was in. It was then a trainer named Harrison Hurst from Littleroot Town in faraway Hoenn arrives at the scene.

Harrison also immediately recognizes Ash for his fame and mentions that Ash is well known in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn for his achievements much to his surprise. Then to Ash and his friends' surprise, the attendant recognizes Harrison as last year's winner of the Hoenn League Championships which prompted both Harrison and Ash to regard each other as friendly rivals once they revealed to each other that they're competing in the Johto League getting briefed, Ash and his friends plus Harrison went in and saved the Sacred Flame. Ash even took a good look at Harrison's powerful Blaziken which he has never seen before as it took down Sneazel for Harrison to catch noting that Harrison would be even tougher than he has thought initially. Then the torch bearers were able to commence with the torch bearing so that the Johto League Championships at Silver Town can begin without delay.

Later, Ash and his friends and Harrison arrived in Silver Town to confirm their registrations and retrieve their keys to their lodges in the Trainer's Village.

Then they all meet up with Ash's main rival Gary and exchanged a few words. Ash decided to use all of his Pokemon currently with him, those at Professor Oak, and eventually Charizard as well. Soon, President Charles Goodshow of the Pokemon League explained the format of the first part of the Johto League Championships.

"Attention! The Johto League Championships will first begin with pre-screening rounds which are one-on-one matches. Given that over 500 Pokemon Trainers have qualified with eight badges and only 48 trainers could move on to the main event of the tournament, each trainer will need to secure at least ten wins to be guaranteed one of the 48 spots." President Goodshow explained. Nevertheless, Ash wasn't intimidated and advanced by winning all the pre-screening battles using Magneton, Typhlosion, Lapras, Donphan, and Pupitar each winning two battles. Even Gary and Harrison advanced to the Top 48 with ease.

"After a few days worth of pre-screening battles, we have our Top 48 contenders for the main event: the Group Stage! In the Group Stage, all 48 contenders get divided into eight groups of six and compete in Round Robin Tournaments involving three-on-three matches. A win is worth 3 points; a draw is worth 1 point, while a loss results in no points. The trainer with the most number of points will be among the Top 8 in the Victory Tournament! So without further ado, here are your Groups!" President Goodshow announces as Groups A, B, C, D, E, F, G, and H were revealed. Ash got placed in Group A; Gary in Group G; and Harrison in Group H.

Ash dominated his first three Group A opponents 3-0: in Match #1 using Typhlosion, Butterfree, and Noctowl; in Match #2 using Meganium, Heracross, and Snorlax; and in Match #3 using Gengar, Primeape, and Kingler. Before Match #4, Ash and company met his opponent, a ten-year-old girl named Macy from Mahogany Town who loves Fire-Types. Suddenly, the Team Rocket Trio swooped in and stole Pikachu as well as Macy's Vulpix and sped off on bikes.

"They took my Vulpix!" Macy exclaimed.

"Come back Team Rocket!" Ash yelled and slid down a steep hill. Macy followed suit but ended up tumbling, prompting Ash to catch her in his arms to cushion the fall against a large sharp boulder.

"You stay right here, and let me handle this." Ash ordered, and he sprinted after Team Rocket while Macy gazed at him full of infatuation. Ash managed to get in front of the Team Rocket Trio.

"Meganium, go and rescue Pikachu and Vulpix, then use Power Whip to send those goons flying away!" Soon Pikachu and Macy's Vulpix were safe, and the Team Rocket Trio got blasted off. Soon Brock, Misty, Togepi, and Macy arrived.

"Pikachu, are you okay little buddy? That was some great stuff Meganium." Ash said as he was checking on Pikachu and praising Meganium. Macy immediately went up to Ash all lovestruck.

"Oh Ash, you're so brave, so courageous, and so caring. You totally risked your life for me. I owe you my life, and I love the quietly heroic and passionate types. How about we get some lunch for the two of us?" Macy asked dreamily while grasping Ash's hands, but Misty intervened.

"Excuse me, but Ash is booked!" Misty yelled and got in between Ash and Macy before Macy could start her bonding moment with Ash. Then Misty and Macy got into a verbal argument about whether Water-Types or Fire-Types would be better. Then Macy asked this.

"By the way, are you Ash's girlfriend or what?" Macy asked.

"N-no, er I'm his coach." Misty stammered while blushing out of embarrassment.

"Then I would thank you to stay out of his personal business. You see, Ash and I have to talk about our future together." Macy said while blushing furiously again.

"Say what? What future?" Misty asked nervously.

"Don't we Ash? Huh, Ash? Ash, come back!" Macy called out seeing Ash running off with Pikachu and Meganium.

"I gotta go and get ready for the battle. See you later!" Ash replied back and continued running off.

"Bye! Hey Ash, if I win, you get to take me out on a date!" Macy exclaimed back making Misty jealous again.

Match #4 between Ash and Macy resulted in Ash winning 3-0 using Blastoise, Pidgeot, and Lapras. Macy met Ash and company later that evening after the match.

"Hey Ash, check this out!" Macy exclaimed excitedly and called out her Magcargo which Ash recognized as her Slugma he battled earlier in the match.

"Magcargo?" Ash asked.

"You see, my Slugma evolved in our battle. That means this little cutiepie will always remind me of what you and I share together. Isn't that wonderful? I don't want to let you down Ash, but I'll have to postpone our date. If I win the next match, I might have the chance to move on. So you see Ash, I'm off to do more training. Lookout world, here I come! Take care sweetie! I'll see you later!" Macy exclaimed while running off. Ash stared back at her cluelessly.

"Well, that's amazing." Brock said.

"What's with that girl?" Misty asked worriedly. Ash's opponent in Match 5 was Jackson June, younger brother of Vincent June. Before the match, Venusaur and Jackson's Meganium picked a fight with each other.

"Venusaur, calm down!" Ash exclaimed.

"Meganium, cool your jets and save it for the battle!" Jackson exclaimed as well. Then Harrison and Gary arrived and managed to break up the fight and warned that fighting outside of matches could lead to disqualification. In Match #5, Ash defeated Jackson 3-0 with Magneton, Donphan, and Venusaur.

Gary and Harrison also won their groups' round robin tournaments. As the Round Robin Tournament stage drew to a close, Macy met up with Ash and company.

"Ash, you know I'll be cheering you on." Macy declared while winking at him, but Ash remained dense of her feelings.

The pairings for the Victory Tournament were released that night. By the luck of the draw, Ash gets to take on Gary, and given the match pairings he wouldn't have to worry about battling Harrison until they both reach the Final Round.

"The Victory Tournament involves full six-on-six battles." Brock advised. "Ash, you better be in tip-top shape. Good thing you get a day's worth of rest tomorrow."

Next day which was a day off from the tournament, things got tense between Ash and Gary as they exchanged trash talk. This got even more exacerbated with Ash's Espeon and Gary's Umbreon still having the "bad blood" from their previous battle.

"Ash, we always wondered why you and Gary have such an intense rivalry." Misty said.

"Yeah, maybe talking about it might help you calm down a bit." Brock said.

"Well, it began like this." Ash said, and then the flashbacks rolled.

**Flashback to Chapter 1: Kanto, The Beginning**

April 29, 2006

It was a few days before Ash and Pikachu turned ten years old, an important milestone when trainers are allowed to begin their journey and fulfill their dreams. While Pikachu was resting at home, Ash went fishing at a river near Pallet Town with his hometown rival Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak.

"Let's see who can fish out the better Pokemon!" Gary exclaimed while casting his lure.

"You're on!" Ash retorted as he casted his lure. Soon they both reeled in a Pokeball.

"A pokeball!? It's mine!" Ash and Gary exclaimed. Soon, Ash and Gary pulled back and forth trying to claim sole ownership of that Pokeball, but it split into halves.

"Well we tied." Ash replied.

"C'mon! A tie with you is still a loss for me!" Gary exclaimed arrogantly. "I'm supposed to be better than you in everything, Ashy-boy!"

**End Flashback**

"This is one of the halves of the pokeball Gary and I fished out and fought over that day." Ash said and showed everyone the half he carried with him since that day. The mood lightened up when Professor Oak, Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle made a surprise trip to watch the Johto League Championships live rather than on TV. This was motivating not only for Ash but also for Pupitar who wanted to show his Momma Ty how great he and Ash are when battling. Tracey still remained back at Professor Oak's night before the long-awaited rival match, Ash's Charizard arrives from Charicific Valley to help him out.

Then the next day it was time for Ash and Gary's match in the main stadium. The spectators were much hyped for this match.

"This match is a grudge match between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, both of the same age and from the same town in Kanto! Gary is the grandson of world-renowed Professor Oak, and he has his squad of cheerleaders! As for Ash, he has championship experience from last year winning both the Kanto League Championships at Indigo Plateau and the Orange League Championship immediately after that. We'll get to see the Pallet Town rivalry right here in the Victory Tournament of the Johto League Championships!" The Announcer commentates. Soon the battle began with a Rocky Battlefield for the entire duration.

"Meganium and Nidoqueen are both unable to battle!" The Referee announced as the score is tied 1-1.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" The Referee exclaimed as Ash leads 2-1.

"Feraligatr and Scizor are unable to battle!" The Referee yelled as Ash holds on with the score 3-2. Then the battle paused for five minutes before resuming.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Espeon wins!" The Referee announces as Ash increases his lead 4-2.

"Snorlax and Golem are both unable to battle!" The Referee exclaimed as Ash holds on to the lead as the score is 5-3.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" Ash starts losing momentum while leading 5-4.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" The score is tied up again at 5-5.

"I'm not surprised Gary is giving Ash a run for his money. After all, Gary had his Blastoise since his journey which has more battle experience than Espeon and Heracross combined." Misty said.

"Yeah, but Ash still has a chance with his final Pokemon in the lineup given all that special training." Brock added.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash roared as he calls out his most powerful Pokemon in the lineup. The battle went back and forth.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The Referee yells amid the electrifying stadium as Ash defeated Gary 6-5. After the battle, Ash and Gary meet up again.

"Ash, you are something else. You go get 'em!" Gary exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Gary." Ash replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah one more thing: win the whole thing for the both of us!" Gary said while holding out his half of the pokeball he and Ash fished out way back then.

"Alright! I will!" Ash said with determination holding both halves of the pokeball as a symbol that he will carry Gary's dream along with his for the remainder of the Johto League Championships. Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, and Delia and her Pokemon watched the exchange with smiles seeing the rivalry turn into friendship. Harrison won his first match of the Victory Tournament.

A day later, four trainers were left. Ash then faced Jon Dickson while Harrison faced Chris Smith.

Ash won his match 6-3 using Butterfree, Typhlosion, Dragonite, Tauros, Lapras, and Gyarados. Harrison also won his second match in the Victory Tournament which fixes the Final Round: Ash Ketchum vs. Harrison Hurst.

Then the next day, the final battle of the entire tournament began.

"Oh this is what everyone has been predicting: Ash vs. Harrison! Both are fine young trainers and have won their respective home regions' Pokemon League Championships last year. This is going to be one match that will keep us on the edge of our seats!" The Announcer commentated.

This turned into a see-saw battle.

"Kecleon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The Referee announced as Ash takes an early 1-0 lead.

"Noctowl and Sneazel are both unable to battle!" The Referee yelled as Ash maintains his lead at 2-1.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" The Referee exclaimed as Harrison ties the match at 2-2.

"Pupitar, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Pupitar goes up against Steelix much to everyone's surprise which becomes even bigger as Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar during the battle.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins!" The Referee shouts as Ash leads 3-2. During the five minute intermission, Ash, Pikachu, and Tyranitar waved at Delia, Chuchu, Gothitelle, and Momma Ty who were beaming back at them.

"Hypno and Pidgeot are both unable to battle!" The Referee announced as Ash holds on to the lead 4-3.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins!" The Referee shouted as Ash leads 5-3.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Blaziken wins!" The Referee yelled as Ash's lead shrinks to 5-4.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Blaziken wins!" The Referee exclaimed as the score is tied 5-5.

Ash and Charizard had their first experience battling Harrison's Blaziken which proved to be an intense matchup.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The Referee exclaimed amid the pandemonium as Ash defeated Harrison 6-5 and won the Johto League Championships.

Ash and all of his Pokemon that battled were entered into the Johto League Championship Hall of Fame, and they met the Johto Champion Master Ethan Gold and, just like last time, President Goodshow. At the award ceremony with a cheering audience in the huge over packed main stadium, Ash stood on the podium holding the Johto League Championship Trophy. Ash kindly declined the offer to challenge the Johto Elite Four.

After the ceremony, Macy tried one more time to get Ash to take her on a date, but Misty kept her at bay. Before leaving, Harrison and Ash had a quick talk about Hoenn and the kind of Pokemon that live there.

"Nice. I might check Hoenn out. So what are you doing next?" Ash asked.

"I'll be entering the Kanto League next year." Harrison said. Then Ash and Harrison parted ways with the promise of battling each other again someday.

Ash gives all of the awards and trophies that he and his Pokemon have earned throughout his journey in Johto to Delia to take home.

"I'm so proud of you Ash." Delia said with happy tears. "I'll find a nice place at home to display your accomplishments."

"And the whole town will throw a party like last year. I told Tracey to hop on to it." Professor Oak added.

Charizard bids Ash and company goodbye before heading back to Chariciffic Valley until the next time. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock then set off back to Kanto the long way while Professor Oak, and Delia and her Pokemon left and took the shortcut home.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock arrived in Viridian City in Kanto and stopped by the Pokemon Center. They learn that the Nurse Joy Ash and Misty met a year ago in Viridian City has transferred to another Pokemon Center, and now a new Nurse Joy has started working.

Misty gets word that her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet were going on a world tour and needed her to look after the Gym. Nurse Joy also brought Misty's bike which the previous Nurse Joy has fixed up after Ash and Pikachu accidentally fried it.

"Wow Misty, see you got your bike back. You can be on your way back home quickly!" Ash exclaimed, but Misty became mad and heartbroken.

"Ash, are you saying that you're just going to throw away everything that we have been through!? You really don't know how I'm feeling about this, about leaving you! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!"Misty shrieked, and then she clutched Togepi and ran off crying with her bike.

"W-what did I do?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu looked bewildered.

"Ash, it's true. We have been together for two years and been through a lot. Do you realize that you won't be seeing Misty now that she has to go back to the Cerulean Gym and take over it?" Brock asked rhetorically.

"Oh man." Ash groaned as the feeling really sunk in.

"We should go after her, and then you need to apologize to her." Brock advised.

Misty gets cornered by a trio of thugs Kim, Kail, and Kai known as the Invincible Pokemon Brothers. Just when things were getting tense, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock rushed in and helped her defeat those thugs.

"Misty, I'm really sorry about the way I acted." Ash said apologetically.

"It's okay Ash. I kind of realized that the only reason I accompanied you all this time was just for my broken bike. But had you and Pikachu not fried it, I would not have known you as a Pokemon Trainer, as a person, as one of my best friends. No matter how far apart we may be, you'll always be in here." Misty admitted and said the last part with a tearful smile while pointing to her heart. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Oh great! I wish I could stay here with you guys a bit longer, but I can't!" Brock groaned. "I gotta check on my family and the Pewter Gym."

"Oh ok. Take care until we meet again." Ash said.

"Brock, I'll miss you. Don't go chasing after pretty girls okay." Misty said teasingly.

"Haha! I'll be fine." Brock said, and then he left.

This leaves Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi at the fork.

"Well this is it." Ash said.

"Yeah, you take care of yourself, champ; you too Pikachu. Don't be too reckless. I'll miss you." Misty said.

"You too Misty; good luck with the Cerulean Gym. You'll be great." Ash replied.

"You think we'll meet again?" Misty asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course we will since we're life-long friends." Ash replied with confidence and with Pikachu squealing in agreement. So they split up; Ash and Pikachu ventured to Pallet Town while Misty and Togepi biked to Cerulean City.

May 2008

Ash and Pikachu were greeted by everyone in Pallet Town as part of a homecoming celebration of Ash's big victory in the Johto League Championships, his second consecutive regional Pokemon League Championship he won. Ash learns that Gary plans to set off on a journey as an aspiring Pokemon researcher instead of a trainer. When Gary asked Ash about his next plan, Ash wasn't sure at the time. But the two rivals-turned-friends wished each other the best and parted ways. Ash even gave Gary the red half of the pokeball to symbolize their strengthening friendship.

Later unknown to everyone else, Ash and Pikachu see Ho-oh flying southwest towards Hoenn and knew that they were more Pokemon for them to see, more battles for them to participate in, and more challenges for them to overcome. It was their after Ash announced about the next journey to Hoenn, Professor Oak, Delia, and Tracey helped Ash prepare for his Oak gave Ash a new Pokedex containing data on Hoenn's Pokemon, and he planned to take care of Ash's Pokemon staying back at the lab with assistance from Tracey and Delia while Delia provided Ash a new outfit and a boat ticket to sail to Hoenn.

Ash decides to take Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, and Tyranitar with him to Hoenn while having the privilege of catching as many Pokemon as he can handle and requesting any of his Pokemon to be sent to him from home. Professor Oak also tells Ash to visit Professor Birch upon arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #3: Hoenn, Where Land and Sea Clash**

 **Chapter #3 Blurb:** Ash's next journey takes him to Hoenn with new traveling companions May and her younger brother Max. Brock also joins later. This journey brings new challenges and new Pokemon. The Team Rocket Trio Jessie, James, and Meowth are still at large as they follow Ash and his friends around Hoenn, but a bigger conflict is on the horizon with Hoenn's two rival crime syndicates Team Aqua and Team Magma. Team Aqua wants to expand the seas while Team Magma wants to expand the lands.

* * *

 **Plot**

May 2008

After his 12th birthday, Ash boards a ship sailing from Seafoam Island to a port near Littleroot Town in Hoenn with Pikachu on his shoulder and Butterfree, Espeon, and Tyranitar in their pokeballs. The cruise took almost a day so Ash could spend time relaxing with his Pokemon. En route, what Ash didn't expect was that the Team Rocket Trio would follow him and try to nab Pikachu during the middle of the night with a mecha containing a powerful electromagnet.

"Okay gang! Let's save Pikachu!" Ash commanded, and he, Butterfree, Espeon, and Tyranitar did that and sent the villains blasting off.

"Pikachu hang in there!" Ash exclaimed worriedly seeing that Pikachu is sparking uncontrollably at times. Unfortunately there is no Pokemon Center nearby.

Ash called Professor Birch's lab, and Professor Birch arrives in the nick of time to take him and Pikachu to his lab in his SUV.

"It's seems Pikachu has an electrical overload. Did he come in contact with an electromagnet?" Professor Birch asked.

"Now I think about it, yes he did all thanks to a bunch of crooks." Ash grimaced and recalled when Pikachu was strapped to Team Rocket's electromagnet mecha en route to Hoenn. But when Professor Birch and his assistants tried to extract the excess electricity, Pikachu lost control of his powers!

"Pikachu, come back!" Ash exclaimed as he and Professor Birch ran after him.

Just as they left, a Pokemon Trainer named May Maple arrives on her bike at the lab and is ready to select her first Pokemon, but with Professor Birch away from the lab, May decides to look for him herself. May catches up on her bike to Professor Birch who was searching for Ash's Pikachu. After seeing a huge electric attack from far, May and Professor Birch arrive to see Ash and Pikachu all sprawling on the ground.

Then Pikachu runs off the cliff, but Ash leaps and holds on to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! It's going to be fine! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed despite getting shocked several times. Eventually Pikachu calms down and Ash climbs back up the cliff with help from Professor Birch and May. May watched the scene with awe.

Then the Team Rocket Trio appears with their mecha, nabs Pikachu, and absorbs his excess electricity which actually heals Pikachu. Then Pikachu unleashes his Thunderbolt to explode the mecha sending the villains blasting off. Unfortunately for May, her bike was history.

"My bike!" May exclaimed seeing her bike burnt by a stray lightning bolt from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

The next day, May picked her starter Pokemon the Fire type Torchic over Grass Type Treeko and Water Type Mudkip.

"Pikachu, you're feeling better!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu happily jumps on his shoulder and nuzzles him. "Alright, let's hit the road!"

"Ahem! Are you forgetting someone?" May asked while suppressing a giggle.

"May? What's up?" Ash asked.

"I'm coming with you. My original plan was to bike my way around, but Pikachu fried my bike." May said.

"Really?" Ash asked quietly while giving Pikachu a knowing look reminding him that this isn't the first time it happened. Pikachu smiled sheepishly and scratched his head out of apology.

"Yep, also I know the way around Hoenn so you won't get lost." May added.

"That's a great idea." Professor Birch said. "You both can head to Oldale Town. There you can stop by the Pokemon Center to register for the Hoenn League." Soon Ash, Pikachu, and May were on their way.

Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio calls up their boss Giovanni and told him that they're in Hoenn. Although Giovanni disapproves of the trio's incompetence, he reconsiders as Team Rocket has yet to terrorize Hoenn and spy on the villainous organizations based there.

Later that day, Ash and May arrived in Oldale Town's Pokemon Center where they both registered for the Hoenn League and briefly talked to Professor Oak.

Then after dinner, they accompanied an archaeologist who is studying the Oldale Ruins, but they soon encountered another band of criminals affiliated with a different criminal syndicate.

"You won't disrupt our plans. Team Magma will never be opposed!" The admin of the group said. Although things got tense, Ash and his Pokemon defeated the Team Magma grunts and their Pokemon forcing them to retreat. Once the criminals were gone, they soon discover the secret of the ruins which was a mysterious Pokemon called Relicanth.

After about a week, Ash and May arrived in Petalburg City.

"I've heard there is a Gym here and that the Gym leader is super strong! Man I'm psyched!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu squealing in excitement.

"Um yeah that's great! Look, I remembered I needed to take care of something." May said with a blush and immediately left them.

Ash and Pikachu made it to the gym and encounters a boy who was watching rewinds of him winning the Johto League Championships a month earlier. Upon seeing Ash, the boy went overboard.

"Wow! You're the Ash Ketchum!" The boy exclaimed. "I'm Max! I have been a big fan of you! The way you and your Pokemon won the whole thing is so inspiring! I just can't wait to be a trainer like you someday!"

"That's awesome." Ash said sheepishly. "So Max, do you know where I can find the Gym Leader? I'm here to challenge the gym."

"Well, you're looking at the Gym Leader right here, and I accept your challenge! We use three Pokemon in this Gym!" Max stated pompously. May and her parents arrived as the battle was getting started.

"Ash? W-what you're doing here battling my brother? Max, what's all this about?" May asked and blushed out of embarrassment seeing the turn of events.

"Things got interesting." Ash said while Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Espeon nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you Ash. I'm May's father Norman and the Petalburg Gym Leader specializing in Normal Types." Norman said while shaking Ash's hand.

"I'm May's mother Caroline. May told us about you. Thank you for accompanying her here." Caroline said with a smile. "Say it's almost lunch time. We got room for one more."

"Please, have lunch with us!" Max said excitedly. "There's so much I want to ask you."

"Sure! That's very nice! Thank you." Ash said and accepted the invite. During lunch at May's house, Ash talked about his journey and goals. May introduces her Torchic to everyone.

"So Ash, having heard about your reputation, I challenge you to an unofficial Gym battle to test our strengths." Norman said, and Ash accepted. After lunch, Ash and Norman had their exhibition match using one Pokemon each in which Ash's Pikachu tied with Norman's Vigoroth, but Ash promises to challenge Norman for an official battle for the badge after he catches some new Pokemon in Hoenn. Then the Team Rocket Trio crash the gathering and tried to nab Pikachu and the Gym's Pokemon, but Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, and Tyranitar sent the villains blasting off quickly which impressed Norman and Caroline even further.

"Ash looks tough." Caroline said to Norman who nodded.

"Oops! I guess I damaged part of the gym." Ash said apologetically while pointing at the hole caused by the skirmish.

"No worries! That was impressive how you fend off Team Rocket. Team Rocket would have caused a lot more damage. I'll have the gym fixed by the next time you come and officially challenge me." Norman said.

"Ash and May, I'm going with you two. I want to learn about Pokemon and how to battle like Ash." Max proposed.

"Max, you're too young." May said while taking a glance at Ash before blushing.

"You're never too old to go out and learn." Norman said. "Here Max, I got a PokeNav for you." Max's excitement increased as he began using the PokeNav.

"The closest gym from here is in Rustboro City." Max said looking at the PokeNav. And so Ash, Pikachu, May, and Max set their sights on Rustboro City.

Few days later, along the way, they meet up with Ash's long time traveling companion Brock who brought his Pokemon Forretress. It turns out that Brock had to settle a family feud regarding the Pewter Gym, but thankfully the Gym would still stay as a Rock Type Gym. Then Ash catches a cunning female Taillow, his first Pokemon from Hoenn.

June 2008

Few weeks later after arriving at a Pokemon Center outpost, they helped Officer Jenny track down and arrest a Pokemon Poacher who held a male Kirlia and a shiny Metang captive. Both Kirlia and Metang expressed their interest in joining Ash.

"Of course, I'll be happy to take you two with me." Ash said. By joining his team, both Kirlia and Metang could help Ash and the rest of his team communicate using Telepathy.

Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio despite their evil ways saved a group of Koffing and Ekans initially captured by the poacher from before and released their Arbok and Weezing to go protect them. James shortly catches a Cacnea.

July 2008

Ash catches a Treeko who tried to save his clan's tree which ended up dying which prompted him to join Ash.

"Treeko, I'm happy for you buddy." Ash said to Treeko.

Initially Treeko was aloof, but after being injured by a vicious Seviper which eventually came under Jessie's ownership, Treeko worked with Ash to defeat Jessie's Seviper for good which enacted a strong bond between Ash and Treeko.

"Treeko, let's work together." Ash said, and Treeko nodded.

Brock caught a Lotad who initially had some confidence issues.

August 2008

Then finally, Ash and company arrived in Rustboro City and their attention turned to a queue at a Contest Hall. They learn that a Pokemon Contest was taking place, so they decided to check it out. The contestants competing are called Pokemon Coordinators.

"This looks like a lot of fun. Let's do this!" Ash said and then registered himself as a Pokemon Coordinator. He and Espeon decided to go for the Rustboro City Pokemon Contest just to try this out.

Vivian the Master of Ceremonies of the Hoenn Pokemon Contests began her commentary with the scoring done by Raoul Contesta Chief of the Pokemon Activities Committee and the man behind Pokemon Contests, Mr. Sukizo the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, and Slateport City's Nurse Joy.

Vivian, the MC of the Hoenn Pokemon Contests did her commentary during the first part of the Pokemon Contest, the Appeal's Stage. Soon it was Ash and Espeon's turn.

"All the way from Pallet Town in Kanto is Ash Ketchum who won the Kanto League and the Johto League. This is his first time in a Pokemon Contest!" Vivian exclaimed. The crowd goes wild as Ash enters Contest arena. Pikachu, Max, May, and Brock watched from the bleachers.

"Espeon I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Espeon comes out in a summersault which led to more cheers.

"Ash's Espeon comes out beautifully." Vivian said. The spotlight was on Ash and Espeon. Ash then gave his sequence of commands.

"Espeon, start with Shadow Ball. Face up!" Ash ordered, and Espeon shoots Shadow Ball upwards.

"Now jump and strike with Iron Tail!" Espeon jumps up and uses Iron Tail to divide the Shadow Ball into multiple Shadow Balls.

"Now use Psychic on yourself and the Shadow Balls." Upon doing so, Espeon caused himself to levitate and force the Shadow Balls to revolve around him. The cheers became louder

"Wow! What a spectacular sight! The Shadow Balls are revolving around Espeon. It's like we are seeing the Solar System live in motion!" Vivian exclaimed. Espeon landed gracefully on the ground in conclusion.

"And that is all!" Ash concluded while the crowd cheers.

"Now let's hear from our judges." Vivian said.

"I enjoyed seeing Ash and Espeon coordinate their moves together. For a rookie, this is an excellent performance." Mr. Contesta said.

"Simply remarkable." Mr. Sukizo added.

"I can't wait to see more from Ash and his Pokemon." Nurse Joy concluded.

Vivian said, "Now our Top 8 are Coordinators are moving on to the next stage, the Contest Battle stage! Here are our lucky eight!" Ash and seven other Pokemon Coordinators were listed on the screen out of the total 20 Pokemon Coordinators that competed.

Later, Ash reached the final battle round after edging out his previous two opponents 40-30 and 20-10 respectively with Espeon. Scores were the number of points out of 100 left after the five-minute time limit.

"To my right is hometown favorite Janet, and to my left is prodigy trainer Ash Ketchum. Five minutes on the clock and let's get busy!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Beautifly come out!" Janet said as her Beautifly flies out.

"Espeon I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Espeon comes out ready. The clock ticks. With one minute left, the scores were tied at 30.

"Beautifly use Silverwind!" Janet said as her Beautifly unleashes Silverwind.

"Espeon, dodge and use Zap Cannon!" Ash exclaimed as Espeon fires Zap Cannon while dodging Silverwind.

"Beautifly dodge with grace!" Janet ordered as Beautifly dodges the Zap Cannon.

"Espeon, split Zap Cannon using Psychic!" Ash exclaimed. Espeon's Psychic turned Zap Cannon into electric missiles that swooped around and knocked Beautifly out as it is weak to Electric-Type attacks. The judges' scoreboard blared red 'X' marks.

"Beautifly is unable to battle which means the winner is Espeon and Ash! Ash Ketchum has won his first Pokemon Contest on his first try!" Vivian exclaimed. The crowd cheered loudly seeing Ash win 20-0. Pikachu jumped in joy.

"Awesome! Ash won on his first try!" Brock cheered excitedly.

"Ash is amazing! I didn't know he could do that!" Max exclaimed like a fanboy.

"Wow! Ash did it! If he can do it, I can do it too! I'm going to be a Pokemon Coordinator!" May cheered while staring at Ash with admiration.

At the closing ceremony, Vivian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy presented Ash the Rustboro Ribbon.

"Congratulations Ash Ketchum. For a first time competing, you are excellent!" Mr. Contesta said and handed Ash the Rustboro Ribbon.

"You are remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"We look forward to see what else you can do." Nurse Joy added.

"With that, Ash Ketchum has taken the first step on his road to the Hoenn Grand Festival. He will need to win four more Pokemon Contest Ribbons to qualify!" The crowd cheers again.

The next day, May and Jessie each caught a Wurmple, but May's evolved into a Silcoon while Jessie's evolved into a Cascoon though she always mistakened it for a Silcoon.

Then it was time for Ash to challenge the Rustboro Gym and the Rock Type Gym Leader Roxanne. However upon meeting Roxanne, she was teaching a class at the nearby Pokemon Trainer's School.

"Ash, would you and your friends like to be special guests for today's lecture? My students would be very interested in you all and would learn a lot. Then tomorrow we can have the Gym battle." Roxanne proposed.

"Sure. This should be fun!" Ash said.

Of course the Team Rocket Trio interfered by stealing the pokeballs in the storage room, but Ash and his friends saved the pokeballs with Tyranitar sending the villains blasting off. The following day, the Gym battle occurred in which Ash defeated Roxanne using Tyranitar and Treeko which earned him his first Hoenn League Gym Badge, the Stone Badge.

Later Ash and company took a tour of Devon Corporation and met the company President Mr. Stone. Suddenly, a suspicious person stole parts of a Fossil Restoration Machine from one of Devon Corp's labs. Ash and the gang, Mr. Stone, and Officer Jenny corner the man who sent out his Crawdaunt, but with the timely (yet annoying) arrival of the Team Rocket Trio, the thief had the parts stolen but recovered by Max. Ash and Pikachu sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off, but the thief escaped on a glider.

"I bet the thief is from Team Aqua." Officer Jenny deduced. "I will have the Rustboro police force create a blockade around the city so that the thief can't escape."

"Officer Jenny, you said Team Aqua?"Ash asked.

"Yes, Team Aqua is a crime syndicate in Hoenn along with Team Magma. Both organizations have been fighting each other for a long time. Their intentions are unknown at this time." Officer Jenny said.

Later during dinner, Mr. Stone told Ash and company about his son Steven Stone.

"My son Steven is a strong Pokemon Trainer like you Ash. He is now in Dewford Island. There is a Gym that specializes in Fighting Types. You can try the gym there." Mr. Stone suggested.

So next morning Ash and company tried to find the port where they can board a ferry to Dewford, but they used outdated maps and ended up in a closed-down port in a rough area of Rustboro City. May then meets an old sailor Mr. Briney with Peeko his Wingull and agreed to help her and the group to sail to Dewford, but when Ash and the group go to Mr. Briney, he suddenly refuses much to their surprise.

"Why would Mr. Briney change his mind all of a sudden?" May asked worriedly. Just then the Officer Jenny from the previous day arrived at the scene.

"Hey, I got a tip-off that the thief plans to randevous with his henchmen and escape!" Officer Jenny warned.

"Wait, the only way to escape here is with a boat." Brock said.

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean Mr. Briney would be in trouble if he is the only one in this part of town to have a boat!?" Ash asked. Alarmed, they raced back to Mr. Briney's house to find the thief wearing a blue Team Aqua uniform with his Crawdaunt holding Peeko hostage and pinning Mr. Briney down. The thief and the Crawdaunt escape with Peeko on Mr. Briney's old boat.

Mr. Briney then brings out his newest boat the S.S Wingull, and he and Ash and his friends follow the thief, but the thief and his Crawdaunt got away although they lost their grip on Peeko. Mr. Briney recovers Peeko, but then a Team Aqua submarine appears enabling the thief and his Crawdaunt to enter it and escape for good.

Thankful for Ash and his friends who helped him rescue Peeko, Mr. Briney sailed them to Dewford Island the next day. However, upon arriving at the Gym, Ash learns that the Gym Leader Brawly is away for the moment and won't be back for a while. That only meant more time to train for Ash and his Pokemon. First they explored Granite Cave and met Steven Stone.

"I see you met my father." Steven said. "I'm here searching for evolutionary stones." Then Steven and the group had to fend off the Team Rocket Trio for disturbing the wild Aron living in Granite Cave. Then during one night, Ash caught a Corphish who not only was a stubborn roughneck but also a spirited battler. At a Pokemon breeding ground, Brock took in a Mudkip after rescuing it from danger.

Few days later, they meet Professor Birch who was doing research on the Wingull's nesting season in Dewford Island. They come across a Shrine in a cavern where a group of Team Aqua Grunts lead by Team Aqua Admin Shelly and a group of Team Magma Grunts lead by Team Magma Admin Tabitha.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma are there!" Ash whispered as he and company eavesdropped on the two groups that were in a standoff.

"What are those orbs they're searching for?" Brock asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's just stay out of sight." Professor Birch advised. Both groups retreated after not finding anything.

Later, Ash and his friends and Professor Birch encounter the Team Rocket Trio again.

"Well twerpette! We each caught a Wurmple that evolved into a Silcoon!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Your's is a Cascoon Jessie!" James and Meowth muttered in vain, but Jessie ignored them.

"Let's see which Wurmple will make it to its final evolved form first!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You're on!" May countered. In the end, May's Silcoon evolved into a Beautifly while Jessie's Cascoon evolved into a Dustox. May and her Beautifly defeated Jessie and her Dustox along with the rest of the Team Rocket Trio and sent all of the villains blasting off.

Few days later after parting ways with Professor Birch, Ash and his friends made it back to the Dewford Gym after hearing that Brawly returned. Ash defeated Brawly using Corphish and Taillow which earned him the Knuckle Badge.

Few days later, Ash and his friends arrive in Slateport City by boat where May meets her first rival Drew who belittles her as he's more experienced than her in Pokemon Contests. Next day after some Contest training, it was time for the the Slateport Pokemon Contest.

"I'll sit this one out." Ash said. "I'm sure May is all fired up wanting to win."

"Yep, but she has to watch out for Drew if he's competing." Max added. "He looks confident." May decided to compete with Beautifly and registered for the Contest. She also finds out that Drew is competing as well. The Pokemon Contest began as Vivian began her commentary with the scoring done by Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Slateport City's Nurse Joy. First was the Appeals Stage. Drew and his Roselia went up and produced a high-rated performance. Next up was May and her Beautifly. Initially having stage fright, May quickened her resolve, and she and Beautifly performed well for a rookie coordinator according to the judges. Up next were Robert a veteran Pokemon Coordinator and his Milotic who did a perfect performance. The crowd was dazzled by that performance.

"Wow, that Milotic is beautiful." Ash said. "Maybe I may encounter one of my own." The results of the Appeals Round were in, and the Top 8 coordinators including Robert, Drew, and May qualified though the latter barely did. Then the second part was the Contest Battle Stage in which Coordinators engage in Contest battles. By the luck of the draw, May is pitted against her rival Drew who then defeats her in dominant fashion 40-15. In the finals, Robert beats Drew 50-10 to become the winner of the Slateport City Pokemon Contest and the Slateport Ribbon.

A day later, Ash and his friends stay in Slateport City to check out the Oceanic Museum and met the curator Captain Stern who gives them a tour despite the museum being closed.

"I closed the museum today because I received a sample of an unusual dark rock that heated up to high temperatures at the ocean depths which could be attributed to a powerful Pokemon." Captain Stern said.

"Just what kind of a Pokemon could it be?" Ash asked. Suddenly, Team Magma grunts led by Tabitha break into the museum to steal the said stone, but Ash and his friends and Pokemon held the villains at bay. During the skirmish, the stone shatters into two pieces in which Tabitha takes one of them and leaves with his henchmen.

September 2008

Then Ash and his friends depart Slateport City to head to Mauville City which has the Electric Type Gym and a Pokemon Contest that await him. At a nearby beach, they noticed that a Feebas was being poached by the Team Rocket Trio, but Ash rescued her and sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Before Ash and his friends left, Feebas evolved into a beautiful Milotic and affectionately wrapped her tail around Ash.

"Milotic is so beautiful. She really likes Ash." May said.

"Yeah, I bet she wants to join you." Max added.

"Welcome to the team Milotic!" Ash said as Milotic cooed happily.

Ash and his friends arrive in Mauville City and immediately head to the Mauville Gym. As soon as they entered the gym, they were escorted by an automated moving platform which felt like a roller coaster ride. Then to everyone's surprise a Raikou appears to which Pikachu destroys with Iron Tail causing everyone to realize that that was a the Gym Leader Wattson along with his assistant Watt arrived and greeted them with such gusto enough to have a good laugh. Wattson accepted Ash's challenge for a gym battle. The battle went by very quickly and Ash and his Pikachu swept Wattson and his team of Pokemon which earned him the Dynamo Badge. Unfortunately, Pikachu felt ill, and Ash and his friends rushed him to the Pokemon Center. Wattson also gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy to take care of and left without saying a thing.

"Pikachu got excess electricity from hitting that Raikou robot." Nurse Joy said.

"I feel that I've won the badge unfairly." Ash said.

"What are you talking about? A win is a win." Max said.

"No. Pikachu had an unfair advantage by being so powered up like that." Ash replied.

As soon as Pikachu felt better and Watt came in with the news that Wattson is abandoning the Gym, Ash and his friends and Watt find Wattson confronting the Team Rocket Trio after the villains stole many Electric Type Pokemon from the local power plant including the Electrike he was playing with, but Ash and Pikachu helped Wattson rescue the captured Pokemon and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Ash explained about the gym battle from earlier why Pikachu won easily, but Wattson still let Ash keep the badge as he was impressed with the teamwork and spirit Ash and Pikachu share and display.

Soon, Ash competes in the Mauville City Pokemon Contest and is among 30 coordinators. He selected Milotic for the whole contest.

"Milotic face up and use Water Pulse followed by Mirror Coat!" Ash exclaimed. That combination caused sparkles to appear all over Milotic which the crowd loved.

"What a dazzling sight! Ash is showing us why Milotic is the most beautiful Pokemon in the world!" Vivian commentated. After being selected as one of eight contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash and Milotic defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Mauville Ribbon with the scores of 50-10, 45-5, and 55-0.

"The winner of the Mauville City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum and his Milotic!" Vivian announced. The crowd cheers loudly. Pikachu and Milotic celebrated, and Milotic wrapped her body around Ash affectionately and nuzzled him.

Ash and his friends left Mauville City to continue their journey to Fallarbor Town for May's turn to win a Pokemon Contest for once.

Along the way to Fallarbor Town, they see a brochure about a special carnival.

"This carnival celebrates the arrival of the Millenium Comet. We should check it out." Max suggested. Ash and his friends detoured to the said location of the carnival which happens to be in the middle of nowhere in a desert. This is Day One of the Millenium Comet. That early morning Ash and his friends woke up to see the carnival being setup right before their very eyes.

Later in the day, they checked out the carival and went to see a magic show hosted by the Great Butler and his assistant and girlfriend Diane. As soon as Diane brought out a mysterious crystal, Ash and Pikachu hear a voice speaking telepathically to them.

 _"My friends."_ The voice whispered telepathically, prompting Ash and Pikachu to rush up to the stage. Mistakening Ash and Pikachu as volunteers for the next act Butler placed them in a box which his Dusclops would blast using Hyper Beam, but it's only a magic trick as Ash and Pikachu were transported to the hall's entrance to receive lots of applause. Ash and Pikachu still wondered what that voice was.

After the show, Ash and company learn about the mysterious crystal

"This crystal contains a Mythical Pokemon named Jirachi which is said to wake up every 1000 years when the Millenium Comet is visible." Butler said.

"Whenever Jirachi wakes up, it has chosen a human and Pokemon as best friends. Maybe since Ash and Pikachu heard its voice, then it means Jirachi must have chosen them." Diane added.

Later that night with the Millenium Comet visible, Jirachi woke up and bonded with Ash and Pikachu as Diane said earlier. Unknown to them, an Absol the Disaster Pokemon sensed Jirachi's reawakening and takes off to the fair heading for him, Ash, and Pikachu. On Day Two of the Millenium Comet, Ash, Pikachu, and Jirachi were exploring the fair until they were attacked by the Absol who was after Jirachi. Butler trapped Absol in one of his cages.

Later that night, Ash and his friends and Diane noticed that Jirachi went missing. They found him being strapped against his will onto a machine by Butler. Then the Absol from before arrives and rescues Jirachi.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Diane hollered prompting Ash and company, Jirachi, and Absol to flee with her from Butler using the circus bus. Diane told everyone about Butler's backstory, his motives for revenge, and what he wanted Jirachi to do; she announces that they all would head to Forina which is Jirachi's homeland.

On Day Three of the Millenium Comet while camping out at night, Diane talked to the group more about Butler.

"Butler and I were childhood friends. Childhood was the last time I saw him happy. Eventually, Butler joined Team Magma hoping to revive Groudon using a fossil he found, but his experiments failed as he needed a lot more power. Still the Team Magma leaders kicked him out of the organization. So upon discovering Jirachi's crystal cocoon, Butler planned to use Jirachi to channel the power of the Millenium Comet using the true eye." Diane said.

"That is quite the story." Ash replied while the rest of the group nodded.

On Day Six of the Millenium Comet after a few uneventful days of travel, the group arrives at Forina a huge jungle area with lush greenery, and they set up camp there that night. It was the night before Jirachi would separate from Ash and his friends.

Pikachu felt a bit sad just thinking of separating from Jirachi after getting to know him for only a few days, and he wondered how he and Ash would cope with this. Even Jirachi also realized just how sad he himself would be if he had to say goodbye.

"I know it's hard saying goodbye to a good friend you have bonded with over time." Ash mused. "I had to do that a long time ago to a really good friend, and I miss her everyday."

 _"Really? Please tell me more about her."_ Jirachi begged eager to know more.

"Well she and I met at a summer camp in my hometown. She injured her knee, so I helped her up and got her back to camp." Ash said while Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

 _"Do you know her name?"_ Jirachi asked.

"Darn, I don't remember. I mean, I feel kind of silly not remembering her name or where she is from. We got along very well. She is so nice. Even Pikachu enjoyed cuddling up with her. I wish she hasn't forgotten about me." Ash said sheepishly while Pikachu facepalmed at Ash's forgetfulness.

 _"She sounds like your very special friend deep in your heart. I bet right now she is still thinking about you as much as you are thinking about her. Perhaps when you reunite with her later in the future, there would be many special things in store for you two."_ Jirachi said.

"You really think so? How will I know?" Ash asked.

 _"You will know when it happens. It is hard to explain, but just trust your gut and your instincts. Whatever my best friends wish for, I make it happen. If you wish to someday reunite with that girl from that summer camp and be happy together with her, I can grant that wish to you."_ Jirachi replied.

"Jirachi, you really are amazing. Pikachu and I won't forget you." Ash said while Pikachu squealed happily.

 _"I won't forget you two either because you are my best friends forever in my heart."_ Jirachi replied with a smile.

Finally Day Seven of the Millenium Comet has arrived which was the day that Jirachi would say goodbye to Ash and his friends.

Absol led the group to the cave where Jirachi absorbs the comet's power and sleeps for another 1000 years, but just as he opens his True Eye, Butler arrives and traps Jirachi in energy fields and pressed forward with his plan of reviving Groudon using his machines. Absol and its good friend Flygon freed Jirachi from the machines, and Flygon takes Jirachi, Ash, and Pikachu to safety. Butler sends out his Salamance to attack them while Groudon slowly rises. However, this Groudon was a fake as it was a monster with Groudon's shape and full of evil desire. The fake Groudon absorbs energy around Forina and eats up all the Pokemon living in Forina, including Brock, May, Max, and Diane. Realizing his big mistake, Butler asks Ash, Pikachu, and Jirachi to help him stop the monster. Together, they get to the machine and insert Jirachi and the shard containing Groudon's data into it, but then the fake Groudon eats up Butler too. Ash and his Pokemon team fired attacks just to keep the monster at bay. Just as the fake Groudon was about to eat Ash and his Pokemon, Jirachi used his powers from the comet to destroy the fake Groudon and free all humans and Pokemon. Then it was time for Jirachi to say goodbye, but he had one final wish: he wanted Ash and his friends to sing that lullaby that Delia often hums to Ash whenever she tucked him and Pikachu into bed. While they did that, Jirachi thanked Ash and his friends and then seals himself in the crystal cocoon and sinks into the earth which causes Forina to return back to its original state. Everyone wished Jirachi goodbye and sweet dreams as he falls asleep for another 1000 years.

The next day was the end of the Millenium Comet. Butler and Diane decided to stay back in Forina because they realized the most important thing is that they're together. They gave Ash and his friends a ride back to town. Just as they left, Ash and Pikachu overheard Jirachi calling out to them using Telepathy letting them know that the three will stay best friends forever. Knowing that fact, Ash and Pikachu thanked Jirachi internally and looked forward to whatever is in store for them.

Ash and his friends resumed their trek to Fallarbor Town for May's Pokemon Contest. Along the way, they met up with Misty and Togepi who traveled with Ash and Brock before becoming the official Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"I am invited to a convention for Togepi Trainers in a hotel nearby." Misty said and pointed to the nearby hotel which looked a bit sketchy.

"You sure it's in there Misty?" Ash asked wearily. Then a few mysterious people escorted her into the hotel which turned out to be a fake one with a blimp hidden inside it. Ash and his friends stowed away on the blimp which flew above a vast desert and reached the Mirage Kingdom. They met up with Misty and questioned the motives behind the mysterious people who reveal their identities to be the Team Rocket Trio much to Misty's shock!

"We're not stealing Pikachu today! That Togepi is what we're after for today so that we can bring it to Coloniel Hansen!" Meowth cackled. At that moment, Coloniel Hansen, a general with an army of Ninjask and a Shedinja arrives.

"Well thank you for cornering my target, Team Rocket." Hansen said to the Team Rocket Trio. Then he and his Pokemon attacked Ash and his friends to capture Togepi.

"Ash and I will keep them at bay! The rest of you escape!" Brock exclaimed.

"Shedinja, go after that Togepi!" Coloniel Hansen commanded his Shedinja who managed to corner Max, May, Misty, and Togepi in a huge maze. Although her immense fear of Bug Types troubled her, Misty was determined to protect Togepi at all costs. After Shedinja fires Solar Beam, Misty loses Togepi who went flying off.

Meanwhile Ash and Brock were still fighting Hansen.

"Ash, I'm down and out! Hold on!" Brock exclaimed as his Mudkip, Lotad, and Forretress have fainted. Ash still had Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Taillow, Kirlia, Metang, Treeko, Corphish, and Milotic fighting off the onslaught from Hansen's Ninjask army. It seems that the Ninjask were using Double Team and taking advantage of the amount of dust which further helped them evade. Seeing his friends in a jam, Kirlia evolved into Gallade and successfully Teleported Ash, Brock, and all of their Pokemon including himself away to somewhere safe. When the dust settled, Hansen recalled his Pokemon and retreated after failing to defeat Ash and Brock.

Misty, May, and Max eventually found Togepi under the care of Sara the Princess of the Mirage Kingdom, her parents, and the caretaker. Initially Princess Sara thought Misty was trying to steal Togepi, but Princess Sara realizes that Togepi belonged with Misty. Later, Ash, Brock, and their Pokemon meet up with Misty and the royal family.

"Hansen planned to steal Togepi!" Ash exclaimed.

"Just why would he do that?" Princess Sara asked. "We have got to protect Togepi at all costs!"

"Just like we will protect Togepi, I'll make sure I'll protect you – OWOWOW!" Brock said while bowing to Princess Sara trying to flirt with her.

"Brock, do you ever learn? I think not!" Misty said while pulling Brock by his ear.

"Whoa!" May and Max whispered out of awe as they felt that Brock's flirting with girls has gotten old.

Ash and his friends learn of the importance of Togepi to the Mirage Kingdom.

"Misty, you and your friends must leave for your safety. You don't need to be mixed up in this mess." Princess Sara pleaded. As Ash and company were about to leave, they see a temple in the sky which causes Togepi to try to reach for it and fly up to it. Then Hansen with his Shedinja and his army of Ninjask along with the Team Rocket Trio began to attack Ash and company to try to steal Togepi again, but Togepi used Safeguard and then Teleport to protect and send herself and everyone else except the villains into a mysterious place.

"We're in Togepi's Paradise." Princess Sara said.

"Look, all those poor Togepi are hurt." Brock said pointing to the group of injured Togepi nearby an area of wilted vegetation.

"This happens when there is a source of impurity. In this case, it's Hansen who has been trying to take over Togepi's Paradise. No wonder he is so driven." Princess Sara said. Suddenly, Misty's Togepi gets nabbed by Hansen after he opens the gate to Togepi's Paradise using his Pokemons' attacks. Eventually, he ousts Sara's family, gets the throne of the Mirage Kingdom upon presenting Togepi to the temple priest, and finally betrays the Team Rocket Trio by sending them blasting off.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and May go went and confronted Hansen again while Brock, Sara, and the caretaker rescued Sara's family from the dungeons. Then the group of Togepi appeared and rescued Togepi with their powers which cause her to evolve into Togetic. Misty then sends out her Gyarados while Ash sends out Pikachu and Gallade. To Hansen's surprise, Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade defeated the big army of Ninjask. Then Misty's Gyarados uses Flamethrower to which Hansen orders his Shedinja to dodge, but Ash and Gallade acted quickly with their own trick up their sleeve: Mimic. Gallade mimicked Gyarados and strikes down Shedinja with a well-placed Flamethrower.

Then Brock, Sara, the royal family, and the caretaker arrived at the scene.

"You are out of luck Hansen!" Princess Sara said sternly. Hansen surrenders. Instead of locking Hansen in the dungeons, the royal family called upon an Officer Jenny to take the embattled general into a prison far away from the Mirage Kingdom.

Misty and her Togetic shared a tearful goodbye as Togetic wanted to protect the Togepi Paradise from further harm. Ash and his friends also bid farewell to Togetic. After Togetic and the other Togepi left for the Togepi Paradise, Princess Sara noticed that one Togepi got left behind, but then everyone realized that the Togepi wanted to stay with Sara which would help her ascend to the throne of the Mirage Kingdom. After the coronation ceremony, Ash and his friends left the Mirage Kingdom, and then Misty parted ways with the group to head back home to Kanto's Cerulean City while Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max continue their journey to Fallarbor Town for May's next Pokemon Contest.

Few days later, May catches a Skitty after healing it at an Aromatherapy Lab at the outskirts of Fallarbor Town. Then finally, Ash and his friends arrive in Fallarbor Town and May registers for the Pokemon Contest there. Despite facing stiff competition from Drew and a disguised Jessie with her Dustox's phony "rainbow" moves, May and her Beautifly won the Fallarbor Pokemon Contest and the Fallarbor Ribbon.

Ash and his friends were riding a cable car up Mt. Chimney to get to Lavaridge Town for Ash's next gym battle and next Pokemon Contest, but unknown to them the cable cars suddenly shut down. Ash brings out Gallade who Teleports the group onto the mountain only to run into a professor holding a special meteorite.

"Sorry to startle you all. I'm Professor Cozmo." The man known as Professor Cozmo said.

"What's with that meteorite?" Ash asked.

"You see I am researching about this meteorite, but I'm being chased by a bunch of crooks who also want this meteorite." Professor Cozmo said frantically. "Oh no!" Then a Golbat snatches away the meteorite and flies away. The group recognized the Golbat's owner as a Team Magma Grunt who escapes with the meteorite and gives it to Team Magma Admin Tabitha.

Ash and his friends and Professor Cozmo follow the Team Magma grunts and found out that they're conducting some sort of an experiment using the meteorite to aim a laser into the mouth of Mt. Chimney, but then Team Aqua Grunts led by Team Aqua Admin Shelly swooped down and confronted Tabitha and his henchmen.

Just before Team Aqua and Team Magma began to rumble, Professor Cozmo, Brock, May, and Max all get the villains distracted which served as perfect cover for Ash and his Pokemon to destroy the laser cannon. After Ash finished sabotaging the laser cannon and sending it falling into the lava, both Tabitha and Shelly and their respective groups decided to ally themselves together and attack him with their combined Pokemon of Mightyena, Golbat, Crawdaunt, and Walrein! With his back at the mouth of the volcano, Ash had only one option.

"Ok gang! Let's battle!" He exclaimed and sent out all the Pokemon he had with him. Together, he, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Taillow, Treeko, Corphish, Gallade, Metang, and Milotic defeated the combined forces of Team Aqua and Team Magma forcing them to retreat for good. Not only that, Metang evolved into a powerful Metagross.

"Wow, you lot are very strong! I don't know how I can thank you for getting me out of this jam." Professor Cozmo said.

"Not a problem. We should get going to Lavaridge Town." Ash said.

"Lavaridge Town you say? I know a faster way. Allow me to show you." Professor Cozmo said and then showed Ash and company the way to nearby Lavaridge Town.

Ash and company arrive at Lavaridge Town and meet Flannery the Lavaridge Town Fire Type Gym Leader who only just begun her duties a few days ago.

"Hehe! I know! I'm a novice Gym Leader just trying to figure things out! But I need help! I don't want to let my grandfather down." Flannery said worriedly.

"Well we can help you." Ash said. Ash and company helped Flannery get the gym ready, find the badges, and save her Torkoal from the Team Rocket Trio's evil clutches all while her grandfather Mr. Moore watched in disguise until Flannery blown his cover. The next day, Ash and Flannery had their gym battle with Mr. Moore acting as official judge. Ash secured the victory and the Heat Badge using Gallade, Milotic, and Taillow.

The following day, Ash entered the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Contest with Butterfree, and they both competed against 24 Coordinators. Ash and Butterfree dazzled in their appeal.

"Butterfree use Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore together!" Butterfree left a trail of all three.

"Use Silverwind to split them!" Butterfree's Silverwind split the trio of attacks into three separate colorful spinning columns.

"Now compress them together in a ball using Psychic! Then use Solar Beam at it!" The final combination led to sparkly fireworks. The crowd gave him its loudest cheers of the appeals round.

"I feel like I'm watching fireworks!" Vivian exclaimed with awe. After being selected as one of eight contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash and Butterfree defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Lavaridge Ribbon with the scores of 40-15, 45-0, and 35-0.

"The winner of the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum and his Butterfree!" Vivian announces while handing Ash the Lavaridge Ribbon. The crowd cheers loudly. Then it was time for Ash and his friends to head to the next closest gym which happens to be the Petalburg Gym that Ash visited earlier in his Hoenn journey.

October 2008

Ash and his friends trekked through the dangerous Valley of Steel where they helped a lone Torkoal defeat a powerful and territorial group of Steel Type Pokemon including a rogue Steelix. Torkoal chose to come with Ash so Ash took him in without a second doubt. Then Ash and his friends stopped by Mauville City and met up with Wattson and Watt at the Mauville Gym. Wattson and Ash had an exhibition match with Ash's newly caught Torkoal taking on Wattson's Manectric who was the Electryke from the first time Ash visited. The battle ended with Torkoal barely winning. May learns that the next Pokemon Contest is in Verdanturf Town, so Ash and his friends head there next.

They arrive in Verdanturf Town and met a trainer named Timmy who aspired to become a Pokemon Coordinator but had to live under the strict discipline of his mother and an alter-ego Phantom. But with some help from Ash and company and Timmy's father, Timmy as the Phantom escapes and enters the Verdanturf Pokemon Contest along with May.

Eventually, both the team of May and Skitty and the team of Phantom and his Dusclops made it to the final round. Unfortunately though, Phantom got his cover blown during his contest battle against a disguised Jessie with James and Meowth supporting her.

Despite falling behind early, May and Skitty evened the score which put a lot of pressure on the Phantom and Dusclops. However, Timmy's mother comes and encourages him to keep fighting and not giving up which encouraged Timmy to take off his Phantom disguise. Then the contest battle continued and got down to the wire, but May and Skitty pulled off the victory which earned her the Verdanturf Ribbon her second contest Ribbon.

Then it was on to Petalburg City. Along the way, Ash's Treeko evolved into a Grovyle while he and Ash won a battle against a Trainer with an Exploud. Brock's Lotad evolves into Lombre. Ash and the gang arrive in North Petalburg City a suburb of Petalburg City where they learn that Normanmania is at its fever pitch as people and the media were fawning over May and Max.

"Ash, let's head to the Pokemon Center and get away from this commotion." Brock suggested, and he and Ash made it to the Pokemon Center. It was then Gallade spoke to Ash and his Pokemon team on hand via Telepathy.

 _"Ash, I foresee several trainers challenging you to many battles. I suggest you be careful and call for some backup."_ Gallade warned. Ash then calls Professor Oak via videophone.

"Well, that's quite the challenge, but I know you're up for it." Professor Oak said amused after Ash told him about Gallade's warning. "I'll send you the Pokemon you requested. Now go get 'em and let me know how it went!"

Ash even told the Nurse Joy about what Gallade told him.

"Oh my! Well I'll be more than willing to help you in any way possible. Good luck!" Nurse Joy said while suppressing her giggles.

As soon as Ash retrieved his requested Pokemon and exited the Pokemon Center with Brock, he was instantly challenged by a bunch of Petaburg City Pokemon Trainers.

"Listen punk! We don't want our idol Norman to be defeated by some "outsider" such as you! If you think you're going to battle him, you'll have to battle us first!" One of the local trainers taunted. In a park very close by the Pokemon Center, Ash accepted challenges from all the trainers and one by one trounced them hard first with his Hoenn Pokemon by rotating among Corphish, Grovyle, Taillow, Metagross, Milotic, and Torkoal. Gallade chose to help Ash by Teleporting back and forth between the park and the Pokemon Center so that Ash's Pokemon could get healed by Nurse Joy on the go.

 _"Ash, using Teleport very frequently does use up my energy. You better make quick work out of those challengers!"_ Gallade warned.

"Thanks for the tip Gallade." Ash replied.

Eventually, his Hoenn Pokemon grew exhausted after winning at least 50 consecutive battles cumulative for Ash. So Ash recalled his exhausted Hoenn squad for Gallade to Teleport to the Pokemon Center.

"They just won't stop, won't they?" Ash grunted seeing the line full of Normanmaniac Pokemon Trainers stretching from the park beyond a few blocks! Also a huge crowd gathered at the park!

"Hey, no wonder you're so strong! You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, winner of the Kanto League and the Johto League. You even conquered the Orange League and beaten its Champion Blake! You have won more contest ribbons than Norman's daughter May did! And you got four Hoenn badges!" One of the trainers exclaimed. This made Petalburg City Pokemon Trainers and the crowd even more hyped to beat the pants off of Ash by sending out their Pokemon as collective units.

"Time to bring out the Big Guns!" Ash exclaimed and let out his old friends from his previous journeys starting out with Pidgeot, Magneton, and Heracross who utterly defeated so many challengers left and right. By the time Ash has let those three take some rest, Gallade Teleported back with the Hoenn squad fully recharged by Nurse Joy.

"You cheat! You're having your Pokemon healed on the go!" One trainer complained.

"Um, actually 15 against one is cheating, but I think I can handle that as this would be a great warm-up for my gym battle!" Ash retorted back, and then his remaining veteran Pokemon of Gyarados, Gengar, Espeon, Typhlosion, Butterfree, Tyranitar, and Pikachu soundly defeated and crushed their opponents in bulk. Even the media provided coverage of this event and labeled Ash as the big bad bully trainer. Brock and Nurse Joy watched from a distance.

"Don't you think the entire city has taken this too far?" Brock asked Nurse Joy with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I think this has gotten far enough." Nurse Joy replied with a sweatdrop as well. The ordeal reached its climax when a bunch of people were escorting May and Max to the scene.

"May and Max! What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well, we they heard about this big bad trainer beating so many trainers left and right, and they're asking May to teach him a lesson." Max said.

"No kidding! Who is that big bad trainer? Where is he?" Ash asked looking very determined.

"IT'S YOU, YOU BULLY!" Several trainers yelled followed by the rest of the crowd booing Ash.

"You got to be kidding me!" Max exclaimed voicing his support for Ash.

"No way! Ash is not a big bad trainer who would beat others left and right!" May exclaimed, but then she saw the huge swath of fainted Pokemon. "Um Ash, did you really do all that?" She asked with a huge sweatdrop.

"C'mon, they were so battle crazy that I had to battle them." Ash said with Pikachu squeaking in agreement. The North Petalburg residents continued booing and jeering until Norman himself arrived.

"Leave them alone! C'mon let's go." Norman said and motioned for Ash and company to follow him and escape the scene.

Ash then returned to the Pokemon Center and thanked all his Pokemon who battled very hard including his veterans. He sent Pidgeot, Magneton, Heracross, Gyarados, Gengar, and Typhlosion back home.

As promised he told Professor Oak, and his mother Delia and her Pokemon of all that transpired. The professor couldn't help but have sweat-drops. Delia, Chuchu, Gothitelle, and Momma Ty burst into giggles and laughter just thinking of the situation Ash and his Pokemon friends were in. After getting best wishes from home, Ash along with his friends went with Norman to the Petalburg Gym to stay for the night as it was also the Maple family's wedding anniversary celebration night.

The next day, Ash and Norman had their gym battle, but it had so much unnecessary hype from the Petalburg City residents due to the previous day's big battle royale in the park. That's why before the battle, some of the city folk were pressuring Norman to win and directing insults at Ash.

Still Ash only used Pokemon from Hoenn he caught and battled with Corphish, Metagross, and Grovyle. Although it was a close, exciting, and intense gym battle, Ash came away with the 3-2 victory and earned the Balance Badge. With the battle being broadcasted city-wide, the Petalburg city-folks still taunted Ash for beating Norman, but Norman set the record straight.

"Excuse me! It is my responsibility to accept Gym battle challenges! All Pokemon Trainers are welcome to challenge the Petalburg City Gym regardless of their hometown or background!" Norman declared sternly. Ash and his friends planned to leave Petalburg City to go to Foretree City where the next Gym is located. There was also a Pokemon Contest planning to be held there that Ash wants to enter.

Along the way few days later, Ash and company stopped by Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town. There they met Professor and to Max's excitement…

"I can't believe it! Professor Oak, the world's Pokemon expert!" Max exclaimed excitedly and ran up to Professor Oak.

"Max, give him some breathing room!" May called out after Max.

"Cool it May!" Max retorted back and then continued idolizing Professor Oak.

"No, it's quite alright May. I get that all the time from young aspiring and exciting trainers like him. Max, it's nice to meet you." Professor Oak said while shaking his hand and then turned to Ash and Brock. "Good to see you two, Ash and Brock."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Brock said.

"Whoa wait, you already know him?" Max asked still brimming with excitement.

"Yep. Professor Oak and I are from Pallet Town. His lab is very huge and full of all sorts of Pokemon." Ash replied. "Speaking of Pokemon, how are the rest of the gang doing?"

"They're all doing fine. They still miss you though Ash. Also the corral is quite lively with your Venusaur, Blastoise, and Pidgeot keeping things in order there." Professor Oak said.

"That's great to hear." Ash replied.

"That must be awesome Ash!" Max exclaimed. "You have so many other Pokemon I probably have never seen or met before!"

However, the Team Rocket Trio interrupts the gathering by stealing all the three Hoenn Starters and the three Kanto Starters. So Ash and all of his friends, Professor Birch and Professor Oak worked together to rescue those six starter Pokemon and send the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Later that evening, Professor Oak bid everyone goodbye and returned to Pallet Town.

After getting lost in an unmapped area of Hoenn, Ash and his friends arrived in the Forbidden Forest home to many wild Grass-Type Pokemon. It was there that May have befriended a female Bulbasaur and helped prevent the Team Rocket Trio from capturing all the resident Grass-Type Pokemon. Hence, May earned herself a new friend and partner as the Bulbasaur wanted to join her.

Few days later, Ash and company arrived in a town for a rest stop. With May's Bulbasaur reminding Ash of the time he caught his which is now a Venusaur, Ash had only one thing on his mind and then called up Professor Oak.

"I'll be happy to send Venusaur over to you. He's looking forward to see you again Ash. Also I think he can be a mentor to May's Bulbasaur." Professor Oak said.

The two got along very well which proved helpful as the two along with Ash and company foiled the Team Rocket Trio's scheme of stealing massive amount of pokeballs from trainers. At the end of the day, Ash returned Venusaur back to Professor Oak promising May's Bulbasaur that she will get to see him again.

Few days later, Ash and company arrived in Rubello Town where May learns that a Pokemon Contest would be taking place with the condition that at least one ribbon is needed to enter. Drew was also competing there too. Brimming with confidence or more appropriately overconfidence, May decides to use Beautifly for the appeals and, to the group's shock, Bulbasaur in the battle rounds.

"Bulbasaur in the battle rounds?" Ash asked rhetorically to Pikachu, Max, and Brock.

"I think I already know how this will end." Max said.

"No comment." Brock replied.

Despite cruising with Beautifly in the Appeals, Bulbasaur got a case of severe stage fright which cost May her chance of winning her third ribbon.

Instead, Drew won the Rubello Ribbon. Then Ash and company left Rubello Town and continued their journey to Fortree City for Ash's next Gym Battle.

Along the way, they passed through Crossgate Town where Ash competed in a PokeRinger Competition using his Taillow. Despite facing stiff odds from the returning undefeated PokeRinger champion as well as James of the Team Rocket Trio who also was pretty skilled in PokeRinger, Ash and Taillow won the PokeRinger Competition. Taillow evolved into Swellow. Ash gets a certificate for winning the competition as well as lifetime citizenship in the small town.

November 2008

Ash and his friends arrive at a facility known as the Weather Institute where they meet the researchers in charge Bart and Millie.

Brock attempted to Millie, but he immediately stopped.

"Brock, you okay there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what's up with you Brock? You were about to flirt with Millie." Max said.

"There's something unusual about her." Brock said uneasily while backing away from Millie.

However, a group of Team Aqua agents led by Admin Shelly infiltrates the Weather Institute, holds the scientists hostage, and attempts to take control of the weather machine in order to get data of Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre. Millie decided to protect the data by transferring it from the main computer into a floppy and deleting it from the computer and access card. However to the surprise of Ash, his friends, Bart, the scientists, and even Team Aqua, "Millie" is revealed to be Brodie, a Team Magma agent known as The Man with a Thousand Faces. Brodie escapes with the floppy which forces Team Aqua to retreat. Then the real Millie shows up for her first day at work at the Weather Institute, and things got back to normal.

Few days later, Ash and company arrive at Fortree City, a city abundant of tree houses. There they met the Flying-Type Gym Leader Winona who was helping out in Fortree City's annual Feather Carnival. The Team Rocket Trio also arrived at the Feather Carnival where James befriends and takes in a Chimecho.

Just as Ash and Winona were about to begin the gym battle, the Team Rocket Trio disrupted the carnival by attempting to steal all the Flying-Type Pokemon in the area. Ash, his friends, and Winona rescued the Flying Pokemon, and they defeated and sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Ash and Winona restarted their gym battle, and Ash won using Swellow, Torkoal, and, Butterfree. The win earned him the Feather Badge.

Next day, Ash participated in the Fortree City Pokemon Contest with Gallade and was up against 40 other coordinators.

"Gallade fuse Rain Dance and Psychic together!" Ash commanded as Gallade compressed all the rain from Rain Dance into a water orb with Psychic.

"Now use Leaf Blade to slice-and-dice them!" Gallade's glowing Leaf Blade caused the water orb to break into sparkly water droplets.

"Excellent display of power!" Vivian exclaimed with the cheering crowd. After being selected as one of 16 contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash and Gallade defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Fortree Ribbon with the scores of 30-5, 25-0, 35-5, and 25-5.

"The winner of the Fortree City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum and his Gallade!" Vivian exclaimed while awarding Ash the Foretree Ribbon. The crowd cheers loudly.

The next stop is Lilycove City for May's next Pokemon Contest.

Few days later en route to Lilycove City, Ash and company decided to detour to La Rousse City, a high-tech metropolis located on the northern coast of Hoenn. There Ash hears about a battle tournament in the Battle Tower located there.

As soon as Ash and his friends arrived at LaRousse City, Ash tries to find his way to the Battle Tower. After almost getting himself lost by hopping on the wrong moving walkway, Ash gets helped by a group of trainers who were also going to the Battle Tower to compete in the tournament: Wally an Elite Trainer from May's hometown of Petalburg City, Sid an Ace Trainer from nearby South City who crushed on May, Rafe another Ace Trainer from South City who was accompanied by his twin sisters Audrey and Kathryn, and Rebecca an Ace Trainer from Slateport City.

So then it was time for the LaRousse City Battle Tower Tournament where Ash and his fellow competitors battled in front of tens of thousands of screaming spectators. Ash won the whole tournament with Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Swellow, Grovyle, Corphish, Milotic, Torkoal, Gallade, and Metagross. He won some tough battles against Wally, Sid, Rafe, and Rebecca including the epic Final Round battle against the defending Battle Tower Tournament Champion and Elite Trainer Brendan Yuki.

After the tournament closing ceremony and receiving his Battle Tower Winners' Trophy, Ash and company plus new friends bumped into a boy a bit younger than Ash but older than Max named Tory, his father Professor Lund, and Lund's assistant Yuko. It turns out that Tory has a major fear Pokemon despite loving them after a traumatizing event four year back when he, Professor Lund, and Yuko went on an expedition in the frigid frozen northern polar region.

"I befriended a strange cosmic being who comes out to talk to me in the greenhouse." Tory revealed much to everyone's awe and anxiety. That night when everyone was having an evening outdoor picnic, LaRousse City got visits from the Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza and the Legendary Alien Pokemon Deoxys. Both Pokemon began to clash with Deoxys taking hundreds of people hostage, causing a major city-wide blackout, and manipulating the box bots to go on a city-wide rampage.

"Apparently, this Deoxys and Rayquaza are no strangers to each other as they have battled each other four years ago in the northern polar region. This Deoxys is also here looking for its friend which happens to be the strange cosmic phenomenon that Tory befriended, another Deoxys." Rebecca deduced. Using that information, So Ash and company worked together to restore order in the city, helped Tory's cosmic friend get regenerated into Deoxys' friend which was another Deoxys, and stopped the malfunctioning city box bots.

Eventually, Ash, Pikachu, and Tory befriended both the two Deoxys and Rayquaza. Even better, Tory became more willing to interact with Pokemon and became good friends with the cute little duo of Plusle and Minun who were also a big help. Ash and his friends parted ways with all of the new friends they made during his time in LaRousse City and hoped to reunite with them again in the future.

Roughly a week later, Ash and his friends reached Lilycove City for May's next Pokemon Contest. May becomes friends with Kelly another Pokemon Coordinator, and she learned about making Pokeblock out of berries. The Lilycove Pokemon Contest gets underway in which May enters with Combusken; Kelly enters with Grumpig; Jessie enters in disguise as "Jessifina" with James' Chimecho. May and Kelly cruised through the Appeals Stage and reached the final round of the Contest Battle stage. Then May and Kelly had a close contest battle, and May prevailed and won the Lilycove Pokemon Contest and her third Ribbon.

The next destination is Mossdeep City. It was also where Ash plans to earn his next Gym Badge. However, while taking a ship to Mossdeep City, the Team Rocket Trio attempted to capture Pikachu, but the skirmish sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off in the distance and sent Ash and his friends falling off the ship into the sea.

Subsequently a red submarine surface out of water saving Ash and his friends, but it turns out that the submarine belonged to Team Magma who wasted no time in holding Ash and company as hostages on their ship.

While being held captive, Ash and his friends were introduced to Team Magma Leader Maxie.

"We, Team Magma, captured Kyogre and possess the Blue Orb which controls Groudon. However, Team Aqua captured Groudon and possesses the Red Orb which controls Kyogre. We agreed with Team Aqua to exchange the Pokemon. That way, we could at least control Groudon with the Blue Orb." Maxie said. Suddenly, Team Aqua Tactical Commander Shelly infiltrates Team Magma's ship and releases Kyogre. Upon release, Kyogre attacks the Team Magma ship causing mayhem as Maxie loses his grip on the Blue Orb. Pikachu catches the Blue Orb but gets possessed by it as Groudon somehow was calling Pikachu for help. Still, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock managed made a run for it, but Ash and Pikachu get recaptured by Team Magma while his friends jumped into the sea to be saved by a familiar looking Red Gyarados which belonged to Lance.

Meanwhile Shelly notifies Team Aqua Leader Archie about her success in releasing Kyogre.

"Come forth Kyogre! I am your master! Now destroy Team Magma once and for all!" Archie roared and activated the Red Orb to summon Kyogre and attack Team Magma's ship. While Ash and his possessed Pikachu get restrained in a holding cell in one of Team Magma's choppers, they get rescued by Kanto Champion Master Lance who was working undercover for the Pokemon G-Men in trying to foil Team Aqua and Team Magma.

Soon on nearby Monsu Island, Team Aqua and Team Magma come face to face in a conflict. Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio after recovering from the earlier blast-off infiltrated Team Aqua's lair after hearing that Team Aqua captured both Groudon and Kyogre. First the Team Rocket Trio managed to free Kyogre which caused the area weather to become stormy with churning seas. The Red Orb glows and merges with Archie.

"I summon you Kyogre to do my bidding! DESTROY!" Archie boomed. Meanwhile, back in the Team Magma chopper, Pikachu gets out of control again and leaves Ash prompting him to go after his partner. The Team Rocket Trio plans to release Groudon, but Pikachu blasts them off with his powerful Thunderbolt while being possessed by Groudon's power.

Soon Groudon truly awakens, and it along with Pikachu confronts Kyogre which is controlled by Archie. Pikachu and Groudon managed to defeat Kyogre which causes the Red Orb to finally be freed from Archie's grasp while the Blue orb leaves Pikachu.

Archie gets rescued by his henchmen, but Pikachu falls into the sea.

"I'm coming Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and dived to rescue him. Although Kyogre got defeated, it still went and rescued Ash and Pikachu much to Ash's friends and Lance's delight. Both Groudon and Kyogre parted ways as the Red Orb and Blue Orb rose up to the sky and disappeared. However, Team Aqua and Team Magma were still not done.

"I can't believe a naïve boy foiled our plans!" Archie growled angrily staring at Ash.

"Hold my cup Archie! Perhaps now we could temporarly join forces and obliterate the boy and his friends and then make a run for it." Maxie suggested. Soon Archie and Maxie formed a temporary Team Aqua-Team Magma alliance and attacked Ash and company.

"Alright gang! Let's go all out!" Ash exclaimed, and he and Lance used all of their Pokemon and worked together to defeat both villainous teams and arrest them with the help of the Pokemon G-Men squad. During that huge battle royale, Grovyle evolved into a powerful Sceptile. The fall of both crime syndicates has garnered global attention and several headlines. Finally with both Team Aqua and Team Magma finally brought down, Ash and his friends part ways with Lance and the Pokemon G-Men to continue their Hoenn journey with two things on their minds: the Hoenn Grand Festival and the Hoenn League.

Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio celebrated their "victory" over Team Aqua and Team Magma.

"We did somehow cause both crime syndicates to bite the dust!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You're right Jessie! We were part of the plan to release Groudon to go toe to toe with Kyogre!" James added excitedly.

"Yeah, and we all know what the Boss will think!" Meowth exclaimed with Wobbuffett chiming in.

"We're getting promoted! We're getting promoted!" The Team Rocket Trio along with their Pokemon cheered eager to relay the good news to Team Rocket Boss Giovanni.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #4: Rubies, Sapphires, and Grand Victories**

 **Chapter #4 Blurb:** With Team Aqua and Team Magma out of the picture, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock resume their journey in Hoenn with two things on their minds: the Hoenn Grand Festival and the Hoenn League. The Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth ride high with their "success" in defeating Team Aqua and Team Magma, but they won't relay the good news to Team Rocket HQ just yet unless they capture Pikachu.

* * *

 **Plot**

November 2008

Ash and his friends arrived in Mossdeep City to get to Ash's next Gym challenge, but Ash and his friends had to face wave after wave of news reporters and the media since due to Team Aqua and Team Magma being dissolved. Still luck shined down upon Ash and his friends when they were rescued by twins Tate and Liza the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders who specialize in Psychic-Type Pokemon. So the Gym Battle was on as Ash faced Tate and Liza in a Double Battle: Ash used two Pokemon while Tate and Liza each used one. Despite the combination moves of the Gym Leaders, Ash won the Double battle using his own set of combinations with Gallade and Metagross. The win earned Ash the Mind Badge his seventh which meant he had one more badge to win before entering the Hoenn League Championships. Before leaving Mossdeep City, Ash and company went to see Tate and Liza's father's shuttle launch. Despite interruption from the Team Rocket Trio, the shuttle launch was successful.

Ash and his friends were relaxing by the waterfront when Gallade spoke telepathically to Ash.

 _"Ash, I sense that a formidable Dragon-Type trainer would challenge you to a tough battle. I recommend you keep your guard up."_ Gallade warned.

So Ash immediately went to the nearby Pokemon Center to call for some "backup" courtesy of Professor Oak.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for you. Please let me know how it went. Good luck!" Professor Oak said during the videophone call.

Upon making the exchanges, Ash was immediately confronted by his challenger who happens to be Drake Genji a Dragon Master, a shipman, and the strongest member of the Hoenn Elite Four.

"You are known far and wide Ash Ketchum. How about you and I test our strengths in a Pokemon battle?" Drake asked.

"Sure, I am up for the challenge." Ash replied.

"Wow, Ash is going up against Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four!" Max exclaimed out of breath.

"He looks tough to beat." Brock mused. May simply stared at Ash out of admiration.

Drake took Ash and company aboard his ship. It was there that Ash and Drake faced off. Brock served as the referee. Up to four Pokemon were allowed.

"Go Kingdra!" Drake called out his Kingdra.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu jumps forward. This was a lengthy melee battle which ended with Pikachu dealing the last blow.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Brock announced. Ash took an early 1-0 lead. Drake recalled his Kingdra.

"I knew you are tough. Let's see how you handle Altaria!" Drake exclaimed while calling out his Altaria. The match resumed, and Pikachu went down after a hard-fought battle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Altaria wins!" Brock exclaimed as the score is tied 1-1.

"Good job buddy. Take a long rest." Ash said while comforting Pikachu. "Tyranitar, I choose you!" Tyranitar appears ready to battle. This one really dragged on for a long time until Tyranitar delivered the final blow.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins!" Brock announces as Ash leads 2-1. Drake recalled his Altaria.

"Flygon, go!" Drake yelled and his Flygon came out. Despite landing several attacks, Tyranitar couldn't match up with Flygon and lost.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Flygon wins!" Brock announces as the score is tied 2-2.

"Tyranitar, you did great. Take a good rest." Ash said while recalling Tyranitar. "Sceptile, I choose you!" Sceptile appeared. This battle was anyone's guess, but in the end, Sceptile barely prevailed.

"Flygon is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" Brock announces as Ash leads 3-2.

"Now you're going up against my strongest Pokemon! Salamance, go!" Drake yelled as his powerful Salamance appeared. Sceptile barely had enough time to catch a breath and went down easily.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Salamance wins!" Brock exclaimed as the score is tied 3-3.

"Sceptile, you battled well. Take a good long rest." Ash said while recalling Sceptile. "It's all up to you, Dragonite!" Dragonite, whom Ash requested from Professor Oak's lab, appeared and roared at Salamance who roared back.

"It seems that we will settle this battle, Dragon to Dragon!" Drake exclaimed. The battle between Dragonite and Salamance turned fierce as the two Dragon-type Pokemon engaged attacks in the air. Their final moves led to a devastating explosion. The smoke cleared.

"Both Dragonite and Salamance are unable to battle! It's a draw!" Brock announces. The final score was 4-4.

"Ash battled Drake to a draw! I've heard that it is close to impossible to even knock out a single one of Drake's Pokemon!" Max exclaimed breathlessly.

Later after sending back Dragonite to Professor Oak and telling him about his battle with Drake, Ash and company along with Drake had a hearty multicourse dinner under the stars on his ship. Drake also gave good advice to Ash about learning from his Pokemon's individual defeats and persevering through them. Brock, Max, and May expressed their admiration for Ash being able to hold his own against Drake. Ash and his friends parted ways with Drake and his crew and continued their journey the following day.

A few days later, Ash and his friends arrived at Izabe Island where May registered to enter the Pokemon Contest held there to win her fourth ribbon. There May meets her most sinister rival Harley who tried to distract her and prevent her from winning the Pokemon Contest with his devious ways. May and her Bulbasaur persevered and won the Izabe Ribbon her fourth.

Then Ash and his friends resumed their trek as they explore Izabe Island. During their sightseeing, Brock's Lombre evolved into a happy-go-lucky Ludicolo.

Then in a snowy area of Izabe Island, Ash caught a male Snowrunt who initially took a liking to Ash's Gym badges and stole them for fun which led to a wild chase.

Few days later, Ash and his friends encounter a sick Ralts to which Max befriends and protects it from the Team Rocket Trio. Once the Ralts recovered, Ash and company protected Ralts and reunited Ralts with his family.

"Ralts, when I become a Pokemon Trainer, I'll find you. Then we can journey together." Max said, and the Ralts nodded at the promise.

Ash and company arrived in Scootopolis City where he registers for the Pokemon Contest which involves coordinators using two Pokemon throughout the contest.

Ash competes with Pikachu and Swellow, and they go up against 40 coordinators.

"Swellow hold on tight! Pikachu, use Thunder on yourself!" Ash commanded. Though it was painful, Pikachu and Swellow were eventually covered in their Thunder Armor.

"Pikachu and Swellow are coated with electricity! That is quite a daunting combination!" Vivian exclaimed. After being selected as one of 16 contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash, Pikachu, and Swellow defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Scootopolis Ribbon with the scores of 30-10, 25-5, 35-5, and 40-5.

"The winner of the Scootopolis City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum with Pikachu and Swellow! That is his fifth Hoenn ribbon! Ash, we look forward to seeing you at the Hoenn Grand Festival!" The crowd cheers loudly.

The following day, Ash and his friends arrived at the Scootopolis Gym so Ash could take up the challenge and earn his eighth and final badge to qualify for the Hoenn League Championships. They all meet the Sootopolis Gym and Water-Type specialist Juan who is also an accomplished Coordinator as he won the Hoenn Grand Festival many years before. The rules of this gym were unique according to the Referee: first round is a Double Battle over a large swimming pool, while the other rounds are single battles held in a battlefield resembling a lake surrounded by land. It was a hard-fought gym battle indeed, but Ash defeated Juan with Pikachu, Sceptile, Milotic, Snowrunt which evolved into Glalie rather quickly, and Corphish which evolved into Crawdaunt. Juan awards him the Rain Badge, his 8th Gym badge needed to go to the Hoenn League Championships. With eight Hoenn League Gym Badges, Ash was ready for the Hoenn League Championships which would take place after the New Year in Ever Grande City! May learns that the next Pokemon Contest would be in Pacifidlog Town which is her chance of getting the fifth and final ribbon needed to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival.

December 2008

Ash and his friends arrived in Pacifidlog Town for May to register for the Pokemon Contest there. Although the odds were against her, May triumphed and won the Pacifidlog Ribbon with Skitty. With her fifth ribbon secured, May is ready to compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival which would be held in Slateport City before Christmas and New Years. Along the way, May caught a Munchlax, the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. Ash met a trainer named Morrison Masamune who would become one of his Hoenn League rivals.

Few days later, Ash and his friends were on a luxury ship headed to Slateport City.

"It's nice that we can go with Ash and May to the Grand Festival." Max said.

"Yep, since Ash and May qualified for the Grand Festival, they can bring us along as guests." Brock added.

During the cruise, Ash and his friends also saw the Ribbon Cup, the ultimate prize for winning the Hoenn Grand had quite the caper as they prevented the Ribbon Cup in display from being stolen by former Team Magma agent Brodie the Man with a Thousand Faces who somehow escaped capture from the Pokemon G-Men. Of course, the Team Rocket Trio also attempted to steal the Ribbon Cup, but Ash and his friends with help from Officer Jenny sent the trio of villains blasting off.

Almost a week later, upon arriving in Slateport City, Ash and his friends made it to the big contest hall so that he and May can register for the Hoenn Grand Festival.

There May encountered her rivals Drew and much to her contempt Harley. Then to May's surprise, her mother Caroline came to cheer her and Ash along with Brock and Max. Caroline brought May letters from all the people she met throughout her journey with Ash and his friends in Hoenn. It turns out that Norman was busy taking on challengers at the Petalburg Gym. While they waited for the Grand Festival to begin, Ash and his friends foiled the Team Rocket's latest plot involving James being disguised as Norman, and the Team Rocket Trio got a big blast off.

Then the preliminary round of the Hoenn Grand Festival began with over 300 Coordinators with only 64 moving on to the next round.

Vivian as usual provided the commentary as MC along with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and three different Nurse Joys serving as judges. Ash went with his Glalie during the preliminaries.

"Now face up and use Water Pulse! Shoot it high up!" Ash commanded. Glalie fires Water Pulse and shoots it sky high.

"Fly above it and ride it down!" Glalie quickly flies above and marks the Water Pulse as that fell down.

"Upon impact, use Sheer Cold!" With this combination, Glalie forms a sparkly wavy ice sculpture much to the crowd's delight.

"What a work of art by only using two different moves! Outstanding job by Ash and his Glalie!" The crowd cheers enthusiastically which was a sure sign that Ash would move on.

May made it past the preliminaries with Beautifly. Drew and Harley also made it past the preliminaries with Roselia and Cacturne respectively.

Then in the second round, Drew and Harley advanced with high marks using Masquerain and Banette respectively while May barely made it through with Skitty. Ash stuck with Glalie and notched a high score as well. Ash, May, Drew, and Harley are among the Top 32 left. Even Robert, the Coordinator who inspired Ash to someday obtain a Milotic of his own was also in the Top 32.

The next day, the contest battle stage began with only 32 Coordinators left. The rules: Coordinators use two Pokemon and engage in Double Contest battles.

In the first round of the Contest Battle Stage, May with her duo of Bulbasaur and Beautifly defeat Harley and his duo of Cacturne and Banette with the score of 25-15 much to his chagrin.

"NO! This can't be happening! I can't believe I lost to May the bratty girl!" Harley vented and stormed off. Soon it was time for Ash's first round Contest Battle against a Coordinator who used a Walrein and a Tentacruel.

"Walrein and Tentacruel are unable to battle! Espeon and Butterfree win! The winner is Ash Ketchum who moves on to the next round!" Vivian commentated to a cheering crowd. Ash won that Contest Battle 60-0. Drew and Robert also won their first Contest battles. Ash, May, Drew, and Robert move on as among the Top 16 Coordinators.

Soon, it was time for Ash's second Contest Battle against a Coordinator who used a Breloom and a Ludicolo.

"Breloom and Ludicolo are unable to battle! Gallade and Milotic win! The winner is Ash Ketchum who moves on to the Quarterfinals!" Vivian announces as the crowd cheers loudly seeing that Ash won 45-0.

Soon May was about to take on a Coordinator named Anthony, but The Team Rocket Trio attempted to crash the Hoenn Grand Festival by having Jessie impersonate Anthony. Ash and company, Officer Jenny, and Anthony foiled that plot and sent the villains packing. May and her duo of Bulbasaur and Combusken defeated Anthony and his duo of Pinsir and Swalot with the score of 20-15.

Drew and Robert also won their respective second Contest battles joining Ash and May as among the Top 8 Coordinators to battle in the Quarterfinals the next day.

Soon both Drew and May were matched up in the Quarterfinals. Drew and his duo of Flygon and Roselia overwhelmed May and her duo of Combusken and Skitty 25-5.

"Time's up! The winner is Drew who moves on to the Semifinals!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Finally, May lost! That should bring her down a peg or two!" Harley grunted as he still never got over his loss to her. Then the crowd cheered not only for Drew winning but also for May placing in the Quarterfinals despite being a rookie.

"While Drew may have won, May is getting a standing ovation for making it this far in her first Grand Festival! Congratulations May!" Vivian commentated.

"That's not fair! Why does May get more applause? She lost like the big loser she really is!" Harley vented.

Next, it was Ash's Quarterfinal Contest Battle against a Coordinator using a Machamp and a Poliwrath.

"Machamp and Poliwrath are unable to battle! Glalie and Swellow win! The winner is Ash Ketchum who moves on to the Semifinals!" Vivian exclaimed to an energetic crowd cheering for Ash who won 25-0. Robert won his Quarterfinals match and joined Ash, Drew, and another coordinator in the Semifinals.

In the first Semifinals Contest Battle, Ash and his duo of Butterfree and Gallade faced off against a skillful Coordinator who used a Dustox and a Hitmonchan.

"Time's up! The winner is Ash Ketchum who will move on to the Finals!" Vivian exclaimed as the crowd cheered for Ash winning 15-5.

In the second Semifinals Contest Battle, Robert defeated Drew by nearly a landslide 45-5 and joins Ash in the Hoenn Grand Festival finals. In the finals, Ash and his duo of Pikachu and Espeon were locked in a tight Contest battle against Robert and his duo of his Milotic and Claydol.

"Times up! Now we'll see who walks away with the Hoenn Ribbon Cup! IT'S ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN IN KANTO! HIS PIKACHU AND ESPEON HAVE HELD ON TO WIN!" Vivian exclaimed with the cheering crowd. Ash won 10-5. At the awards ceremony, Vivian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and three Nurse Joys presented Ash with the Hoenn Ribbon Cup.

"Please give it up for Ash Ketchum, this year's Top Coordinator and winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival!" Vivian announced. Ash was presented with the Hoenn Ribbon Cup by MC Vivian and the judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the three Nurse Joys in front of an electrifying cheering crowd.

Later that night, Ash and company attended the Hoenn Grand Festival party where spectators and coordinators honored Ash for winning the Hoenn Grand Festival and gave him and his Pokemon a little too much attention.

"So, I guess we'll meet again in the next contest or Grand Festival, wherever it may be."Drew said.

"Right Drew, and you better watch out because I'll beat you then!" May exclaims with determination while Drew grinned.

"You can be sure that I'll win the next Grand Festival and leave you all in the dust!" Harley exclaimed and butted in the conversation. May gave a look of disgust while Drew stared at Harley with a frown. Soon Ash and company prepared to go to Ever Grande City for the Hoenn League Championships. Caroline wished Ash and his friends well and told May to cheer Ash on as he attempts to win.

January 2009

After spending the winter holidays relaxing and training, Ash and his friends arrived at Ever Grande City, and Ash registered for the Hoenn League Championships.

Then Ash and his friends meet up with Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow who remembered Ash and complimented him for winning both the Kanto and Johto League Championships within the past two years.

"Ash, it's good to see you my boy!" Goodshow said cheerfully. "Hey Tyson, there is someone I like you to meet!" He called out to another trainer who arrived holding a torch. Goodshow introduced Ash to Tyson Tetsuya the torch bearer from Mauville City and another one of Ash's rivals in the Hoenn League Championships.

Then the Team Rocket Trio tried to steal the torch again, but Ash and Tyson rescued the torch and sent the villains blasting off.

Ash then found how just how skilled Tyson is when a huge crowd of fans – mostly girls – were fawning over Ash and Tyson; one thing they have in common is that they both won the Kanto League Championship Tournament with Tyson winning a year after Ash did, but more of the attention was on Ash as he won two Pokemon League Championships to Tyson's one, and Ash just won the Hoenn Grand Festival a month ago.

 _"Ash, don't let your guard down. Tyson must be as strong as you if he is popular around here. His Pokemon are well-trained for battle. We all have to be ready to go all out if we ever battle him in the tournament."_ Gallade hinted, and Ash and his Pokemon nodded.

Soon the tournament was about to begin, but Ash's other Hoenn League rival and friend Morrison comes in the nick of time and registers. Ash made a quick call to home and sees that all of Pallet Town planned to watch him battle and win!

"Ash, if you need me to send some Pokemon from here to you, just let me know." Professor Oak proposed during one videophone call.

"Thank you Professor Oak. I know my team on hand is up for the challenge and ready to win the Hoenn League." Ash asserted.

"That's the spirit! Believe in your Pokemon, and they will believe in you! Go get 'em!" Professor Oak cheered.

The opening ceremony of the Hoenn League Championships began with the lighting of the stadium torch with the Flame of Moltres.

"We have over 600 Pokemon Trainers registered but only 256 of them can move to the Qualifying Rounds. To move on, the qualifying trainers must win at least one preliminary screening battle while demonstrating superior skill." President Goodshow said. So in the Preliminary Screening round, Ash and Pikachu won their first battle against a trainer named Gilbert and his Hitmonlee. Tyson and his Meowth in boots defeated a trainer named Vivica and her Persian. Morrison and his Beldum which evolved into Metang defeated a trainer named Jump and his Electabuzz. Then it was time for the Qualifying Rounds.

"Qualifying Round matches are Double Battles, and in order to advance to the Victory Tournament, you will have to win all three Double Battles." Brock said.

"That's not a problem because we will be ready." Ash said looking determined, and Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

For his first Double Battle, Ash battled a trainer named Dominick.

"Crawdaunt and Torkoal, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and his duo of Crawdaunt and Torkoal appeared.

"Swalot and Tropius, go!" Dominick yelled as his duo of Swalot and Tropius came out ready to battle. The Double Battle began. After some fierce fighting, Torkoal first knocks out Tropius.

"Tropius is unable to battle!" The Referee yelled. The battle continued as Dominick's Swalot proved to be challenging for both Crawdaunt and Torkoal. Nevertheless, Crawdaunt delivers the final blow and knocks out Swalot.

"Swalot is unable to battle! With Dominick out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum with his Crawdaunt and Torkoal!" The Referee announces.

"Ash manages to secure his spot in the next round!" The Announcer commentates. The crowd cheers for Ash the winner of this Double Battle.

In his second Double Battle, Ash went up against Clark "the Conductor".

"Glalie and Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Glalie and Sceptile came forward.

"I got the perfect duet here! Go Charizard and Quilava!" Clark announces and waves his baton as his duo of Charizard and Quilava appear.

"Ash has an overwhelming disadvantage as both his Glalie and Sceptile are weak against Fire-Types like Charizard and Quilava!" The Announcer commentates. Despite the overwhelming type disadvantage, Ash came up with some slick combination moves and other tricks which enabled Glalie and Sceptile to prevail.

"Charizard and Quilava are unable to battle! With Clark out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum with his Glalie and Sceptile!" The Referee announces.

"I don't believe this! Ash won despite the big type disadvantages! He'll be moving on to the next round!" The Announcer exclaims along with the pandemonium from the crowd.

"What a pity that my performance has to end soon!" Clark lamented after his loss to Ash.

Then for his third Double Battle, Ash battled a trainer named Carl.

"Swellow and Metagross, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, and Swellow and Metagross appeared.

"Go get 'em Blaziken and Pinsir!" Carl exclaimed as his duo of Blaziken and Pinsir appeared. This was a lengthy Double Battle, but Swellow managed to knock out Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" The Referee announced. The Double Battle continued, and eventually Metagross knocked out Pinsir for the count.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! With Carl out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum with his Swellow and Metagross!" The Referee announced.

"Ash Ketchum moves on to the Victory Tournament!" The Announcer commentated as the crowd cheered watching Ash celebrate with Swellow and Metagross. By winning all three Double Battle matches, Ash advanced to the Victory Tournament which would be held after a day's rest. Tyson and Morrison have also advanced to the Victory Tournament as well.

"In the Victory Tournament, the Top 32 Pokemon Trainers would face off in elimination matches of full six-on-six battles, and the winner of the Hoenn League Championships would be the one who won all the matches all the way to the top!" President Goodshow explained to the competitors and the spectators at the start of the Victory Tournament in the main battle stadium. Soon the pairings were decided, and soon it was time for Ash's first match in the Victory Tournament.

"On one side from Oldale Town is Fred Asmus! His opponent is the formidable Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town all the way in Kanto!" The Announcer commentated along with the stadium's pandemonium.

"The match between Ash and Fred is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to six Pokemon. Substitutions are allowed. The match will be over when all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Let the match begin!" The Referee announced.

"Ludicolo, you're up!" Fred yelled and summoned his Ludicolo.

"Torkoal, I choose you!" Ash called out his Torkoal. Torkoal vs. Ludicolo was a seesaw battle which ended in a giant explosion caused by Torkoal's Overheat and Ludicolo's Solar Beam engulfing the two combating Pokemon.

"Both Torkoal and Ludicolo are unable to battle! Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee yelled. The score is 1-1.

"Go Pelipper!" Fred shouted as Pelipper flew out while he recalled his Ludicolo.

"You battled well Torkoal! Take a good rest. Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Butterfree while recalling Torkoal. This battle dragged on and on, and people thought Pelipper would win.

"This is a questionable selection made by Ash given the type matchup here! Based on the books, Pelipper would have the advantage, but Ash and Butterfree are really sure of themselves." The Announcer commented. Still, Ash surprised everyone when Butterfree manages to nail an Electroweb to bring down the Pelipper.

"Pelipper is unable to battle! Butterfree wins!" The Referee stated. "Fred, choose your next Pokemon!" Now Ash leads 2-1.

"Ash has defied type matchups once again with Butterfree defeating Pelipper!" The Announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"Sharpedo go!" Fred exclaimed and called out his Sharpedo.

"Milotic, go!" Ash called out Milotic. It was another close battle, but Sharpedo went down.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle! Milotic wins! Fred, please choose your next Pokemon!" The Referee stated. Ash leads 3-1.

"Crobat, go!" Fred yelled and his Crobat flew out.

"Milotic, take a good rest! Gallade, let's go!" Ash exclaims and substitutes Gallade in for Milotic.

"Once again, Ash is fighting with a type disadvantage, but he doesn't seem worried!" The Announcer commentated. Sure enough, Ash wasn't worried at all as Gallade managed to knock Crobat out.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Gallade wins! Fred, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee stated. Ash leads 4-1

"Skarmory go!" Fred exclaimed as his Skarmory flies out.

"Swellow, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he substituted in Swellow in place of Gallade. This one turned into a fierce sky battle with both combatants falling down.

"Both Swellow and Skarmory are unable to battle! Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee stated. The score is 5-2 with Ash in the lead and close to winning.

"Rhydon, it's all on you!" Fred exclaimed as he sends out his last Pokemon Rhydon.

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Glalie while recalling Swellow. This match got wrapped up quickly.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Glalie wins! With Fred out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee announced to the cheering stadium.

"Ash dominates this match and moves on to the next round of the Victory Tournament!" The Announcer commentated. Tyson and Morrison also advanced into the Top 16 trainers.

The next day, Ash had his second match in the Victory Tournament.

"We have Katie from Lilycove City versus Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town!" The Announcer exclaimed in front of the cheering crowd in the main battle stadium.

"The match between Ash and Katie is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to six Pokemon. Substitutions are allowed. The match will be over when all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Let the match begin!" The Referee announced.

"Venomoth, go!" Katie exclaimed and sent out her Venomoth.

"Torkoal, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. Soon the battle began, and after sometime, Katie makes a surprise move.

"Venomoth return, and Golduck go!" Katie exclaimed and substituted her Golduck in place of her Venomoth.

"In that case, Torkoal return, and Crawdaunt I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and substituted Crawdaunt in for Torkoal.

"Already both sides made substitutions this early!?" The Announcer exclaimed out of disbelief. The battle continued, and Crawdaunt and Golduck eventually knocked each other out.

"Golduck and Crawdaunt are unable to battle! Both trainers, select your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. The score is 1-1.

"Crawdaunt, take a good rest! Tyranitar, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Crawdaunt and sent in Tyranitar.

"Dugtrio go!" Katie exclaimed as she sent in her Dugtrio and recalled her Golduck. Tyranitar and Dugtrio clashed, and despite the type disadvantage, Tyranitar won.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins! Katie, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed.

"At first, it was assumed that Katie's Dugtrio had the advantage, but apparently the type matchups don't matter for Ash and his crew!" The Announcer commentated as the crowd cheered seeing Ash take a 2-1 lead.

"Scizor, go!" Katie exclaimed as she sent out her Scizor and recalled her Dugtrio.

"Let's keep this going!" Ash exclaimed and Tyranitar nodded. The match resumed as Tyranitar and Katie's Scizor battling. Then as if waiting for the proper moment, Ash made another quick move.

"Tyranitar return, and Torkoal go!" Ash exclaimed and quickly made the substitution catching Katie offguard. Torkoal knocks out Scizor quickly.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Torkoal wins! Katie, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. The crowd cheers again seeing Ash's lead grow to 3-1.

"Misdreavus go!" Katie exclaimed as she sent in her Misdreavus and recalled her Scizor. The match resumed, and Torkoal couldn't keep up with Misdreavus and got defeated.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins! Ash, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. The score is 3-2 with Ash leading.

"Torkoal, you did great! Milotic, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Torkoal and sent out Milotic for battle. Milotic and Misdreavus battled until they fainted.

"Both Milotic and Misdreavus are unable to battle! Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. Ash still leads 4-3.

"Venomoth, come back out!" Katie yelled as she recalled her Misdreavus and sent back out her Venomoth.

"You did well Milotic. Go Glalie!" Ash said as he recalled Milotic and sent out Glalie. Glalie made quick work of Venomoth.

"Venomoth is unable to battle! Glalie wins! Katie, send out your final Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. The score is 5-3.

"Katie is down to her last Pokemon while Ash has three of his Pokemon remaining!" The Announcer commentated. The crowd cheers wildly.

"Go Walrein!" Katie exclaimed as she recalled her Venomoth and sent out her Walrein.

"Alright, let's keep going Glalie!" Ash exclaimed seeing Glalie willing to battle more. The match continued, and Glalie went down after a long fight.

"Glalie is unable to battle! Walrein wins! Ash, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. Ash still leads 5-4.

"Glalie, take a good rest. Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Glalie and sent in Sceptile. The match resumed, and Katie's Walrein went down after a fierce fight.

"Walrein is unable to battle! Sceptile wins! With Katie out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash!" The Referee announced.

"Ash Ketchum moves on to the Quarterfinals!" The Announcer commentated with the stadium cheers increasing loudly. Ash won 6-4.

"You're really good." Katie said while extending her hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the match." Ash replied back while returning the handshake.

Later, Ash and company watch Tyson and Morrison winning their way into the Quarterfinals. That night, the Quarterfinal match pairings were revealed.

"Ash, it looks like we're matched up. I'm not holding back!" Morrison said.

"That makes two of us!" Ash said with a grin.

The next day, Ash and Morrison were ready for their match in the main stadium.

"We have Morrison from Verdanturf Town versus Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town!" The Announcer exclaimed in front of the cheering crowd in the main battle stadium.

"The match between Ash and Morrison is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to six Pokemon. Substitutions are allowed. The match will be over when all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Let the match begin!" The Referee announced.

"Go Metang!" Morrison exclaimed as he sent out his Metang.

"Espeon, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Espeon. Espeon and Metang engaged in a long battle until Metang went down.

"Metang is unable to battle! Espeon wins! Morrison, please send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. The crowd cheers after seeing the battle. Ash leads 1-0.

"Girafarig go!" Morrison exclaimed as he recalled his Metang and sent out his Girafarig.

"Good job Espeon! Take a good rest! Crawdaunt, go!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Espeon and sent out Crawdaunt. The match continued. Surprisingly Girafarig was able to keep up with Crawdaunt. This battle ended in a stalemate.

"Both Crawdaunt and Girafarig are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash still led 2-1.

"Swampert, it's your turn!" Morrison exclaimed as he recalled his Girafarig and sent out his Swampert.

"Crawdaunt, you did great! Milotic, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Crawdaunt and sent out Milotic. After another intense battle, Milotic deals the final blow.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Milotic wins! Morrison, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash's lead is now 3-1.

"Ash Ketchum continues his momentum and maintains his dominance over his opponents! Will Morrison stage a comeback?" The Announcer commentates as the cheers continued.

"Growlithe, it's your turn!" Morrison exclaimed as he recalled his Swampert and sent out his Growlithe.

"Metagross, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Milotic and sent out Metagross. After some fierce fighting, Growlithe began to glow.

"Folks, Growlithe evolved into Arcanine! Will this make a difference in the outcome of the battle against Metagross?" The Announcer commentated as the spectators in the stadium buzzed with anticipation.

"Let's use all that firepower!" Morrison exclaimed. Metagross and Arcanine battled intensely until they both fainted.

"Both Metagross and Arcanine are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash still led 4-2

"Steelix, go!" Morrison exclaimed as he recalled his newly evolved Arcanine and sent out his Steelix.

"Metagross, you did great. Ok Sceptile, you're up!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Metagross and sent out Sceptile. Sceptile and Steelix were evenly matched which resulted in another double knockout.

"Both Sceptile and Steelix are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash's lead became 5-3.

"Morrison is down to his last Pokemon while Ash has three Pokemon. Will Ash close this match or will Morrison fight back?" The Announcer commentates. The stadium's pandemonium buzzed anticipating Morrison to reveal his final Pokemon for this match.

"Go Gligar!" Morrison exclaimed as he recalled his Steelix and sent out his Gligar.

"Sceptile, you battled well. Gallade, it's up to you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Sceptile and sent out Gallade.

"It appears Ash wants to make it easy for Morrison to stage a comeback by having a type disadvantage, but previous records indicate that is not the case!" The Announcer continued commentating. Gallade overcame the type disadvantage and manages to knock out Gligar.

"Gligar is unable to battle! Gallade wins! With Morrison out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee announces to the electrifying crowd in the main stadium. Ash wins 6-3.

"With this win, Ash moves on to the Semifinals!" The Announcer commentates excitedly.

"Good battle Ash! I'll be cheering you and Tyson on." Morrison said after recalling his Gligar and shaking Ash's hand.

"Yeah! Thank you for the good word." Ash replied back while returning the handshake.

Later that day, Ash and company watch Tyson advance to the Semifinals. Soon the match pairings for the Top 4 were revealed.

"If we both win our Semifinal matches, then we get to battle each other in the Finals." Tyson said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Ash said with determination.

"Wow! I'm so psyched I won't be able to pick sides!" Morrison exclaimed.

The following day, the Semifinal matchups began with Ash in the first Semfinal match.

"We have Charlie Winston from Slateport City versus Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town!" The Announcer exclaimed in front of the cheering crowd in the main battle stadium.

"The match between Ash and Charlie is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to six Pokemon. Substitutions are allowed. The match will be over when all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Let the match begin!" The Referee announced.

"Go Exploud!" Charlie exclaimed and sent out his Exploud.

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Glalie. Glalie and Exploud battled to a stalemate and fainted.

"Both Glalie and Exploud are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed. The score is 1-1.

"Fearow, go!" Charlie exclaimed as he sent out his Fearow and recalled his Exploud.

"Glalie, you did great. Swellow, you're next!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Glalie and sent out Swellow. Swellow and Fearow engaged in a sky battle which resulted in a second consesutive double knockout.

"Both Swellow and Fearow are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. The score remained tied at 2-2.

"Shiftry, it's your turn!" Charlie exclaimed as he recalled his Fearow and sent out his Shiftry.

"Swellow, you battled very well. Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Swellow and sent in Sceptile for battle.

"Which trainer will pull away for the lead? Will it be Ash or Charlie?" The Announcer commentated as the stadium cheers grew louder anticipating a heated match. Sceptile and Shiftry matched each other with moves, but Sceptile got the upper hand and delivered the knockout.

"Shiftry is unable to battle! Sceptile wins! Charlie, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash takes the 3-2 lead.

"Machamp, show them your strength!" Charlie exclaimed as he recalled his Shiftry and sent out his Machamp.

"Way to go Sceptile; take a long rest! Metagross, you're up!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Sceptile and sent out Metagross. Metagross and Machamp fought intensely, but Machamp could not keep up.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Metagross wins! Charlie, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee exclaimed.

"Ash has pulled away for the 4-2 lead. Charlie has only two Pokemon left!" The Announcer commentates excitedly which got the stadium's pandemonium beyond peaking.

"Mantine, go!" Charlie exclaimed as he recalled his Machamp and sent out his Mantine.

"Metagross, you were wonderful! Crawdaunt, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Metagross and sent in Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt and Mantine waged an underwater battle to a draw.

"Both Crawdaunt and Mantine are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash still maintained his lead with the score at 5-3.

"It is all or nothing as Charlie is down to his final Pokemon!" The Announcer commentates as the crowd continued getting really hyped.

"Ampharos, it's your turn!" Charlie exclaimed as he recalled his Mantine and sent in his Ampharos.

"Crawdaunt, you were amazing! Ok buddy, let's wrap this up!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Crawdaunt and Pikachu leaped forward. Sparks were flying as Pikachu and Ampharos waged an electrifying showdown, but Pikachu prevailed.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! With Charlie out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee declared. Ash wins 6-3.

"Ash Ketchum secures his spot in the Finals!" The Announcer exclaims to the tens of thousands of spectators in the main stadium.

"He made it to the Finals!" Max exclaimed.

"Yep, he's been there before! He got this!" Brock added.

"Good luck Ash!" May cheered her support.

Tyson also earned a spot in the Hoenn League Championship Finals making the Finals matchup of Ash vs Tyson inevitable.

The next day, the match to decide the Hoenn League Champion began, and the hype was really beyond anything imaginable.

"This is it! Here we have Tyson Tetsuya from Mauville City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. If you were predicting these two trainers to meet in the Hoenn League Finals, then you got that right! Both trainers have won at least one regional Pokemon League Championship Tournament! Prepare yourselves for a fight to the finish!" The Announcer roared, and the pandemonium surged again.

"The match between Ash and Tyson is about to begin. Each trainer can use up to six Pokemon. Substitutions are allowed. The match will be over when all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Let the match begin!" The Referee announced.

"Sceptile, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed and sent out his Sceptile.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out his own Sceptile.

"Look at that! It's Sceptile vs. Sceptile! Which one will win?" The Announcer commentates as the battle began between the two Sceptile. Both Sceptile exchanged moves and hits and eventually knocked each other out.

"Both Ash's Sceptile and Tyson's Sceptile are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered.

"We're starting this match with a double knockout!" The Announcer commentates amid the ear-piercing cheers from the tens of thousands of spectators in the stadium. The score is tied 1-1.

"Shiftry, you're next!" Tyson exclaimed as he recalled his Sceptile and sent out his Shiftry.

"Sceptile, you battled very well! Butterfree, go!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Sceptile and sent out Butterfree. Butterfree easily and quickly knocked out Shiftry for the count.

"Shiftry is unable to battle! Butterfree wins! Tyson, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee commanded. Ash leads 2-1.

"Hariyama, it's your turn!" Tyson exclaimed as he sent out his Hariyama.

"Let's keep going Butterfree!" Ash exclaimed. Although Butterfree had the type advantage, Tyson's Hariyama knocked him out with a combo of supereffective moves.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Ash, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. The score is tied 2-2.

"Great job Butterfree; you take a nice long rest. Gallade, it's up to you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Butterfree and sent out Gallade. Gallade and Hariyama fought fiercely until they both knocked each other out.

"Both Gallade and Hariyama are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. The score remains tied at 3-3.

"Ash and Tyson are both down to three Pokemon! This Hoenn League Finals match is as close as ever!"The Announcer exclaimed. The stadium's pandemonium continues to increase.

"Donphan, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed as he recalled his Hariyama and sent out his Donphan.

"Gallade, you did great. Espeon, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Gallade and sent out Espeon. Espeon managed to defeat Tyson's formidable Donphan after a long battle.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Espeon wins! Tyson, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash leads 4-3.

"Metagross, let's go!" Tyson exclaimed as he realled his Donphan and sent out his Metagross.

"Espeon, come back and rest. Tyranitar, go!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Espeon and sent out Tyranitar.

"Now this is an interesting matchup! Metagross as part Steel-Type has an advantage over Rock-Type Pokemon like Tyranitar, but Tyranitar is also part Dark-Type which is immune to and strong against Psychic-Types like Metagross! It's an even match!" The Announcer commentated with the screaming spectators in the stadium as Tyranitar and Tyson's Metagross clashed fiercely.

"Tyranitar, I know you can do it!" Ash exclaimed, and that motivated Tyranitar to go all out and deliver the final blow.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins! Tyson, send out your final Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash leads 5-3.

"Meowth, I need you!" Tyson exclaimed as he recalled his Metagross and sent his Meowth.

"Tyson's last Pokemon is Meowth. Will Meowth have enough strength to take out Ash's three remaining Pokemon and win Tyson the championship, or will Ash hold on and win?" The Announcer commentates.

"Ok Tyranitar, get ready for this!" Ash exclaimed as he kept Tyranitar in battle. At the end of this bout, Tyranitar went down much to everyone's surprise.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Meowth wins! Ash, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. Ash's lead became 5-4.

"This is unbelievable! Tyson's Meowth took down Ash's Tyranitar despite the size and type disadvantages!" The Announcer exclaimed.

"No one should ever underestimate my Meowth." Tyson muttered.

"Tyranitar, you did well. Espeon, go!"Ash exclaimed as he recalled Tyranitar and sent Espeon back out. Espeon managed to land a few critical hits, but he could not keep up with Tyson's Meowth.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Meowth wins! Ash, send out your final Pokemon!" The Referee ordered. The score is tied again at 5-5.

"You battled well Espeon. Ok Pikachu, I'm counting on you!" Ash exclaimed as he recalled Espeon and Pikachu stepped forward. Pikachu and Tyson's Meowth fight to the finish.

"Ash is down to his last Pokemon Pikachu! Folks, it all comes down to this: Pikachu vs. Meowth! Both Pokemon have inflicted heavy blows! It's a battle of will and strength! Who will come out on top?" The Announcer commentated as the spectators watched Pikachu and Tyson's Meowth stare down each other. Pikachu swayed a bit, but then Tyson's Meowth felt the surge of pain and fainted.

"Meowth is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! With Tyson out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee declared as Ash won 6-5.

"Ash has done it! He has won the Hoenn League Championships and can add that to his long list of achievements!" The Announcer exclaimed as the entire stadium burst out cheering Ash for his win.

"Congratulations Ash on the win. I enjoyed this and will remember this battle." Tyson said while shaking hands with Ash.

Ash and his team of Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, and Metagross got inducted into the Hoenn League Championship Hall of Fame.

After several interviews with the media, the Closing Ceremony got underway. President Goodshow and Hoenn Champion Master and Contest Master Wallace Mikuri presented Ash the Hoenn League Championship Trophy.

"Ash did it! Oh yeah!" Max cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Brock added.

"I'm gonna train harder and someday win a Pokemon League Championship!" Morrison vowed.

"Ash…" May whispered softly as she watched Ash with admiration as he and his Pokemon get showered with praise. Ash and his friends parted ways with Tyson and Morrison and left Ever Grande City.

A week later, Ash, Pikachu, Max, May, and Brock had a big picnic during which they talked about their next plans.

"May and I will head back home for a bit to see family. Mom insisted that we stopped by." Max said.

"So what would you be doing Ash?" May asked.

"I'll be visiting home as well. I can't wait to see the rest of the gang at Professor Oak's lab." Ash replied.

"Well it sure has been a blast these few months traveling with you all." Brock said.

"Yeah, let's stay in touch." Max said. Soon, May and Max parted ways to head back to Petalburg City.

Then Ash, Pikachu, and Brock first stopped by Professor Birch's lab and got boat tickets to sail back to Kanto. The cruise took a few days until the ship docked.

"I'll be checking up on the Pewter Gym and my family." Brock said after he and Ash got off the boat and were walking on a path in an open grassy field.

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you later. Say hi for me." Ash said, and then he and Pikachu parted ways with Brock.

Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio reported back to Team Rocket Head Quarters and meet up with Team Rocket Boss Giovanni.

"So you are somehow connected with bringing down Team Aqua and Team Magma?" Giovanni asked out of disbelief after hearing Jessie, James, and Meowth explain their story with Wobbuffett standing in the background.

"Of course we did! We did that in the name of Team Rocket! Plus those buffoons didn't see that one coming as we operated secretly." The Team Rocket Trio chimed.

"Hmph! I guess that makes sense. Alright then, here is your next assignment."Giovanni said and began debriefing about the new assignment. Then after the Team Rocket Trio left excited about the new assignment, Giovanni sat down at his desk and examined at several newspapers about Ash's exploits from the past two and a half years. His Persian prowled nearby.

"I really don't care if those three buffoons did or did not take out Team Aqua and Team Magma." Giovanni spoke to Persian who perked up. "The fact is that boy named Ash Ketchum, the same one who has foiled some of Team Rocket's operations last year, has managed to contribute greatly to the demise of Team Aqua and Team Magma. I wonder what makes him so special like that." Giovanni continued to ponder about Ash while staring as those newspaper clippings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #5: Kanto Battle Frontier**

 **Chapter #5 Blurb:** Fresh off the big wins in the Hoenn Grand Festival and the Hoenn League Championships, Ash and his Pokemon led by Pikachu take on the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Kanto Pokemon Contest circuit. Brock, May, and Max join them on this adventure, and this adventure would surely give Ash and all of his friends and Pokemon room to grow. The Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth managed to avoid another bad review from inside Team Rocket after the experience in Hoenn, but they still seem to not fully grasp the "new assignment" laid out to them by their boss.

* * *

 **Plot**

February 2009

"Finally, we're in Viridian City!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu were walking through the hustling bustling metropolis and marveling at the scene. Soon they spot the Viridian Gym.

"Pikachu, check it out! The Viridian Gym got rebuilt! I definitely won't forget what happened there." Ash said and Pikachu nodded.

**Flashback to Chapter 1: Kanto, The Beginning**

January 2007

"We're now the Gym Leaders in place of our boss!" Jessie proclaimed.

"So you'll have to play by our rules!" James added.

"Or else you'll have to forfeit the badge and surrender your Pokemon to us!" Meowth cackled evilly.

"Now presenting our all-star lineup that will crush the twerps!" The Team Rocket Trio chanted and let loose 13 powerful Pokemon loaned to them. Ash decided to bring out his entire team of Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Krabby, Gyarados, Haunter, Primeape, Magnemite, Dragonair, and Tauros for battle. Ash and his team defeated the Team Rocket Trio in this battle royale 13-0. Even better, Ash now has newly evolved Venusaur, Blastoise, Gengar, and Dragonite.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were so bummed down by the huge loss that they accidentally set off the booby traps which sent them blasting off and forcing Ash and company to escape the Gym before it crumbled down and exploded.

** End Flashback **

Just as they marveled at the Viridian Gym's new look, a man who calls himself Scott an agent and who wears outdoor beach attire and flip flops parked his convertible at the gym entrance and meets Ash and Pikachu.

"I know who you are Ash Ketchum. I've been keeping an eye on you. Given how far you have come, I want to see if you are interested in an opportunity to take your battling to a whole new level. I think you would be interested in this challenge. Plus I only extend this to the most qualified of trainers, and you certainly are one of them." Scott said.

"What is this challenge?" Ash asked as that got him interested. Before Scott could explain, an elderly woman named Agatha appeared.

"Well we meet again Scott. You're still seeking challengers and other prospects?" Agatha asked.

"Oh yes I am. I believe I may have found one in Ash over here." Scott replied while pointing at Ash.

"Ash? You mean to say the Ash Ketchum? It's nice to meet you. You're famous all over. I'm Agatha." Agatha said.

"It's nice to meet you. I think I may have seen you somewhere before maybe on TV, but I keep forgetting." Ash replied.

"Maybe you and I should have an exhibition battle in the Gym. Perhaps that might give you some ideas when we test our skills." Agatha said.

"I'm all for that!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"I can referee the battle." Scott suggested.

"So wait, you're the current Viridian Gym Leader?" Ash asked as he, Agatha, and Scott entered the Viridian Gym.

"Well, you could say that." Agatha replied. Soon Ash, Agatha, and Scott got to their places.

"This one-on-one exhibition match is between Ash and Agatha. Send out your Pokemon!" Scott announced.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu eagerly jumped forward.

"In that case, go Gengar!" Agatha said and her Gengar appeared from its Pokeball.

Soon, the one-on-one Pokemon battle between Ash and Agatha began as Ash pitted Pikachu against Agatha's Gengar. The match was very close and Agatha's Gengar had a slight lead, but some quick thinking by Ash and Pikachu caused this battle to become a stalemate.

"Pikachu and Gengar are both unable to battle! It's a draw!" Scott declared.

"You did great Pikachu." Ash complimented Pikachu making him blush.

"Ash, you and Pikachu battled very well given that you went toe-to-toe with an Elite Four member." Scott said.

"You said Elite Four!? That rings a bell!" Ash exclaimed. Agatha recalled her Gengar.

"Yes you nailed it. Truth is that I have been filling in as the Viridian Gym Leader since the Gym got rebuilt and reopened. Right now, the Kanto League is searching for a candidate to fill in the post permanently. Up till now, the challengers I have been battling didn't live up to the hype, but Ash you were at a whole different level." Agatha said.

"That brings me to the opportunity I mentioned earlier. Ash, since you have the potential and skills I seek in trainers going for this gig, how would you like to take on the Kanto Battle Frontier?" Scott asked.

"Could you please tell me more?" Ash requested as he and Pikachu were interested.

"The Kanto Battle Frontier consists of seven Battle facilities all over Kanto which are run by powerful trainers known as Frontier Brains." Scott said.

"I get to battle powerful trainers!?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Oh yes you will. The Frontier Brains are at least as strong as any region's Elite Four, perhaps even stronger. I knew you had some serious spunk, but I wanted to see how you battle. That's why I had you battle Agatha as a way for me to see if you have what it takes." Scott replied.

"So what do I get when I beat a Frontier Brain?" Ash asked.

"Once a Frontier Brain is defeated, the Frontier Brain gives a Symbol much like a Gym Badge but more special. Once after defeating the first six Frontier Brains, the secret seventh and final Battle Frontier facility would be revealed. Then once you beat the final Frontier Brain, you will become Master of the Kanto Battle Frontier." Scott explained.

"You really got me psyched! Ok I'm totally in!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu squealed excitedly.

"Awesome! I'll get everything squared away, and then I'll give you a call." Scott said. Ash and Pikachu parted ways with Scott and Agatha. Agatha remained at the Viridian Gym while Scott hurried off in his red convertible.

Ash and Pikachu made their way to Pallet Town just before sunset. They were greeted by all the Pallet Town residents plus visitors who wanted to meet Ash live in person. The surprise gets even better as Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle welcomed Ash, Pikachu, and Tyranitar after several months away from home.

Professor Oak came over to Ash's house to say hi. Even Misty came by to see Ash, and she introduced her new Pokemon Azurill which was bred from Tracey's Marill.

Ash and Pikachu placed the Hoenn Badge case, the Hoenn League Winner's Trophy, the Hoenn Ribbon Cup, and all the other trophies and souvenirs in their room.

Just as Ash, his family, Misty, and Professor Oak were about to eat dinner, to Ash's surprise Max and Professor Birch showed up which made the homecoming even sweeter. During dinner, Ash and Max talked endlessly about their adventures in Hoenn to everyone.

Next day breakfast, Ash, Misty, and Max met up with Tracey, Professor Oak, and Professor Birch at the lab. Then they were shortly joined by Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, Gothitelle, and to Max's surprise May.

"Wow May, it's good to see you." Ash said.

"It's good to see you too. I've decided to compete in Kanto's Pokemon Contests. Plus I kinda missed traveling with you Ash." May said while blushing when mentioning the latter.

"There are contests here too? Then count me in!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

When they all got to the corral, Ash's older Pokemon living in the corral –Pidgeot, Venusaur, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magneton, Dragonite, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Feraligatr, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, and Donphan – all rushed and smothered their trainer with affection especially Meganium who stubbornly wouldn't let Ash go by using her Body Slam.

"As soon as Ash's Pokemon heard that he was coming home, they couldn't contain their excitement." Tracey said.

Then Ash introduced all of his Pokemon from , Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, and Metagross intermingled very well with the rest of Ash's Pokemon which made them one happy family. Milotic developed a sisterly bond with Lapras, and she went heads over heels when finally meeting Gyarados as she remembered when Ash called him along with a few of the veteran Pokemon to help defeat hundreds of Normanmaniacs. Ash's usually ruthless and battle-crazy Gyarados couldn't take his eyes off Milotic after seeing how beautiful she really is, and he welcomed her personally which garnered plenty of applause and whistling just seeing Gyarados' soft side for the first time.

"Looks like Gyarados and Milotic really like each other." Professor Oak said. May introduced her Pokemon Combusken, Munchlax, and Bulbasaur.

"Where's Beautifly and Skitty?" Ash asked as he, Max, Misty, and May walked around the corral.

"I let Skitty and Beautifly stay back at the Petalburg Gym. Mom fell in love with Beautifly, and Skitty won't leave the greenhouse." May replied as she watched her Bulbasaur and Ash's Venusaur rekindle their friendship.

During lunch at Professor Oak's lab with family and friends gathered, Ash made his announcement.

"I'll be taking on the Kanto Battle Frontier and participate in more Pokemon Contests in Kanto." Ash said leading to more cheering.

"I'll also participate in Kanto's Pokemon Contest circuit too." May said.

"In that case to celebrate your new goals and journey, we have new Pokedexes updated with the latest information." Professor Oak said as he and Professor Birch gave Ash and May new Pokedexes. Then the Team Rocket Trio came with a new motto and attempted to steal all the Pokemon, but Ash and all of his friends sent the villains blasting off.

The rest of the day was mainly spent at Professor Oak's lab. Many visitors from all over wanted to see the famous Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon. May also got some attention too for her Top 8 finish at the Hoenn Grand Festival, and she even did a few demos for show, but the life of the celebration was Ash for his big wins in the Hoenn League and the Hoenn Grand Festival.

Later, Professor Oak received a message from Scott.

"Ash, Scott from the Kanto Battle Frontier said that you're all set to take on the challenge. Now you need to decide which facility to challenge first." Professor Oak said.

"The closest one from here is the Battle Factory located just outside of Cerulean City." Max said looking at his PokeNav.

"That's convenient. I anyway plan to head back to the Cerulean Gym tomorrow. We could travel together for a bit." Misty said while winking at Ash.

"That sounds good with me." Ash replied.

So Ash, Misty, May, and Max planned to travel together the next day, and they made preparations. Ash told his Pokemon, Professor Oak, and Delia that he plans to rotate all of his Pokemon to give all of them a chance to participate in his Battle Frontier quest.

Besides taking Pikachu along for the journey, Ash decides to bring Butterfree, Espeon, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Gallade, and Glalie. He let Tyranitar stay back home so that he could spend more time with his family especially Momma Ty, but Ash promised Tyranitar that he'll get to battle at some point during the Battle Frontier quest. Ash also let Milotic to stay back home so that she could spend more 'quality time' with her new love interest Gyarados, but he promised that she and Gyarados would get a chance to help him win. May decided to leave her Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's lab in order for her to spend more time with Ash's Venusaur.

May also bonded well with a very shy Squirtle at the lab who chose to come with her.

Next day, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, and Max left Pallet Town and met Brock who happily joined them and learned about Ash's and May's new plans in Kanto.

They learn that Brock left Ludicolo back in the Pewter City Gym as he got along very well with his parents and siblings.

Brock has brought his Forretress and Mudkip along.

Together Ash and his friends hiked Mt. Moon and made a beeline to Cerulean City arriving there sooner than expected.

"Awesome! There is a Pokemon Contest in Cerulean City." Ash said after seeing an advertisement.

"You got this." May cheered.

"Good luck Ash!" Misty cheered as well. At the Contest Hall while registering for Kanto Pokemon Contest passes, Ash and May meet Drew who is also competing in the Cereulean Pokemon Contest.

Ash competed with Pikachu while Drew competed with his Roselia. MC Lillian, the younger sister of Hoenn Pokemon Contest MC Vivian, provided commentary. As usual, the judging was taken care by Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the local Nurse Joy.

"Making his debut in Kanto's Pokemon Contest circuit is Ash Ketchum whose latest and greatest achievement of his career is winning the Hoenn Grand Festival!" Jillian announced to the electrifying crowd in the Contest Hall.

"Alright Pikachu, it's our curtain call!" Ash exclaimed, and then he and Pikachu dazzled the crowd with an array of electric attack combinations.

"Ash and Pikachu are literally electrifying their appeal!" Jillian commentated. After Ash and Pikachu's appeal, Drew and his Roselia did a strong appeal of their own. Ash and Drew cruised through the Appeals Stage and were one of the Top 8 coordinators out of 25 to move on to the Contest Battle stage. Ash and Pikachu cruised to the Finals by winning their Contest Battles 50-0 and 45-0. Their final opponent was Drew and his Roselia.

"We have Drew from LaRousse City in Hoenn and Ash from Pallet Town! We have five minutes on the clock! Let's get busy!" Jillian exclaimed.

"Roselia, go!" Drew exclaimed as his Roselia appeared gracefully.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped forward athletically. The Contest Battle went back-and-forth until the time ran out.

"Who will be our winner!?" Jillian commentated as the smoke cleared from the latest explosive collision of combination attacks.

"The winner of the Cerulean City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum!" Jilllian exclaimed while the crowd cheered loudly. Ash won 25-10. Shortly, Ash received the Cerulean Ribbon. Later, Ash and company spent the night at the Cerulean Gym.

Next day after breakfast, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock were all set to resume their journey.

"Good luck in beating those Frontier Brains, Ash! Good luck in those Pokemon Contests, May." Misty said.

"Yeah, you keep on being a great Gym Leader Misty." Ash replied. Soon, Ash and company left the Cerulean Gym and resumed their trek to the Battle Factory.

Ash and his friends were setting up camp later night after getting lost in the forest trying to find the Battle Factory, and they see a Legendary Pokemon.

"I don't believe it! That's an Articuno!" Ash exclaimed pointing to the sky.

"That's a rare sight!" Max exclaimed along with Ash.

"Let's follow it!" May added, and soon Ash and company ran trying to track the Articuno down and instead found a Pokemon Center.

"Hey, at least we found a Pokemon Center because now I get to spend time with Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as he revealed a bouquet of flowers.

"That's a no-go, Brock!" Max exclaimed and pulled Brock away by the ears.

"If you are looking for the Battle Factory, I can guide you all tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy said.

After breakfast, Ash and his friends were about to get directions when Scott showed up in his convertible.

"Hop on! The Battle Factory awaits you, Ash!" Scott said as Ash and company hopped into his convertible. Scott took Ash and company on a wild ride much like how Professor Birch did and arrived at the Battle Factory in mere minutes; thankfully everyone survives the trip.

They all meet the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory, Factory Head Noland, and his apprentice Sergio.

Noland showcased Ash all of his Pokemon which were well-trained and strong.

"Okay Ash, all challengers can choose one of my Pokemon to battle! I got plenty of options for you." Noland said. Ash had difficulty picking from Noland's Venusaur, Machamp, Rhydon, Breloom, Flygon, Aggron, Pinsir, Camerupt, Sandlash, Golduck, Manectric, and Trapinch.

Then a commotion occurs when May's Munchlax runs off into the building and awakens a familiar looking Articuno much to Ash, his friends, and Scott's surprise.

"Wait, isn't that the same Articuno from last night?" Brock asked.

"You probably spotted Articuno during one of its night-time flights last night." Noland said.

"So is it your Pokemon? How did you meet it?" May asked.

"Articuno is still a wild Pokemon; one night I healed Articuno from injury. Since then, it visits me from time to time." Noland replied.

Then the Team Rocket Trio comes out of nowhere and attempted to round up Pikachu, Noland's Pokemon, and Articuno, but Articuno sent Jessie, James, and Meowth blasting off for good.

During the afternoon and evening, May, Max, Brock, Scott, and Noland interacted with all the Pokemon especially Articuno while Ash and Pikachu made a quick phone call.

"So Ash, have you figured out which Pokemon you want to battle?" Noland asked.

"I want to battle Articuno!" Ash declared.

"Ash, you can't be serious! I know you're strong, but Articuno is wicked strong!" Max exclaimed.

"I see that Ash wants to really up his game. So which Pokemon would he battle Articuno with?" Scott asked.

"He's coming from the sky!" Ash exclaimed as his powerful Charizard flew down and greets him with his classic Flamethrower.

"Awesome! Ash is using his Charizard from the Johto League Championships!" May exclaimed.

"That's right! I called Liza from the Charicific Valley requesting Charizard for the match against Articuno!" Ash replied.

"This is going to be one exciting match." Brock commented.

After some early morning training and breakfast, the match was ready to begin.

"This Battle Factory match is between Factory Head Noland and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Call forth your Pokemon!" Sergio exclaimed.

"Articuno, go!" Noland exclaimed as Articuno flew out.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard roared and flew out. The Battle Factory's dome opened up.

"With no ceiling, this will allow Charizard and Articuno to battle at their full potential." Scott said.

Noland and Ash faced off with May, Max, Brock, and Scott watching from high up. It was a close one, but Charizard defeated Articuno.

"Articuno is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The winner is Ash Ketchum!" Sergio declared.

"That was awesome!" May exclaimed.

 _That Ash definitely has what it takes to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier!_ Scott thought to himself. Noland awarded Ash the Battle Factory's Knowledge Symbol., and Scott gave Ash a Frontierfolio to keep his Frontier Symbols in.

"Why don't you try the Battle Arena for your next challenge?" Scott asked.

"The Battle Arena is not too far from Saffron City." Max said looking at his PokeNav.

"Plus there is a Pokemon Contest which I want to enter." May added.

"Then it is on to the Battle Arena!" Ash exclaimed.

So Ash and his friends parted ways with Noland, Articuno, and Scott to continue their journey. Charizard flew back to the Charicific Valley to train some more.

Along the way, Ash and company see a brochure about a festival held in Rota in northern Kanto, and they all decide to detour there.

Ash and company arrive in Rota just in time for the festival which turned out to be a Pokemon battle tournament being held in Cameran Palace in honor of the legend of Sir Aaron the True Guardian of Aura.

"In order for us to enter the festival, we should obey the dress code. Thing is where do we find costumes?"Brock asked seeing the festival goers in royal-like attire.

"The palace should have some spares." One of the festival goers said. So Ash and company went to the palace and donned some costumes. Ash's costume resembled an Aura Guardian; Max's a Pauper; Brock's a jester; and May's a maiden.

"Ash you look…amazing." May said as she gazed at Ash's appearance with a growing blush.

"Yeah, it's perfect for a Pokemon battle tournament in a palace, right Pikachu?" Ash said with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

Soon the tournament began with 64 competitors including Ash, courtesy of Lady Ilene, ruler of the palace, her maid Jenny, and her Pokemon Mime Jr. In the end, Ash and Pikachu won.

"Please congratulate Ash and Pikachu, the winners of this tournament. Ash shall be named this year's 'Guardian of the Aura' and be honored at tonight's banquet." Lady Ilene decreed as Ash receives a trophy glowing with a deep blue aura. Ash's opponent in the final round who battled Pikachu with a Weavile walked up to him.

"Congratulations Ash." Ash's opponent said while walking up to him. The opponent revealed to be a girl named Kid Summers who dressed up as a knight. Ash shook her hand.

Later that night during the banquet, Lady Ilene presented Ash with Sir Aaron's scepter, but Ash hears a mysterious voice coming from the scepter's jewel.

 _"Why?"_ The voice whispered telepathically.

"What was that voice? Pikachu did you hear that?" Ash asked, but Pikachu shrugged.

Soon the ball and banquet began as Ash's friends enjoyed the formal dancing and food and all of the Pokemon exploring Cameran Palace. Pikachu and all of Ash's and May's Pokemon all went upstairs after getting acquainted with an Aipom that came out of nowhere. Max followed the Pokemon to see what they're up to. Kid Summers went on her own to search for the Legendary Pokemon Mew.

Meanwhile, the ball and banquet reached their conclusion. Just as Ash was told to copy Sir Aaron's pose in the portrait above, the scepter's jewel erupts and a blue jackel-like Pokemon appears much to everyone's shock.

"It's Sir Aaron's Lucario from the legend." Lady Ilene said as the crowd gazed out of surprise.

Lucario used his power of Aura, and his Aura showed Ash outlined in blue.

 _"Sir Aaron? You're still here!"_ Lucario exclaimed in his Aura as he rushed up to Ash.

"Wait, this must be some mistake. I'm not Sir Aaron. I'm Ash." Ash said. Then Lucario opened his eyes and realized his mistake, and then he rushed out of the ballroom and investigated the palace area to understand his situation.

Soon Ash, his friends, Lady Ilene, Jenny, and her Mime Jr followed him.

"Lucario, please understand that you have been asleep and sealed in that scepter for millennia." Lady Ilene said.

 _"Then who are you?"_ Lucario asked.

"I am Lady Ilene. Lady Rin, whom you served along with Sir Aaron, is my ancestor." Lady Ilene said earning gasps from Ash and company.

"So the legend is true!" Brock exclaimed.

 _"But wait, what legend are you talking about? There was supposed to be a war going on, yet why is everyone celebrating? How come I could sense Sir Aaron's Aura inside that man?"_ Lucario asked while pointing at Ash.

"What is Aura?" Ash asked.

"Oh dear, please accept my apologies. There is a lot to be explained." Lady Ilene said. Soon Lady Ilene led everyone back to the palace.

"According to the legend of Sir Aaron and his Lucario, there were two armies waging war. To prevent the war from escalating, Sir Aaron channeled his Aura and sacrificed his life at the Tree of Beginning. The Tree of Beginning glowed so brightly which caused the warring sides to stop fighting. Thus peace was brought across the land." Lady Ilene narrated from a book.

"Lucario sensed Sir Aaron's Aura inside me. What is Aura?" Ash asked.

 _"Aura is a source of energy present in humans and creatures alike as it is based on emotion and spirit. However, only a select few like my master Sir Aaron can manipulate Aura. As for you Ash, your Aura is identical to Sir Aaron's which means you can also manipulate it too."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario said telepathically.

"Wait, are you saying I can use Aura too? Is Sir Aaron like my great-great-great-great-great grandpa or something like that?" Ash asked.

 _"I would laugh if Sir Aaron's great-great-great-great-great grandson turned out to be you Ash."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario replied sarcastically.

"What did you say!?" Ash asked angrily as he and Sir Aaron's Lucario were about to pick a fight.

"You two please stop fighting. It won't solve anything." Lady Ilene pleaded. Brock, May, Lady Ilene, her Mime Jr., and maid Jenny all had sweat-drops watching these antics. Suddenly, Max, Kid Summers, and all of Ash's and May's Pokemon burst in looking panicked.

"Guys, you won't believe this, but Pikachu has been taken away by a Pidgeot!" Max exclaimed.

"Actually, it was Mew in disguise of a Pidgeot who took Pikachu to the Tree of Beginning. I saw the whole thing." Kid Summers added.

"Oh, that Mew frequently sometimes comes and take toys and even wild Pokemon friends to the Tree of Beginning to play with. Ash, I'm sure that Pikachu could be playing with Mew and having a good time." Jenny reassured.

"Still, I want to get Pikachu back." Ash said looking grim.

"I understand. It's best if you and your friends leave tomorrow morning for the Tree of Beginning. It would be dangerous going out at this time of the night in the forest. Lucario, would you please help Ash reunite with Pikachu?" Lady Ilene said.

 _"As you wish."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario replied.

Next day early morning, Ash, May, Max, Brock, Kid Summers, and the Lucario all ventured together to the Tree of Beginning. Along the way, Ash and the Lucario learned the truth behind the legend through the use of Aura flowers and resolved their differences.

 _"I can't believe I thought incorrectly. Sir Aaron didn't abandon me. He made that sacrifice for peace and well-being and didn't want me to see him in pain."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario mused.

"I'm glad we all got that cleared up." Ash replied.

 _"Ash, I was also wrong about you. You would do anything to make sure your friends are okay, much like Sir Aaron would. But promise me that you will take care of Pikachu and all of your friends no matter what."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario added.

"You can count on me." Ash replied.

Soon they arrived and entered the Tree of Beginning after a few days of traveling, but they were ambushed by the Legendary Golem Trio of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel who were protecting the Tree of Beginning. After escaping from the Golem Trio, Ash, his friends, Kid, and the Lucario spot Pikachu and Mew and planned to meet up with them. Unfortunately, because of their intrusion, the Tree of Beginning's internal defenses plus the Golem Trio were hot on their tails, but fortunately when Ash and his companions found Pikachu and Mew, Mew warded off the defenses saying that Ash and his friends are not intruders.

However, Mew felt ill which caused the Tree of Beginning to collapse. So Ash and Sir Aaron's Lucario channeled their Auras to heal it, but since Lucario prevented Ash from using up his own Aura and instead took matters into his own hands, Lucario's Aura got all used up.

"Lucario, are you okay?" Ash asked seeing Sir Aaron's Lucario almost fading.

 _"I'll be fine. I'll join my master Sir Aaron in the afterlife. Ash, you should consider mastering Aura. I'm sure that will help you and your Pokemon grow together, much like how Sir Aaron and I did. You would make Sir Aaron proud if he were to meet you."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario said.

So the Lucario parted ways with Mew, Ash, and company before sacrificing himself.

Then Ash, Pikachu, and company bid a friendly goodbye to Mew and made it back to Cameran Palace where they told Lady Ilene about their quest at the Tree of Beginning. Ash, his friends, and Kid gave best wishes to Lady Ilene and left Cameran Palace, and Kid parted ways with Ash and company who resumed their journey.

A week later, Ash and his friends arrived in Saffron City, and May registered herself for the contest and got her Kanto Contest pass.

To her dismay, she encountered Harley who also planned to participate in the Saffron Pokemon Contest and plotted to ruin May's Kanto contest debut.

The Pokemon Contest began with the Appeals Stage in which May, Harley, and Jessie in disguise managed to pass.

Despite Harley's conniving schemes, May and her Squirtle won the Saffron Pokemon Contest and her first Kanto Ribbon by defeating Harley and his Ariados in the final battle.

After the contest before leaving Saffron City, Ash and his friends sampled a noodle restaurant and visited a Fighting Type dojo.

March 2009

Along the way to the Battle Arena, May's Munchlax becomes sick, but an old couple along with their Mime Jr come to the rescue and escorts Ash and company to their mansion. Coincidentally, the Team Rocket Trio arrived there too as James' Chimecho was also feeling terribly sick. Then to everyone's shock, James revealed that the old couple are his Nanny and Pop Pop which also revealed that he comes from a rich family. Munchlax recovered quickly which allowed Ash and his friends to resume their journey, but Chimecho struggled to recover herself. Nanny suggested to James that she and Pop Pop would look after Chimecho much to an already depressed James who fondly shared how he and Chimecho had really good times. So James entrusted Nanny and Pop Pop with Chimecho and her Pokeball. Then Mime Jr decided to accompany James. The old couple said that Mime Jr likes James because he's a nice person despite his affiliation with the evil crime syndicate Team Rocket. Then Jesse, James, and Meowth leave the mansion still in pursuit of Ash and his friends. On the way to the Battle Arena, Brock's Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp.

After arriving at the Battle Arena which was a grand dojo, Ash and company meet Scott who introduces them to Arena Tycoon Greta.

"Greta is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arena and a Fighting-Type specialist. Battles here are very unique." Scott said. Soon Greta explained her system.

"First Ash, you as the challenger spin the wheel which would determine the number of Pokemon that we use." Greta said. By the stroke of the wheel, it landed on two which meant Ash and Greta will use two Pokemon. Before battling, Ash made a few exchanges with Professor Oak.

Ash and Greta battled in the field with Ash's friends and Greta's students sitting on the sidelines. Due to being a dojo, everyone was barefooted which made the occasion even more serious. The Team Rocket Trio briefly disrupted the battle, but Ash and Pikachu sent them blasting off.

"Now that is out of the way, let's get the battle underway." Greta said. It was a back-and-forth match, but Ash pulled away winning using Snorlax and Primeape with the score of 2-1.

"I admire your battling spirit, so you deserve the Guts Symbol. Keep that up and go forth and conquer!" Greta praised as she awarded Ash the Guts Symbol.

Ash returned Snorlax back to Professor Oak.

"Ash, the next facility you can try is the Battle Dome. It's right past Vermillion City. I'll see you there." Scott said before driving off. Ash and company resumed their journey.

Ash and company stopped by a Pokemon Egg farm owned by a friendly couple and their daughter Nicolette, an aspiring Coordinator. But when the Team Rocket Trio attempted to steal all the Pokemon Eggs, Ash and company including Nicolette worked together to save the Pokemon Eggs.

"Alright Pikachu, let's send those guys packing!" Ash exclaimed, and then Pikachu surprised everyone by sending the Team Rocket Trio blasting off by using Volt Tackle.

The next day, Ash and his friends resumed their trek and arrived in Jitterbug Town where May won her second Kanto Contest ribbon along with her Squirtle and Combusken.

Along the way to the Battle Dome while stopping at a Pokemon Center, the Nurse Joy there gave a letter addressed to Ash.

"It's from a scientist named Dr. Yung. He wants me to check out his Mirage Pokemon system at his lab." Ash said.

"This should be interesting. I never heard of such a thing." May replied.

"His lab is not far from here." Max said looking at his PokeNav.

"I wonder who else got the invitation." Brock mused.

Upon arriving there, Ash and his friends were surprised to see Misty and Professor Oak who also got the same invitation.

"Whoa, Professor Oak and Misty, I'm surprised to see you here." Ash said.

"You thought you were the only one invited?" Misty asked teasingly while winking at Ash.

"Either way, I'm sure whatever we'll be seeing would be an experience unlike anything else." Professor Oak said.

Then Ash and company meet Dr. Yung who shows off his Mirage Pokemon system and even allowed them to try battling some of the mirage Pokemon that he produced. Just when Ash was about to take his challenge, a villain known as the Mirage Master captured Dr. Yung and Professor Oak, and he took over the lab.

Ash and his friends planned a rescue mission, but Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, and Brock got captured. The Mirage Master held Pikachu hostage.

"Professor Oak, I can make this easy. Either you give me access to the database containing the entire world's Pokemon, or else I'll take it by force from this Pikachu." The Mirage Master threatened.

"No way, I would never do such a thing and give a madman like you such valuable information!" Professor Oak retorted angrily.

"Then you leave me no choice." The Mirage Master replied and used some of the machinery to painfully pry into Pikachu's memories to gather data on the Pokemon he has seen, and unfortunately the Mirage Master got his hands on data concerning Pokemon such as Mewtwo, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Deoxys, and the Legendary Golem Trio. With the data, the Mirage Master produced a Mirage Mewtwo.

Then in the nick of time, Ash barges in while accompanied by a Mirage Mew who took a liking to Ash and wanted to help him. Ash and the Mirage Mew rescued Pikachu, Brock, Professor Oak, May, Misty, and Max.

Just as they were about to escape the lab premises, the Mirage Master traps them with his army of Mirage Pokemon and revealed his true identity which would be none other than Dr. Yung!

"I intended on seeking revenge against you Professor Oak for expelling me from the Pokemon Institute and rejecting my idea of producing Mirage Pokemon!" Dr. Yung screamed with rage.

"And still, you have not learned your lesson! You are not worthy of my recognition!" Professor Oak countered back.

Ash and his group of friends battled Dr. Yung and his army of Mirage Pokemon. Seeing that it's a major struggle, the Mirage Mew short-circuited the entire system and destroyed all the Mirage Pokemon including itself. The lab exploded while Ash and company escaped the facility. Officer Jenny and her squad arrived to search the lab for Dr. Yung, the suspect and criminal.

"We searched everywhere in the facility, but we were unable to find any trace of Dr. Yung." Officer Jenny.

"So he still remains at large." Brock said. Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock bid farewell to Misty and Professor Oak and resumed their journey.

Few days later, Ash and company arrived in Vermillion City.

"There is a Pokemon Contest being held here." Ash said excitedly.

"You got this in the bag!" May cheered.

"Go get 'em Ash!" Brock added.

"Which Pokemon will you enter with?" Max asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ash replied.

Ash decides to enter with Butterfree, and they go up against 33 other Coordinators and their Pokemon, and they high marks in their Appeal Stage and secured one of the 8 spots in the Contest Battle Stage. Ash and Butterfree won all of their Contest Battles 50-0, 45-0, 55-0 to win the Vermillion City Pokemon Contest.

"I'm pleased to present the Vermillion Ribbon to our winner Ash Ketchum with his Butterfree! Congratulations!" MC Lillian announced to the cheering crowd.

Ash and company arrived at the Battle Dome a day later and what a reception! Upon arrival, many media personnel and journalists were eager to meet him as he was the next Battle Dome challenger, and given his accomplishments up to that point, who wouldn't be more excited to see him.

Scott arrived and escorted Ash and company to the press conference.

"Mr. Ash Ketchum, how are you doing today? Are you looking forward to battle against Tucker?" One reporter asked during the press conference.

"I'm so psyched to battle him!" Ash exclaimed but then asked. "Hey wait, who is Tucker?" That sent a chill throughout the conference.

"This is embarrassing! How could he not know who Tucker is?" May asked as she, Max, and Brock facepalmed at Ash's cluelessness.

"Let me sort this out. Tucker is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Dome. He's known as the Dome Ace who incorporates dazzling flashy tactics in his battling strategy. That way he is very umpredictable against his opponents. He's quite the celebrity and very popular among the ladies." Scott said.

Before entering the Battle Dome, Ash decide to call Professor Oak and make a few exchanges.

Moments later in the Battle Dome filled beyond capacity, introductions began.

"He's the Pride of Pallet Town! From an early age, he has attained success unseen in decades! He won the Pokemon League Championships in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn! He conquered the Orange League challenge and defeated its champion Blake! He recently shook the Coordinating World's landscape by winning the Hoenn Grand Festival in stunning fashion, and he is three Contest ribbons away from entering the Kanto Grand Festival! He currently has won two Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols and is hungry for his third one here at the Battle Dome! Give it up for the prodigy Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum!" The Announcer roars in his microphone, and the crowd cheered wildly as Ash and Pikachu made their star-studded appearance with flashy lights and fog. Then Tucker made his appearance which made the crowd go wild. Then the stage was set for the battle.

"The Battle Dome challenge match between Ash Ketchum and Dome Ace Tucker will be a double battle!" The Referee announced.

"For you Ash, your challenge would be going against my Arcanine and Swampert!" Dome Ace Tucker exclaimed as he sent out his duo of Arcanine and Swampert.

"In that case, I choose you Crawdaunt and Swellow!" Ash exclaimed as he sent out Crawdaunt and Swellow.

Ash wasn't unfazed as he took the challenge head on. Despite having trouble with Tucker's strategy, showmanship, and his famous Fusion of Fire and Water technique he pulls off with his Swampert and Arcanine, Ash and his duo of Crawdaught and Swellow won the battle.

"Congratulations Ash! By defeating me, you have displayed your skill as a talented battle tactician! Thus you are worthy of the Tactics Symbol!" Dome Ace Tucker exclaimed. The crowd gave Ash a standing ovation for his thrilling victory despite seeing Tucker lose. Tucker awards Ash the Tactics Symbol.

Soon Ash and Pikachu met up with the rest of their friends and Scott.

"You were awesome!" Max exclaimed.

"That's your third Symbol!" May cheered.

"That means you have four facilities to win at!" Brock added.

"Speaking of the next facility, you can head over to the Battle Pike near Fuchsia City. I'll see you there." Scott said.

Few days later, Ash and company were spiritedly on their way to the Battle Pike.

"This Cycling Road would shorten the trip to the Battle Pike." Max said looking at his PokeNav.

"Sounds good to me! Lookout Battle Pike! Here we come!" Ash exclaimed. But at the entrance to the Cycling Road, Officer Jenny was there barricading the area.

"Sorry folks, the Cycling Road is closed for everyone's safety. You will have to take the detour instead." Officer Jenny said and pointed them to a detour.

Then Pikachu sensed something and dashed into the underbrush with Ash and company in hot pursuit. Pikachu managed to get far and finds out that a sick and injured Celebi called him over for help. Pikachu took a closer look and recognized the Celebi as the one who originally was in the GS Ball and who came in the nick of time to save him, Ash, Sammy, and another Celebi from the Iron Masked Marauder.

"Oh man, where did Pikachu go off to?" Ash asked.

"This forest is too thick. It's close to impossible to even navigate the place." Brock said. Soon they meet a Pokemon Ranger named Solana and her Pokemon Plusle.

"Wow, a damsel like you is so rare to see these days! I'm Brock aspiring to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder!" Brock exclaimed while flirting with Solana.

"Enough Brock, leave her alone." Max said while dragging him away.

"I'm here investigating the forest. There was a mysterious incident last night which caused the Cycling Road to close earlier. I suggest you all leave as it is risky getting lost in this forest." Solana said.

"Thing is we're looking for my Pikachu. He ran off to look for something." Ash said.

"Alright then, you all can stick with me until we find Pikachu." Solana said. Ash, May, Max, Brock, Solana, and Plusle went deep into the forest and took note of the strange vines.

"These vines don't look like they're even supposed to be here. All right, let me handle this." Solana said. Solana used her Styler and recruited a pack of Linoone to cut the vines and a group of Diglett and Dugtrio to dig a tunnel for her and the gang to go underground.

They all managed to find Pikachu caring for the recovering Celebi. Ash happily reunites with Pikachu. Celebi wakes up and immediately recognized Ash from before. It was a happy little reunion.

"Wow, Celebi it's good to see you again." Ash said as he brought Celebi into a hug which got reciprocated as Celebi nuzzled him.

"Oh so that's why Pikachu ran off. Still it's amazing that Celebi remembers both you and Pikachu." Solana said with admiration.

"Do you think Celebi's condition may have caused all this?" Max asked.

"If that is the case, then we have to camp here for the night and help Celebi recover." Solana replied. So Ash and his friends stayed in the forest for the night to look after Celebi. The next day, Celebi recovers, but then the Team Rocket Trio comes and nabs Celebi. Ash and the gang with Solana's help rescued Celebi and sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Celebi bid goodbye to Ash and the others hoping to meet them again at another time.

"Look, everything is back to normal. Now the Cycling Road should open." Solana said.

"That's awesome! Now we can get to the Battle Pike!" Ash exclaimed.

"You all take care. Good luck at the Battle Pike Ash!" Solana said. She and Plusle parted ways with Ash and company.

Ash and company were at the outskirts of Fuchsia City and met up with ninjas training at the Pokemon Ninja School. The ninjas invited Ash and his friends to participate in the class for that day. During that time, Brock catches a baby Bonsly. Upon reaching Fuchsia City, May's Pokemon Egg hatched into a cute little female Eevee.

"Look, there is a Pokemon Contest here. Ash and May each have two ribbons." Max said.

"Yeah, you both could compete and test each other's skills." Brock added.

"Well, I would like to enter, but I want to spend more time with Eevee and show her what contests are all about. Ash, you and Espeon can enter because I know you both will set a great example for both me and Eevee." May suggested.

"Sure, Espeon and I will show what winning a contest is all about!" Ash exclaimed, and Espeon nodded with determination. Ash and Espeon go up against 50 other Coordinators and their Pokemon. They managed to obtain high marks in their Appeal Stage and secured one of the 16 spots in the Contest Battle Stage. Ash and Espeon won all of their Contest Battles 70-0, 45-0, 55-0, and 60-0 to win the Fuchsia City Pokemon Contest and the Fuchsia Ribbon, his third Kanto Ribbon.

"I am pleased to present the Fuchsia Ribbon to our winner Ash Ketchum with his Espeon!" MC Lillian announced to the cheering crowd in the Contest Hall.

"Did you see that Eevee? Ash and Espeon are really awesome!" May exclaimed to Eevee who agreed as she especially took interest in Espeon.

The next day, Ash and company finally meet Scott and the Battle Pike's Frontier Brain the Pike Queen Lucy.

"I'm glad you all could make it here safely. By the way, congrats on winning the Fuchsia Ribbon Ash." Scott praised.

"So Ash is a prodigy in both battles and Pokemon contests? I am looking forward to our battle." Lucy said.

"I'm looking forward to the battle and winning it!" Ash exclaimed. Before commencing the battle, Ash called Professor Oak to make a few temporary exchanges in his team. Ash defeated Lucy 3-2 using Donphan, Feraligatr, and Glalie which earned him the Luck Symbol, his fourth Battle Frontier Symbol.

"For your fifth Symbol, the next facility is the Battle Palace located in Metallica Island. I also found out that there would be a Pokemon Contest in Wisteria Town which is along the way to the Battle Palace." Scott said.

"Awesome! I'm gearing up for that contest." May said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in there May." Ash said which made May blush.

A week later, Ash and company made it to Wisteria Town in time for May's third Pokemon Contest, and they all encounter Harley again.

"You have three Ribbons!?" May asked out of disbelief to Harley who has revealed his Ribbon case containing three ribbons.

"Yes I do, Sugar!" Harley exclaimed.

"No…it can't be!" May exclaimed as she looked as if she was about to break down.

"It appears I have left you speechless seeing that I have earned my Ribbons fair and square. I can't say the same for your boytoy over here." Harley derided referring to Ash.

"Me? Boytoy? What's all this about?" Ash asked angrily with Pikachu glaring daggers.

"What I mean is that you have won your Pokemon Contests and the Hoenn Grand Festival all by luck! It seems it was all out of sympathy for your lack of talent!" Harley scorned.

"Lack of talent eh; I think you're messing with the wrong coordinator! You want to see my talent, fine I will use all of my talent and win!" Ash exclaimed seeming all fired up.

"Whoa Ash, calm down!" Brock warned.

"Ash is really fired up!" Max added.

"May, I'm not holding back. are you okay if I compete in this one along with you?" Ash asked.

"Sure, go for it! I much rather see either one of us beat Harley for the win. You know I won't be holding back either." May replied with a smile.

Ash, May, and Harley were among 37 Coordinators who entered this Pokemon Contest. In the Appeals Stage, Ash and May breezed with Gallade and Squirtle respectively. Harley and his Ariados delivered a unique but scary appeal which got them to the Contest Battle Stage in which only the Top 16 Coordinators could participate in. May and Harley eventually met in the semifinals and battled with Munchlax and Octillery respectively. The battle was so close, but Harley and his Octillery pulled away at the last second edging her 10-5.

"See what I mean May? You and your boytoy don't have what it takes!" Harley taunted. Then Ash came over

"So what; her loss is tomorrow's win! Plus you got to watch out for me!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash." May whispered as she prayed for him to to beat Harley. After all, Ash has lot of momentum as he won his earlier matches with Gallade 70-0, 55-0, and 40-0. Soon Ash and Harley settled their score in the finals. Spurned by their will to elevate their coordinating to the next level, Ash and Gallade routed Harley and Octillery 50-0.

"Please congratulate Ash Ketchum and his Gallade for winning the Wisteria Pokemon Contest. With this win, Ash has four Kanto Ribbons!" MC Lillian announced to the cheering crowd.

"Yay, Ash won! He won!" May cheered happily seeing Ash win instead of Harley.

"Well, I was worried that Harley may have gotten under Ash's skin, but Ash knew how to keep calm when handling upstart rivals and competitors like him." Brock said

"That should teach Harley a lesson." Max said.

"No, this is impossible!" Harley moaned and immediately left.

After the Pokemon Contest, May didn't expect to run into MC Lillian.

"May! You were wonderful today! I picked you and Ash as the finalists, but sometimes things don't go as planned. Either way, if you are interested, the next Pokemon Contest would take place in a few days at Chrysanthamum Island." MC Lillian said.

"Thank you, Lillian, I'll see you there." May replied.

"Oh yes one more thing May; this invitation is addressed to you regarding the Chrysanthamum Pokemon Contest." MC Lillian said and handed May an envelope.

"Um, do you know who is it from?" May asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. There was no return address." MC Lillian said before leaving. May along with Ash and company stare at the invitation's contents which included a rose and a letter.

"Wait, was that Drew who did this? A rose is his calling card." Max said.

"That is strange." May replied.

Along the way, Ash and company stopped in a Pokemon Center for some rest. There Ash's Sceptile falls in love with Nurse Joy's female Meganium and behaves antagonistically with a Tropius who is the love interest of that Meganium.

"Sceptile is acting very strange. He's normally not like this." Ash commented on Sceptile.

"I can't believe how dense Ash is." Max whispered to May and Brock.

"Ash, don't you get it!?" May asked out of disbelief.

"It's out of love Ash! Your Sceptile is in love with that Meganium, and he thinks Tropius is his competition for Meganium's attention!" Brock exclaimed.

Sceptile challenges Tropius to a battle and defeats him, but his heart gets shattered when Meganium ran to check on Tropius wiping away his fantasies of him standing proudly with the female Meganium by his side. When the Team Rocket Trio captured Tropius and Meganium, Sceptile heart was so broken he couldn't even muster an attack, but Tropius and Meganium sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off.

"Oh man, I don't know how Sceptile can get over this! It's complicated!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash my friend, the reason why this situation is complicated is that love is complicated." Brock replied.

Few days later, Ash and company arrive on Chrysanthamum Island and meet up with Drew.

"Really, you think that I would send you an invitation to a Pokemon Contest like that randomly?" Drew asked while giving the invitation a strange look.

"If you didn't send me this, then who did?" May asked.

"Definitely, it wasn't me! Besides, I am all set for the Kanto Grand Festival as I have all five Ribbons I need." Drew said. Then Ash and company and Drew meet a girl named Brianna a rookie Coordinator who was the real sender.

"I sent that letter to you May so that I can prove to Drew that I am a coordinator that he should admire! Besides May, don't you have a crush on him?" Brianna asked.

"C-c-crush on Drew!? No way! To be honest, there is a boy I know who is ten times the man Drew is!" May exclaimed and took a quick glance at Ash with a huge blush.

"What's up with those two?" Ash asked cluelessly referring to May and Brianna causing Brock, Max, and Drew to facepalm.

"My goodness Ash, are you really that dense? Do I have to draw a map for you?" Drew asked flabbergastly.

The contest began. May advanced to the next stage with Munchlax while Brianna breezed through with her Surskit. Even Jessie under disguise made it to the second stage with James' Mime Jr. The second stage was the contest battle rounds. May and Brianna made it all the way to the finals while Jessie and Mime Jr lost to May and her Combusken. In a close Finals match, May and her Combusken defeated Brianna and her Vibrava which increased her Kanto Ribbon count to three. Although Brianna felt bad she lost, Drew still complimented her and immediately left. Soon, Ash and company parted ways with Brianna.

Few days later, Ash and company took a boat and arrived at Metallica Island, and they decided to stay the night there after meeting Scott.

Ash did some training with his Pokemon, but Sceptile still struggled due to his recent heartbreak.

"Sceptile, look you need to get over that. You can't let that kind of stuff hold you back." Ash said, but that only worsened the situation as Sceptile ran off forcing Ash and Pikachu to go and look for him. Unfortunately, the commotion inadvertently disturbed the huge colony of Beedrill on Metallica Island causing Pikachu to be separated from Ash and Sceptile. Soon it was nightfall.

"Ash hasn't even come back yet." May said worriedly.

"Do you think his Sceptile is still having issues?" Max asked.

"Well it was a very bad heartbreak. I'm sure Ash can handle that, but his safety is something important. I say we should go and look for him." Brock replied.

"This is one island every trainer must be careful even at night because there is a huge Beedrill colony. If we're all going to search for Ash, then we will need some Beedrill repellent." Scott said as he sprayed Beedrill repellent all over himself and eventually on Brock, Max, and May.

May, Max, Brock, and Scott went to look for Ash and met up with Spenser the Palace Maven of the Battle Palace. Eventually, they found Pikachu but not Ash.

"It's quite common to get lost in this island. Perhaps something happened that caused Ash and Pikachu to be split from each other." Spenser said.

"I hope it wasn't those Beedrill." Max replied.

Ash and Sceptile were recovering from the attack by the Beedrill.

"Hey Sceptile, I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time while you are already feeling down. So the best thing we all need is each other. We're more than just trainer and Pokemon. We're like a family working together achieving the same goal. I remember when Butterfree wanted to find a partner during the Butterfree mating season and got his heart broken. But slowly he overcame that grief as he spent more time traveling with us. We all kept Butterfree company throughout the entire ordeal. Now we will all do the same with you. I know Pikachu isn't around, but I know that if we all work together, then we can all find and save Pikachu." Ash said. Slowly, Sceptile begins to understand that he has Ash and the others as his closest friends and can get over his recent heartbreak. The next day, Ash and Sceptile were tracing their steps to find Pikachu and their friends, but they encountered the Beedrill colony again. Sceptile finally was able to use his moves to defeat and chase away the Beedrill swarm. Ash and Sceptile finally reunited with Pikachu and the others, and they met Scott and Spenser.

"I'm sorry if I caused lot of worry and fuss." Ash apologized.

"Geez Ash, you could keep better track of your time." Max scolded.

"No Max, the main thing is that Ash is safe." Brock replied.

"Yeah, welcome back Ash!" May cheered with a smile.

"That's right. Given the turn of events, how about we schedule the battle tomorrow so that we can all get some rest." Spenser suggested.

A day later, Ash and his friends reach the Battle Palace where Scott and Spenser were waiting.

"Since the weather outside is nice, let's have our battle outdoors." Spenser proposed.

"A battle in the outdoors will be awesome!" Ash exclaimed and soon he and Spenser made it to the outdoor battlefield.

"Great, the match would be a 4-on-4 battle, and all battling would take place all over the island." Spenser said.

Soon the challenge commenced. Ash had to cope with Spenser's synchronicity with nature, and he and his Pokemon had to adapt to the battling environment which varied from beachland to jungles. Still Ash defeated Spenser 4-3 with Sceptile, Heracross, Gyarados, and Tyranitar.

"Congratulations Ash, you and your Pokemon demonstrated not only exceptional skill but also great battling spirit. I also want to say that you have done an exceptional job helping Sceptile back there. Thus I award you the Spirit Symbol!" Spenser said. Ash was awarded the Spirit Symbol. Ash chose to keep Tyranitar along with Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Gallade, and Glalie while sending the rest of the Pokemon that battled in the Battle Palace challenge back to Professor Oak.

"For your sixth Symbol, the Battle Tower is your next stop. It is in Cremini Town near Tohjo Falls. I won't spoil the details, but the Frontier Brain over there is exceptionally talented. She's about the same age as you are Ash." Scott said. So Ash and his friends set course for Cremini Town and the Battle Tower by sailing back to Kanto's mainland.

April 2009

Few days later, Ash and company stopped in Gardenia Town where May won her fourth Kanto Ribbon with her Eevee. Then about a week later, Ash and company were passing through Celedon City which so happens to have a Pokemon Contest being held there as well.

"That's convenient! I'll win my fifth Contest Ribbon here and qualify for the Grand Festival!" Ash exclaimed with a grin.

"That sounds like a great plan! Go get 'em Ash!" May cheered.

Ash decides to compete in the Pokemon Contest with Glalie, and they go up against 40 other Coordinators and their Pokemon. They earned high marks in their Appeal Stage and secured one of the 8 spots in the Contest Battle Stage. Then they won all their Contest Battles 70-0, 55-0, and 65-0 to win the Fuchsia City Pokemon Contest.

"It is my pleasure to present the Celedon Ribbon to the winner Ash Ketchum and his Glalie! This happens to be his fifth Ribbon which means we're definitely looking forward to see him at the Kanto Grand Festival!" MC Lillian exclaimed with the cheering crowd as she presented Ash with the Celedon Ribbon.

About a week later, Ash and company arrived at Cremini Town.

"I'm going to make a few adjustments at the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"Okay, we'll be at the Battle Tower waiting. You know where it is, right?" Max asked.

"Of course I I don't!" Ash exclaimed confidentally with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"Huh, so how will you find your way?" May asked with concern.

"I'll keep on moving until I find it. Besides, this place is a small town." Ash said with confidence.

"Well, that's Ash for ya. Okay, we'll see you there." Brock said while he, Max, and May half-laughed at Ash's antics.

Ash called Professor Oak and made a few more adjustments for his upcoming battle. Then as Ash and Pikachu left the Pokemon Center to find the Battle Tower, they ran into a person with lilac-colored eyes, short lilac-colored hair, and a lilac-colored outfit.

"Oops! I'm sorry." Ash apologized as he got up and pulled the person back up.

"No, it's all right! I should watch out where I'm going. Are you lost?" The person asked with a voice sounding soft and feminine.

"Oh I'm just looking for the Battle Tower." Ash replied.

"So you're the one Scott has been bragging about lately. You're Ash Ketchum! I'm Anabel, the Battle Tower's Salon Maiden." Anabel said.

"Salon Maiden? So you're the Frontier Brain." Ash concluded.

"Yup. I can take you over there where Scott and I believe your friends are waiting. They told me you were at the Pokemon Center, so I thought I go and check on you just in case." Anabel continued.

"That's nice of you. Okay, show me the way." Ash said.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, and Anabel met up with Brock, Max, May, and Scott. Then they all entered the Battle Tower, and went up to her suite.

"Okay, I'm ready for the challenge." Ash said with determination.

"Whoa slow down. How about you and I get to know each other?" Anabel proposed while trying to suppress her giggles from being overwhelmed by Ash's determination and spirit.

"So it this actually part of the challenge?" Ash asked.

"You see out of all the trainers that I have battled up to this point, you particularly peaked my interests because it's very difficult for challengers to even earn five Frontier Symbols as the Frontier Brains are not to be underestimated." Anabel said.

"She's setting the record straight. Ash is perhaps one of the best challengers the Kanto Battle Frontier has seen in years, maybe even the past decade. Plus, he has not lost yet." Scott added.

"To clarify, while his wins are amazing, it's his bond with his Pokemon that has me interested." Anabel continued while smiling at Ash.

"Well, I'm positive that I get along with my Pokemon buddies, right Pikachu?" Ash asked while Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Yes I can see that, and I admire that. But there's so much more that I think you would be interested in which is why I proposed we spend quality time getting to know each other. I even packed food for lunch. Then we can have the battle." Anabel said.

"Okay, sure let's do it. I'm actually a little hungry." Ash said while scratching his head out of embarassment.

"No worries Ash, I packed plenty." Anabel said.

"While you two have your picnic, you can leave the battlefield prep to us." Scott said while Ash's friends nodded.

"Thank you, Scott. Okay Ash, follow me." Anabel said while escorting Ash and Pikachu.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, and Anabel arrived at the nearby lake and began setting up for their picnic.

"So Ash, to give you a heads up, the match will be a 5-on-5 Pokemon battle. First, we both will reveal the Pokemon we will be battling with." Anabel said.

"Why are we doing this?" Ash asked.

"Great question; I was getting to that. Then after we reveal our lineups, during lunch you will interact with my Pokemon while I interact with your Pokemon." Anabel continued.

"Oh that's why. Sure! Besides, it's about time we all enjoyed the great outdoors." Ash said while Anabel nodded with a smile. Soon, Ash revealed his lineup: Pikachu, Tauros, Espeon, Typhlosion, and Meganium.

"Okay, come on out." Anabel said as she summoned her lineup of Alakazam, Espeon, Metagross, Xatu, and Grumpig. "Okay everyone, this is Ash. He may be our next challenger, but this is a good time for you to get to know him as a person." Her Pokemon nodded.

"Okay gang, you heard her. Time to get to know Anabel." Ash said. Soon for some time, Ash interacted with Anabel's lineup while she interacted with his lineup through various activities; whether it be playing in the lake, bathing in the warm sun, or even working together to send the Team Rocket Trio blasting off after foiling the villains' latest plot in kidnapping Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Brock, Max, May, and Scott were having lunch after preparing the battlefield.

"Scott, could you please tell us more about Anabel's talent?" Brock asked.

"Yes, I remember briefly mentioning that. Anabel may be the youngest of the Kanto Frontier Brains, but she is very gifted as a trainer and a person. In fact, she and Ash have many similarities aside from being the same age." Scott said

"Similarities? So that's why Anabel wanted to spend time with Ash? Is it that she may have found her match?" May asked looking surprised.

"That could be it. Perhaps she saw some qualities in Ash that she herself possesses and values highly." Scott replied.

"Earlier, she mentioned that it Ash's bond with his Pokemon that got her interested, not necessarily his achievements overall." Max said.

"Right, it was months ago I interviewed her right before accepting her as a Kanto Frontier Brain. She had an outstanding profile and resume filled with big wins in Pokemon League Championships and other big accomplishments, but she told me that her greatest achievement was being able to sync her mind with her Pokemon via Telepathy." Scott narrated.

"No way!" May exclaimed out of disbelief.

"So, do you think Anabel believes Ash could unleash a similar potential or some other special hidden ability that involves him bonding with Pokemon in ways we have never seen before?" Max asked.

"Probably so, but the question is when will Ash be able to unleash that potential if he has that kind of a potential? Will it be today or some other time?" Scott mused.

Meanwhile, Ash, Anabel, and their Pokemon had lunch together.

"So you can use Telepathy to understand what your Pokemon say or think?" Ash asked.

"That's right. Because of that ability which I have honed, I am able to understand my Pokemon's feelings and eventually those of other Pokemon I meet for the first time. It really stemmed from the interpersonal skills I developed when helping people. From those experiences, I realized that people and Pokemon can think alike." Anabel said.

"So, did you find out anything from my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I learned loads from your Pokemon which allowed me to learn about you as a person." Anabel said. "Based on my interactions with your Pokemon and some of the feedback from my Pokemon, here is my summary: one, your Pokemon care so much for you out of love as much as you do for them; two, you go above and beyond in everything you do, whether it is winning Pokemon battles and contests or helping out anyone, even those who are total strangers to you; three, you always bring the best out of your friends, Pokemon, rivals, and other people and Pokemon you meet; fourth…well." Anabel ended up giggling followed by the rest of her and Ash's Pokemon.

"Huh, what's so funny? Care to share?" Ash asked.

"Four, you are so stuck-up stubborn with a one-track mind." Anabel finished as her giggles turned into laughter.

"What! No way!" Ash exclaimed initially and then joined in laughing.

"Okay now it's your turn Ash. So what did you learn from interacting with my Pokemon?" Anabel asked after overcoming her bouts of laughter.

"Well truth is, I really couldn't figure it out. There were times I tried even staring endlessly in your Pokemon's eyes, but so far no dice." Ash said.

"It's alright. Okay, let's try this: see if you can sense what's in my heart. Take your time." Anabel proposed while placing her hand on her heart. So Ash tried for some time.

"I'm sorry Anabel, I did what I could but got nothing. You know now I think about it, I may not know exactly what my Pokemon are saying, thinking, or feeling, but they are my best buddies all the way. If anyone of us is feeling down, we all come together and figure things out." Ash said.

"That's wonderful Ash. You and your Pokemon will really go far in life if you keep this up." Anabel reassured warmly.

"Yeah, you know my friends can definitely try this out." Ash replied while Anabel nodded.

Soon at the Battle Tower, Ash and his lineup battled Anabel and her lineup. Ash had to deal with Anabel's Psychic abilities and Telepathy with her Pokemon.

He and his team defeated Anabel and her team. Ash earned the Ability Symbol his sixth symbol.

"Congratulations Ash, I am proud to present you the Ability Symbol. You deserve it!" Anabel said happily, and Ash accepted the Ability Symbol.

"Alright, here we are! You have one Symbol left to become Master of the Kanto Battle Frontier. The final facility is the Battle Pyramid." Scott said.

"Look, the Battle Pyramid is north of Pewter City. We can visit the Pewter Gym on the way." Max said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to check up on my family and the Pokemon there." Brock said.

"Well, the Battle Pyramid would be there…for now. So you all may need to pick up the pace and try to reach it before it leaves." Scott added.

"Well Ash, I'll root for you to win at the Battle Pyramid. The Frontier Brain over there is at a level beyond me or the other five Frontier Brains you have beaten." Anabel said.

"The stronger my opponent is, the harder my Pokemon and I will fight!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu squealing.

"That's the spirit! Also good luck in the Kanto Grand Festival too. May you're aiming for that too." Anabel said.

"Right, I still got to win my fifth Ribbon, and then I can compete." May muttered.

"Okay Ash, all the best! You all take great care." Anabel said while shaking Ash's hand.

"Right! Thank you Anabel." Ash replied while returning the handshake with a smile.

After Ash and Anabel shook hands, Anabel placed her hand to her heart.

 _I guess you can't sense feelings yet Ash, or you would have sensed my feelings for you._ Anabel thought so in her mind as she blushed.

Few days later, Ash and company set course for Pewter City and the Battle Pyramid which meant a homecoming for Brock! Along the way after strangely seeing an aurora in the bright sky, they seemed to have problems.

"My PokeNav is acting up." Max said furiously.

"Our Pokeballs won't even open. Something is really wrong here." May said.

"Oh no! Pikachu, you're sparking out of control!" Ash exclaimed seeing Pikachu's cheeks sparking intensely. That's when they meet up with Solana the Pokemon Ranger and her Plusle from before who helped with the Celebi mission.

"This is due to abnormal geomagnetic activity in the area. I'm here on a mission to discover why it's happening." Solana said.

"Let us help you Solana." Ash proposed.

"Well alright, but don't do anything risky. I can't guarantee this will be an easy task." Solana warned.

Soon they encounter a Deoxys who was clearly in some sort of pain and was acting hostile to them. Then Deoxys abducted Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, and Gallade into its dimension where it tells them how it arrived on Earth and how it felt lonely, but Ash and his Pokemon reassured the Legendary Pokemon that there are many Pokemon around the world for it to meet and make friends with.

Meanwhile, Brock, May, Max, and Solana were looking at new data.

"Ranger HQ just detected increased solar wind activity along with energy frequencies from a meteorite. That means the solarwinds and the meteorite's energy were hurting Deoxys which caused all of these problems." Solana said.

"Then let's help heal Deoxys so it can get better." Ash suggested.

So Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Gallade, Max, May, Brock, Solana, and Plusle helped Deoxys recover from its pain by telling it to use the move Recover while Ash, Pikachu, and Max rescue themselves from Deoxy's dimension. The meteorite explodes, but everyone didn't get hurt. Then Deoxys felt better, and it bids everyone goodbye to explore the world. Ash and company part ways with Solana and her Plusle once again and continue their trek to Pewter City.

Few days later, Ash and company arrive in Mulberry City where there is a Pokemon Contest.

"It's my chance to earn my fifth Kanto Ribbon to go to the Kanto Grand Festival!" May exclaimed with determination.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! You got this one May!" Ash cheered.

"Hold on a sec; the Kanto Grand Festival is only a month away! Doesn't that mean this could be one of the last Pokemon Contests in Kanto?" Max asked.

"You're right. The poster says so here. That means May only has one shot. " Brock said.

"WHAT!? What am I going to do!?" May asked out of pure shock. Her mood worsened when Harley showed up.

"Ah it's May holding on to her boytoy!" Harley taunted while staring gleefully at May and then Ash the 'boytoy'. May looked away while Ash stared back at Harley with a stern expression.

"Harley. You're competing in this contest too?" Ash asked while looking back to check on May.

"Nah, I don't need to since I have my five Kanto Ribbons all good to go!" Harley exclaimed haughtily.

"YOU HAVE FIVE RIBBONS!?" May exclaimed out of pure disbelief as she sees Harley display all of his five Kanto Contest ribbons.

"I best be going! I'm not going to waste my brain cells here! But I can say this, May doesn't stand a chance in winning!" Harley exclaimed and walked away.

"What can I do? I don't know if I can handle this kind of pressure!" May exclaimed frantically.

"May, just relax. You can still win this! Believe in yourself and show the crowd what you're made of." Ash advised. May took Ash's advice seriously. So the contest went by. Despite Harley conspiring with the Team Rocket Trio to prevent May from getting to the Kanto Grand Festival, May won the Mulberry Pokemon Contest with Combusken in the appeals stage and with Squirtle in the contest battle stage. Furthermore, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock managed to foil Harley and the Team Rocket Trio's plan of ruining May's shot of winning the Pokemon Contest. So with her fifth ribbon, May would be facing stiff competition from all the hundreds of Coordinators who qualify including Drew, Harley, and Ash at the Kanto Grand Festival which would be held in less than a month later in Indigo Plateau.

About a week later at a town near Pewter City, Ash and company entered a tournament which turned out to be a scam organized by the Team Rocket Duo of Cassidy and Butch who planned to swipe all the trainers' Pokemon. With Max's detective work, Ash and company exposed the operation which led to Cassidy and Butch getting the blast-off while the Team Rocket Grunts were arrested by a large force of policemen led by Officer Jenny.

When Giovanni heard about this failure due to Ash and his friends, he threw a tantrum.

"No! GRRRRR! How a kid like him could easily foil Team Rocket's schemes!?" Giovanni vented furiously while nearby grunts cowered in fear.

Ash and company finally arrived in Pewter City and went to the Pewter Gym, but to Brock's horror, he learns from the Brocklings that their parents Flint Slate and Lola hired some strange gym remodelers and were awarded a free vacation. Soon everyone came face to face with the gym remodelers who challenged Ash and Brock to a double battle for the fate of the Gym. If the remodelers win, the Pewter Gym gets remodeled; otherwise the remodeling would be cancelled.

So the battle began with the remodelers taking an early lead with their duo of Aggron and Charizard against the duo of Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix, but Ash and Brock clawed their way back. Eventually, the remodelers' teamwork fell apart, and their disguises were blown to reveal the Team Rocket Trio! Ash and company sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off and got the Pewter Gym back to normal. Flint and Lola came back home, and everyone talked about what happened at the gym. It also turned out that the Team Rocket Trio scammed Flint and Lola with fake tickets at their vacation getaway.

Meanwhile the Team Rocket Trio had a mess of epic proportions knowing that they owed the entire Team Rocket organization a ton of money for their operations and had to give up the Charizard and Aggron loaned to them.

Few days later, Ash and company approached the Battle Pyramid, but they fell into a hole to a corridor in underground ruins littered with booby traps. It was there they met the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid, the Pyramid King Brandon.

"It was foolish of you all to wound up down here because these ruins are the ancient secret chamber of Hamur, the ruthless King of Pokelantis which was rumored to contain a pokeball which could summon Ho-oh!" Brandon warned sternly.

"You said Ho-oh!? I just got to find Ho-oh and release it!" Ash exclaimed, and he and Pikachu ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Brandon yelled as he, Brock, Max, and May went after Ash.

Eager to find Ho-oh, Ash immediately went off searching for Ho-oh while his friends and Brandon told him to stop being so reckless. However, Ash's curiosity and naivity got the best of him when he found the pokeball of Brandon's description and summoned the evil King's spirit instead of Ho-oh. Hamur's evil spirit began to close in on Ash.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Brandon roared and knocked Ash aside. Hamur possessed Brandon instead of Ash. Brandon's expression changed to a evil psychopathic smile due to Hamur's evil influence.

"HAHAHAHA! Now I am free to fulfill my master's wishes of conquering this world!" Hamur spoke through Brandon with a deep cold voice.

"Oh no! Brandon is being possessed!" Brock exclaimed as he quickly seized Hamur's pokeball.

"It's my fault! I got us into this mess! It's my job to fix this!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now, I'll seek possession of all of your Pokemon!" Hamur exclaimed and extended Brandon's arms to use a Psychic-like force to steal Ash's and his friends' Pokemon.

"No! I won't let you!" Ash exclaimed.

"You dare oppose me!?" Hamur asked angrily.

"Yes I do!" Ash stated boldly. "You will face me in a Pokemon battle! If I win, you will surrender and be sealed! If I lose…"

"Then, you and your friends would agree to allow me to possess your Pokemon and not interfere with my mission!" Hamur finished making Brandon flash a sadistic smile. Ash's friends gasped.

"Ash, are you willing to do this?" May asked fearfully.

"I have no other choice." Ash replied.

Ash and his friend led the possessed Brandon back to the Battle Pyramid to where Scott and Brandon's assistant Sam were waiting. After hearing about the situation, Scott allowed the battle to occur, and Sam acted as Referee.

"This one-on-one Pokemon battle is about to begin! Over on my left is Hamur!" Sam exclaimed pointing to Hamur.

"It's Hamur King of Pokelantis! You should know how to treat me properly in the future when I have fulfilled my master's wishes and conquered this world!" Hamur spoke arrogantly.

"Well then, on my right is Ash Ketchum!" Sam exclaimed pointing to Ash.

"Yes, I'm here!" Ash announced boldly. Then Hamur burst out laughing sadistically interrupting the moment.

"Is something the matter?" Ash asked sternly.

"So you're a Ketchum? You're the current member of the Ketchum line. Am I right?" Hamur said through Brandon with a sneer.

"So what about me and my 'family line'?" Ash asked back.

"Oh it's just that if my master were here now, he would have you and your Pokemon obliterated into smithereens. He always wanted the Ketchum line to be wiped out, but I'm sure that he would be delighted if I did that for him! Of course, that would make my victory that much sweeter." Hamur taunted.

"I won't lose to the likes of you or your 'master'!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, stay cool. Brandon's Pokemon lineup is the strongest of all the Kanto Frontier Brains, and the stakes are even higher since it is Hamur you are facing, not Brandon!" Scott warned.

"Enough talk! Prepare for your doom, Ash Ketchum! Ultimate warrior of stone, come forth and do my bidding!" Hamur roared and summoned one of Brandon's Pokemon, Regirock the Legendary Rock Golem Pokemon.

"Regirock!? Isn't that a legendary Pokemon!?" Max asked fearfully.

"Ash!" May exclaimed worried for Ash's safety.

"Regirock huh? Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and called out Sceptile. The battle went on with many close calls as the evil spirit even tried using Ash's friends as shields to stop Ash from ordering more attacks. Ash and Sceptile defeated Hamur and Regirock, but the evil spirit wasn't done yet.

"NOOOOOO! I WON'T SURRENDER! I'LL TAKE OVER YOU INSTEAD AND WIPE YOU OUT FROM WITHIN YOUR MIND AND SOUL!" Hamur roared and left Brandon's body and attempted to possess Ash.

Ash ran for his life while Pikachu and Sceptile fired attack after attack trying to keep Hamur at bay. Unknown to Ash's friends and company, Ho-oh arrived at the Battle Pyramid's skylight and plucked one of its Rainbow feathers and dropped it down.

"What is this?" Ash asked as he caught the Rainbow feather. Upon touching it, the Rainbow feather glowed brightly.

"AAARRRGH!" Hamur groaned with agony. Seeing that Hamur is somehow weak to the Rainbow feather's energy, Ash raised it and pointed it directly at him with the energy weakening Hamur.

"You won't hurt me or any of my friends, and you won't be taking over the world!" Ash exclaimed.

Hamur's spirit became vulnerable. Brandon immediately regained consciousness.

"Brock, I need that ancient Pokeball!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Here!" Brock yelled as he tossed it to Brandon who then used the ancient Pokeball to trap Hamur for good.

"We're okay!" Max cheered.

"Ash, you're safe! You also won as well!" May exclaimed happily.

"NOOO!" Brandon boomed startling everyone in the Battle Pyramid.

"W-wait, what do you mean 'no'?" Ash asked.

"You were so reckless and carried away which almost cost your life as well as the rest of our lives!" Brandon scolded.

"He's right Ash." Brock said.

"I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

"Still, you, Pikachu, and Sceptile showed lot of courage going up against that spirit king." Brandon said.

"So, do I get the Symbol?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not yet. You did not defeat me. Instead you defeated an evil spirit king who possessed me and my Pokemon. Plus due to these circumstances, the Battle Pyramid rules were never followed." Brandon replied.

"So Brandon, would it be okay if you accept Ash's challenge at another date?" Scott asked.

"That is the plan. First, I'll need to recover from this ordeal. Then, I do have more ruins to explore. Once I find a suitable date and a good spot, then you all shall know." Brandon replied.

Brandon and his assistant Sam took off flying in the Battle Pyramid. As Ash and company set off for Indigo Plateau that early evening, Ash and Pikachu looked up and saw Ho-oh high up on a mountain top staring back at them calmly. Then they looked at the Rainbow feather. Then they knew that Ho-oh was more than just a sign of good luck, perhaps something else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #6: Emerald Excellency**

 **Chapter #6 Blurb:** Ash's challenge of the Battle Pyramid, the final facility of the Kanto Battle Frontier, had to be postponed due to a harrowing encounter earlier with an evil spirit at a set of ruins. Still, Ash and his friends press on forward to Indigo Plateau, site of the Kanto Grand Festival. It is where rivals like Drew and Harley await them. It is also where May makes a new rival in an experienced Coordinator named Solidad who has two goals in her mind: first winning the Kanto Grand Festival Ribbon Cup, and second getting up close and personable with her idol Ash. The Team Rocket Trio are still around, but how would those guys spice things up? As for the challenge looming at the Battle Pyramid, what would be Ash's strategy in defeating the powerful Pyramid King Brandon?

* * *

 **Plot**

May 2009

Shortly after celebrating Ash's 13th birthday, Ash and company continued towards Indigo Plateau, site of the Kanto Grand Festival, where Ash and May will compete along with hundreds of other Coordinators for the Kanto Ribbon Cup. Suddenly, a group of wild Aipom appeared.

"Hey, my hat!" Ash exclaimed as one of the Aipom nabs his hat.

"My ribbon case!" May shrieked as another Aipom stole her case of ribbons. This led to a wild chase in the forest which led to discovering that all this was part of Team Rocket Trio's scheme of ordering all the local wild Pokemon to gather berries in the area and steal other valuable items. Ash and company sought help from the local caretaker of the forest and split up to gradually convince the wild Pokemon about the Team Rocket Trio's evil intention. Ash and Pikachu approached the Aipom that stole his hat.

"Aipom, you need to stop. Team Rocket got you and your friends set up like this! Team Rocket are the bad people! They steal anything!" Ash exclaimed while Pikachu squeaked. But the Aipom wouldn't listen and continued running away from him until she got picked up by a strong wind gust over a cliff.

"Aipom, I got you!" Ash exclaimed and managed to grab her and safely landed below cushioning the fall. Aipom was surprised at that act of bravery.

"You okay Aipom?" Ash asked, and Aipom nodded.

"I'm glad. Alright you can keep the hat. I really need to get back and help my friends. You make sure you let your friends know." Ash suggested, and then he and Pikachu ran off. Then Aipom went and told her friends about Team Rocket's true intentions. The word spread among the wild Pokemon who then helped Ash and company foil the Team Rocket Trio's scheme and sent the villains blasting off.

"Yay, my ribbon case is here with all five ribbons!" May exclaimed happily. With everything settled, Ash and company resumed their journey.

"Man, it feels weird without my hat." Ash said rubbing the top of his head while Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Hey, look over there." Max said and pointed ahead. Ash and company were surprised what they saw.

"It's your hat, Ash!" Brock exclaimed.

"Whoa! Awesome! I can't believe my hat is here! That Aipom is something else if she left it for me." Ash exclaimed and placed his hat back on his head feeling whole. As he and his friends continued towards Indigo Plateau, Aipom watched them from the canopy and began to follow them.

About a week later, Ash and company arrived in the Indigo Plateau where Ash, May, and over 300 other coordinators with five Kanto Ribbons would compete in the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Indigo Plateau is amazing!" May exclaimed.

"It's hasn't changed much at all. It brings back lot of great memories." Ash said.

"Yeah, the last time we've been here, you first won the Kanto League way back then, Ash." Brock said.

"Awesome!" Max praised. Soon, Ash and company meet up with Drew.

"Good to see you all made it here. I saw May's last contest, and I couldn't believe Harley would pull such stunts to sabotage you." Drew said.

"Yeah, but the past is the past! Now, it's Grand Festival time! I'm not going to let Harley or anyone or anything dampen my mood!" May exclaimed with determination.

"We got to register first." Ash said, and he, May, and Drew registered. Just then, a commotion occurred at the Pokemon Center as a familiar Aipom began stealing and collecting hats from various trainers including from Nurse Joy

"Hey, it's that Aipom from before!" Ash exclaimed seeing a bunch of trainers cornering an Aipom clearly annoyed and frustrated that she stole their hats.

"You, isn't that Aipom your Pokemon?" One of the trainers asked sternly.

"Give back our hats!" Another one of the trainers demanded.

"Cut out the Mankey business!" A third trainer yelled. A huge crowd gathered.

"Aipom, what you did was wrong! Give back their hats now!" Ash ordered. Aipom still didn't listen and continued her antics.

"Looks like Aipom won't listen to you. What are you going to do Ash?" Max asked.

"That's does it! Pikachu and Espeon, help me out!" Ash said as he brought out Espeon who joined with Pikachu.

Espeon landed in front of Aipom causing her to jump uncontrollably. She lost her grip on those hats which were scattered.

"Espeon, catch Aipom with Psychic! Pikachu, use Quick Attack to gather those hats!" Ash followed up. Soon, Espeon caught Aipom with Psychic and gently handed her over to Ash to hold on to, and Pikachu skillfully gathered the hats. The crowd applauded Ash's heroics as Pikachu returned the hats to their rightful owners.

"Aipom, you need to chill out and stop doing stuff like this." Ash warned, but then Aipom jumped off Ash's arms and left the Pokemon Center.

"Nice try Ash." Max said as he, May, Brock, and Drew joined up.

"Crazy Pokemon." Ash muttered glumly.

"I think you need to chill out more than that Aipom, Ash." Drew added.

"Still, Ash, Pikachu, and Espeon pulled off an amazing combo stopping that Aipom from causing too much trouble." A female coordinator said and approached the group. Ash and company perked up at the female coordinator who had salmon-colored hair and wore an orange collared shirt and a red skirt. Brock instantly goes gaga for her with hearts in his eyes.

"Wow! Do my eyes deceive, or are you Solidad?" Brock asked excitedly.

"Solidad?" Ash, May, and Max chorused.

"Of course! Aren't you the Pewter Gym Leader, right?" Solidad asked.

"That's me! I'm Brock! You remembered! And you found me in the middle of my journey to become the greatest Pokemon Breeder in the whole wide world!" Brock exclaimed happily still with hearts in his eyes.

"Whoa, they know each other." Max said.

"That's a new one." May added.

"I haven't seen you since Pewter City. I sure saw you a lot back then." Solidad replied nicely.

"Now perhaps destiny has reunited us back together for us to pick up the pieces of our broken hearts right where they left off." Brock proposed as he gently grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry. Right now, I really want to talk to Ash. Maybe later." Solidad replied and walked past Brock who whited out.

"No fair." Brock muttered sadly.

"How did she do that?" May asked as she was surprised that Solidad was able to resist Brock's flirting.

"Brock never had a chance." Max replied. Then Solidad approached Ash.

"Hi Ash, I'm Solidad, and it is really an honor to meet you. Everywhere I go, you're the talk of the town when it comes to winning regional Pokemon League Championships, Contests, and Grand Festivals. Plus, I have been keeping up with your record in the Kanto Battle Frontier!" Solidad praised heartily.

"Well thanks, but it's my Pokemon who deserve the credit. Pikachu and the rest of my gang are the heroes." Ash said.

"Well, I look forward to competing with you. Not only that, I really would like to get to know you more. There has to be a lot more to your success if you are the generous and caring trainer to owe your Pokemon all the credit." Solidad proposed with hope in her eyes.

"You are more than welcome to hang out with us." Ash replied accepting Solidad's offer but didn't notice Solidad smiling and blushing.

"Dang, looks like Solidad is Ash's biggest fangirl right now." Max said in a whisper.

"Yeah, she did kind of came out of the blue. It's like she's aiming to get a date or a signed autograph from him." May whispered back a bit weary of the circumstances.

"Well, there is a familiar face. Drew how you been?" Solidad asked Drew.

"I'm doing well. I see you're pumped." Drew replied.

"I sure am. Oh and you must be Drew's rival May." Solidad said shaking May's hand which May returned rather reluctantly.

"Um yes." May said as she was surprised to learn this.

"I'll get going and do some prep work." Drew said and proceeded to leave, but then he turned back.

"You two, Solidad is one tough cookie. She's good." Drew said the last bit to Ash and May before leaving.

Later that night while Ash and company and Solidad had dinner together outside, and they just finished learning about how she knew Drew since his first Pokemon Contest ever.

"You know, I'm surprised Drew never mentioned you to me." May replied after hearing the recap.

"You think? Well given how often he talks about you May, I'm sure he regards you as one of his major rivals." Solidad replied.

"Well, that's a new one on me." May said to herself.

"But enough about me. I'm eager to hear more from you Ash, please." Solidad begged now fully attentive of Ash.

"Or how about you and I exchange emails to stay connected." Brock butts in with hearts in his eyes trying to woo Solidad again.

"You're only exchanging emails with me, bro!" Max exclaimed and dragged Brock away.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but maybe there is a way I could show you. Right now, I'll be calling Professor Oak and checking how the rest of my Pokemon are doing. Maybe you might get an idea from that and when I compete." Ash said.

"I'll come with you. I'd love to see your Pokemon." Solidad said with a smile.

"I'll be coming too. Let's go Ash." May spat and grabbed Ash by the hand.

"Whoa May! Take it easy on the grip!" Ash exclaimed while Solidad stared out of surprise. Soon, at the Pokemon Center, Ash dialed Professor Oak's lab while May and Solidad were watching him. Soon, Brock and Max joined.

"Ash, we're happy to see you doing well. All of Pallet Town is getting hyped to watch you compete and win! Even your Pokemon are cheering you on!" Professor Oak said in a videophone call.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad they're keeping up!" Ash exclaimed.

"Speaking of Pokemon, your Milotic is eager to compete and would love to show you the moves she learned while spending time with Gyarados! Even Lapras and Meganium are interested in competing after training with Milotic." Professor Oak informed.

"No kidding! Please send them to me!" Ash requested. Soon upon receiving Lapras, Meganium, and Milotic, they all happily and playfully knocked him on his back and showered him with lots of affection.

"Haha! Whoa! I'm glad to see you girls!" Ash laughed as he patted Lapras, Meganium, and Milotic.

"Wow, they really love him. It shows how much care and love Ash gives to them." Solidad commented with a smile as her cheeks were slightly reddening.

"Yep, the relationship between people and Pokemon should always be a two-way street." Brock said.

"Yeah, Ash normally let's them relax at Professor Oak's lab. I'm looking forward to see what moves they have learned." May said.

"Oh, by the way May, some weird man told me and Brock to give you this." Max said holding a strange purple flower. May took the flower which burst open to reveal a plastic coil.

"What in the world is that!? Who really gave you this!?" May asked fearfully.

"You know, I think that strange guy was Harley in disguise!" Max exclaimed.

"I have brushed shoulders with Harley on a few occasions. Let's say I find him a bit odd at times." Solidad said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's competing in the Grand Festival here as well." Brock added.

"Oh no! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" May exclaimed.

"Let's change the subject! Ash, would you like to give a demo? I would love to see just how your bond with your Pokemon translates into those moves!" Solidad requested with hopeful gleaming eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ash replied slyly as he and his Pokemon went off to do some tune-up for the Kanto Grand Festival beginning the next day.

"Geez!" Solidad moaned and then pouted making her cheeks blush red.

Later that night after the tune-up, Ash had a pep talk with Pikachu, Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, and Glalie.

"Alright, I'm really proud of all of you of how far we have come! I'm also impressed with the training Lapras, Meganium, and Milotic did by themselves to prepare for this! Let's win the Kanto Grand Festival!" Ash exclaimed, and he and his Pokemon cheered.

Next morning, the Kanto Grand Festival kicked off with Lillian and Jessedia (Jessie of Team Rocket in disguise) as co-MCs; and the judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, three different Nurse Joys, and the MC for the Hoenn Pokemon Contests Vivian who is Lillian's older sister. James, Meowth, Wobbuffett, and Mime Jr served as Jessie's camera and media crew during her Jessedia stint.

"In the preliminary Appeal stage, only the top 64 competitors out of the 300 competing will advance. This appeal stage requires one Pokemon and only one move. That's right folks! It's all or nothing!" MC Lillian explained to the crowd and the Coordinators. Soon one by one, Coordinators and their Pokemon went all out in their appeals aiming to advance.

"From Petalburg City in Hoenn, it is May!" MC Lillian exclaimed as May ran out to the field.

"Combusken go! Use Sky Uppercut!" May exclaimed and threw a frizbee. Her Combusken dragged its claws on the ground causing lots of static and heat to build up, and then it struck the frizbee hard exciting the crowd and judges with the display of power. After May's appeal, several more coordinators did their appeals.

"Next from LaRousse City in Hoenn, it is Drew!" Jessie as Jessedia announces as Drew appeared.

"Masquerain, use Flash!" Drew yelled and his Masquerain use the brightest Flash move ever imagined. After Drew's appeal, a couple more trainers showed their appeals.

"From Pewter City, it is Solidad!" MC Lillian announced as Solidad comes up. The field became a deep pool of water.

"Lapras, use Sheer Cold!" Solidad exclaimed. Her Lapras jumped into the pool causing huge waves to rise up. The crowd near the pool gasped as the wave were about to soak them until Solidad's Lapras used Sheer Cold to freeze the waves. The crowd went wild seeing the ice-sculpture.

"Whoa, this would give big points for Solidad!" Max exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, this sort of resembled what Ash did in the Hoenn Grand Festival preliminaries with Glalie!" Brock exclaimed.

"So are you saying that Solidad is not just a big fan of Ash, like she has been observing him?" Max asked.

"I guess so. If any, Solidad should not be underestimated." Brock mused. A dozen more Coordinators did their appeal.

"From Slateport City in Hoenn, it is…ugh…Harley?" Jessie as Jessedia gagged seeing Harley revealing himself dressing up like May.

"Hello, it's your naughty Coordinator, me! Banette, go!" Harley exclaimed as his Banette appeared.

"What in the world is he thinking!?" Ash exclaimed as he and PIkachu couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"He keeps it fresh." Drew commented rather uncertainly.

"That came out of nowhere." Solidad said.

"GAH! I'm just going to die!" May squealed out of pure fear and embarrassment.

"Harley would do anything." Brock mused.

"You know, I bet Harley has a crush on May, and that is really scary!" Max replied wide-eyed. Nonetheless, Harley and Banette delivered a strong appeal. Several dozens of coordinators did their appeal.

"Finally last but not least is the Pride of Pallet Town, the prodigy trainer and coordinator, Ash Ketchum!" MC Lillian exclaimed. The crowd cheered wildly as Ash ran on to the field which was also a pool of water like Solidad's appeal earlier.

"Milotic, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as his Milotic cooed soothingly and made her graceful appearance. Milotic splashed into the pool, and instantly Ash acted on that moment.

"Use Mirror Coat!" Ash exclaimed, and Milotic appeared with a dazzling Mirror Coat that illuminated the water drops in a multicolored light. This received a standing ovation from the crowd and the judges.

"That Ash is good." Drew said simply.

"Ash and Milotic are definitely advancing!" May cheered happily.

"Yes, he's truly amazing!" Solidad added dreamily as her blush intensified as she continued watching. The results came out. Ash, May, Drew, Solidad, and Harley were among the top 64 Coordinators moving on.

Later that evening, Ash and company along with Drew and Solidad convened.

"Combusken, you did a great job!" May happily praised while feeding Combusken dinner.

"Yep, we're all moving on to the next round." Ash said.

"Right, and I can't wait to see what else you have in store Ash." Solidad said while gazing at Ash with unwavering awe.

"Well don't forget about the rest of the competition. You can't let your guard down." Brock warned.

"I'm really excited about what the next round will have in store." Max said.

"You hoo! May! My gingerbread cookie!" Harley called from afar and started running towards her.

"Whoa!" Ash, Brock, and Max freaked out seeing how awkward this situation has become.

"H-Harley! Why are you dressed up like me!?" May exclaimed fearfully as Harley was still dressed up as her.

"Call me 'Mayley'!" Harley joked.

"Oh no! I'm already having a headache!" May moaned miserably.

"Honey, if you're having a headache, then your head will ache even more with what I have in store! And you Drew, just accept the fact that you're gonna lose!" Harley taunted causing Drew to grimace and for May to clutch her head. Suddenly, Aipom comes out of nowhere and steals Ash's hat. This totally broke the awkward moment.

"My hat! Aipom, get back here!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu went chasing after Aipom in the sunset to retrieve his hat.

"Oh dear!" Solidad giggled seeing this funny moment.

"Man, can't that Aipom just chill!?" Max lamented. It took Ash and his Pokemon nearly an hour by nightfall to retrieve his hat.

The next day was the second round of the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Now we have 64 Coordinators in the running for the Ribbon Cup. By the end of this round, the top 16 will move on to the Contest Battle stage!" MC Lillian exclaimed.

"This round, coordinator and Pokemon must show a series of moves in their performance!" Jessie as Jessidia announces. Soon the second round got underway as Coordinators did their second set of appeals.

"From LaRousse City in Hoenn, it's Drew!" MC Lillian announced as Drew appeared on stage.

"Absol go! Use Flash, then Water Pulse, followed by Razor Wind!" Drew exclaimed, and then his Absol performed those sequence of moves which resulted in sparkles of water vapor floating in the bright sunlight.

"A perfect sequence of moves! Drew is setting the bar really high!" Jessie as Jessedia commentates while the audience and the judges clapped. Soon after a few more performances, May gets ready.

"Next from Petalburg City in Hoenn, it's May!" MC Lillian exclaims to the cheering crowd.

"Munchlax it's your turn! Use Solar Beam and then Focus Punch!" May orders. Her Munchlax punches its Solar Beam in mid-air producing a melodious sound which everyone enjoyed. Soon it was Harley's turn.

"Give it up for Harley!" MC Lillian announces. Harley was back in his regular outfit.

"Octillery, use Fire Blast and dance your way in!" Harley ordered, and then his Octillery landed Fire Blast on the field and mesmerized the entire stadium with its dance in the flames.

"From Pewter City, we have Solidad!" Jessie as Jessidia announces.

"Alright Slowbro, let's show them what a real dance looks like with your Psychic! Then follow up with Water Gun!" Solidad ordered as her Slowbro used Psychic on itself and danced and spun like a top on its shell, and then it fired Water Gun causing it to spin.

"Now this is a crowd-pleaser!" Jessie as Jessedia commentates while the crowd cheers. Solidad and her Slowbro bowed and waved to the crowd.

 _Ash, I hope you watching this and are impressed with me._ Solidad thought to herself while blushing.

"And finally, from Pallet Town is the twe – ahem excuse me – Ash Ketchum!" Jessie as Jessedia almost stuttered causing her crew James, Meowth, Wobbuffett, and Mime Jr to almost freak out with the possibility that their cover would get blown. Thankfully nothing went wrong as Ash rushed out to the field unaware of them.

"Swellow I choose you! Now use Steel Wing followed by Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Swellow grinded her Steel Wing on the surface causing sparks to fly and then using Aerial Ace to zoom everywhere with red-hot Steel Wing.

"My goodness, Ash's Swellow is like a fighter jet up there! Ash and Swellow are lighting up the stage here. It's like I'm watching an exciting Pokemon battle!" MC Lillian commentates excitedly. The results came out, and Ash, May, Drew, Solidad, and Harley were among the 16 Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battle Stage which takes place the following day.

The next day was the Contest Battle stage in double battle format. Right off the bat, May and Harley square off in their contest battle with May and her team of Eevee and Munchlax defeating Harley and his team of Wigglytuff and Cacturne 15-10 to advance to the Quarter-Finals.

"No no NO! How can I lose again to May?!" Harley vents again after his loss while watching May celebrate her win with Eevee and Munchlax.

Drew advanced to the Quarter-Finals with his team of Roselia and Masquerein with a 35-0 win, and Solidad won her Contest battle with her team of Lapras and Slowbro 40-0 to advance as well.

Soon, Ash had his first Contest battle of the Kanto Grand Festival with his duo of Gallade and Glalie.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam, and Gallade use Psyshock!" Ash exclaimed, and Glalie and Gallade used those moves to knock out their opponent's duo of a Machoke and a Dodrio.

"Machoke and Dodrio are unable to battle! The winner is Ash with his Glalie and Gallade! I have never seen such fine teamwork. Ash and his Gallade and Glalie have definitely raised the bar beyond this very roof by dominating in this match! Ash will move on to the Quarter-Finals!" MC Lillian exclaims to the cheering crowd seeing Ash win 70-0.

Ash arrived in the lobby to be greeted by Brock, May, Max, and Solidad.

"Ash, you were a Rockstar!" Max cheered.

"Yep, you really hyped up the crowd!" Brock added.

"Way to go Ash!" May cheered.

"Thanks you all! Gallade and Glalie actually deserve credit, right gang?" Ash replied while Pikachu squealed in agreemen, and Gallade and Glalie smiled grateful for the praise. Then Solidad came up and gently clasped her hands on Ash's right hand.

"I would agree with you Ash. I totally get it now! You were always in sync with your Pokemon which helped you remain ahead of your opponents! That's why you are so generous in giving your Pokemon all the credit!" Solidad praised while her blush intensifies.

"I'm glad to have shown you that." Ash said with a smile. "But we still got a long way to go, right gang?" All of Ash's Pokemon nodded. Solidad then clasped her hands over her heart. Clearly her admiration and infatuation for Ash continues to grow.

"Well, how is the future conquerer of the Kanto Battle Frontier doing?" Scott the Battle Frontier agent asked as he appeared.

"Hey Scott, long time no see." Ash said.

"Yeah, good to see you." Brock greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I have some time off, so I thought I come and watch the Grand Festival live." Scott answered.

In the Quarter-Finals, May and Drew battled in a fierce back-and-forth contest battle, but May with her team of Combusken and Squirtle barely defeated Drew and his team of Absol and Flygon 10-5 to advance to the Semi-Finals. Soon, Drew and May met up with each other in the lobby.

"Well May, you beat me! It was a very fun battle! You evolved throughout the tournament. Those combinations you used against me were many levels above those from your battle with Harley earlier." Drew said.

"Thanks. I admit, your combinations were better than mine though." May said.

"In the end though, you won. That matters the most." Drew replied.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to the Semi-Finals." May said.

"Yeah, the competition gets tougher from here May." Drew said as the TV screen showed Solidad winning her Quarter-Final match with her team of her Lapras and Butterfree 40-0.

"Yeah, I guess I better get ready." May said.

"If you're facing Solidad, you can't win with power alone. I learned that the hard way when I went up against her a long time ago." Drew warned.

Soon it was Ash's Quarter-Final Contest battle as he went up against his opponent who used a duo of Hoothoot and Cloyster.

"Butterfree and Lapras, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Butterfree and Lapras appeared.

"He also has a Butterfree and a Lapras too!?" Solidad exclaimed with pink hearts in her eyes as Ash won 50-0.

As his friends raced to greet him and congratulate him, Solidad reached to him first with admiration as intense as ever.

"Wow! Just wow! Ash, you continue to amaze me!" Solidad happily praised.

"Geez, thanks, but it's not like I won the whole thing yet." Ash said sheepishly while flashing a grin.

"Hehe! Oops!" Solidad giggled.

 _That Solidad! She's trying to hog up Ash's attention like a fangirl!_ May vented mentally. Drew stared back and forth between May and Solidad and chose to stay quiet.

"Whoa, what has gotten into Solidad? What do you think Brock?" Max whispered to Brock but then had a sweat-drop seeing Brock sulk.

"Why is that all the girls go for Ash and not me?" Brock lamented.

Meanwhile Ash's Lapras and Solidad's Lapras seemed to get along since they're both girls. Solidad's Butterfree flew closer to Ash's Butterfree.

"Awe, my Butterfree really likes your Butterfree. It's probably because she is attracted to the yellow scarf your Butterfree is wearing." Solidad said adoringly, but the chemistry wasn't there between the two Butterfree.

"Hey Butterfree, it's okay. Go and say hello to her." Ash encouraged kindly, but Butterfree looked at Ash sadly causing Ash to remember.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I forced you. Here, come on back Butterfree." Ash said and allowed Butterfree to go inside his Pokeball.

"Did something happen to him to cause him to act like that?" Solidad asked out of concern for Ash's Butterfree.

"To make the long story short, my Butterfree had his heart broken during the mating season few years ago. He probably still needs more time to recover from that until he feels ready again. I'm sorry if things didn't work out." Ash replied.

"N-no it's okay. I really admire how you are so kind and generous to your Pokemon. You really have a gift of understanding how they feel. In return, they understand you and work with you in mind." Solidad said while giving Ash a watery-eyed smile.

"Haha, I guess you're right about that." Ash replied sheepishly as his Lapras came over and showered him with her affection.

In the Semi-Finals, May and Solidad were paired for their match. Solidad and her team of her Pidgeot and Slowbro soundly defeated May and her team of Combusken and Munchlax 60-0 thus ending May's Kanto Grand Festival campaign. May met up with the group.

"H-hello." May croaked.

"May, you were awesome out there!" Brock exclaimed with a grin.

"You're one of the Top 4, a major improvement from the Hoenn Grand Festival. If there was a medal system, you would be on the podium holding a Bronze medal!" Ash added with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"You know May after seeing you out there, you are the best sister ever." Max said.

"Oh, you!" May wept and broke down crying. Then she buried her face in Ash's chest and hugged him tightly surprising him.

"Whoa May; easy with the grip! It's going to be okay." Ash said while patting her and trying to weasel himself out of the vice-grip of a hug.

"Ash, w-win…the whole thing…for me." May said between sobs and hiccups.

"May." Max whispered about to go up to her but paused when Brock held him gently by the shoulder. Brock gave Max a look that meant to say wait.

"Max and I will head back to our seats. We'll save May a seat." Brock said to Ash.

"Yeah okay." Ash replied. After comforting May, Ash had his Semi-Final Contest battle. He dominated 80-0 with his duo of Meganium and Milotic defeating their opponent's Ludicolo and Gorebyss. After that Contest Battle, Meganium gave Ash her traditional celebratory Body Slam out of her excitement and affection. Ash even phoned back home to Professor Oak to tell Gyarados of Milotic's awesome job she did which made Gyarados happy and Milotic blushing.

"Well done Ash. You're one win away from winning the Kanto Grand Festival and your second Ribbon Cup. Solidad is indeed a tough opponent if she soundly defeated May that quickly." Professor Oak said.

"Then we'll have to be tougher ourselves." Ash replied with Pikachu squealing.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure if power alone would work here. You see, that was May's strategy which she learned from you after watching you battle. You can't blame May for that. Solidad on the otherhand simply let May attack and then relied on dodging and then counter-attacking at precise moments which led to May losing lots of points in a short amount of time." Professor Oak said.

"Right, May did tell me that." Ash said.

"So, your challenge would be to figure out how to adapt to Solidad's latest contest battle style. I suspect she would try a similar approach with you to ensure a quick victory for herself." Professor Oak advised.

"Adapt, huh?" Ash asked himself.

"I shouldn't take too much of your time. You got a Grand Festival to win! We're all rooting for you and are very proud of you!" Professor Oak cheered.

"Thanks! I won't lose!" Ash exclaimed with determination and ended the call. He sat at a chair and then called out Espeon who joined him on his lap.

"Okay, I'm relying on the two of you. You heard what Professor Oak said. We're going to change things up." Ash said to Pikachu and Espeon, and after their huddled, the three of them walked with looks of determination.

Ash and Solidad are the final two Coordinators left in Kanto Grand Festival vying for the Kanto Ribbon Cup. Ash and his headline duo of Pikachu and Espeon from the Hoenn Grand Festival faced Solidad and her duo of Pidgeot and Slowbro in an intense Finals match. There were 30 seconds left on the clock.

"Both sides are not giving in! With the time winding down, this match is going down to the wire! Something has to give!" MC Lillian exclaimed to the cheering crowd.

 _I thought I had Ash figured out, but he and his Pokemon are unpredictable and have matched our moves! He truly is a prodigy!_ Solidad thought to herself. Then she noticed that her Pidgeot and Slowbro began showing signs of exhaustion.

 _Pidgeot and Slowbro are getting tired while Ash's Pikachu and Espeon don't look like they're breaking a sweat! It's tough beating someone with six Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols and multiple Pokemon League Championship Winners' Trophies._ Solidad thought further, but that moment proved costly as Ash instantly made his move catching her offguard.

"Espeon, finish this with Shadow Ball! Pikachu, ride the Shadow Ball with Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed. The combination attack knocked out Solidad's Pidgeot and Slowbro.

"Pidgeot and Slowbro are unable to battle! Pikachu and Espeon win! The winner of the Kanto Grand Festival is Ace Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum! That makes it his second Grand Festival he won!" MC Lillian exclaimed to the entire cheering stadium. Ash won with the score of 20-0.

"He won! He beat Solidad!" May cheered very excitedly.

"Yeah, Ash is numero uno!" Max added.

"His second Ribbon Cup!" Brock exclaimed.

"That Ash, man is there anything he can't do?" Scott asked just thinking of Ash's endless possibilities.

"Slowbro and Pidgeot, I'm sorry we lost, but I'm still proud of you." Solidad said before recalling her Pokemon. Then she watched with a smile and a blush as Ash celebrated with Pikachu and Espeon. Soon the rest of Ash's Pokemon that competed in the Kanto Grand Festival also came out and joined the celebration which increased the pandemonium.

"Ash, you were wonderful. I thought I had you figured out, but you were several steps ahead of me." Solidad said with a blush.

"You were great too Solidad. You and your team kept us at our toes. Do you all agree?" Ash asked and his Pokemon nodded in agreement. Solidad beamed while her blush increased due to the praise she got from Ash.

At the closing ceremony of the Kanto Grand Festival, MC Lillian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, the Nurse Joys, and Hoenn Contests MC Vivian presented the Kanto Ribbon Cup to Ash in front of the huge cheering crowd recognizing all his achievements including winning his second Grand Festival. All the 300 plus coordinators cheered and congratulated Ash except for Harley who just sulked in a corner. Even Jessie as Jessedia and her crew James, Meowth, Wobbuffett and Mime Jr couldn't stop cheering too. Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, and Glalie celebrated the big win by posing in front of the cameras! It also made for the perfect late birthday gift for Ash now 13 years old. Suddenly…

"My goodness, an Aipom just entered the arena!" Lillian exclaimed as security personal were chasing an all-too-familiar Aipom who made a giant leap and stole Ash's hat again and got away. Many folks screamed, shrieked, laughed, took pictures, and reacted in just about every imaginable way at the scene.

"Aipom!" Ash yelled out of annoyance but then flashed a grin. "Okay Aipom, you're going to get it! C'mon gang!" Ash and his Pokemon immediately chased after Aipom.

"Ash, where are you going?" Solidad asked worriedly and chased after him. Soon a huge group of people including Brock, May, Max, Drew, Scott, the competitors, MC Lillian, and Jessie as Jessedia along with her crew stampeded after Ash. The rest of the crowd stayed behind thanks to security personnel doing crowd control.

"Aipom!" Ash yelled as he chased Aipom out to the courtyard outside the Contest Arena. To his surprise, Aipom used her tail and threw his hat back at him.

"Aipom." Ash said as he and his Pokemon watch Aipom showing a battle pose while dancing around. Soon his friends and the large crowd gathered.

"Everyone wait!" Ash yelled.

"What's going on Ash?" Brock asked.

"I get why Aipom is acting like this! She wants to travel with me! Aipom, you have been watching my contests? You want to compete with me in them?" Ash asked, and Aipom nodded her head excitedly.

"So you're going to catch it?" Max asked.

"Of course! Aipom has lots of guts! Okay Gallade, hold on to this!" Ash exclaimed and gave Gallade the Ribbon Cup. "Pikachu, go!" Soon Pikachu defeated Aipom, and Aipom gladly went inside Ash's Pokeball. The crowd cheered at the result. Thanks to the disguised Team Rocket Trio who caught the footage on tape and broadcasted it to the crowd remaining inside the arena, the arena erupted into cheers as Ash triumphantly walks back in followed by his friends, the hundreds of competitors, and MC Lillian. The closing ceremony resumed with the pandemonium peaking as Ash brought out Aipom to join in on the celebration.

"Congrats Ash!" Brock, Max, May, and Drew chorused.

 _Who would have thought that Ash's spirit would touch Aipom's just like that?_ Solidad asked while she smiled radiantly at Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, this is your second Grand Festival you have won. You already have an exciting resume full of outstanding achievements. Plus your spirit has touched not only our hearts but Aipom's as well. What is next for you?" MC Lillian asked this to Ash as the final question.

"Well, definitely some more contests though I have to figure out where first. But now, my sights are on the Battle Pyramid where Pyramid King Brandon is waiting for me! I have one more Symbol to win there to master the Kanto Battle Frontier!" Ash exclaimed and the pandemonium peaked again as applause broke out.

"We wish you all the best in that challenge! Okay, there you have it! Congratulations Ash Ketchum! That brings it to the end of this year's Kanto Grand Festival! Don't forget about tonight's big celebration party!" MC Lillian announced.

During the after-party that evening, Drew had to leave early. Still he stopped by to bid farewell to Ash and company and Solidad.

"Heading out so soon?" May asked.

"Yup, I gotta keep rolling. I'll see you all in a contest or two later. Congrats Ash." Drew said while shaking hands with Ash and company.

"Take care." Ash and company chorused as Drew and his Roselia left.

"So Ash, now it's time for you to win at the Battle Pyramid!" May exclaimed smiling at Ash who grinned

"Yup! Right now, Brandon is at the ruins of Fennel Valley." Scott said.

"Fennel Valley is just beyond Indigo Plateau that way." Max said referencing his PokeNav while pointing north-northwest.

"Hey Ash." Solidad spoke rather shyly.

"Yeah Solidad, what's up?" Ash asked.

"If it's okay with you…may I come along with you to the Battle Pyramid?" Solidad asked rather nervously.

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed.

"WAIT! SHE'S TRAVELING WITH US!?" May exclaimed. _Wait a minute! She has that look! What is she trying to pull with Ash!?_ May vented her thoughts angrily. Brock meanwhile had hearts in her eyes.

"I know I can get something out of this too and learn a lot from you as you battle. Plus I'm sure it would be fun to cheer you on and see you win there." Solidad elaborated while hiding her intense blush.

"Sure you can come with us Solidad. I'm sure everyone else is okay with that." Ash said and looked back at his friends. Pikachu squealed agreeing with Ash.

"Yeah, the more the merrier I say." Max said.

"That works for me." May said but vented in her mind. _Solidad, you better not try to be Ash's girlfriend or something! I'll be watching you!_

"THAT'S WONDERFUL SOLIDAD! Not only you'll witness Ash's amazing battle, but you and I can pick off from where we left off on our road to true eternal love!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as he was about to hug Solidad.

"Hold it lover boy, you're not taking that road!" Max exclaimed and pulled Brock aside.

"No fair!" Brock moaned while Ash and company chuckled.

"Well Solidad, welcome aboard. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Ash said while shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Ash." Solidad said while beaming at him. Her blush intensified even more while shaking Ash's hand.

"So, I'll see you all there. Once again Ash, congratulations!" Scott said before driving off in his convertible.

Later that night after the party, Ash shipped his Kanto Grand Festival Ribbon Cup back to Pallet Town. Next morning with the Kanto Grand Festival behind them, Ash and company now joined by Solidad head to Fennel Valley with high spirits.

About a week later, Ash and company stopped for lunch in an open area near a forest. The Battle Pyramid was only another day away. Currently, it seems that all the attention was on Ash who was eating very fast.

"Ash, you got quite the appetite." Solidad giggled.

"Even his Pokemon are like that." Max added.

"Ash, the Battle Pyramid won't be running away, and no one will steal your food. Why don't you just take your time?" May suggested, but that soon became mute when Ash and his Pokemon have gobbled down their lunch.

"Alright! Time to train!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder which made Aipom very jealous. Then Aipom knocked Ash down and stole his hat again.

"Aipom! Come back! " Ash yelled as he recalled the rest of his Pokemon. He and Pikachu ran after Aipom into the forest.

"Ash, you don't want to get lost in there alone!" Solidad yelled worriedly as she sprinted after Ash and Pikachu.

"She's fast!" May exclaimed. _GYAH! Why am I sitting here? I should be the one helping Ash!_

"Don't leave us far behind!" Brock hollered as he, Max, and May began packing quickly.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were walking through the thick forest and vegetation.

"Oh man, Aipom is fast! How are we even going to find our way?" Ash groaned.

"Ash!" Solidad yelled as she appeared.

"Solidad!? Look out!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu immediately jumped to a nearby stump.

"Huh? AAAAH!" Solidad screamed as she collided with Ash and end on top of him while Ash fell on his back. Solidad then realized her face was nearly inches away from Ash's face.

"Eeek! I'm so sorry! I couldn't see you through this thick forest! Are you hurt?" Solidad squealed and immediately jumped back up and turned her face away to hide her blushing face. Pikachu stared at Solidad out of curiosity seeing her unusual behavior.

"I'm fine. We're gonna need to be careful and figure out where we are going first." Ash said as he got up and brushed off leaves from himself. Soon, Ash, Pikachu, and Solidad entered a village full of people stretching and preparing for an event. They spoke to a villager named Hank.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"We're going to pick this year's King to serve as our village's chief for the next year. To become King, you have to hold on to the crown until sundown." Hank said. Soon this competition began as the villagers stampeded, but then Ash's hat came flying down.

"Look your hat!" Solidad exclaimed.

"My hat sure has been getting around. That means Aipom must be around here!" Ash deduced.

"Look, there she is! She's carrying a crown!" Solidad yelled and pointed.

"Oh no! That's the crown I talked about. The rules also apply to Pokemon. That means if Aipom holds on to the crown until sundown, she becomes King." Hank warned.

"Then we got to get that crown away from her." Ash said. Soon, Ash and his friends reunited together and managed to find Aipom. There was another problem.

"Oh no! Aipom got that crown stuck tight! C'mon, we gotta pull!" Ash exclaimed while trying to get the crown pryed off from Aipom's head, but it was futile. Aipom cried into Ash's chest.

"It is no use." Max lamented. Aipom immediately started crying and buried her face in Ash's chest.

"Hey don't worry. I'll stay with you even if you do become King." Ash reassured.

"Then what about your Battle Pyramid challenge?" Max asked.

"Too bad, I guess I'll have to stay here for another year then! I can't leave one of the family behind." Ash said. Aipom blushed and was happy hearing and seeing just how much Ash cares about her.

"Then if that is the case, I'll stay here with you as well." Solidad declared with a radiant smile.

"WHAT!?" Brock, Max, and May exclaimed.

"Solidad, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine." Ash said.

"Ash, you are too kind, but I would feel bad if you had to do all this alone." Solidad replied while affectionately touching him on his shoulder.

"Ok then let's work together and help Aipom out so that no one gets left behind!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, the Team Rocket Trio appeared with a flock of robotic Fearow.

"You're not worthy of the crown!" Jessie taunted.

"Time for our crowning coup! Do it Meowth!" James added.

"With pleasure!" Meowth cackled. Soon, Meowth used a remote to send the robotic Fearow flock in a head-on attack.

"Team Rocket, you won't hurt Ash! Pidgeot and Butterfree go!" Solidad exclaimed as she called out her Butterfree who began using Psybeam to strike the robotic Fearow flock.

"They're no match!" Meowth cackled and eventually both of Solidad's Pokemon got worn out and battered.

"Pidgeot! Butterfree! Return! Solidad exclaimed. She ran up to her battered Pokemon and recalled them.

"Lets send that twerpette flying!" Jessie taunted. Then Meowth sent four Fearow robots on a collision course towards Solidad who attempted to run away but stumbled.

"Solidad! Get out of there!" Brock hollered warningly as everyone saw her near the cliff's edge. Solidad got up but froze out of fear as the Fearow robots closed in on her.

"Butterfree, intercept those birds with Electroweb!" Ash exclaimed as he called out his own Butterfree who struck the four Fearow robots, however the resulting impact almost caused Solidad to nearly fall over the cliff.

"AAAAAH!" Solidad screamed, but Ash quickly pulled her prompting her to hug Ash tightly for safety.

"Solidad, you okay?" Ash asked as he pulled Solidad safely from the cliff edge.

"I-I'm fine." Solidad said softly as she stared into Ash's brown eyes feeling drawn into them. _Ash…my hero._ Solidad thinks that in her mind. Her heart beats faster as she slowly inches her face towards Ash's face with her lips getting closer and closer to touch his.

 _Solidad, what are you doing?_ Ash thought so as he remained clueless and didn't say a word.

 _I just don't like this, seeing Solidad and Ash like this! DON'T DO IT!_ May freaked out in her mind watching this scene.

 _That should be me with Solidad like that! BE STILL MY BEATING HEART!_ Brock vented in his mind as well. But the moment got interrupted by the Team Rocket Trio.

"Since when do twerps begin dating?" James asked.

"THIS ISN'T VALENTINE'S DAY!" Jessie shrieked causing Solidad to jump backwards and hide her face as she blushed furiously.

"Save all that for the Bachelor! Aipom is now wide open!" Meowth cackled as the Fearow robots aimed for Aipom who shrieked.

"Aipom, use Double Team to escape!" Ash exclaimed, and Aipom duplicated into multiple copies, but the Fearow robots wiped the copies out.

"Ash, we need to destroy that remote that is controlling these Fearow robots!" Hank advised.

"In that case, Butterfree use Electroweb on the remote!" Ash exclaimed.

"No way!" Meowth exclaimed as Butterfree's Electroweb destroyed the remote causing the Fearow robots to fly out of control.

"It's working!" Hank exclaimed while Brock, Max, May, and Solidad cheered.

"Keep it up Butterfree! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Butterfree and Pikachu combined their respective attacks, destroyed the Fearow robots, and sent the villains blasting off.

"Hey, I have something that maybe can help get that crown off. Have Aipom eat this Belue berry." Hank suggested while revealing he had one in his bag. When Aipom ate it, she jumped around with lips puckered since the berry is very sour. With Aipom already pushing, Hank prys the crown off her head.

"Alright! Aipom it's going to be okay! Just don't do anymore crazy stuff like this okay?" Ash pleaded while hugging Aipom, and Aipom nodded with a blush full of guilt. At that moment, it was sunset, and the villagers proclaimed Hank as the new King for the next year. Hank gladly accepted his new responsibilities. Soon, Ash and company left the village and continued towards the Battle Pyramid. As they trekked, Solidad was pondering her thoughts.

 _Ash, you were so brave enough to save me from falling off that cliff. If our moment didn't get cut short, I would have shown you how much you really mean to me._ Solidad said in her mind while staring at Ash with a blush. Upon seeing Solidad blushing towards Ash, May immediately scooted in between her and Ash without saying a word.

A day later, Ash and his friends arrive in Fennel Valley and were welcomed by Scott and the local Nurse Joy who happens to be an avid battle and contest fan.

"Would you three kindly sign my album and address it to my Dearest Joy?" Nurse Joy pleaded.

"Sure." Ash, May, and Solidad chorused and signed Nurse Joy's album full of pictures detailing their achievements.

"So Ash, are you ready for your official challenge? Hopefully it won't turn out like last time." Scott asked while adding the latter as a joke.

"Last time? What happened?" Solidad asked out of interest.

"Well…" Ash began narrating with Brock, Max, May, and Scott filling in the details.

"Oh my goodness! I can't imagine something or someone so cruel as that spirit would try to conquer the world and harbor a hatred against you! But you endured it! With guts like that, I know you can tackle anything!" Solidad exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well at least this time, no random evil spirit will ruin our day!" Ash exclaimed with determination.

"NOOOO!" A voice boomed startling everyone. It was Brandon who just appeared with his usual stern expression as hard as steel.

"Whoa it's Brandon!" Ash exclaimed. Solidad gazed worriedly and gently grasped Ash's shoulder.

"Well Ash it has been a while. I trust that you have been training carefully." Brandon said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Ash affirmed while Pikachu squealed.

"So then would you like to know what Pokemon I will battle you with tomorrow?" Brandon questioned again still with his stern expression. This caught everyone off guard as no one expected Brandon of all people to be open about his Pokemon selection.

"Uh sure." Ash said so uncertainly.

"I'll be using Registeel in our battle. If you beat me, then you are worthy of the Brave Symbol." Brandon said before leaving the Pokemon Center.

"He sure seems confident about his choice." May said.

"I've read that Registeel is a Legendary Pokemon made of a metal not found on this planet." Max said.

"Have you thought about what Pokemon you would choose? I'd go with Fire, Ground, or Fighting." Brock suggested.

"Ash, are you going to be okay?" Solidad asked out of concern.

"I'll be fine. I know what to do." Ash said with a grin and immediately went to the videophone to dial Professor Oak. Then Ash explained to Professor Oak about the upcoming challenge and made his choice.

"Great choice Ash. Also, it so happens that your Pokemon of choice has learned a new move that could come in handy against Registeel. Stay put and I'll make the transfer." Professor Oak said and then made the transfer.

"I got it Professor. Thank you!" Ash said.

"You're welcome! We're cheering you on! Go get 'em." Professor Oak cheered.

Next morning at the Battle Pyramid, Ash stood on one side of the battlefield with Pikachu right next to him while Brandon stood on the other side. Ash's friends and Scott sat in the bleachers, and Brandon's assistant Sam acted as the referee.

"This battle in the Battle Pyramid is about to begin! On one side we have the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Sam announced.

"I'm here!" Ash exclaimed.

"On the other side is the man of the hour, the Pyramid King Brandon!" Sam announced.

"Present." Brandon said sternly.

"This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle. The battle will be over when one side is unable to battle. Now send out your Pokemon." Sam said.

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" Brandon exclaimed and sent out Registeel. Everyone gazed at Registeel with awe.

"I never thought I see a Registeel in person like this." Brock said.

"Now it's Ash's turn to send his Pokemon out." May added and then prayed. _Be strong Ash._

"Torkoal, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Torkoal.

"Professor Oak must have sent Torkoal to him, and I've heard that Torkoal learned a new move." Max said.

"Ash will win! You can do it!" Solidad cheered.

"Battle begin!" Sam exclaimed. Torkoal managed to land several hits on Registeel, but Registeel wouldn't go down so easily.

"Yes, I can feel your battle spirit awakening! Channel all that into your strength, Registeel!" Brandon exclaimed and Registeel started fighting harder than ever with Sandstorm.

"We're also getting fired up big time! Torkoal, let's use your new move Heat Wave!" Ash exclaimed and Torkoal unleashed Heat Wave. The collision of attacks engulfed both Torkoal and Registeel in a huge explosion causing both to faint.

"Both Torkoal and Registeel are unable to battle. This is a draw!" Sam announced.

"That was an intense battle! Ash and Torkoal managed to bring down Registeel!" Max exclaimed.

"Even with Torkoal fainting, that is a major achievement." May said.

"I knew Ash could figure a way to keep up with Registeel." Solidad said confidently.

"But it's a draw. So what happens next?" Brock asked.

"Well it is up to Brandon to decide." Scott replied.

"Torkoal, you did great." Ash said while recalling Torkoal. He then meets Brandon who recalled Registeel.

"It was a good battle. While I was impressed with your skill and perseverance, you would have won if you didn't get carried away and be reckless. That was the same mistake that nearly cost our lives when we had to deal with the evil spirit Hamur the King of Pokelantis." Brandon affirmed.

"Right." Ash said while staring at the floor feeling defeated.

"The best and most important lessons in life are learned from mistakes and setbacks, and the one who can teach you those lessons the very best is yourself." Brandon added.

"I like to have another battle with you." Ash proposed with a serious determined look.

"Yes, we shall battle. But before that, I do have to look for a Pokemon in the ruins. So I will be gone for a while. I will be ready to battle you when you become one with your Pokemon." Brandon replied.

"Yes sir!" Ash exclaimed determined to overcome this latest challenge. Brandon then left for his exploration trip to find the Pokemon he seeks.

"Wow, Brandon was straight to the point." Max commented.

"Ash still has another chance, but it could be it." Scott said.

"While journeying with Ash, I've seen him overcome many challenges. He always digs deep, but this time he needs to dig even deeper." Brock stated.

"I know Ash will figure it out and win the second time. I'll be happy to help him in any way possible." Solidad declared. _Ash, I believe in you. Show everyone your ultimate strength of your bonds with your Pokemon that have made you the trainer I know and admire._ Solidad prayed _._

"Yeah, me too! We all are rooting for him." May said, but then she sighed knowing she has a lot on her mind.

Later that day after healing Torkoal and sending him back to Professor Oak, Ash spent some time at the Pokemon Center's hot pool wearing his swimming trunks and relaxing in the pool. Pikachu rested on Ash's head. Solidad was also in the pool in her salmon-colored bikini sitting rather close to Ash and stealing glances as his body while trying to hide her growing blush.

"So Ash, have you figured out your strategy and your training?" Solidad asked.

"I really want to start training, but I don't want to rush it and get carried away. Man, I really don't know what to do. I've got to find what I can teach myself." Ash groaned while staring at the pool.

"I guess I'm not the only one searching for answers. Ash, look at me! I lost to you at the Kanto Grand Festival Finals, but I'm not depressed or feeling rejected. To cope with that setback, right now I am focusing on something other than coordinating and contest battles. That something is journeying with you and watching you in fierce battles against strong opponents like Brandon. I also know that I would learn a lot from watching you take on the Battle Pyramid. I am grateful that you let me do this. I have learned so much from you which will help me improve in my coordinating skills. Also I got to know you as a person and much more than a friend." Solidad said while becoming more passionate. Ash chuckled modestly but still didn't catch the last part as he was way too dense to understand Solidad's feelings for him.

"Well, I won't take all the credit for inspiring you, but thank you Solidad. So do you have any suggestions on what I should focus on for now while I relax before I resume my training?" Ash asked. Solidad smiled radiantly after being complimented by Ash like that and came closer to him until there was a small gap between them.

"Well Ash, sometimes that answer is right in front of you." Solidad whispered to Ash in a sweet voice. Then Solidad got out of the pool strategically in front of Ash, and she began stretching her various limbs to show off her her fair skin, her curves, and the outlines of her rear end from her bikini. Then she walked away while adding a sway to her hips. Ash had a sweat-drop having no idea what Solidad meant. He was oblivious to Solidad's real intentions of arousing him to get intimate with him.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure this out, right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, and Pikachu squealed in agreement. Suddenly Max bursts into the area.

"Ash, Professor Oak is here! He has a lot of stuff brought for you!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"Professor Oak!? Wow! Let's go meet him Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu rushed off to dry up and to get dressed.

"Wait up!" Solidad hollered as she too got ready.

Meanwhile, May called home to obtain her Beautifly and Skitty from the Petalburg Gym and then began training with them, but she began to doubt herself causing her Pokemon to stare at her with concern. Then she met up in the lobby with Brock and Scott. Then Max arrived. Then Ash and Pikachu made it followed by Solidad. Brock and May did double-takes and had some wild horrific fantasies of themselves watching Ash and Solidad in the hot pool engaging in a skinny dip together and making love with each other.

 _I should be with Solidad in the hot pool discovering the chemistry to our love!_ Brock moaned mentally.

 _Gyah! What am I thinking?! I can't focus on this now! Relax May! Ash would never do that and throw away the memories he and I share!_ May thought to herself before Ash got her attention.

"Hi May, you and your Pokemon are getting things going." Ash said.

"Yeah well, it's still slow-and-go. How's your training Ash?" May asked.

"Well, I haven't got that going. I'm still searching for answers." Ash lamented.

"I see." May replied out of concern. To everyone's excitement, Professor Oak arrived holding a huge bag.

"Ash, it's good to see you my boy." Professor Oak greeted.

"Yeah, it's good to see you in person rather than on a screen." Ash replied.

"Yes I agree. I brought some stuff from home that you might find inspirational." Professor Oak said while unleading the bag. Several bystanders watched in awe seeing the world-famous Professor Oak and famous prodigy trainer Ash Ketchum all in person.

"Whoa, that's a lot of stuff! Wow! All this for me?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu were excited.

"Yes, this is a painting all your Pokemon at my lab made for you. They heard from Torkoal how you're in a tight spot in your final Kanto Battle Frontier challenge. Then straight away they wanted to cheer you up. Tracey helped with the coloring." Professor Oak said showing Ash a colorful painting.

"Wow, isn't that awesome Pikachu? They made this to cheer me up. I can even identify all of their prints blindfolded!" Ash exclaimed happily with Pikachu squealing.

"Well, that's because you're an awesome trainer Ash." Solidad said softly while blushing.

"Hey that was my line!" May exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"Here Ash, your mother and her Pokemon also made food for you. She said if you eat this, you become much stronger physically, mentally, and spiritually." Professor Oak added giving Ash a box full of Delia's homemade food.

"Yum, it's warm and fresh! Mom's cooking is the best!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

 _I sure would love to get to know Ash's mother._ Solidad thought to herself while blushing.

"From Misty, it's her fishing lure. She wants you to have it." Professor Oak said while revealing Misty's signature lure. This lure resembled Misty's chibi form winking.

"Check it out Pikachu. It's Misty's special lure!" Ash exclaimed while Pikachu squealed excitedly.

"That's the Misty special straight from the Cerulean Gym." Brock commented.

"It sure looks interesting." May added.

"It's like a good-luck charm, like it can catch anything." Max concluded.

 _That Misty girl had to make that lure look cute for Ash! If I do see her ever, I'll show her who keeps him!_ Solidad thought to her as she stared at Misty's lure with an internal rage.

"And lastly from Gary, here is a postcard from him. He's in Sinnoh working as a Pokemon Researcher. It's a huge region north of Kanto and Johto where there are Pokemon unique to that place." Professor Oak said.

"No kidding! So that's Sinnoh." Ash said as he and Pikachu gazed at the postcard sent from his former rival-turned-friend. Then in Ash's mind, it seems Gary was talking to him while dressed in a white lab coat.

 _Look Ash, you managed to beat me, and you're letting yourself get stuck in a rut like that? I don't have time to waste on some Ashy-loser-boy! Ha ha ha ha!_ Gary teased in Ash's mind as he walked away.

"So, what do you think?" Professor Oak asked.

"He's right. I don't have time to waste. It's time to get back to it! It's awesome having everyone cheer me on! So it's time for me to pay everyone back!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu, Brock, Max, May, and Solidad cheered.

"When Ash gets pumped up, then look out." Scott said.

"I recognize you from pictures Scott, and I want to thank you for guiding him." Professor Oak replied.

"It's an honor to me you, but you deserve the credit." Scott praised.

"I've watched Ash since the early days battling my grandson Gary, but it seems all of us here together is what Ash needs." Professor Oak said.

"It sure seems that way." Scott said.

"Time for a poem: when you're there for Pikachu, Pikachu is there for you!" Professor Oak chanted.

"Wow! That's an original poem from the Professor Oak! Would you like to give me an autograph please!?" Nurse Joy squealed revealing she is also an avid fan of Professor Oak's poetry. Professor Oak obliged. Then, Drew and his Roselia arrived.

"Whoa! May! Ash! Solidad!" Drew exclaimed.

"It's Drew." May said.

"Yeah, funny seeing you all here." Drew began, but Nurse Joy butted in.

"First these stars and now you? Drew, may I have your autograph?" Nurse Joy asked squealing with excitement much to Drew's surprise.

Soon, Ash and company and other folks and bystanders convened in the Contest Hall after Drew proposed to May to have an exhibition Contest battle as they both were recovering from their losses at the Kanto Grand Festival. Drew and his team of his Butterfree and Roselia routed May and her duo of Combusken and Beautifly 75-0.

"Just when I thought I caught up and surpassed Drew, he pulled away again. But the best part is that I now know what to do. I really have to come up with my own contest battling style." May said.

"So that means you and I are going on different paths to our own goals. I'm sure you'll find it." Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash. I know you will do the same and reach your goals." May replied. Then Ash and company see Drew about to head out.

"Drew, leaving so soon?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm headed to Johto to compete in contests there. I've heard that Harley will also be there." Drew said.

"Ah, Johto!" Brock exclaimed feeling nostalgic.

"It brings back memories." Ash added and Pikachu squealed.

"Solidad, what about you? Are you planning on entering Johto's contests?" Drew asked.

"Truth is that I haven't fully made up my mind yet. Right now, all I am thinking about is watching Ash battle at the Battle Pyramid." Solidad replied.

"I see. Well Ash, good luck at the Battle Pyramid and don't hold back." Drew added.

"Yup! Thanks Drew! Good luck to you in Johto!" Ash exclaimed.

"May, next time I see ya, I want to see your new contest battle style." Drew said

"You got yourself a deal!" May said with renewed determination Then Drew left.

Roughly two weeks later, Brandon's assistant Sam had an update.

"Brandon has found the Pokemon he's looking for. He should be back in a few days." Sam announced.

"Ash, it won't be long until you get to battle him. Have you thought about how you would train for this?" Scott asked.

"Yes I do. I've been planning this for the past two weeks. I'm ready for my training mission." Ash said.

"What is your training mission?" Max asked.

"Let's say I'm going back to my roots." Ash replied revealing he picked his first original team of six Pokemon: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. Charizard arrived from Chariciffic Valley to Fennel Valley in time. Charizard greets Ash with his Flamethrower.

"Uh oh! Will Ash be okay?" Solidad asked out of concern for Ash.

"He'll be fine. It's Charizard's way of saying hello to him." Brock reassured.

"Wow, I do remember watching your Charizard battle! He's so strong! You also have a Pidgeot who is larger and much stronger than mine. I bet it's a guy since my Pidgeot is going gaga for him!" Solidad squealed in excitement.

"That makes sense. So Solidad's Pidgeot is a female?" Max asked as everyone watched Solidad's Pidgeot walk around Ash's Pidgeot as if expressing her interest.

"Yep. Isn't that cute?" Solidad asked while blushing furiously.

His friends and Professor Oak helped him get ready for his ultimate training mission in the mountains of Fennel Valley by preparing all the supplies he would need.

"Ash, are you sure you would be okay by yourself? Would you like me to go with you?" Solidad asked Ash.

"Thank you Solidad, but I'll be fine. I got my buddies with me!" Ash said while his Pokemon nodded. Then Charizard let loose a Flamethrower burning his comrades.

"Gaah! Somethings never change!" Ash exclaimed while his friends chuckled at the antics that never get old. So for the next few days and nights, Ash and his original six Pokemon spent time training, bonding with each other, reflecting on the past three years, and having a few mishaps of their own. On the final night before returning to his friends, the Team Rocket Trio tried to nab Pikachu, but Ash and his six Pokemon worked together to send the villains blasting off into the night sky.

At that moment, Brandon arrived and greeted Ash and his Pokemon.

"That is some excellent teamwork you displayed there." Brandon said with a grin surprising Ash given that it is the first time seeing Brandon grin.

"Thank you, Brandon. They're my original six Pokemon." Ash said with his Pokemon agreeing.

"I believe you. Your bonds with them are very strong. How about our batte be a full 6-on-6 battle. I am ready to battle you and see you bring out the best in all your Pokemon tomorrow. That will give way to the ultimate Pokemon battle." Brandon said grinning again.

"Yeah, we're ready for this!" Ash exclaimed.

Next morning, Ash, his Pokemon, and Brandon arrived at the Pokemon center where they got a warm welcome.

"Welcome back!" Brock, May, Max, Solidad, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Scott, and Sam chorused. Soon it was time for the long-awaited decisive match at the Battle Pyramid. Ash and Brandon stood on their respective sides. Sam acted as Referee. Brock, Max, May, Solidad, Scott, Professor Oak, and Nurse Joy all sat in the bleachers. Professor Oak managed to set up a video camera to record the battle which was being streamed at his lab where Delia and her Pokemon Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle were watching along with the rest of Ash's Pokemon, Tracey and several Pallet Town residents.

"The rematch in the Battle Pyramid is about to begin! On one side we have the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Sam announced.

"I'm here!" Ash exclaimed.

"On the other side is the man of the hour, the Pyramid King Brandon!" Sam announced.

"Present." Brandon said in his usual serious tone.

"This will be a full 6-on-6 Pokemon battle. The battle will be over when all six of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Now send out your first Pokemon." Sam said.

"Dusclops I need your assistance!" Brandon exclaimed and sent out his Dusclops.

"Venusaur, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Venusaur.

"Battle begin!" Sam announced. The battle began as Dusclops and Venusaur traded blows. Despite Venusaur suffering damage from Dusclop's Confuse Ray and Willow Wisp combination, Venusaur managed to slowly wipe out Dusclops using Leech Seed and and well-placed Solar Beam.

"Dusclops is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!" Sam announced. Ash leads 1-0.

"Ninjask, I need your assistance!" Brandon exclaimed and sent out Ninjask while recalling his Dusclops.

"Venusaur take a good rest! Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Butterfree and recalled Venusaur.

"There he is! Ash's Butterfree!" Solidad exclaimed with happiness as her own female Butterfree came out to watch. The match resumed. Despite not keeping up with Ninjask in terms of speed, Butterfree landed some key attacks and won.

"Ninjask is unable to battle! Butterfree wins!" Sam announced. Ash leads 2-0. Solidad and her Butterfree cheer spiritedly for Ash and his Butterfree.

"Solrock! I need your assistance!" Brandon exclaimed and sent out Solrock while recalling his Dusclops.

"Butterfree, take a good rest. Pidgeot, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Pidgeot and recalled Butterfree.

"Check him out! Ash's Pidgeot is here!" Solidad cheered with elation as her own female Pidgeot came out to watch out of interest. The match continued. Despite Pidgeot having difficulty with some of Solrock's Psychic-type moves, Pidgeot persevered and won.

"Solrock is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins!" Sam announced. Ash's lead is 3-0.

"I am at the edge of my seat! Ash really has a chance in winning!" Nurse Joy commented with excitement.

"Ash is off to a great start!" Max exclaimed.

"Brandon is down to three Pokemon while Ash still has his full team!" May added while gripping the railings of her seat.

"Keep it up Ash!" Solidad cheered. _I'm getting so turned on just seeing Ash on the battlefield! He's looks so handsome and hot out there!_ Solidad thought to herself as her infatuation swells up causing her to heat up. Her Pidgeot cheered for Ash's Pidgeot winning.

"I bet the real battle will begin now." Brock stated.

"I would agree with you Brock. I think Brandon was just testing Ash." Professor Oak said.

"Brandon looks ready to take things up a notch. When that happens, look out." Scott mused.

"Ash you have done well up to this point. Your battling has lit the soul in me and the rest of my Pokemon you will have to face for the remainder of this battle! Regirock, I need your assistance!" Brandon exclaimed as Regirock appeared.

"Okay Pidgeot, it's time to get our game on!" Ash exclaimed while Pidgeot gave a battle cry. The battle resumed. While Pidgeot landed several devastating Steel Wing attacks which were supereffective against Regirock, Regirock overpowered Pidgeot and knocked him out for the count.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Regirock wins!" Sam exclaimed. Ash's lead is 3-1. Solidad had to recall her Pidgeot since she became a little sad seeing her idol go down in battle.

"Pidgeot, take a good rest! Venusaur come back out!" Ash exclaimed and sent Venusaur back out and called back Pidgeot. Despite Venusaur having the type advantage, Regirock managed to win a long fierce fight.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Regirock wins!" Sam exclaimed. Ash's lead shrinks to 3-2.

"Venusaur, you did great. Charizard, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he sent out Charizard and recalled Venusaur. Despite the type disadvantage going up against Regirock and taking a good bit of damage, Charizard prevailed and defeated Regirock with a well-executed Seismic Toss.

"Regirock is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" Sam announced. Ash extends his lead to 4-2.

"Alright!" May and Solidad cheered simultaneously then briefly stared at each other awkwardly.

"Ash is holding on!" Max exclaimed.

"Right, but I'm getting really nervous. This battle could go either way." Nurse Joy said anxiously.

"Yeah, we know Brandon has Registeel." Brock stated.

"But what about his sixth Pokemon? You reckon that Pokemon could be from his exploration?" Professor Oak asked.

"It's possible, but let's see how this battle plays out." Scott said.

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" Brandon exclaimed and sent out his Registeel while recalling his Regirock.

"Charizard, come back and rest for now. Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Butterfree while recalling Charizard. As the battle resumed, Solidad and her Butterfree immediately cheered their hardest for Ash and Butterfree again but were once again saddened seeing Butterfree was no match for Registeel despite landing many attacks and hits.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Registeel wins!" Sam announced. Ash's lead is 4-3. Solidad let her Butterfree recoup in her Pokeball.

"Butterfree, you did great! You deserve a good rest. Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Blastoise and recalled his Butterfree. The battle continued, and Blastoise avenged Butterfree and knocked out Registeel in a hard-fought battle.

"Registeel is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" Sam exclaims. Ash leads 5-3.

"Brandon has never been pushed into a corner like this ever." Scott said.

"C'mon Ash! Win this!" Solidad cheered.

"Just one more win and Ash gets the Brave Symbol!" Max exclaimed.

"Isn't that exciting?" May asked out of amazement.

"Be still my heart! This battle is just too much for me." Nurse Joy sighed while clutching her chest.

"My lovely Nurse Joy, I will ease your heart with my love for you!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"You need to be at ease Brock!" Max exclaimed while pulling Brock away.

"Ash will have to keep his guard up. Brandon's last Pokemon is around the corner." Professor Oak commented.

"I never thought I'd be down to my last Pokemon here." Brandon said while recalling his Registeel and pulling out a Pokeball containing his last Pokemon. "Now Ash, the ultimate test of your bond begins now! REGICE, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!" Brandon's voice boomed as his newest Pokemon Regice appears.

"I don't believe this! Did Brandon went looking for Regice all this time?" Max asked while in awe.

"Yep, now Ash and his Pokemon will have to battle beyond their limits." Scott said.

"Blastoise, let's keep this going!" Ash exclaimed as Blastoise stepped forward. The battle continued. Although Blastoise landed some strong attacks, he was defeated by Regice's Zap Cannon singlehandedly.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Regice wins!" Sam announced. Ash's lead is 5-4.

"Blastoise, you battled well. Take a good rest. Charizard, come back out!" Ash exclaimed as he sent Charizard back out again while recalling Blastoise. Despite Charizard severely damaging Regice devastating Fire-Type moves, they were not as effective as expected. Brandon had Regice use rest to regain health and wear out Charizard before finishing off with Ice Beam.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Regice wins!" Sam announced as the score is tied 5-5.

"Charizard, you battled very well. Take a good rest." Ash said while recalling Charizard. He stared at Regice with a serious thoughtful expression.

"After having a great start and a big lead, Ash is left with only Pikachu!" May exclaimed.

"Not to mention that Regice somehow can withstand so many attacks, especially Charizard's Fire-type moves. Brandon may have been saving Regice as a trump card!" Max added.

"Nothing is more thrilling than a battle going down to the wire! Who will win! Ash or Brandon?" Nurse Joy commented with suspense.

"Ash, good luck." Brock said.

"This will indeed be the decisive moment of this match." Professor Oak commented.

"Right. At this point, it's all or nothing." Scott added.

 _Ash, I know you can win. You have trained so hard for this. I believe in you._ Solidad prayed in her mind while clutching her hands near her heart.

"Pikachu, it's up to you buddy." Ash said and Pikachu jumped forward. In this battle, Pikachu was able to outmaneuver Regice with speed and flashy attacks. So Brandon decided to match that by having Regice create an ice battlefield. When Regice froze Pikachu with Ice Beam, all hope seemed lost until…

"PIKACHU! WE CAME A LONG WAY FOR THIS! LET'S DIG IN DEEP AND USE THUNDERBOLT MAX POWER!" Ash roared, and miraculously, Pikachu freed himself with a powerful Thunderbolt. Soon, Pikachu knocked out Regice with Iron Tail and Volt Tackle.

"Regice is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! With Pyramid King Brandon out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" Sam announced as Ash won 6-5.

"We did it!" Ash cheered happily as he and Pikachu ran and hugged each other. Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise also came out and joined in the celebration followed by the rest of Ash's Pokemon on hand. Brandon recalled his Regice and watched Ash and his Pokemon's celebration with a satisfied grin.

"I knew Ash could win by digging deep with his Pokemon." Professor Oak said.

"YEEAAAAH!" Brock roared happy for his long time friend for this big achievement.

"Seeing this makes me feel so young again; Ash and Brandon have battled very well!" Nurse Joy croaked with happy tears.

"HE WON! HE WON! HE REALLY WON!" Max and May cheered while hugging each other.

 _Ash, I…you._ Solidad thought to herself while staring at Ash with a radiant smile and happy tears. She herself couldn't put into words just how happy she is for him. Soon, the celebration trickled down to the battlefield. Everyone watched the last moments of the interaction between Ash and Brandon.

"Ash, I have never been moved like this during a Pokemon battle. That can only mean that you have truly fought and rightfully defeated me in the ultimate Pokemon battle. Thus, I award you the Battle Pyramid's Brave Symbol. Congratulations! You are worthy of this achievement." Brandon said and handed Ash the Brave Symbol while applause and cheers broke out from everyone present.

"With that, Ash you are now Master of the Kanto Battle Frontier. Now that you have all seven Frontier Symbols, your Frontierfolio will turn into something special." Scott said and whipped out a plaque containing the seven Symbols engraved.

"That is awesome Ash!" Max exclaimed.

"Now Ash, as owner of the Kanto Battle Frontier, it's my honor to induct you into the Hall of Fame." Scott said

"Thank you, but all my Pokemon helped me achieve this. Yes, literally all of them did including those back at my lab who gave me the confidence and support I really needed. I am also grateful for all of you too." Ash said while gazing at all of his Pokemon and friends.

"In that case, I'll be happy to induct you and all of your Pokemon into the Hall of Fame. It's only fitting that I do so since you are the first trainer in history to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier." Scott said earning many gasps and a squeal of joy from Solidad who immediately couldn't contain herself and ran up and hugged Ash and Pikachu tightly. The rest of Ash's Pokemon had sweat-drops.

"OOOOOOH! You were just…AMAZING! Ash you really are inspirational and setting a great example of what a true bond between trainer and Pokemon should be! You're my hero!" Solidad praised joyfully while hugging Ash so tightly with Pikachu being squashed between the two.

"Solidad…a little too…tight here! Careful…Pikachu…don't…zap…us!" Ash grunted. It was too late as Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt on both Ash and Solidad as he had enough of this.

"Wow….so…strong." Solidad said with swirls in her eyes and electricity coating her. Ash had spiked-up hair and a slightly burned face.

At Professor Oak's lab and all throughout Pallet Town, people celebrated and partied in the glory of Ash's victory. Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle were rightfully happy mothers seeing Ash and his Pokemon achieving this big milestone.

 _That's my Ash. My boy is becoming a great trainer, a strong battler, and a handsome young man if he is impressing that pretty lady._ Delia thought to herself proudly while watching the scene being streamed. The rest of Ash's Pokemon at the lab had tears of happiness and gratitude seeing Ash thanking them for their support.

Back at the Battle Pyramid, everything got back to normal. Scott had one question to ask.

"Since you have beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier, you have the opportunity of becoming a Kanto Frontier Brain yourself. What do you say Ash?" Scott asked.

"Well thank you Scott. But there are so many places I've never been to before, so many people and Pokemon I have never met yet, and so many new challenges out there waiting for me." Ash said.

"Well Ash, the offer will always be on the table in case you ever change your mind." Scott said.

"Ash, I really enjoyed our battle today. Let's battle again in the future sometime." Brandon said.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Ash replied and shook hands with Brandon.

Brandon and his assistant Sam took off flying in the Battle Pyramid. Scott parted ways with Ash and company and drove off in his convertible.

Ash kept Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, Sceptile, Swellow, and Crawdaunt, and he gave best wishes to Pidgeot, Blastoise, and Venusaur who went back to Pallet Town along with Professor Oak. Ash gave best wishes to Charizard who flew off back to Chariciffic Valley for some more training.

Soon, it was time for Solidad to leave as well.

"So you'll be heading to Johto as well?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I can't fall behind. Drew and Harley are there, and I have to stay ahead of them." Solidad said softly.

"We all enjoyed you traveling with us." Max said.

"Solidad, make sure you don't forget 'ole me Brock!" Brock exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Good luck there." May said. Then Solidad had a final moment with Ash while Brock, Max, and May watched.

 _Solidad, if you have feelings for Ash, then put your heart on the line and convey them to Ash. Please Solidad, listen to your heart and give my aching heart some rest!_ Brock thought to himself while miserably accepting that Solidad is not interested in him.

 _Relax May, it's only just your mind going crazy! Ash and Solidad are just friends…I hope!_ May thought nervously.

"I really enjoyed our time together. I'll remember this for a very long time. I'll use everything I've learned here and win the Johto Grand Festival and succeed in whatever challengers lie ahead." Solidad declared.

"That's wonderful Solidad. Keep that up and you and your Pokemon will go far." Ash said with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"Ash, there is something I want to tell you now." Solidad said with her heart beating faster.

"Ok. What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's just…that…I lo-…ahem!" Solidad began speaking bu seemed very nervous or hesistant.

"Solidad, are you okay?" Ash asked causing Solidad to blush.

"I'm fine! It's that I really appreciate what you did for me. But look out Ash! The next time you see me, you'll see me as a great coordinator no one has seen coming!" Solidad declared with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to that. Then we can have a contest battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"That would be wonderful Ash." Solidad said with a radiant smile. "Well, Ash; goodbye. Pikachu you take good care." Soon after shaking hands, Solidad parted ways with the group and heads off to Johto. She stares at the sky looking forward to the next time she meets Ash.

 _Ash, you are my inspiration. I hope that someday when you and I are alone together, you will see me as a much more mature woman and will love me for it._ Solidad thought happily with a blush.

"So it's just us now just like the good old times." Max said.

"Yeah, so where should we go next?" May asked.

"Let's just go wherever this journey takes us." Ash said.

"Yeah, I know we all have finished our goals and journey, but let's enjoy ourselves until the very end and go to places we have yet to explore." Brock proposed, and everyone agreed. Soon, Ash and company continued walking.

"You know, there is something I am a bit confused about with Solidad." Ash said getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, what it is?" Max asked.

"Everytime she and I talk, why is that Solidad's face becomes red?" Ash asked. This caused Brock, Max, and May to stumble backwards.

"ASH! JUST HOW DENSE ARE YOU REALLY!?" Brock, May, and Max exclaimed as their voices echoed throughout Fennel Valley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past.

* * *

 **Chapter #7: From Emeralds to Diamonds and Pearls**

 **Chapter #7 Blurb:** Ash and company wrap up their Kanto journey with May preparing aiming for glory in the Johto Grand Festival and Max gearing up for his own journey to begin in Hoenn. Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max exchange a heartfelt goodbye and go their separate ways. Brock temporarily parts ways with Ash and Pikachu to visit his home at the Pewter City Gym. Ash and Pikachu go back to Pallet Town to celebrate the latest milestones in winning the Kanto Grand Festival and conquering the Kanto Battle Frontier. It was there that after seeing Ho-oh flying north and meeting Gary, Ash decides to head to Sinnoh for his next journey. Despite a rough start all thanks to the Team Rocket Trio's interference, Ash's Sinnoh journey commences with excitement as he encounters a mysterious spirit Pokemon at a lake, reunites with Brock, rescues Pikachu, and becomes friends with an aspiring Top Coordinator named Dawn and her first Pokemon Piplup. In addition, Ash becomes rivals with a trainer named Paul who is his complete polar opposite in many ways.

* * *

 **Plot**

May 2009

It has been about a week since Ash conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier, and he and his friends continued what remains of their journey in Kanto. Currently, they were traversing a blazing hot desert.

"I can't take another step!" May moaned as she sank to her knees.

"It's too hot. I really need water." Max groaned as he joined May.

"Too bad we ran out of water." Ash lamented with Pikachu squeaking sadly.

"Over there! I can see a circus. Maybe we can ask for water there!" Brock exclaimed pointing to the circus. They arrived in what looks like a Pokemon circus with water Pokemon and introduced themselves to the crew. The circus crew is led by a family consisting of Lizabeth the daughter whom Brock falls in love with only for Max to restrain him, Meredith the mother, Kyle the father, and Ship the grandfather. The crew also had a circus clown who didn't even utter a word.

"You all are welcome to travel with us since we're headed in the same direction over those mountains." Lizabeth said. Ash and company thanked their hosts.

During the night while everyone slept in the trailer, Ash notices a canister which contained a strange blue Pokemon Egg.

"That's some strange looking Pokemon Egg." Ash whispered and Pikachu squeaked groggily before falling asleep. Then, Ash had a strange dream that he was swimming with a school of water-type Pokemon ranging from Magikarp to a huge Kyogre, and he sees a mysterious Pokemon swimming past him. It seemed all the water-type Pokemon were all swimming towards an underwater palace surrounded by a bubble. He wanted to say hi to the mysterious Pokemon, but the mysterious Pokemon swam away which was the end to his dream. Later that day as Ash and company and the circus were having breakfast, Ash tells everyone about the strange dream he had to which Lizabeth and Meredith confirmed that they have seen it too and state that it relates to a legend.

Just as Ash and company finished breakfast, the Team Rocket Trio suddenly came out of nowhere and tried to steal the mysterious egg from before, but then the clown who previously didn't utter a word then sprung into action and took off his disguise.

"Capture Styler go! Capture On" The man exclaimed as he recruited a Fearow to help Pikachu rescue the egg and send the Team Rocket Trio blasting off.

"No way! You're a Pokemon Ranger!" Max exclaimed.

"That's right! The name is Jackie. I am here to help them protect that Pokemon Egg while undercover. Apparantly there is a group of villains led by a pirate named Phantom who wants this Pokemon egg" Jackie said while showing everyone the egg. Suddenly, several helicopters with a strange insignia arrived, and a large pirate with a Chatot on his shoulder revealed himself.

"Now what's going on?" Ash asked.

"That's Phantom and his gang of pirates! He's after the Pokemon Egg. We got to protect it at all costs!" Jackie warned, and then everyone sprung into action as Phantom and his gang closed in aiming to steal the Pokemon Egg.

"They'll have to get through us!" Ash exclaimed as he sent out his entire Pokemon team on hand of Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, Sceptile, Swellow, and Crawdaunt to fend off Phantom and his group of pirates and their Pokemon. Eventually with his henchmen's Pokemon all decapacitated by Ash's Pokemon, Phantom comes face-to-face with Ash.

"Now landlubber, hand over the egg!" Phantom growled threateningly. Suddenly, the egg hatches into a Pokemon that no one recognized except for Ash as he saw the same Pokemon in his dream from before. Ash comforts the newly born Pokemon as it looked up to him and started crying.

"Hey it's okay. I'll protect you." Ash said soothingly and shielded the newborn Pokemon from Phantom.

"Aww, and I wanted that Pokemon to hatch in my arms!" Phantom groaned as he wanted to steal the newly hatched Pokemon away, but Jackie distracted the pirate so Ash and company could board the trailer they were traveling in. Soon Ash and company including Jackie sped off in the trailer away from the Phantom Troop.

"That Pokemon is a Manaphy." Jackie said. One by one everyone took turns holding Manaphy, but Manaphy would cry unless Ash held it.

"It seems that Manaphy has imprinted on Ash, much like how a newborn baby imprints on his or her mother." Meredith commented.

"So he thinks I'm his mother although I'm a guy." Ash said.

"Yes. Manaphy will look up to you as his caregiver. Perhaps that's why he never cries only when you hold him." Lizabeth added. May gazed at Ash out of admiration seeing him care for Manaphy. Then several loud bangs could be heard causing many gasps among the group and a whimper from Manaphy.

"Phantom and his men are hot on our tail! Let's move!" Jackie exclaimed as Phantom's choppers launched grappling rods on the trailer.

"We'll have to move to the front car and detach this trailer! Follow me!" Ship exclaimed. The entire group moved to the front car and detached the trailer to ward off Phantom and his henchmen.

Soon Ash and company arrived at a set of ruins where they learn about the legend of the People of the Water, how the King created the Water Temple known as Samiya, which could only be visible for a brief period of time when the full moon glows red, and Samiya's Prince of the Sea which happens to be Manaphy.

Jackie revealed that Ship, Lizabeth, Kyle, and Meredith are descendants of the People of the Water, and it was his job as a Pokemon Ranger to ensure that Manaphy makes it to Samiya safely. Soon Ash and the group reach a port.

"I'll go with them and help them return Manaphy to Samiya." Jackie said.

"Are you sure? Let us help you." Ash proposed while his friends nodded.

"We'll be fine. We're truly grateful for your help, but we really don't want to interrupt your journey for something like this." Lizabeth said. Ash and company watched the boat leave the port. However, Manaphy woke up and started crying out for Ash.

"Manaphy!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu ran up the dock. Suddenly, Manaphy used Heart Swap to cause Ash and Jackie to switch bodies.

"What the!? How did I get here?" Jackie asked as he realizes he is in Ash's body.

"HEY! WE GOT A MIXUP HERE!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs as he was in Jackie's body. With this mixup, Ship had no choice but to get Ash and company on board for the journey. Soon, Ash and Jackie returned back to normal.

"Manaphy is really attached to you Ash." Max said as everyone watched Ash caress Manaphy.

"So you really miss me, Manaphy?" Ash asked teasingly while Manaphy laughed and nodded the course of the journey to Samiya, Ash and Manaphy strengthened their parental bond to the point that Manaphy kept calling Ash "Papa". Ash and the rest of his Pokemon spent time playing, eating, sleeping, and swimming with Manaphy. Manaphy even began speaking in broken

"Manaphy looks so happy spending time with Ash." Meredith said with a smile.

"He really has a gift when it comes to bonding with Pokemon." Lizabeth added.

"Well that's Ash for ya. He's always striving to become friends with all Pokemon he meets and trying to know them at a personal level." Brock commented while May and Max nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is amazing seeing how much effort he has doing that." May added.

"I agree, but won't it be hard for Manaphy when he would have to say goodbye to Ash?" Max asked in a whisper.

"Max!" May hissed.

"Max makes a great point." Jackie said with a thoughtful expression as everyone realized what Max and Jackie meant.

While watching the sunset with Ash and his Pokemon, Manaphy asked Ash an interesting question.

"Papa, where's Mama?" Manaphy asked innocently using the meager broken human language phrases he picked up.

"Mama? You mean my Mom? She's at home." Ash said, but Pikachu squealed with laughter seeing that Ash didn't understand the question fully.

"Pikachu, what's so funny?" Ash asked. Then Pikachu whispered something to Gallade, and then Gallade then drew a picture of Ash holding hands with a rather familiar girl from his days at Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Ash took a good look at the picture and then closed his eyes and remembered the girl he helped out of the forest near Pallet Town back then. He could picture her very clearly: her honey-colored hair, her radiant smile, her straw hat with a pink ribbon, and her pink skirt and flats. But most importantly, he remembered all the time he spent with her throughout the remainder of the summer camp, the numerous times he partnered with her in the camp activities, and the happy feelings and euphoria he experienced while being with her. Then Ash remembered something from when he and Pikachu met Jirachi in Hoenn during the Millenium Comet.

**Flashback to Chapter 3: Hoenn, Where Land and Sea Clash**

 _"_ _She sounds like your very special friend deep in your heart. I bet right now she is still thinking about you as much as you are thinking about her. Perhaps when you reunite with her later in the future, there would be many special things in store for you two."_ Jirachi said.

"You really think so? How will I know?" Ash asked.

 _"_ _You will know when it happens. It is hard to explain, but just trust your gut and your instincts. Whatever my best friends wish for, I make it happen. If you wish to someday reunite with that girl from that summer camp and be happy together with her, I can grant that wish to you."_ Jirachi replied.

"Jirachi, you really are amazing. Pikachu and I won't forget you." Ash said while Pikachu squealed happily.

 _"_ _I won't forget you two either because you are my best friends forever in my heart."_ Jirachi replied with a smile.

**End Flashback**

Ash opened his eyes and smiled at the picture and then at Manaphy.

"Your Mama, well she's out there." Ash said making Manaphy smile happily. "You want to someday meet her?"Ash asked further to which Manaphy nodded eagerly. Then Pikachu squealed out of laughter so hard it broke the moment.

"Pikachu! Well Pikachu seems excited about me being your Papa, Manaphy. How about you call him Uncle Pikachu?" Ash asked Manaphy while giving Pikachu a teasing look. Pikachu stopped laughing and froze in horror. All of Ash's Pokemon including Manaphy laughed at Pikachu's predicament.

"Don't worry Pikachu, next time we meet Manaphy and we bring his Mama over, you'll become Uncle Pikachu!" Ash teased causing more laughs and guffaws while Pikachu had a huge sweat-drop.

By nightfall, Manaphy led the crew underwater with Ship converting his boat into a submarine. Soon they all reached Samiya which appeared when the moon began to glow red. Ship docked the submarine at the palace so everyone could escort Manaphy inside to check the place out. Just as they entered, Phantom arrives for his real purpose.

"You see you landlubbers, I really was after the Sea Crown. For that to happen, the Prince of Samiya had to return when the moon glowed red!" Phantom growled evilly and proceeded to steal the Sea Crown. Unfortunately, as Phantom tried stealing the Sea Crown, the palace began to flood from the inside forcing Ash and company to evacuate back to the submarine. Jackie goes back inside to stop Phantom and restore the crystals of the Sea Crown, but that squabble went nowhere as the last crystal slipped and fell into the abyss. Phantom gave up on the crystals and headed back to his sub, but as he was about to disembark, Jackie arrives and the the two fight over the controls. Jackie pushes off Phantom to gain control of Phantom's submarine, but Phantom escapes with one of the torpedoes.

"Oh man, I hope Jackie is alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"Papa!" Manaphy exclaimed and beckoned Ash and his Pokemon to follow him back into the palace to save Samiya. The flooding worsened. Pikachu spots the last crystal that is needed to stop all the flooding. Ash recalled the rest of his Pokemon and places Pikachu and Manaphy in a small pod.

"You two stay in there as it is safe. Don't worry about me. I'll save Samiya!" Ash exclaimed with determination. Despite many attempts, Ash couldn't get the crystal back to the Sea Crown in the abyss. Then he heard Pikachu squeals followed by Manaphy's voice.

"Papa! Don't give up!" Manaphy squeaked. Ash successfully places the last crystal in the Sea Crown which causes a yellow glow in the treasure room. Samiya got saved and resurfaces above the sea as the sun rises.

Ash's friends and Ship's crew arrived to meet with Pikachu and Manaphy who exited the pod.

"Pikachu and Manaphy are here, but where is Ash?" Brock asked.

"Ash? Ash! Where are you!?" Max hollered and his voice echoed.

"Ash! Please be okay!" May pleaded. Suddenly, Phantom comes out with his torpedo and kidnaps Manaphy much to everyone's shock. Then Ash resurfaces in a bright yellow light in hot pursuit of Phantom to rescue Manaphy. Ash wasn't alone as several Water Pokemon ranging from Remoraid to the Legendary Kyogre wanted to help him pull off the rescue.

Ash managed to rescue Manaphy from the Phantom's clutches. Phantom then makes his way back into his submarine to try to catch Manaphy for good. Then Manaphy commanded all the Water Type Pokemon to defeat Phantom for good. Shortly Jackie calls Officer Jenny to arrest Phantom and his henchmen.

Ash meets up with all his friends and the crew who were excited to see him.

"Ash, you were awesome out there!" Max praised.

"Yeah, but what was all of that light?" Brock asked.

"That light is the source of power originally belonging to the King of the People of the Water which Manaphy can only wield as the Prince of Samiya." Meredith said.

"Ash probably was granted use of that power because of his bond and love for Manaphy." Lizabeth added.

"That's wonderful Ash." May commented last with a glowing blush. With Ash's help, they all explored Samiya with all the water Pokemon.

Soon Samiya starts to disappear at the end of the day. Everyone bids Manaphy goodbye. Ash and his Pokemon had an emotional moment with Manaphy.

"Manaphy don't cry." Ash said amid tears while hugging Manaphy. The rest of his Pokemon also took turns hugging Manaphy.

"Love you Papa." Manaphy squeaked again with happy tears while hugging Ash.

"The next time we meet, we'll play together. Pikachu and I promise to bring your Mama!" Ash said now smiling while Manaphy nodded happily as he was eagerly looking forward to that time in the future. Then Manaphy swam in the ocean along with the huge group of Pokemon into the abyss where Samiya would drift with the current.

Few days later, Ash and his friends sailed back to Kanto's mainland and docked at Terracotta Town.

"Well I guess soon you two would be taking a boat back to Hoenn?" Brock asked.

"Right." May and Max replied.

"I'll be heading back to Pewter City to check how things are at the Gym." Brock said.

"Pikachu and I will be going back to Pallet Town. It's going to be interesting." Ash said while Pikachu squealed with agreement.

"It sure is! You're the talk of the town pretty much anywhere we go. Everyone back there will be excited for your homecoming given what you achieved recently!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, we wish we could have been there to celebrate with you." May said in a slightly sad tone.

"Then let's all cherish the remaining time we have now. Besides, we're just in time for a festival." Brock said pointing to the many booths of the festival in Terracotta Town.

"Yeah, let's look around. I bet there will be lots of cool stuff and great food too!" Ash added. But at that moment, Ash became overwhelmed as a huge crowd of people swarmed around to meet him. Some wanted his autograph, others wanted to pose with him, many of the little kids wanted to pet Pikachu, and the girls in the crowd wanted to date Ash much to May's annoyance.

"Man, I was right!" Max exclaimed excitedly while marveling at Ash's popularity.

"Can't they all just give it a rest?" May moaned.

"Why don't the girls go for me?" Brock groaned and sulked in a corner.

"Hey whoa chill!" Ash exclaimed trying to pacify the crowd while Pikachu tried to stay on Ash's head while avoiding the unwanted attention. Soon, an Officer Jenny arrived.

"Alright folks! Clear the area! You're blocking the way!" Officer Jenny announced through her microphone. The crowd dispersed, and then Officer Jenny came over.

"Ash Ketchum is it? It's a good thing you are here. Follow me to the Pokemon Center." Officer Jenny said.

"What for?" Ash asked. Soon he and his friends followed Officer Jenny to the local Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy and another man dressed in a suit were situated.

"So it's true! You're Ash Ketchum, the prodigy trainer and Pride of Pallet Town. It's an honor to meet you. Also this is the Mayor of Terracotta Town." Nurse Joy said while introducing the Terracotta Town Mayor.

"No wonder there was a commotion today at the festival." The Terracotta Town Mayor said while shaking Ash's hand.

"Yeah, but why do you need me?" Ash asked.

"In this annual festival, there is an unofficial Pokemon Contest as the main event. Since you are here, would you like to do an exhibition Coordinator's appeal and be a special guest judge? It would really mean a whole lot for Terracotta Town to have an accomplished Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator like you gracing our town's annual festival." Nurse Joy said while showing the poster.

"That's awesome! In fact, I would like to enter the contest!" May announced.

"Yes, you can, and you won't be needing a contest pass to enter as this is an unofficial contest. You can sign up here and indicate which Pokemon you would be using for the Appeals Stage and Contest Battle stage." The Terracotta Town Mayor said while handing May a registration form.

"Let's see. I'll use Eevee and then Combusken." May said while writing on the form.

"Well, I've never been a judge but I bet it's going to be fun, right Pikachu?" Ash asked, and Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"So when will the Pokemon Contest take place?" Brock asked.

"It will occur tomorrow all afternoon." Nurse Joy confirmed.

"So Ash, please?" The Terracotta Town Mayor asked.

"Sure! I can do it. Besides, there is a Pokemon I've always wanted to do an appeal with." Ash said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you only got one day to come up with something for the exhibition appeal." Max warned.

"Nah, I'll figure it out." Ash replied with confidence.

"Splendid! We are truly grateful." The Terracotta Town Mayor said happily while shaking Ash's hand.

"Here you go." May said while handing Nurse Joy her registration form.

"Thank you May. We look forward to seeing you at the Pokemon Contest. All the best!" Nurse Joy said.

All afternoon Ash and company watched May prepare for the Pokemon Contest. While Ash's presence attracted lot of unwanted attention from the locals and festival goers, Officer Jenny made sure to keep them at bay. Then later that evening after dinner, Ash and Pikachu went to a nearby field.

"Come on out Aipom." Ash said while tossing Aipom's Pokeball. Aipom appeared out of her Pokeball eager to see Ash.

"Aipom, remember when you wanted to compete in Pokemon Contests with me and show your awesome spunk? How would you like to make your Contest debut tomorrow?" Ash asked. Aipom out of excitement leaped in joy, grabbed Ash's hat, and ran around.

"Hey, my hat! Aipom give it back!" Ash exclaimed and went chasing after her. Pikachu had a huge sweat-drop watching this. Ash then noticed Aipom twirling his hat around and realized something.

"That's it! Aipom!" Ash called out for Aipom who immediately ran up to him. "You know, you just gave me a great idea. You wanna help me with it?" Aipom nodded eagerly while happily twirling Ash's hat with her tail.

The next day, fireworks were seen over the Contest Hall as the locals and festivalgoers eagerly attended the Pokemon Contest, the main event of the Terracotta Town Festival.

"Good thing we got these seats. The Contest Hall looks overpacked." Max said.

"I think they're here for more than just the Pokemon Contest." Brock replied.

"Yeah, I bet everyone has been spreading rumors about Ash being here." Max added. Soon Nurse Joy and the Terracotta Town Mayor appeared.

"Now allow me to introduce you your hostess of the Terracotta Town Pokemon Contest, your very own the wonderful Nurse Joy!" The Terracotta Town Mayor announced to the entire electrifying Terracotta Contest Hall crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that we have a special guest who will give us an exhibition Contest Appeal and serve as our special guest judge." Nurse Joy announced as the cheers increased in anticipation.

"He is the Pride of Pallet Town; the winner of regional Pokemon League Championship tournaments in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn; the winner of Grand Festivals in Hoenn and Kanto; and newly recognized Master of the Kanto Battle Frontier; you know him, you love him, PLEASE WELCOME ASH KETCHUM!" Nurse Joy exclaimed cheerfully. The crowd went wild and gave a standing ovation as Ash and Pikachu appeared.

"How's everyone doing!?" Ash asked the crowd with his mic as the pandemonium continued increasing.

"Are you ready to see what Ash has in store to open the Terracotta Contest? Will Ash use his trusty Pikachu?" The Terracotta Town Mayor asked the crowd who cheered eager to see more.

"You'll have to stay glued to your seats to find out! Alright, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and tossed his Pokeball, and Aipom appeared and did several summersaults.

"What do you know!? Ash sent out his Aipom, the very same one from the end of the Kanto Grand Festival!" Nurse Joy exclaimed along with the cheering crowd seeing Aipom's appearance.

"Let's go Aipom! Use Swift!" Ash exclaimed. Aipom unleashes Swift while in her summersaults, and then she landed skillfully on her tail back on the ground. Then Ash tossed his hat straight up in the air.

"Now, Double Team!" Ash commanded. Then Aipom duplicated into multiple copies of herself which flew up in the air and tossed Ash's hat around. Plenty of 'oooohs' and 'aaaahs' could be heard all over the stadium.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Ash concluded. Aipom spun on her tail like a top while charging Focus Punch. Then she leaped high and popped her Double Team copies while retrieving Ash's hat. Then Aipom landed on Ash's head while placing the hat gently on his head.

"That's all folks!" Ash exclaimed as he and Aipom took a final pose while Pikachu squealed out of excitement. The crowd goes wild.

"Ash was awesome!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah! Aipom did an amazing job with her first Appeal!" Brock added.

"What a spectacular show by Ash Ketchum and his Aipom and a fantastic opening to this year's Terracotta Town Pokemon Contest!" The Terracotta Town Mayor commentated as Ash took his seat at the judges table with Pikachu and Aipom on both of his shoulders. In the Coordinator's lobby where the Coordinators were situated, May watched Ash's appeal on the TV screen with a growing blush.

 _Ash is amazing. I'll win this contest for him and show my appreciation for all he has done during our journey._ May thought so with determination.

"And now, let's get the Terracotta Town Pokemon Contest underway! The top two Coordinators in the Appeals Stage will battle it out in the Contest Battle stage for the Terracotta Ribbon! Now let's get busy!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. By the end of the Pokemon Contest, it was May who won with her Eevee and her Combusken who evolved into a Blaziken.

"Congratulations May on winning the Terracotta Town Ribbon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed with the cheering crowd. Ash brought out the Terracotta Ribbon from the box. May blushed as she accepted the Terracotta Ribbon from Ash.

"Alright! I got the Terracotta Ribbon!" May cheered along with her Eevee and her newly evolved Blaziken. The crowd cheers loudly.

Later that evening, Ash and company had dinner, and Brock cooked quite the feast.

"In honor of this occasion and piping hot, dig in!" Brock cheered.

"It looks great." Max added.

"I can't wait Max." Ash said.

"Hold on a sec. I got something to tell you guys first." May interrupted.

"What's on your mind?" Ash asked seeing May deep in her thoughts. May looked at Ash and then stared at her food.

 _I know it's a difficult decision I must make, but I can't turn back. Watching Ash ascend the ranks has inspired me to become a better coordinator, trainer, and person. The goals I have now will help me reach my goal which is Ash._ May said in her mind and then took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I have decided to enter the Johto Pokemon Contests by myself." May announced which caught Max by surprise.

"By yourself?" Ash asked.

"What about Max?" Brock questioned.

"Max, I know if you came along with me, I would depend on you. Remember when we first met, I had no idea what I want to do, but things are different now. After traveling with you all, I know exactly what I want. I want to enter more contests, find new ways for me to make my Pokemon shine, and become a great coordinator that can bring happiness to people everywhere." May elaborated. Max stared at the ground sadly.

"You're right May." Brock responded.

"Sounds good to me." Ash added.

"And you'll have Drew and Solidad waiting for you over there." Brock said.

"Yeah, don't forget about Harley." Ash added jokingly.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." May giggled at Ash's comment. Then Max sadly walked to a nearby swingset.

"Max, where are you going?" May asked out of concern.

"He's probably thinking about his journey right about now." Brock said.

"I'll go talk to him." Ash said reassuringly to May. Pikachu accompanied Ash as he went to talk to Max.

"Hey Ash." Max said with a melancholy voice.

"Max, are you excited about May taking her contest training to the next level? Still, I know it must be hard for you knowing you won't be going too." Ash said.

"Yeah I hear you Ash. But lately just watching you and May go for your dreams, it made me wish I could start chasing my own dreams." Max replied.

"I see. Hey, I got it! You know you're going to become a Pokemon Trainer. And then, you and I will battle. You just let me know when you're ready." Ash promised.

"Me battle against you?" Max asked and then he realized what Ash was talking about.

"It's a deal!" Max exclaimed excitedly and got up.

"Great, it will be a good one." Ash said.

"But I'm gonna win, so look out! I know every trick up your sleeve, so it will be a slam dunk for sure!" Max declared with a grin.

"You're pretty confident." Ash said returning the grin.

"I can't wait to see that." Brock said. May watches the moment between Ash and Max with a smile.

 _Ash really got Max hyped up and excited about their battle. He has done so much for me, Max, and my family. I wish somehow, I can be there for him as he has been for us. I must give him something in return._ May thought so with hope as she stares at the Terracotta Ribbon. Then Max parades spiritedly and talks with Brock about various scenarios of his battle with Ash.

"Hey Ash." May said as she takes this opportunity to have one more moment with Ash before parting ways.

"What's up May?" Ash asked.

"I just want to say thank you for everything. I enjoyed traveling with you and Pikachu too from the very beginning. You helped me grow as a Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator." May said with a smile full of appreciation.

"It's been a blast, right Pikachu?" Ash asked, and Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"For me, this ribbon will always remind me of what I've learned from journeying with you. I hope this ribbon also reminds you of me." May replied with her eyes close to being watery as she showed the Terracotta Ribbon.

"Yeah, but you earned it May." Ash said.

"True, but I wish I could share a part of it with you." May muttered.

"Oh ok. I see what you mean. Let me see that ribbon for a second." Ash replied.

"Sure okay." May said as she gave him the Terracotta Ribbon.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade." Ash commanded and tossed up the ribbon, and Sceptile sliced it into equal halves.

"There, this will be a reminder of our experiences together." Ash said while handing one of the halves to May.

"Right." May said happily as she joined her half with Ash's half out of significance. She stares longingly into Ash's eyes feeling their warmth. Suddenly, the boat's horn could be heard from a distance. The clock read five minutes before six in the evening.

"AHH! Max we got to go! That's our ship!" May exclaimed.

"Ah here! I got some food packed for you guys." Brock said while quickly giving May and Max boxed food. Soon Ash and company made it to the dock, and Max, May, and her Pokemon all boarded the ship just in time.

"You guys take care of yourselves!" May yelled as the ship began to move.

"We will. You do the same!" Ash yelled back.

"Don't forget to say hi to Solidad for me!" Brock exclaimed.

"Bye Ash! And don't forget about the promise you made to me!" Max screamed.

"Don't worry Max! You'll be there to remind me!" Ash shouted as he, Brock, and all their Pokemon waved goodbye to Max, May, and their Pokemon. Soon the ship disappeared in the sunset headed to Hoenn.

 _Ash, good luck out there, champ! I know you'll do great. Just watch me become a Top Coordinator and an awesome woman._ May thought happily with a huge blush as she stares at the sunset.

The next day, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock reached an intersection with a sign.

"Pallet Town is to the left." Ash said.

"Pewter City is to the right." Brock added.

"Man I'm hungry." Ash groaned with his stomach growling.

"Me too. We used the last of the food the other day. But Pallet Town is close by, and they're going to have a big feast for your homecoming." Brock said.

"Yeah, I did tell Mom I'll be back home today. I hope she got plenty of food!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu raced off to Pallet Town…leaving Brock all alone.

"Well I guess somethings never change. Alright, I'm outta here." Brock sighed and turned towards Pewter City.

For Ash and Pikachu, the journey home was uneventful until they see electric attacks over the forest canopy. They encounter the Team Rocket Trio trying to capture a Pokemon which sort of resembled an Electibuzz.

"Team Rocket! You're still up to no good! You're gonna have to battle us!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Don't sweat it Ashy-boy!" A familiar voice called out. It was Gary Oak, Ash's hometown rival and friend.

"Whoa Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

"Long time no see! Don't worry Electivire! There are other moves you can use." Gary said to the Pokemon called Electivire.

"Electivire?" Ash questioned.

"Electivire, use Iron Tail!" Gary exclaimed, and Electivire freed itself from Team Rocket Trio's net.

"You're just yellow like the rest, but we're the best!" The Team Rocket Trio chorused while rushing to capture Electivire again.

"Thunder Punch, let's go!" Gary commanded, and Electivire sent the villains blasting off with Thunder Punch.

"Whoa, that's some power!" Ash exclaimed while checking the Pokedex, but the Pokedex couldn't get data on Electivire.

"I got Electivire from Sinnoh. It's pretty cool eh?" Gary asked.

"Oh yeah. I bet there are loads of awesome Pokemon up in Sinnoh." Ash remarked.

"I'll be at Grandpa's lab. Hurry up Ashy-boy or you'll be late for your own party!" Gary called out as he and Electivire began heading back to Pallet Town.

"Alright, I'm coming." Ash replied as he and Pikachu accompanied Gary and Electivire.

Ash and Gary reached Pallet Town at Professor Oak's lab to a wonderful surprise with all the town folks celebrating Ash's successful Kanto Battle Frontier campaign and Kanto Grand Festival win. Ash showed Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle the Kanto Battle Frontier plaque and the Kanto Ribbon Cup, and he placed them on his table full of achievements in his house before doubling back to the lab.

Towards the end of the celebration Ash and Pikachu challenged Gary and Electivire to a Pokemon battle with family and Pokemon all watching. The battle resulted in a tie. Gary recalled his Electivire.

"Ash, it's great that you beat Kanto's Battle Frontier and won the Kanto Grand Festival, but you can't take it easy! The world is a big place. There are loads of strong Pokemon in Sinnoh you have never seen before. The Sinnoh League and Sinnoh Grand Festival have some serious competition. You better get your game on if you ever go there because you're the person they would want to bring down a peg or two." Gary warned.

"Strong Pokemon and strong trainers and coordinators too." Ash muttered to himself as Pikachu watched Ash with concern.

"I'll be heading back to Sinnoh right now." Gary announced.

"Leaving so soon?" Professor Oak questioned.

"Aw! Come on Gary. Don't you want to stay awhile?" Tracey asked.

"Nah, I got too much to do and so little time these days." Gary replied.

"Well then, I look forward to your next progress report." Professsor Oak said with a smile.

"Thanks Grandpa. Later." Gary said. Then he took one last look at Ash before leaving the lab.

"Strong Pokemon and strong trainers and coordinators. The world is a big place, huh?" Ash asked himself with Pikachu watching. Then he and Pikachu looked up and saw Ho-oh flying high up in the sky northbound pointing towards Sinnoh. Ash and Pikachu grinned at each other feeling that their destiny awaits them there. Even Ash's Pokemon already knew what's next.

"Alright, I know what's next. I'm heading to Sinnoh." Ash announced with Pikachu squealing excitedly. Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, and Aipom all huddled with Ash and Pikachu while the rest of Ash's Pokemon all cheered their support.

"Whuh?" Tracey gasped out of surprise.

"I knew it just as night follows day." Professor Oak mused. Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle all sighed and stared at Ash and his Pokemon with sad smiles.

Later that night, Ash and Pikachu were in bed stared at the ceiling.

"I guess we really have to be ready for whatever is thrown at us, right buddy?" Ash asked, and Pikachu nodded.

"But no matter what, we will win." Ash concluded. Pikachu licked Ash's face before falling asleep. Then Ash finally dozed off in his sleep.

In another room, Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle were making Ash's new clothes.

"I sure hope Ash likes his new clothes. He's here and then gone." Delia said. Then Chuchu, Gothitelle, and Momma Ty all grunted and giggled.

"Yep, you're right. He may be growing up, but he's still our Ash after all. Pikachu, Tyranitar, and the rest of the Pokemon crew are no different. It will be exciting to see what new friends Ash makes during his next journey." Delia said with a smile as she and her Pokemon continued through the night.

Next morning, the big day arrived for Ash and company to head to Sinnoh. Professor Oak gave Ash the Sinnoh Pokedex and reminded Ash that he can send and receive Pokemon from home whenever the need arises. He also recommended Ash to visit Professor Rowan upon arriving in Sinnoh. Ash chose to take Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, and Aipom with him and bid goodbye to Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle. Ash got a ticket for the cruise to Sinnoh which he would reach the next week day.

"Sinnoh, here we come!" Ash exclaimed as the ship cruised towards Sinnoh. Unknown to Ash and his Pokemon, the Team Rocket Trio stowed away on the cruise ship still in hot pursuit of Pikachu.

A week later, Ash and Pikachu reached Sinnoh docking at the port, and they immediately found a phone booth to call Professor Oak telling him that he arrived safely.

Just when the adventure is about to begin, Pikachu gets kidnapped by the Team Rocket Trio from the Meowth hot air balloon.

"Team Rocket!? I can't believe they're here!" Ash exclaim as he chases the villains.

Then an argument began among the Team Rocket Trio which led to their balloon exploding sending the villains blasting off and Pikachu falling into a distant forest.

"Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and immediately brought out his Pokemon for a search-and-rescue mission for Pikachu.

Pikachu falls into a forest exhausted and bruised from the fall. He gets spotted by a novice trainer named Dawn about Ash's age from Twinleaf Town and her starter Pokemon Piplup.

"Whoa, it's a Pikachu!" Dawn squealed and immediately brought her Pokedex out scanning Pikachu. "Hmm, it may not be a good match up for you Piplup, but why not?" Her Piplup nodded.

"Alright let's take it from the top! Piplup use Bubble Beam!" Dawn commanded as Piplup fires Bubble Beam. Pikachu pops the incoming Bubble Beam with his Thunderbolt.

"Whoa that's some Thunderbolt! Piplup use Peck!" Dawn ordered as her Piplup homes in with Peck, but Pikachu zaps Piplup with Thunderbolt attack sending him flying into Dawn's bike which also gets zapped.

"My bike! It's extra crispy!" Dawn exclaimed seeing her burnt bike while her fainted Piplup moans out of agony with swirls in his eyes. Pikachu had sweat-drops thinking if that gag would ever end.

"Well thanks a lot! I'm going to catch you after that! Go Pokeball!" Dawn yells out of frustration and throws a Pokeball at Pikachu, but it bounces off right back at her.

"Hold on, if that didn't work, then you must already have a trainer." Dawn mused. Suddenly as Pikachu started to flee, Team Rocket's Seviper, Dustox, and Cacnea arrived and surrounded him.

"Who are they?" Dawn asked. Then Meowth shows up.

"They're my Pikachu crew!" Meowth cackled.

"A talking Meowth!?" Dawn exclaimed out of disbelief and pulls out her Pokedex.

"Hey, you're just as smart as the other twerps!" Meowth commented.

"Eureka!" Jessie squealed as she, James, Wobuffett, and Mime Jr arrived at the scene.

"We struck Pikachu gold!" James added. Then Seviper, Dustox, and Cacnea fired attack after attack at Pikachu who amazingly still had some stamina left to dodge.

"Bubble Beam go!" Dawn ordered, and Piplup scattered the Team Rocket Trio's Pokemon away. Dawn and Piplup stood in front of Pikachu to protect him.

"Who are you? Their mom?" James asked rudely.

"Look, this Pikachu doesn't like you whoever you are!" Dawn yelled back. Then the Team Rocket Trio broke out into their motto introducing themselves.

"Never heard of you." Dawn replied causing the villains to animatically fall.

"The nerve of that twerpette not knowing our name!" Jessie shrieked.

"I wonder if she knows where we are." James mused.

"Just outside of Sandgem Town." Dawn replied sarcastically.

"Whoa in Sinnoh. So that's why she doesn't know a thing about us. There is no Sinnoh Team Rocket branch." James said.

"Yay! What a way to start anew and promote the Team Rocket mojo!" Meowth cheered.

"I find it hard to believe this is your Pikachu! For starters, why is he not in his Pokeball?" Dawn asked.

"Keep quackin' and your gums will get cold." Meowth threatened.

"Stealing your Pokemon will shut your yap for good. Seviper use Wrap!" Jessie exclaimed, and her Seviper catches Piplup squeezing him in agony.

"Piplup!" Dawn shrieked worriedly.

"That blue Pokemon looks catchable." Jessie mused.

"And with Pikachu as a gift to the Boss, yellow and blue make some green!" Meowth cackled. Then Pikachu used Iron Tail to strike Seviper multiple times and sent it back to the villains. Piplup got freed.

"You go Pikachu!" Dawn cheered along with Piplup.

"Lucky break! Time to show why Team Rocket is feared all over Kanto!" Jessie yelled.

"Leaving people and Pokemon crying in our evil wake!" James taunted.

"Show them what he means, gang!" Meowth ordered as Seviper, Dustox, and Cacnea charged in again.

"Here they come!" Dawn exclaimed. Then Pikachu let loose a devastating Thunderbolt sending the villains off for another big blastoff. Pikachu panted and eventually collapsed as he used up the last of his stamina.

"Oh no! Pikachu! Hang in there!" Dawn exclaimed worriedly as she and Piplup rushed Pikachu to the nearby Pokemon Center.

After a few hours, Pikachu wakes up fully rested and recovered and got acquainted with Dawn and Piplup.

"I'm so glad you're okay Pikachu. You're so strong. Your trainer must have really trained you very well if you could fight off bad guys such as Team Rocket like that. Sorry about trying to catch you." Dawn spoke. Pikachu nodded but sighed as he wondered about Ash.

"Hey don't worry. I called Professor Rowan and told him about the whole situation. He'll be on the lookout for your trainer. Whoever your trainer is must be worried sick and really cares about you." Dawn reassured. Pikachu perked his ears upon the mentioning of Professor Rowan. Piplup boastfully pump his chest.

"Yeah, Piplup is right. We will get you back to your trainer. So no need to worry!" Dawn cheered. Pikachu smiled out of relief.

Speaking of Ash, he and his Pokemon were conducting their search for Pikachu and any signs of the Team Rocket Trio. They were at a nearby lake as a meetup spot.

"Man, where did Team Rocket go? Butterfree any luck?" Ash asked Butterfree, but Butterfree shook his head sadly.

"Espeon, any signs?" Ash asked Espeon, but Espeon sunk his head down in disappointment.

"Tyranitar? Gallade? Aipom?" Ash asked Tyranitar, Gallade, and Aipom, but they all were in the same boat.

"Espeon and Gallade, can you two try using your Psychic powers to sense Pikachu?" Ash asked. Espeon and Gallade tried, but it was no good.

"Okay, let's expand our search area. Pikachu can't be that far. He could be trying to find one of us. If he was in trouble, we would know as his attacks can be seen from a distance. Still, let's meet up at this spot after an hour." Ash suggested, and his Pokemon nodded. Gallade stayed with Ash while Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, and Aipom split again to resume the search.

"This must be Lake Verity. I remember seeing on the map that it is located near Sandgem Town." Ash said as he and Gallade were walking around the lake. Suddenly, a gale of wind blew in.

"Whoa! Where is this wind coming from?" Ash asked.

 _"_ _Look!"_ Gallade exclaimed telepathically and pointed to the center of Lake Verity where mysterious ripples in the water were originating. Suddenly, a spirit of some kind appeared from the ripples and emitted a divine sound.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Ash asked as that mysterious spirit apparently turned around and stared at Ash and Gallade before disappearing back in the lake.

"Just seeing that somehow gave me this feeling that we should regroup with the others and then keep moving on and find Pikachu." Ash said.

 _"_ _I was thinking the same thing."_ Gallade replied telepathically. Soon, Ash and Gallade reunited with Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, and Aipom and went to a nearby open field to rest. Then an Officer Jenny riding on her motorcycle arrived.

"Hello, everything alright over there?" Officer Jenny asked seeing Ash and his Pokemon sitting there.

"Whoa, it's Jenny." Ash said. Soon after returning all his Pokemon except Aipom in their Pokeballs, Ash told Officer Jenny about his ordeal since he arrived in Sinnoh. Then Officer Jenny let Ash ride in the sidecar.

"So Team Rocket is in Sinnoh, huh?" Officer Jenny asked as she has heard of the Kanto-based criminal organization.

"Yeah I got to find those crooks quick because they took my Pikachu." Ash replied with a stern expression.

"Ash, Sinnoh is a big place. Instead of wandering around trying to find them all by yourself, why don't you leave that to me and I can take you to Professor Rowan's lab where you can say hello." Officer Jenny suggested.

Soon, Ash met Professor Rowan at his lab.

"So, you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Professor Oak said a great deal about you. I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu. I heard from one of my new trainers Dawn. This morning she found a lost Pikachu and watched it fight off a strange group of thieves who called themselves Team Rocket." Professor Rowan said reassuringly.

"No kidding!? Wow!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'll dial the Pokemon Center where she has taken Pikachu to." Professor Rowan said while dialing the videophone. Soon Nurse Joy appeared.

"Good morning Nurse Joy. Is Dawn there?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Oh Dawn? I'm sorry, but she left the Pokemon Center moments before you called." Nurse Joy replied.

"Did she say where she was going?" Ash asked.

"Not in so many words; she said she had to find Pikachu's trainer fast." Nurse Joy confirmed. Immediately Ash ran out of Professor Rowan's lab.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Professor Rowan asked.

"I've got to find Dawn. I know the Pokemon Center is close by. That's got to mean Dawn is close by too. C'mon Aipom, let's hit it!" Ash said and then he and Aipom took off leaving Professor Rowan speechless.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio ended up at James' family's second summer cottage which is a sprawling estate. Then James reunited with Carnivine who loves biting his head. But then bad news came when the summer cottage's butler Mr. Cheemes decided to call all of James' family and his bride-to-be Jessibelle over to meet him. So the Team Rocket Trio decided to start anew in Sinnoh and ringed Team Rocket Boss Giovanni.

"You're Boss-ness!" The Team Rocket Trio said in unison as Giovanni appeared on the screen looking annoyed at the sight of them.

"Greetings from Sinnoh! Now that we've conquered Hoenn for you and yours, we thought of doing the same right here!" Jessie proposed.

"Don't you mean Hoenn conquered us?" James asked rhetorically before Jessie hushed him.

"I'll conquer you!" Jessie grunted while wrestling with James.

"I got a plan that will put all the best Pokemon Sinnoh's got right in your big pockets!" Meowth added excitedly.

"Though your plans won't buy me a cup of coffee, I've wanted to set up shop there. Do your best!" Giovanni ordered.

"Don't we always?" Jessie asked teasingly.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Giovanni growled before disconnecting.

"Hear that? Giovanni is counting on us to give Sinnoh the Team Rocket mojo!" Jessie squealed.

"We'll blind the big guy with some top shelf science!" Meowth cheered.

"Then we can afford a summer cottage of our own!" James added. Then the Team Rocket Trio and their Pokemon cheered and left the summer cottage.

Meanwhile, Dawn was at a phonebooth speaking with Professor Rowan while Pikachu and Piplup stood nearby.

"Dawn, I've been trying to reach you. Pikachu's trainer is named Ash Ketchum. He was here, but then he just left. He's now on his way to try and catch up with you." Professor Rowan informed.

"Ok got it. Thanks Professor." Dawn replied and hanged up the phone.

"So no problem. We just need to retrace our steps and then we'll run into the guy. So come on and let's go." Dawn stated happily with Piplup and Pikachu cheering. Then the three went back to the main road.

"I sure wish my bike wasn't extra crispy." Dawn muttered making Pikachu sigh and scratch his head out of embarrassment.

"Though, why do I have a feeling I've heard of that guy before?" Dawn wondered perking Pikachu's curiosity.

"Come to think of it, I feel like I've seen you and Ash before. Was it on TV?" Dawn asked Pikachu. Then the three began searching for Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash and Aipom jogged until a truck pulled up in front of them. Brock appeared in his new traveling attire.

"Ash!" Brock greeted.

"Hey Brock!" Ash greeted back.

"I guess great minds think alike." Brock said.

"Great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Either you guys know each other or you're too friendly Brock." The woman driving in the truck commented with a country girl accent.

"This is my old buddy Ash. He and I have been traveling together for a long time." Brock replied.

"The name's Claudina, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm the proud driver of this big rig!" The woman named Claudina introduced herself.

"Hi, nice to meet ya." Ash replied.

"Yeah Claudina and I are on the road, the road to happiness and true love." Brock said.

"Yeah, but in a truck?" Ash asked.

"Ash, it's a long and complicated journey when you want to become the very best. I was hitch-hiking from Pewter City when we first hooked up! It was fate!" Brock exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed in awe.

"It's been great seeing you pal, and best of luck in everything you do!" Brock wished. Suddenly, Claudina's phone rang.

"Hi there, honey! I've been waiting to hear your sweet voice a-callin'!" Claudina said picking up the phone.

"HONEY!?" Brock exclaimed out of pure shock.

"Sure! I'll be right there just as soon as these 18 wheels of mine can carry me!" Claudina replied before quickly hanging up. "I'm sorry for the interruption Brock, but that was my boyfriend on the horn and I'm gonna have to high-tail it over and meet him quicker than a Volt Tackle!"

"Huh?" Brock asked still reeling from the shocking revelation.

"But I know y'all will be fine. After all, you got your bud. Why don't the you two you mosey along?" Claudina suggested before closing the door and starting the truck.

"See you later Brock, and thanks again for the great lunch and dinner." Claudina said before driving off.

"Grrr! AAAAAAH! Alright Ash! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, and these two men are gonna do it, with or without a good woman at their sides!" Brock declared with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear!" Ash cheered.

"But hey, where's Pikachu, Ash?" Brock asked noticing Pikachu's absence.

"Who knows?" Ash asked looking worried and then gave Brock the recap of his ordeal.

"That Team Rocket just won't quit, will they?" Brock asked after hearing the story.

"The Pokemon Center is close by. Nurse Joy said that is where that girl took Pikachu. We can ask Nurse Joy where she went." Ash said while looking at a map.

"When it comes to Nurse Joy, leave it to me." Brock said dreamily getting ready to get cozy with her. Suddenly, Aipom got into a squabble with a wild Starly.

"C'mon Aipom! This is no time for you to be picking a fight!" Ash scolded, but then checked out Starly on his new Pokedex.

"It might be a good idea to catch it." Brock suggested.

"Yeah, that way, Starly can help Butterfree search for Pikachu in the air." Ash added. With Aipom's help, Ash got Starly who immediately helped with the search along with Butterfree. Thanks to Butterfree and Starly's help, they see electricity flying high. Thinking that could be Pikachu, Ash and Brock kept running only to meet a purple haired trainer named Paul and his Elekid.

"I'll thank you and your gang to stay out of my way!" Paul demanded rudely.

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I thought we were the only ones out here." Ash replied.

"It must have been his Elekid that launched that electric attack." Brock deduced while catching up.

"Anyway, have you seen a girl with a Pikachu around here?" Ash asked Paul.

"No. Do you think your Starly is good enough?" Paul asked arrogantly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I watched you catch that Starly. Don't you think you're better off catching the strongest one out there?" Paul questioned.

"You can tell which one is the strongest?" Ash asked out of disbelief.

"Course I can. Look." Paul said and brought out three Starly, used his Pokedex, queried for Aerial Ace, and kept one while letting go two of them.

"That's a weird way to treat Pokemon." Ash commented.

"The only attacks those two knew were Tackle and Sand Attack. They're useless." Paul commented carelessly.

"You know what I think? I think any Pokemon can be stronger if you train them." Ash said with determination, but Paul snickered arrogantly.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked angrily.

"You'll find out. So, you wanna battle?" Paul asked.

"I don't have time for that. I got to look for Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're pathetic! C'mon Elekid, let's go!" Paul snorted and left with Elekid. Suddenly, Ash and company spot a huge burst of electricity in a distance over the canopy.

"Did you hear that?" Brock asked.

"That's a Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed, and he and his group ran off.

"Volt Tackle, huh?" Paul asked out of interest.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup got cornered by the Team Rocket Trio controlling a giant mecha. Dawn and Piplup struggled to fend off Team Rocket, and Pikachu gets captured as a result.

"Three points!" Meowth cackled.

"Team Rocket wins it!" Jessie squealed.

"With a Pikachu pass play!" James cheered in with Wobbuffett and Mime Jr. chiming in. Piplup attempted to use Bubble Beam.

"Except for the entertainment factor, you're wasting water!" James taunted provoking Piplup.

"Oh what a twerp!" Jessie complained, and then Piplup got hit by one of the mecha's arms.

"Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed while rushing up to Piplup who struggled to get up.

"Hehehe! A wimp with wings!" Meowth teased earning an indignant cry from Piplup.

"Time for some flying lessons and to beat them to the bone!" Jessie exclaimed as Dawn and Piplup tried dodging the mecha's arms. Then on cue…

"Butterfree, use Signal Beam! Espeon, use Zap Cannon! Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse! Aipom, use Swift! Gallade, use Psyshock! Starly, use Whirlwind!" Ash commanded as he and Brock arrived at the scene. Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, Aipom, and Starly managed to push back the giant mecha.

"It's the old Twerp!" James exclaimed.

"I know what he wants!" Jessie yelled.

"We need to tell him that Pikachu is under new management!" Meowth cackled. Although Ash had to take a hit from the mecha and listen to the Team Rocket Trio's new yet annoying motto, he recklessly climbed the mecha much to Dawn's amazement. Suddenly, the mecha punched itself accidentally.

"Uh oh! I think we're really thick-headed!" Meowth exclaimed.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Brock exclaimed, and the group kneeled and covered their heads as the mecha exploded and sent the villains blasting off. To everyone's joy and Dawn's excitement, Ash and Pikachu were just fine! As Ash and company left, Paul and his Elekid watched the scene and the aftermath.

After some proper introductions from Ash and his Pokemon, Brock, and Dawn and her Piplup, they all headed back to Professor Rowan's lab as Professor Rowan informed Ash that his mother Delia sent him a package. Ash and company met the Officer Jenny who helped Ash earlier, and Dawn learns and sees for the first time how infatuated Brock can get in front of pretty girls including Officer Jenny. Upon reaching Professor Rowan's lab, Ash receives the package which had his new outfit. After changing into his new outfit and talking for a while with Delia, Chuchu, Momma Ty, and Gothitelle, Ash introduces Dawn to Professor Oak.

Suddenly, Dawn's lightbulb goes off.

"No wonder I recognize you and Pikachu from TV! You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! It's so cute that Pikachu is always on your shoulder! You won multiple Pokemon League Championships and Grand Festivals all over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn! You were successful in the Orange League and conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier! You must be like the greatest trainer of your age!" Dawn squealed.

"Well…I don't know about that." Ash replied as he and Pikachu were a little embarrassed by Dawn's bubbly praise. Dawn even asks Professor Oak about Pokemon poetry. Then Professors Oak and Rowan had a chat of their own.

"So you're a coordinator? You're going for the Sinnoh Grand Festival?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I want to be Top Coordinator just like my mom." Dawn replied.

"Awesome! Then that means we'll be rivals too." Ash said.

"Wait, you're going for it too?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yes. In addition to the Sinnoh Grand Festival, I will also aim for the Sinnoh League." Ash declared.

"In that case, the nearest Gym is in Oreburgh City. We will have to go through Jublife City." Brock stated while looking at a map.

"That's convenient. There is a Pokemon Contest in Jublife City I want to enter. We can travel together. Ash, may I come with you?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. I say the more the merrier. Brock, what do you think?" Ash said.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Brock replied.

"Our Pokemon agree as well." Ash said seeing his Pokemon and Piplup nodding in approval.

"Great, then I get to spend more time with Pikachu." Dawn said while gently patting Pikachu.

Just as Ash and company were about to leave Professor Rowan's lab, Paul was there standing outside the lab.

"Yes? Who are you?" Professor Rowan asked.

"The name's Paul. From the look of things, you must be Professor Rowan. I'm here for him." Paul replied arrogantly while eying Ash.

"For me?" Ash asked.

"So now you have your Pikachu back, you ready to battle?" Paul asked. Ash and Pikachu grinned.

"Sure I am ready. I'm going to become Pokemon Master. The way to do that is to beat challengers like you!" Ash declared.

"Alright then. It's off to my back garden." Professor Rowan said and escorted everyone to the open field there. Ash and Pikachu stood on one side while Paul stood on the opposite side.

"I'll be the referee." Brock stated.

"Wow, I'll get to see a Pokemon battle for real, that too with Ash!" Dawn squealed giddly.

"Are we going to battle or what? The battle will be 3-on-3 with no substitutions, and best two out of three wins!" Paul declared rudely.

"Fine with me! I choose you, Starly!" Ash exclaimed and brought out Starly.

"Starly, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled and brought out his own Starly.

"Battle begin!" Brock shouted.

"Ok Ash, I'll let you go first!" Paul exclaimed.

"Right! Starly, use Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed, and Starly immediately strikes Paul's Starly though it did very little damage.

"Starly, Aerial Ace go!" Paul ordered, and his Starly strikes Ash's Starly much harder.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ash commanded, and Starly homes in with Wing Attack.

"Double Team!" Paul ordered, and his Starly split into multiple copies while sneaking behind Ash's Starly.

"Starly, the real one is behind you!" Ash warned.

"Too late! Aerial Ace!" Paul exclaimed, and his Starly knocks out Ash's Starly.

"Ash's Starly is unable to battle! Paul's Starly wins!" Brock declared. Paul leads 1-0.

"Starly you battled well." Ash said while recalling his Starly.

"I figured out your battling style. You cover up your attacks by pushing. And when you combine that with a lame-o strategy like yours, I feel sorry for any Pokemon being trained by a lousy trainer like you." Paul taunted while recalling his Starly. "Is that all you got?" Paul asked his recalled Starly rudely.

"Espeon, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed while sending out Espeon.

"Standby, Chimchar!" Paul exclaimed and sent out his Chimchar!

"Chimchar, whoa!" Ash exclaimed and checked out Chimchar in his Pokedex.

"Isn't that nice. You got your Chimchar lesson for today!" Paul jeered.

"Grrr! Espeon, use Shadow Ball!" Ash exclaimed slightly annoyed, and Espeon fired Shadow Ball.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Paul yelled, and his Chimchar aimed multiple rounds of Ember to destroy the Shadow Ball in an explosion.

"Use Zap Cannon!" Ash ordered, and Espeon charged up Zap Cannon.

"Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded, and Chimchar immediately strikes Espeon with Flame Wheel thus voiding Zap Cannon.

"Not a good choice of attacks, Ash!" Paul taunted.

"Double Team!" Ash exclaimed, and Espeon split into multiple copies.

"Ember!" Paul ordered, and Chimchar destroys all the copies and exposed Espeon.

"Uh oh!" Ash exclaimed.

"Flame Wheel, go!" Paul commanded, and Chimchar goes in for another Flame Wheel.

"Zap Cannon, quickly!" Ash exclaimed, and Espeon managed to let loose Zap Cannon.

"What's he up to?" Paul asked as the Zap Cannon apparently missed.

"Gotcha! Now use Psychic on the Zap Cannon!" Ash exclaimed, and Espeon's Psychic turned the Zap Cannon into electric missiles which homed in and zapped Chimchar badly.

"No!" Paul growled.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed, and Espeon knocks out Chimchar.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Espeon wins!" Brock declared. Ash and Paul have one win each.

"Chimchar return! You're just as useless as you can be!" Paul taunted rudely towards his Chimchar.

"Espeon, return. You did great!" Ash praised while recalling Espeon.

"All right!" Dawn cheered apparently rooting for Ash.

"Pikachu, it's you and me!" Ash declared, and Pikachu nodded and stepped forward with determination.

"Elekid, standby!" Paul yelled and sends out his Elekid.

"Go Ash and Pikachu!" Dawn cheered again.

"Is Pikachu the one who can use Volt Tackle?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Ash asked back slightly annoyed.

"So, nothing. You go first!" Paul exclaimed.

"Fine! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt which hits Elekid, but Elekid seems to resist it.

"Thunder, go!" Paul ordered, and Elekid used a supercharged Thunder which damaged Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked, and Pikachu nodded.

"I was smart to let you go first so that I could have Elekid charge up its electric attacks with Pikachu's Thunderbolt." Paul taunted.

"We'll see how smart you are! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu charged in with Volt Tackle.

"Protect!" Paul exclaimed, and Elekid used Protect to cancel any damage, and Pikachu got recoil damage.

"Pikachu, can you go on?" Ash asked, and Pikachu nodded though struggling to get up.

"Give up!" Paul taunted.

"Never! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu runs in with Iron Tail.

"Use Brick Break!" Paul ordered, and Pikachu and Elekid clashed with their respective attacks.

"Here's some bad news! Pikachu is turned around and Elekid has a free arm!" Paul declared.

"No way! Iron Tail is underway!" Ash yelled, and Pikachu dodged Elekid's Brick Break and landed a hit.

"C'mon! Brick Break again!" Paul ordered again, and Elekid comes in with another Brick Break.

"Dodge and let 'em have it with Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu successfully lands several more hits with Iron Tail. Pikachu and Elekid stared each other down until the latter fainted.

"Elekid is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Ash has won the match by winning two out of three!" Brock declared.

"Yay! I knew Ash would win no matter what!" Dawn cheered along with Piplup.

"Alright Elekid, return." Paul said while recalling Elekid and then releases his Starly without warning.

"Why you do that for?" Ash asked angrily as he tended to Pikachu.

"There are a million Starly out there as strong as that one. As soon as I come across a stronger one, I'll just grab it." Paul stated dismissively.

"You'll do what!?" Ash asked as his anger grew.

"Don't think this ends here! You got lucky here!" Paul taunted and then left.

"That's an awful thing to say!" Dawn yelled, but Paul ignored her and continued walking away.

"That Paul!" Ash growled clearly heated up even after the match. Pikachu stares angrily as Paul left the area.

 _I guess Gary was right. Who knew I'll meet trainers like Paul. Just who else is out there wanting to battle me like this? Either way, the gang and I will have to sharpen up our skills no matter what._ Ash thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** "Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past."

* * *

 **Chapter #8: Sinnoh, Space, and Time**

 **Chapter #8 Blurb:** Ash and Pikachu get their Sinnoh journey underway with Brock, Dawn, and her Piplup. The Sinnoh League Gyms and the Pokemon Contests are on their minds with rivals such as Nando, Zoey, and Kenny spicing things up. Of course, those rivals seem to pale in comparison to Paul as he and Ash strive to get stronger in their own separate ways. The Team Rocket Trio also make things interesting as Jessie enters the Coordinating circuit as Jessilina, and their schemes no doubt become more intricate than before. From time to time, Ash and company would have to watch their backs as they encounter the ruthless Pokemon Hunter J. While all of that is going on, mysterious disturbances in Space and Time begin to put the world at risk.

* * *

 **Plot**

May 2009

The day after Ash had his first battle in Sinnoh against Paul, his Sinnoh journey gets underway with Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn who is eager to learn lots from her new friends. However, Dawn's beginning as a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator got off to a rough start as she couldn't catch a Pokemon.

"Dawn it's okay. There are lots of Pokemon out there. Before you know it, you'll catch one someday." Ash reassured with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"I wish I had that kind of optimism, Ash. I mean, you make it look easy." Dawn replied with a sad smile.

"Well it wasn't easy at first, right Pikachu?" Ash asked rhetorically with Pikachu nodding. Suddenly, the sun got brighter.

"Wow, this is Sunny Day. It makes Fire-Type and Grass-Type moves stronger." Brock remarked.

"Yeah, suddenly I am feeling a whole lot better." Dawn said happily.

"Well, you can thank my Budew." A voice said belonging to a traveling Pokemon Bard. His Budew appeared.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ash." Ash said introducing himself and Pikachu.

"My name's Dawn." Dawn added.

"I'm Brock." Brock said last.

"I'm Nando. Pleased to meet you. Budew and I have traveled the world together bringing harmony to people and Pokemon of all kinds." Nando the Pokemon Bard replies while playing his harp.

"Cool. Hey I know! I would like to battle you, Nando." Dawn said.

"Go for it Dawn." Ash encouraged.

"So are you on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?" Nando asked.

"No, I am on a quest to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Dawn confirmed.

"Well then, it shall be a Contest battle." Nando replied. Soon at a clearing, Dawn and Piplup had their first Pokemon battle ever but lost to Nando and his Budew.

"Piplup, are you okay?" Dawn asked while Piplup regained consciousness.

"I wouldn't have guessed it was your first battle. You were so good." Nando complimented.

"Yeah, this gave you some really good experience." Ash added.

"I agree." Dawn said.

"So does that mean you're a Coordinator as well?" Brock asked.

"I am undecided right now. Should I go for the Sinnoh League, I must acquire eight Gym badges. Should I go for the Sinnoh Grand Festival, I must win five Contest Ribbons." Nando stated.

"Well, Ash has competed and rose to the top in both fields. Ash, I think Nando could use your advice." Dawn said eagerly.

"Really? Then perhaps a battle with Ash could help me decide." Nando suggested.

"If that's what you want, then I accept." Ash said. Ash and Pikachu defeated Nando and his Budew which evolved into a Roselia.

"So, what have you decided? Is it Gyms or Contests?" Brock asked.

"I have enjoyed battling both Ash and Dawn. Because of that, I have decided to do both Gyms and Contests as well." Nando replied assertively.

"Then, we'll be rivals." Ash said, and he and Dawn shook hands with Nando. Then Nando and his Roselia parted ways with the group.

Later that night, Ash and company stopped by the local Pokemon Center where Brock revealed that he brought only Bonsly and left the rest of his Pokemon at the Pewter City Gym. Dawn learned that not only there were several Nurse Joys, but also that Brock is infatuated with every single one of them just like with Officer Jenny.

"How come Brock acts like that with Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, or any pretty lady?" Dawn asked out of curiosity.

"It's a good question but with no answer." Ash replied sheepishly.

Soon after Ash registered himself for the Sinnoh League, Dawn introduced him and Brock to her mom Johanna at a Pokemon Center later that night.

"I appreciate you looking after Dawn, although she can be a handful at times." Johanna replied teasingly making Dawn pout

"Oh no, not really." Ash and Brock chimed in together.

"Either way, best of luck Dawn. I'm sure Ash can give you some key pointers when it comes to Contests and battling." Johanna said with a warm smile eying Ash expectantly while Dawn blushes, and then she bids the group goodnight.

Few days later, Ash and company, but the Team Rocket Trio kidnaps Pikachu putting a wrench in their plans. Ash's Starly pokes Team Rocket Trio's Meowth balloon sending the villains crashing down into a forest. A Turtwig comes, rescues Pikachu, and sends the villains blasting off. But when Ash and his friends arrive relieved to see Pikachu okay, Turtwig grabs Pikachu and runs away thinking of them as foes. A kind old woman named Clara comes and explains that Turtwig is the leader of the local Pokemon in the forest, and he seems to be taking his duty a little too seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll go and talk to Turtwig. Trust me, we'll make it work." Ash said with determination. Although Turtwig didn't trust Ash, he and Ash managed to get along after Pikachu told him that Ash and company are good while Team Rocket is bad.

Then during lunch, the Team Rocket Trio used their Magikarp submarine and kidnapped Pikachu and Turtwig and attempted to escape by the river.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash exclaimed and jumped into the lake and swam after them.

"Ash, what are you doing? Piplup, go and help him!" Dawn exclaimed out of concern and sent Piplup to assist Ash. Ash and Piplup managed to free Pikachu and Turtwig. The Team Rocket Trio make one more kidnap attempt with James sending out his overly affectionate Carnivine which Ash and his friends have never seen before, but Pikachu and Turtwig send the villains blasting off again.

Before Ash and his friends departed, Turtwig then wants to join Ash because he really likes him, but in order for Ash to catch him, he and Pikachu must beat Turtwig in a battle. Pikachu won a hard-fought battle against Turtwig, so Ash catches Turtwig.

"Please take good care of Turtwig." Clara requested.

"Yes I will." Ash promised as he and his friends resumed their journey.

The next day, Ash and company were enjoying lunch until Paul showed up.

"That Turtwig looks weak and worthless!" Paul taunted dismissively.

"Then let me show you how strong Turtwig can really be with a battle!" Ash countered back as he and Turtwig were really get fired up.

The between Ash and Turtwig and Paul and Chimchar got underway at a cliff, but the Team Rocket Trio intervenes, but then get blasted off by Pikachu and Paul's Chimchar. The explosion also sent the two combating trainers and their Pokemon falling off the cliff.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn called out worriedly.

"Don't worry, Turtwig and I are fine! You all meet me at the other side of this forest!" Ash hollered back.

Ash invited Paul to team up with him and escape the forest, but Paul bitterly refused. Ash and Turtwig had difficulty escaping the forest due to the local Stantler trapping them in their illusions until Paul intervened. Then Paul caught a Stantler but then releases it immediately.

"Why did you do that? I bet Stantler wanted to be your friend!" Ash scolded.

"That's none of your concern! Besides, that Stantler barely knew any strong moves!" Paul spat. Then Ash and Paul went their separate ways.

Ash and Turtwig had many twists and turns which included more illusions by the Stantler, a swarm of Beedrill, and a grouchy Ursaring. Ash and Turtwig ran off while the Ursaring chased them. They meet with Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn, and they all escaped the forest while being chased by the Ursaring. Of all people, Paul intervenes again and uses Chimchar to defeat and catch Ursaring.

"I think I'll keep Ursaring. It's pretty strong." Paul concluded and pocketed the Pokeball.

Ash and Paul resumed their battle between Turtwig and Chimchar which ended in a draw.

"Turtwig, you did great for your first battle, and Chimchar definitely battled well and had lot of speed." Ash complimented making both Pokemon blush.

"Great!? Chimchar couldn't even beat Turtwig with a Type advantage!" Paul spat as he chastised Chimchar who hung his head in disappointment. Then Paul recalled Chimchar and walked away.

"That Paul! Will he ever learn?" Ash questioned angrily.

Few days later, as promised, Ash began mentoring Dawn and Piplup for the Jublife Pokemon Contest, but Dawn and Piplup were having trouble perfecting their moves as Pipup kept getting dizzy while spinning and using Bubblebeam.

"Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly while checking on Piplup. Then she looked back at Ash and Pikachu expecting some review.

"Um, nice try, but not quite." Ash replied while Pikachu nodded sheepishly.

"Maybe some lunch might help clear things up." Brock said as he finishes preparing lunch for the group.

Like a pendulum, things turn out to be great. Piplup leads the effort in stopping a squabble among the local water Pokemon which was caused by the Team Rocket Trio. During that time, Piplup perfects the move he and Dawn were working on, and he used it to help Ash and company and the water Pokemon send the villains blasting off.

"I think I'm on to something! Ash, what do you think?!" Dawn squealed.

"Yep, you got this." Ash replied affirmatively, and Dawn blushed with excitement hearing Ash's word of confidence.

June 2009

Ash and company meet a trainer Minnie and her Scizor. Brock of course goes gaga for Minnie.

"Did you know there's a new gym called the Powerzone Gym?" Minnie asked.

"Interesting. Let's check it out." Ash said.

"I can't wait to see you win a Gym Battle, Ash." Dawn replied excitedly to Ash.

"Prepare to be amazed." Ash stated with determination.

It turns out that the Powerzone gym was a scam by the Team Rocket Trio to steal Pokemon. Also the villains were using a powerful Croagunk to get the job done.

Ash and company sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off and rescued the stolen Pokeballs.

"I'll return the stolen Pokeballs to their trainers. You all should continue on with your journey." Minnie insisted. However, Ash and company see the Croagunk from before. Seeing that Croagunk is lonely and somehow developed a connection with Brock, Brock decided to take Croagunk under his wing.

Brock begins swooning over Minnie as she is a pretty girl, but to everyone's surprise Croagunk knocks Brock out for the count with Poison Jab.

"Not you too!" Brock moaned as his Croagunk is now his new chaperone. Minnie and Scizor part ways with Ash and company.

Few days later, Ash and company encounter a Buneary who develops a crush on Pikachu much to their surprise.

"Man, how are we going to deal with this?" Ash asked as Pikachu felt weirded-out by Buneary's affection towards him.

"Either way, this is my chance of catching this Buneary as I would like to have more Pokemon to work with for Contests. Plus we are only a day away from reaching Jublife City where the Pokemon Contest would take place a bit later." Dawn said.

"Okay Dawn, go for it." Ash replied with encouragement.

Things turn south as Buneary freezes everyone with Ice Beam and goes gaga for Pikachu. Then the Team Rocket Trio captured both of them with their mecha.

Croagunk then breaks everyone out of the huge ice block using Brick Break, and Starly led Ash and company to where the Team Rocket Trio captured Buneary and Pikachu.

Pikachu breaks himself and Buneary the damsel in distress out of their cages, and they destroyed the mecha sending the villains blasting off.

"So Buneary, do you want to travel with us? You'll get to spend more time with Pikachu." Dawn said. Buneary accepts Dawn's offer to come with her and the gang so that she could spend more time with Pikachu, but Dawn wanted to catch Buneary just as a Pokemon Trainer would catch a Pokemon. So Dawn and Piplup managed to do that.

The next day, Ash and company arrived in Jublife City where Dawn planned not only to enter the Pokemon Contest, but also to purchase a Poketch, a watch-like device that has applications. Unknown to everyone, the Team Rocket Trio schemed to sell fake Poketches prompting The Poketch Company, the maker of the Poketch, to pull their Poketches off the shelf. Eventually Dawn found out that the Poketch she got was one of the fake ones by a little boy whose father is the president of the Poketch Company. Later that night, Ash and company see lots of Pokemon marching towards a mysterious shack and decided to investigate. They discovered that it was the Team Rocket Trio who sold fake Poketches that were rigged with radios that would emit sounds of a Psyduck's Confuse Ray to draw all the Pokemon to the place.

Ash and company rescued the Pokemon and sent the villains blasting off. Grateful for the help, the Poketch Company president gave Dawn a genuine Poketch for free.

The next day, Ash and Dawn registered for the Jublife Pokemon Contest and got their Sinnoh Pokemon Contest passes.

"I can't believe I'm entering my very first Pokemon Contest. I didn't think I would be this nervous." Dawn said while holding Piplup tightly.

"It's only the first contest. There will be a lot more contests. So no need to worry, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, you're right Ash. There's no need to worry." Dawn replied while beaming at Ash.

"That's the spirit! Show everyone what you, Piplup, and Buneary have been working for." Ash added.

"I sure will." Dawn vowed with determination and immediately changed into a pink dress, and then she brought out a set of seals and encased them on her Pokeballs.

"Whoa, what's going on Dawn, and what's all this stuff?" Ash asked out of surprise.

"Wait, you don't know? It's a tradition in Sinnoh for Coordinators to dress up in formal attire for Pokemon Contests. Also, these are seals which can help Coordinators add more visual appeal when sending out their Pokemon" Dawn replied.

"Oh no! Darn it! I'm totally underprepared!" Ash exclaimed.

"The Contest won't begin until the afternoon. So Ash, let's go and pick out the best outfit and set of seals to really appeal to the ladies!" Brock said while having hearts towards the end.

"Brock…" Ash sighed as he and Pikachu face-palmed knowing that it will be a very long morning. After a few hours, Ash wore his newly-bought tuxedo with a black fedora hat. His seals were in his pocket.

"Alright, I'm totally ready for this!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"Wow Ash. You look great." Dawn said while turning away to hide her blush.

Before the Pokemon Contest, Ash and Dawn met a skilled Coordinator named Zoey who acquainted herself with them becoming a friend and rival too.

"So how many Contests have you entered, and how many have you won?" Dawn asked.

"I entered three Contests and won one of them." Zoey replied while showing her lone Contest Ribbon.

The Pokemon Contest began with commentary done by MC Marian and judging handled by Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Jublife City Nurse Joy.

Ash, Dawn, Zoey, and 25 other coordinators participated. Even Jessie of the Team Rocket Trio adopted the persona Jessilina for the Sinnoh Pokemon Contest.

First was the Appeals Stage, and Ash, Dawn, Zoey, and Jessilina were among the 8 Coordinators to advance with Aipom, Piplup, Glameow, and James' Carnivine respectively.

"Look at that. Ash, Dawn, and Zoey all made it to the second stage. Even that Jessilina character also made it." Brock commented while staring at the Appeal Stage's results.

"Yay! I made it through in my first contest!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Way to go Dawn. You and Piplup definitely impressed the judges." Ash said causing Dawn to blush and Piplup to proudly tap his chest.

"Thank you, Ash. I can't wait to see you and Pikachu duke it out there and show what a winner of two Grand Festivals and three Pokemon League Championship tournaments can really do." Dawn replied with a radiant smile. Zoey perked upon hearing the last bit.

"Sure! Count on it! Pikachu and I will rock it like it's a battle, so we won't be letting our guard down!" Ash exclaimed. Then Zoey looked at Ash sternly and approached him.

"Hold it! You sound like you're competing in the Sinnoh League! It's clear that you don't understand or appreciate the significance of Pokemon Contests." Zoey stated in an accusatory tone.

"Zoey what's the matter? Yes he is challenging Gyms, but did you know Ash won the Grand Festivals in both Hoenn and Kanto?" Dawn asked feeling the need to stand up for Ash.

"That's not my point. Battling and coordinating are two different paths. Trainers who do both really don't know what they are doing." Zoey replied dismissively. Then the brackets for the Contest battle stage have been revealed, and Ash, Dawn, and Zoey were in different blocks.

"Zoey, if we do end up in a Contest battle, I'll show you what I meant earlier. But be warned. Pikachu and I won't hold back." Ash vowed while Pikachu grinned.

"Sure I'll be ready." Zoey said boldly.

Ash, Zoey, and Jessilina chose to keep using the same Pokemon from the Appeals Stage while Dawn chose to use Buneary instead.

In the Quarterfinals, Ash, Dawn, Zoey, and Jessilina won 80-0, 40-25, 50-10, and 30-20 respectively. In the semifinals, Ash defeated Jessilina 65-0 while Zoey defeated Dawn 25-15. Soon at the finals, it was Ash vs. Zoey, and Zoey and her Glameow were falling behind fast.

"Glameow, use Shockwave!" Zoey exclaimed as Glameow used her tail to fire Shockwave.

"Pikachu, absorb it using Iron Tail and let 'em have it!" Ash commanded. Pikachu used Iron Tail to absorb Shockwave, and then he slams the electrified Iron Tail on the ground causing a major fissure and electricity to appear which slammed Glameow knocking it out. Marian the MC did the commentary.

"Would you look at that! Glameow is unable to battle! Pikachu wins which means the Jublife Pokemon Contest winner is Top Coordinator and battle prodigy Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town!" Marian announced spiritedly. Ash won the Contest battle 75-0.

"Zoey, I enjoyed our Contest Battle." Ash said after the contest.

"Yeah, but next time I'll win." Zoey vowed.

"Well, don't forget that I'll be evening the score next time in our Contest Battle, Zoey." Dawn piped in.

"I look forward to it, but we got to try to keep up with Ash here." Zoey replied with a grin.

"Well, looks like I better watch out for the both of you." Ash said returning the grin to Dawn and Zoey. Zoey parted ways with Ash and company who continued their trek to Oreburgh City and the Oreburgh Gym.

Ash and company helped foil another one of Team Rocket's schemes which involved stealing all the wild Flying-Type Pokemon. Even better during that event, Starly evolved into Staravia. Later with Brock's help, Ash and friends helped a lost Nuzleaf get back to his home and avoid capture by the Team Rocket Trio.

Brock's Bonsly evolved into Sudowoodo while protecting Nuzleaf from the villains.

Ash and company arrived in Oreburgh City and stopped by the gym that specializes in Rock-Types. To their surprise, a certain rival was already there.

"Paul! I can't believe you're here!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I can't believe you're so clueless to why I'm here!" Paul spat back sarcastically then turned to the Oreburgh Gym receptionist. "I look forward to my Gym Battle with the Oreburgh Gym Leader." Paul immediately left without even saying another word.

"I take it that you're interested in a Gym Battle too?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, is the Gym Leader around?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Roark is at the Oreburgh Mines. Once he's done over there and has battled Paul, then you will get your chance." The receptionist explained while scheduling Ash a Gym Battle and giving him a Sinnoh badge case.

Upon meeting Roark at the Oreburgh Mines, Ash and company learned about how Roark would restore fossils into Pokemon that lived long ago using a Pokemon Fossil Restoration device. That topic caught the interest of the Team Rocket Trio disguised as miners at the mines. Ash and company headed back to the gym with Roark where Paul waited for the latter.

"Roark, would it be okay if my friends and I watch you and Paul battle?" Ash asked.

"That's fine with me. Paul, what about you?" Roark asked.

"Hmph! I don't care!" Paul responded with indifference.

Paul defeated Roark 3-2 using an Azumarill he recently caught, his Chimchar, and his Elekid thus earning the Coal Badge. Ash took note of the many times Paul criticized Azumarill and Chimchar. Afterwords, Ash was even more appalled when Paul simply gave away Azumarill to a trainer calling it weak in his opinion.

"Ash, don't get hung over seeing what Paul did. Just focus on your Gym Battle tomorrow." Brock advised.

"I know Brock. It's just that I don't like what Paul does." Ash replied. Later that night, Ash calmed down and then planned his strategy with his Pokemon as he would be battling Roark and his team of Geodude, Onix, and Cranidos.

Next morning, it was time for Ash's gym match against Roark, but it had to get called off as the Team Rocket Trio stole one of the Fossil Restoration devices and accidentally let loose an Aerodactyl that went on a rampage throughout Oreburgh City. Ash and company helped Roark, the miners, and Officer Jenny stop the Aerodactyl and sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Roark's Cranidos evolved into Rampardos during the event. Despite his Gym Battle being delayed for another day, Ash didn't mind since during the ordeal with the rampaging Aerodactyl, he thought of a new technique he and his Pokemon could practice helping win the match more easily.

"I think Ash is on to something here." Brock said.

"Yeah, go for it Ash!" Dawn cheered.

"Right, though I kind of figured out the hard way that Tyranitar might be too big and heavy to pull off this new technique." Ash replied while patting Tyranitar who smiled sheepishly acknowledging his shortcoming.

The following day, the long-awaited 3-on-3 match between Ash and Roark has come.

"Whoa Dawn, what's with those outfits?" Ash asked surprised to see Dawn in a cheerleading outfit. Piplup, despite being a guy, and Buneary were also wearing similar attire.

"We're here to cheer you on! So how do I look?" Dawn asked giddly.

"Well, you look great." Ash responded making Dawn beam at him with a glowing blush.

Ash and his Pokemon defeated Roark and his Pokemon 3-0 using the new technique they developed called the spin move in which lightweight Pokemon could dodge incoming attacks while spinning their bodies. In the match, Pikachu defeated Onix, Espeon defeated Geodude, and Turtwig defeated the powerful Rampardos. Roark awards Ash the Coal Badge.

"That spin move is amazing! I bet I can make it into a Contest move!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see that." Ash said.

"The next Gym is in Eterna City. So how about that?" Brock asked.

"Eterna City, here we come!" Ash cheered with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

Few days later, on the way to Eterna City, Dawn catches a hyperactive Pachirisu. Then later, Ash and company encounter a formidable criminal known as Pokemon Hunter J who uses cement cannon to turn her Pokemon targets into stone for the steal! She demonstrates that evil deed by stealing a Gardevoir belonging to her trainer named Melodi. Ash became enraged seeing the heinous act.

"They took my Gardevoir! Please save her!" Melodi begged.

"You can count on it!" Ash exclaimed, and then he and Pikachu caught up and confronted Hunter J who rode on her Salamance. Hunter J sent out her Drapion to battle Pikachu. After exchanging moves, Hunter J targets Pikachu.

"Hmm, that Pikachu of yours is powerful for his species if he knows Volt Tackle. It looks worthy and could fetch a high price!" Hunter J taunted and then turns Pikachu into stone.

"NO! PIKACHU!" Ash yelled out of anger and shock.

"Ariados, use String Shot!" Hunter J ordered quickly, and her Ariados restrained Ash against a boulder with String Shot. Hunter J makes her getaway.

"Ash! Ash, what happened?" Dawn asked worriedly as she, Brock, and Melodi arrived.

"They got Gardevoir and Pikachu too!" Ash exclaimed causing all of them to gasp out of shock. Then Officer Jenny arrived on her motorbike.

"Darn! We missed her again!" Officer Jenny grimaced as Hunter J and her henchmen escaped on their ship.

"Right now, we don't have much time! Gallade, I need your help!" Ash yelled, and Gallade came out of his Pokeball and freed Ash from the String Shot with Leaf Blade.

Officer Jenny then explained about Hunter J's criminal profile.

"Hunter J and her organization have their own methods for capturing Pokemon. They capture Pokemon in exchange for commission from their clients, or sometimes they capture Pokemon of exceptional value." Officer Jenny said.

"That's horrible!" Brock yelled angrily.

"Ugh, Hunter J is the worst!" Dawn exclaimed out of disgust.

"Argh!" Ash growls.

"What's wrong Ash?" Dawn asked out of concern.

"I can't stand it! I won't let Hunter J steal another Pokemon! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET PIKACHU BACK, OR ELSE!" Ash vented with his eyes flashing full of anger and hatred.

"Ash." Dawn whispered fearfully as she never saw Ash as angry like this.

 _"Ash, calm down. Don't give into your anger."_ Gallade warned to Ash telepathically.

"If chasing after Hunter J won't work, can we predict where she may strike next?" Brock asked.

"That's it! Gallade, can you try predicting where Hunter J is going?" Ash asked Gallade, and Gallade successfully predicted the next location and shared it with everyone.

"It looks like a hut and water wheel by the river, and it seems that Hunter J is after a trainer's Absol." Officer Jenny replied while radioing her squad.

Ash and company, Melodi, and Officer Jenny worked together trying to stop J from stealing a trainer's Absol but to no avail. Just as Hunter J and her henchmen were making their getaway again, Ash and Gallade stealthly snuck under one of Hunter J's vehicles where they met Jessie and James of Team Rocket.

"You guys!" Ash exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Jessie hushed.

"That hunter took poor Meowth." James whispered.

"It pains me to say this, but we will have to work together and save both Pikachu and Meowth." Ash said grimly.

"Point taken, Twerp." Jessie and James chorused together.

"Huh, where did Ash go?" Officer Jenny asked while scanning the area.

"I think he may be hanging on for dear life in Hunter J's ship." Brock answered earning gasps of worry from Dawn, Officer Jenny, and Melodi.

Once in the ship, Ash, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, and Gallade recklessly battled their way as they encountered Hunter J and her henchmen. Jessie and James however foolishly attracted all of J's henchmen to the scene. Eventually after sneaking through an air vent, Ash, Jessie, and James found Pikachu, Meowth, Melodi's Gardevoir, and the Absol located in one of the ship's hangars. Then, some of Hunter J's henchmen cornered the heroes.

"We got you surrounded, and you're going to pay!" One of Hunter J's henchmen yelled as the squad sent out dozens of Golbat to attack.

"Pikachu and Gallade, use Thunderbolt! Butterfree, use Electroweb! Espeon, use Zap Cannon and Psychic! Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Ash commanded quickly, and his Pokemon managed to defeat the large group of Golbat.

"Team Twerp for the win!" The Team Rocket Trio chorused cheerfully. The skirmish created a hole in the hanger bringing in strong windy conditions.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Ash hollered. Seeing that the operation was a failure, Hunter J mercilessly dropped that very hangar the heroes and her henchmen were battling in.

"Staravia, go and tell everyone where we are!" Ash ordered, and Staravia flew out of the hanger to lead Ash's friends.

As the hangar accelerated downwards, Gallade teleports everyone including J's now-former henchmen safely down to the ground before the hangar explodes upon crashing. Officer Jenny arrests J's henchmen while the now-reunited Team Rocket Trio escapes the scene. Melodi happily reunites with her Gardevoir while the Absol got returned to its trainer.

"Ash! I'm so glad you and Pikachu are okay! You made me worried!" Dawn squealed as she indeed was worried and in awe at the same time.

"Yes, thank you so much for saving Gardevoir." Melodi replied gratefully as her Gardevoir thanked Gallade. That evening Ash and his friends wondered how come cruel people like Hunter J exist. Even the Team Rocket Trio couldn't stop thinking about Hunter J and vowed to out-steal her.

At the outskirts of Floaroma Town, Ash bonded with a Roserade who protected a garden managed by all the local wild Pokemon and a local caretaker of the area. When the Team Rocket Trio disrupted the harvest, Ash and Roserade fend the villains off. The caretaker suggested that Roserade go with Ash while she and the rest of the local Pokemon will protect the garden together. Roserade agreed so Ash catches him. Ash and company arrived in Floaroma Town where a Pokemon Contest would take place the next day. They all attended a class where they learned how to bake Poffins which had a similar recipe compared to Hoenn's Pokeblock. Dawn's Poffin's recipe earned five stars while Ash's got burned.

Dawn prepped with Pachirisu for the Floaroma Town Pokemon Contest with help from Ash, Pikachu, and Brock. But after Dawn gave Pachirisu only one Poffin, she and the rest of the gang got zapped until Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Pachirisu to quell it.

"AAAH! Oh no! Not my hair!" Dawn shrieked seeing her hair all spiked up.

"Hey, Deedee!" A voice called.

"Deedee?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Deedee?" Ash questioned.

"Deedee?" Brock asked also confused.

"Only one guy knows that name!" Dawn exclaimed while getting up on her feet.

"That's right! Good to see ya, kid!" A boy about Ash and Dawn's age said while arriving at the scene.

"Kenny! It is you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm loving that look." Kenny said glancing at Dawn's hair.

"Oh c'mon! Anyone can have a bad-hair day!" Dawn groaned while trying to get her hair straighten out.

"Well, looks like Deedee got herself a Pikachu. Deedee, is all grown up." Kenny remarked teasingly.

"Kenny, stop calling me Deedee! Also, this is not my Pikachu because it is his!" Dawn said pointing at Ash.

"I'm Ash." Ash said introducing himself.

"I'm Brock. Nice to meet you." Brock said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you all." Kenny said.

"You see Kenny, I have been traveling with them for a while now." Dawn added.

"Wait! You're traveling with them?" Kenny asked out of surprise.

The next hour were invested in trading introductions and stories. Ash and Brock learned that Kenny is also from Twinleaf Town and started his journey before Dawn did. Kenny revealed that his starter Pokemon was a Piplup which has evolved into Prinplup. He also revealed that in his first Pokemon Contest he lost to Zoey in the finals which meant Zoey got her first Contest Ribbon from him. Then Kenny learned about Dawn's early experiences in her journey with Ash and Brock. Kenny seemed a bit disappointed that Dawn was traveling with Ash and Brock instead of him. Also he became a bit jealous seeing how Dawn praises Ash a lot and felt he was falling behind Ash. Then Kenny recounts all the embarrassing memories much to Dawn's expense.

"I have had it! If you think I still am the same girl I was back then, then you got a big thing coming your way! I'll show you! So battle me!" Dawn shrieked angrily.

"But I want to go up against Ash over here if you say he's so great in battles and Contests. So Ash, it's you and me in the Floaroma Pokemon Contest!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I'll sit this one out." Ash replied.

"What!? Are you kidding me? You're just going to chicken out!?" Kenny asked rather rudely.

"I would normally accept challenges, but clearly Dawn challenged you first hoping to prove something. Aren't you the real chicken if you're not accepting her challenge in the first place?" Ash asked rhetorically while Pikachu and Piplup whistled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenny vented back out of jealousy seeing Dawn flashing a radiant smile at Ash.

"Course I would dare. If you can beat Dawn and win the Floaroma Pokemon Contest, then I'll be happy to battle you Kenny." Ash replied with a grin.

"Yeah, and if you're thinking you could stand a chance against Ash, then think again because Ash takes everything to a whole new level." Dawn added.

"It's a deal! I'll just beat the both of you!" Kenny exclaimed with determination.

Next day, the Floaroma Pokemon Contest got underway. During the Pokemon Contest's Appeal Stage, Dawn with Pachirisu, Kenny with his Alakazam, and Jessie (as Jessilina) with her Seviper were one of 8 out of 30 coordinators to move on to the Contest Battle stage. Dawn goes all the way up to the finals with Piplup even defeating Jessilina in the semifinals. Kenny also advances to the finals with his the finals, Dawn and Piplup defeat Kenny and Prinplup by a small margin to win the Floaroma Ribbon, her first one.

Soon, Dawn met the rest of the group in the lobby

"Congratulations Dawn, you won your first ribbon. Piplup and Pachirisu did great out there." Ash said.

"Your mother must be very proud." Brock added.

"I know. Thank you all for cheering me on. Now Ash, it's my turn to cheer for you when you go for your second badge at the Eterna Gym." Dawn replied with a radiant smile and tears of happiness.

"Well you got yourself a lucky break, Deedee!" Kenny vented upon arriving in the lobby.

"Stop calling me Deedee!" Dawn groaned.

"Kenny, I don't think she needs her moment to be ruined." Ash said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Look Ash, I don't care who you are or what you really are! I'm going to surpass everyone including you!" Kenny threatened and left the lobby.

"He's some rival, isn't he?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but he's sort of overdoing it." Dawn mused.

"Either way, Eterna Gym look out!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Dawn cheered.

Few days later, Ash and company meet a treasure hunter named Cheryl who dreams to fulfill her grandfather's wish which is to find the Amber Castle, a place rumored to have the best tasting honey known as Enchanted Honey. Cheryl was more than happy when Ash and company all wanted to help her in her quest. Of course, Brock flirted with her but Croagunk knocked him out with Poison Jab. Cheryl catches a Burmy which eventually evolved into a Mothim. Cheryl says that Mothim will help them find the Enchanted Honey. They all encountered the Team Rocket Trio who also wanted to capture Mothim to search for the Enchanted Honey, but Ash and company sent the villains blasting off. Along the way, they meet a girl named Gardenia who provided some insight into the Enchanted Honey and displayed her everlasting love for Grass-Type Pokemon, but midway into the quest, she had to leave to go back somewhere. Soon Ash and company reached Amber Castle and found the Enchanted Honey. Team Rocket Trio stirred up some trouble, but Ash and company plus the Combee and the Vespiquien who ruled Amber Castle sent the villains blasting off. Out of gratitude for saving Amber Castle, the Vespiquien offered some honey to Ash and company. Much to Brock's dismay, Cheryl parted ways with the gang.

Along the way to Eterna City, Ash and company stopped in a town where a Pokemon Cosplay Convention was being hosted by Sinnoh Now led by anchor Rhonda and the judging done by Mr. Sukizo, the local Officer Jenny, and the local Nurse Joy. Seeing that a prize was a Pokemon Egg, Ash, Brock, and Dawn decided to enter with Pikachu, Croagunk, and Piplup respectively. Even the Team Rocket Trio participated in disguise with James going with Mime Jr. and Jessie going with Meowth.

Ash and Pikachu did face-shaping cosplay which worked well. Brock had Croagunk cosplay as a Politoed which was perfect. Dawn had Piplup cosplay as a Weedle, but Piplup blew it out of excitement. Jessie and James had no problems themselves. In the final round where Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, and the defending champion with his Chatot were the last ones standing, the Team Rocket Trio stole the Pokemon Egg putting the convention at a halt, but Ash and company rescued the Pokemon Egg and sent the villains blasting off. In the end, Brock and Croagunk won, so Brock received the Pokemon Egg as a prize.

Along the way to Eterna City, Ash and company met several trainers whose Pokemon were badly injured allegedly caused by a wild Buizel at the nearby river.

They meet up with Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Fishing. It's a nice break I'm getting now given that I didn't win my last contest." Zoey replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dawn apologized.

"Well, how about we join you. Besides, word is out that there is a really strong Buizel around here." Ash said.

"Yeah sure!" Zoey replied with a smile.

Ash used Misty's special lure which still worked like a charm, and he reels in a Buizel.

"Wait! Could this Buizel be THE Buizel that beat the stuffing out of many trainers' Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Then let's catch it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm right with you!" Zoey chimed in. Dawn and Zoey jump right in trying to catch Buizel, but Buizel was too strong and beat up their Pokemon.

Later, Ash and company find the Buizel doing special training.

"Man, I like how you train Buizel. What do you say we train with you?" Ash asked to Buizel.

"Wait, are you sure about this? That Buizel is wild." Dawn said wearily. Much to everyone's surprise, Buizel welcomed Ash and Pikachu.

"Whoa, Ash has appealed to Buizel's feelings. I think they are meant for each other." Zoey commented.

"That's the first time seeing you compliment Ash." Dawn said noticing Zoey beginning to admire Ash. The Team Rocket Trio interfered wanting to catch Buizel and Pikachu, but the two sent the villains blasting off. Ash and Pikachu battle Buizel and managed to defeat him. Buizel accepted Ash's offer of joining his team.

"Things are surely going to be lively around here with Buizel in the mix." Brock said. Sure enough, Brock is correct as Ash's team is already packed with Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig, and now Buizel.

Along the way to Eterna City, Ash and company stopped in a local Pokemon Center.

"Look on the TV. It's Lucian of the Elite Four!" Dawn exclaimed pointing at the TV showing Lucian in a packed stadium winning a very heated Pokemon battle.

"He's tough. Wait a second, isn't this an Elite Four match? It looks more like a tournament." Ash commented as he notices a bracket followed by group standings.

"You're right. This is a recap of the Pokemon World Tournament (PWT) – Sinnoh Major which occurred earlier this year. Looks like Lucian won that tournament. It is one of the significant tournaments around the world that only trainers as skilled and strong as any region's Elite Four can compete in." Brock clarified.

"Whoa, so how do I qualify for such a tournament?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu became interested.

"Well, it's a tall order but worth it if you put in all the effort and learn from all of your experiences." A voice responded. Ash and company were surprised to see Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four who spoke.

"Whoa, Lucian!" Ash and company chorused together.

"Right, hello." Lucian greeted.

"I'm Brock, nice to meet you." Brock introduced himself.

"I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Dawn said.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash added while Pikachu squealed.

"So as Brock stated, the PWT – Sinnoh Major is one of many regional tournaments around the world that Elite Trainers who are deemed as skilled and strong as any region's Elite Four can compete in. To become an Elite Trainer, you must first become an Ace Trainer by winning at least one regional Pokemon League Championship tournament. Then as an Ace Trainer, you qualify for a tournament only for Ace Trainers, the PWT – Aces Cup, which takes place every four years. If you win the PWT-Aces Cup, you get promoted to an Elite Trainer. Then as an Elite Trainer, you can compete in many Elite-level tournaments throughout the year around the world. The higher you place in these Elite-level tournaments, the higher your Elite Trainer rank will go. That means winning them all will put you at the top of the heap. Close to the end of a full year cycle, the top-ranked Elite Trainer can rightfully choose to battle any of the region's Champion Masters. If the Elite Trainer manages to win that battle, he or she will be promoted from Elite Trainer to Champion Trainer. In the case that the Elite Trainer defeats the Champion Master of the same home region, he or she gains the title of Champion Master for the home region. Then all regional Champion Masters and Champion Trainers compete in the Pokken World Cup, and whoever wins the Pokken World Cup becomes World Champion." Lucian explained.

"That's awesome! So when is the next PWT – Aces Cup?" Ash asked.

"The next one would take place in three years." Lucian replied.

"What!? That means I missed the latest one from last year! How could I miss out on this?" Ash asked feeling a bit down.

"I'm surprised you didn't enter the PWT – Aces Cup last year as invitations were sent out. Given your achievements and experience, you would be considered a favorite to win at the least." Lucian answered.

"That means I missed my chance of rising up the ranks." Ash sighed in disappointment.

"Well, there is another way. It may be more daunting, but it helps you ascend the ranks a lot faster. That is, challenging the Elite Four of a region after winning its Pokemon League Championship Tournament. If you beat that region's Elite Four and eventually its reigning Champion Master, then the same rules apply as before." Lucian responded.

"So, who are the rest of the Sinnoh Elite Four and the Sinnoh Champion Master?" Brock asked.

"Besides yours truly who specializes in Psychic Types, there is Bug-Type Specialist Aaron, Ground-Type Specialist Bertha, and Fire-Type Specialist Flint. Sitting at the top is Sinnoh Champion Master Cynthia. She is also the reigning World Champion which means if you beat her in any official match, then you get unimaginable glory." Lucian confirmed.

"So in other words for Ash to rise all the way to the top, he can take the quicker and harder path or the slower and easier path." Dawn summarized.

"Man I'm psyched! I would really appreciate if you battle me." Ash said.

"I'll be happy to accept your challenge once you have won the Sinnoh League Championships and decide to take the Sinnoh Elite Four challenge, or when you become an Elite Trainer. There are no exceptions." Lucian responded. Then suddenly, Buizel appears out of his Pokeball and immediately starts talking to Lucian.

"Whoa! Buizel, man you are something else! You look like you're itching for a battle." Ash said.

"I'm impressed you can understand Buizel's feelings." Lucian commented.

"Whoa, how did you do that, Ash?" Dawn asked out of awe.

"Not sure really. I went with my gut. Plus I knew Buizel is crazy for battles given he spent time on his own special training at the river." Ash replied.

"Well, I guess I could make an exception. Ash, do you fancy a battle, my Brongzong against your Buizel? I'm intrigued by your connection with Buizel." Lucian asked.

"Yes! We accept." Ash said while Buizel nodded.

"Wow, Ash gets to battle against Lucian!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get that kind of an opportunity." Brock added.

The battle between Ash's Buizel and Lucian's Brongzong got underway and lasted until the evening.

"Whoa, this is a see-saw battle. I can feel my heart pounding heavily." Dawn said out of awe.

"Yeah, Buizel and Brongzong are both tired and beat-up. It could go either way." Brock mused. At that moment, both Buizel and Brongzong fainted.

"Well, it's a draw." Lucian said while recalling his Brongzong.

"Buizel, you did great." Ash praised while helping Buizel up.

"Ash, I look forward to the day you and I battle again." Lucian said while shaking hands with Ash and company.

"Yeah, same here." Ash replied.

"If you want to get stronger along with your Pokemon, you should challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. You definitely qualify for that." Lucian recommended.

"Wow, Sinnoh also has a Battle Frontier as well. Thanks Lucian, I'll definitely do that." Ash said.

"Farewell until we meet again." Lucian said before departing.

The next day, Ash and company arrived in Eterna City and went to the Gym which was closed.

"There is the Eterna Museum. It's full of Sinnoh's history. Ash, let's check it out while we wait for the Eterna Gym to open." Dawn suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Ash replied.

"Count me in." Brock chimed in.

At the Eterna Museum, the alarm suddenly went off as Ash and company witnessed a robbery in broad daylight by two people and oddly enough a Sunflora.

"Lock down the museum and seal the exits! We can't let the criminals escape with the Adamant Orb!" The Eterna City Officer Jenny ordered as her squad locked down the museum.

Ash and company meet Gardenia and the Pokemon Bard Nando who was surprisingly under arrest by Officer Jenny.

"Your song is full of guilt! Plus you have a Sunflora." Officer Jenny vented.

"Nando? No that doesn't make any sense! Nando would never steal the Adamant Orb." Ash said.

"Yes I agree. Also, Nando came and challenged me to a Gym Battle at the Eterna Gym and won the badge, his first one." Gardenia added.

"Whoa, you're the Gym Leader!? We were there earlier but no one was there." Ash said.

"Ooops!" Gardenia squeaked apologetically.

"Oh yeah. Nando, did you win any Pokemon Contests?" Dawn asked.

"Correct, I have one Contest Ribbon." Nando replied, but then the Eterna Officer Jenny blew her whistle.

"Stop changing the subject! You want proof that he's the culprit? I got some! Here!" The Eterna Officer Jenny exclaimed and pulled out a photo showing a Sunflora stealing the Adamant Orb.

"What!? So then where's Nando's Sunflora?" Brock asked as only Nando's Roselia was around.

"It was scared by the police and ran off." Nando replied.

"Yeah right! It's just your way of covering up for your Sunflora! You are guilty!" The Eterna Officer Jenny concluded.

"Objection! All trainers with a Sunflora must be investigated, not just one." Another Officer Jenny wearing a Gyarados-themed jacket said while arriving at the scene.

"Whoa, there are two Officer Jennies!" Brock exclaimed feeling really infatuated.

"And just who are you?" The Eterna Officer Jenny asked suspiciously.

"I'm Officer Jenny from Viridian City in Kanto." The second Officer Jenny said.

"Viridian City? That takes me back." Ash chimed in while the Viridian Officer Jenny nodded out of acknowledgement remembering him and Pikachu.

"Although it is my time off and I'm just visiting, I can lend you a hand." The Viridian Officer Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let some Viridian policewoman get in my way!" The Eterna Officer Jenny countered. Both Officer Jennies had sparks in their eyes making everyone else scared.

Outside was full of commotion as a large squad of police officers controlled the crowds near the Eterna Museum. News reporters were covering the incident. Officers and their Growlith were investigating around the area searching for the thieves. Police choppers flew left and right searching for the thieves from the air. However, no one notices a mysterious gray helicopter with a bright yellow 'G' hovering not too far away from the action.

While the Eterna City Officer Jenny interrogated Nando, Ash and company, Gardenia, and the Viridian City Officer Jenny went to look for Nando's Sunflora and the thieves who stole the Adamant Orb. They also learn about the Space-Time legends and how Dialga and its counterpart Palkia the Legendary Pokemon of Space are related to the legend.

Eventually with some teamwork led by Pikachu, Piplup, and Nando's Sunflora, Ash and company found the thieves. It turns out that the thieves were really the Team Rocket Trio with Meowth in his signature Sunflora costume.

"Nando's Sunflora is no criminal!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"But Team Rocket's Meowth sure is." Ash added. Then the Team Rocket Trio said the Sinnoh motto.

"That's not the motto from Viridian City." The Viridian Officer Jenny mused

"Hey, stop living in the past!" Jessie teased.

"Sometimes, you just got to let go!" James taunted but then accidentally dropped the Adamant Orb.

"Sometimes, you gotta shut up!" Meowth groaned while catching the Adamant Orb.

"Give back the Adamant Orb!" Ash exclaimed.

"You don't know its historical worth!" The Viridian Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"Oh please, save the history for school. Give us some cash!" Jessie teased again.

"We've been generously commissioned by fashionable fans of Team Rocket to steal this valuable rock for their boss' collection of rocks." James chimed in.

"That's it! Surround them!" Ash exclaimed. Soon, the Team Rocket Trio got surrounded by all of Ash's, Dawn's, Brock's, and Gardenia's Pokemon. Then Eterna City Officer Jenny with her Stunky joined and helped in recovering the Adamant Orb. With the plan busted, the Team Rocket Trio fled the museum. Nando was proven innocent and was not charged for the theft. Out of gratitude, Nando summarized Sinnoh's legends.

"From the Original One, Time began to spin, and Space began to expand. Furthermore, the Original One split into three more beings. Matter was born by communion between the first two, and spirit was born by communion among the next three. This legend has been passed down since ancient times." Nando recited.

"Whoa, all that sounds mysterious." Ash said.

"Still, I wonder who commissioned Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb. While that question remains unanswered, this case is still open." The Viridian Officer Jenny mused.

"Hold on, what about other Team Rocket members?" Brock asked as Butch and Cassidy come to mind.

"Yes, that could be. Maybe it could be a Pokemon Hunter." The Eterna Officer Jenny suggested as Pokemon Hunter J comes to mind.

"Maybe, or maybe something worse." The Viridian Officer Jenny suggested. Unknown to Ash and company, the mysterious gray helicopter with a bright yellow 'G' flies in the orange evening sky away from Eterna City over Mount Coronet.

July 2009

The next day, Ash and company visited the Eterna City Gym, the Grass-Type Gym, so Ash could have a Gym challenge with Gardenia. The match was a Pokemon battle in which both sides could use 3 Pokemon. Ash won the Gym challenge match 3-1 with his Staravia defeating Gardenia's Cherubi, Turtwig tying with Gardenia's Turtwig, and Roserade defeating Gardenia's Roserade. Gardenia awards Ash the Forest Badge, his second Sinnoh Badge. Then Ash and company head on the Cycling Road to Hearthome City, site of the next Gym for Ash and the next Contest for him and Dawn. On the way, they all had to make an emergency stop at a long-forgotten Pokemon Center since Brock's Pokemon Egg hatched into a Happiny.

Seeing that there is no direct route to Hearthome City, Ash and company took a detour and headed to Alamos Town.

"There's a Pokemon Contest in Alamos Town. I can't wait to enter it." Dawn said with determination.

"Yeah, go for it Dawn." Ash encouraged.

"But aren't you entering?" Dawn asked.

"I'm preparing for the Hearthome Contest and the Hearthome Gym battle. So I'll sit this one out." Ash replied.

"Well I'm more interested in Alamos Town's rich history." Brock said.

At first, Ash and company were lost, but a girl named Alice and her Chimchar offered a hot-air balloon ride to Alamos Town to which they accepted.

"WOW! I'm so moved by your generosity, and your good looks are the icing on the cake! Just how much sweeter can you be – AAAAH!" Brock exclaimed while trying to advance on Alice, but Croagunk said enough is enough and knocked him out with Poison Jab. The ride got a little bumpy for one reason or another as a burst of energy caused the local Flying-Type Pokemon to scatter.

"Whoa, what was all that?" Dawn asked.

"It was like a burst of energy, and then all those Flying-Type Pokemon just flew away like that." Ash added.

"I don't know. The most important thing is that everyone is okay." Alice said with a relieved tone.

They finally arrived in Alamos Town, and there was so much to do: eat cotton candy, battle other trainers, explore various gardens and parks, and touring the Space-Time Tower, etc.

Eventually, Ash and company were introduced to Baron Alberto and Tonio. Baron Alberto is a prince madly in love with Alice, but Alice has feelings for Tonio.

"Sorry Baron Alberto, but I think I'll pass on your offer for dinner." Alice said kindly rejecting Baron Alberto while getting cozy with Tonio.

"Alice, you okay?" Tonio asked feeling a bit awkward.

"I'm alright, but what about you? Still doing your research?" Alice asked.

"You're right. I'm studying the balance between Time and Space." Tonio confirmed. Then he went on explaining how his research ties closely to the Space-Time legend involving Dialga and Palkia which could explain the unusual energy bursts.

Soon Ash and company encounter Darkrai, a mysterious Legendary Dark-Type.

"You want to know who caused all of those energy bursts? Why it's none other than Darkrai! I'll teach that troublemaker a big lesson!" Baron Alberto stated in an accusatory tone. However, Darkrai didn't take it too kindly and unleashed Dark Void which unintentionally gave Ash and Pikachu some terrible nightmares. Darkrai realized its mistake after seeing Ash and Pikachu succumb to Dark Void and fled the scene out of shame.

"Oooh! My head." Ash groaned as he and Pikachu woke up from their lengthy nightmares.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked out of concern for Ash.

"I'm fine. I don't want to go through that ever again." Ash said while clutching his head.

"I know Darkrai was aiming for Baron Alberto and didn't mean to hit you Ash. It's all Baron Alberto's fault." Tonio reassured.

"Right, I agree with you." Alice replied while gazing lovingly at Tonio.

The next day, things become catastrophic when multiple bursts of energy were detected on Tonio's scanners.

"Time and Space are colliding since Dialga the Legendary Pokemon of Time has been battling Palkia the Legendary Pokemon of Space." Tonio warned.

"Oh no! Look!" Alice shrieked. Ash and company witness Alamos Town and the real world being morphed into the conflict causing all kinds of chaos. They even witness Darkrai sacrificing himself trying to stop the two belligerent Legendary Pokemon from causing more destruction.

Ash and company took matters into their own hands by amplifying a set of musical tones in the Space-Time tower from a song called Oracion to assuage the conflict. Then everything returned to normal. For a while, Ash and company mourned the loss of Darkrai.

"Darkrai saved us, and yet we fear it when really we should be grateful for it." Dawn said with tears. Alice felt worse as she buried her face in Tonio's chest.

"If only if Darkrai could hear us." Ash sighed. Then sadness turned to joy when Ash and company all see Darkrai at a distance on a building.

Next day was the Alamos Town Pokemon Contest, and Dawn won the Alamos Town ribbon which is her second ribbon. Then Ash and company bid goodbye to Tonio and Alice, and they resumed their journey to Hearthome City.

Few days later, Ash and company stopped in a Pokemon Center.

"Ash, you're really excited about something." Brock commented.

"Yes I am! Apparently, Lucian of the Elite Four sent a letter of recommendation to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier on my behalf, and now I'm being offered to challenge it! Man I'm so psyched!" Ash exclaimed breathlessly.

"What an honor! I can't wait to see you winning against those strong Frontier Brains, and you know we're all going to cheer you on!" Dawn cheered with a radiant smile.

"Yeah, me too. Looking at the map, there are five facilities in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. The closest one from here is the Battle Factory." Brock said.

"Alright! The Battle Factory is where I'll win first!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu squealing excitedly.

Soon at the Battle Factory, they meet Frontier Brain Factory Head Thorton.

"You want the Factory Print? You must defeat me in a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle." Thorton declared.

"You're on, Thorton!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash defeated Thorton 3-2; Tyranitar battled Thorton's Tyranitar to a draw. Butterfree defeats Ledyba but loses to Ursaring. Then Pikachu defeats Ursaring.

"Congratulations on winning the Factory Print!" Thorton said while handing Ash the Factory Print. Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon cheered.

"That's awesome!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Way to go, Ash!" Brock cheered.

"Have you figured out which facility you like to challenge next?" Thorton asked.

"Hmm, not sure." Ash replied.

"I recommend the Battle Arcade near Mt. Coronet. It's a lot of fun over there." Thorton suggested. Ash and company resume their journey to Hearthome City.

The next day, Ash and company stopped by a local Pokemon Center where they watched the Sinnoh Champion Master Cynthia defeat Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"Cynthia is definitely top-of-the-line Champion and the best in the world!" Ash cheered.

"Her Garchomp seems unbeatable! Lucian never stood a chance!" Dawn commented.

"Not only she's strong, but also she's quiet the bae - AAH!" Brock exclaimed with heart-eyes until Croagunk knocks him out with Poison Jab.

Ash and company meet the Sinnoh Champion Master Cynthia who was examining some Space-Time ruins nearby. Then Paul showed up.

"You're Cynthia, right? The name's Paul, and I'm from Veilstone City. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Paul said getting Cynthia's attention.

"Is he serious?" One spectator asked.

"That guy can't challenge the Champion like that." Another spectator stated snobbishly.

"Anyone who does that doesn't have brains!" A third spectator commentated. Then Cynthia faced Paul causing the chatter to go quiet.

"So Paul, I assume you are aiming to win the Sinnoh League Championships just as you have done recently in the Johto League Championships?" Cynthia asked. The chatter resumed as folks whispered out of disbelief hearing this revelation.

"That would explain why Paul is tough." Ash said while Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn nodded.

"That's right Cynthia. I would like for us to have a Full Battle." Paul suggested.

"Fine then, I accept your challenge." Cynthia responded. Soon, the battle was about to begin, and Ash and company watched along with the crowd.

"Let's get this underway! Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia exclaimed and brought her ace Pokemon Garchomp.

"Chimchar, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled and sent out his Chimchar.

"A Chimchar?" Cynthia asked to herself as she is as surprised as anyone else by Paul's choice.

"Chimchar, use Fire Spin! Then Dig!" Paul exclaimed, and Chimchar lands Fire Spin and dug underground.

"We'll use Dig as well!" Cynthia ordered, and her Garchomp already coated in flames used Dig and resurfaces with a fainted Chimchar.

"You ought to be ashamed!" Paul vents angrily at Chimchar while recalling him, prompting Cynthia to stare at Paul sternly for a moment.

 _That guy still doesn't get it!_ Ash grunts in his mind annoyed at Paul's ignorance of Chimchar.

"Weavile, stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed while sending out his Weavile.

"Hmm, a good choice." Cynthia commented.

"Blizzard!" Paul ordered, and Weavile unleashes Blizzard, but Cynthia's Garchomp didn't fidget to everyone's awe.

"Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded, and her Garchomp shakes off the Blizzard and homes in with Dragon Rush causing Weavile to tremble out of fear.

"Ice Beam!" Paul commanded, but Cynthia's Garchomp easily dodged the incoming Ice Beam and knocks out Weavile.

"Murkrow, stand by for battle!" Paul ordered and sent out his Murkrow and recalled his Weavile.

"He has a Murkrow." Ash commented.

"Use Haze!" Paul commanded, and his Murkrow unleashes Haze.

"Dodge!" Cynthia commanded, and her Garchomp flew up. Paul's Murkrow swiftly flies up behind Cynthia's Garchomp.

"Sky Attack!" Paul ordered.

"Giga Impact!" Cynthia exclaims as her Garchomp uses Giga Impact and overpowers Paul's Murkrow's Sky Attack. Paul's Murkrow faints. Just as Paul recalls Murkrow, he had a smirk full of determination much to everyone's confusion.

"Why is he smiling like that?" Dawn asked.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimes as his huge Torterra's entrance shook the ground violently.

"Look at the size of that Torterra!" Ash exclaimed.

"Giga Drain!" Paul ordered, and his Torterra traps Cynthia's Garchomp and saps her energy.

"Of course, Garchomp has to recharge after using Giga Impact. This is what Paul has been waiting for." Brock commented.

"Now use Frenzy Plant!" Paul commanded, and his Torterra's Frenzy Plant struck Cynthia's Garchomp sending powerful bursts of energy. However, that move wasn't as effective as Paul expected.

"Quick, use Brick Break!" Cynthia commanded with a grin, and her Garchomp deals the final blow knocking out Paul's Torterra.

"What can I say? She's the Champion!" Ash exclaimed.

"I guess this is it." Paul said while recalling his Torterra and deciding to forfeit his full battle with Cynthia.

"I guess so." Cynthia replied.

"I knew that guy would be embarrassed!" A spectator shouted.

"Hmph! He's probably the weakest Ace Trainer!" Another spectator jeered.

"What a loser!" Another spectator added, and several rounds of laughter were directed at Paul. Ash knew the crowd wasn't giving Paul the proper treatment.

"Hey, knock it off!" Ash yelled causing the laughter to die down suddenly. Cynthia watched out of interest as Ash and Pikachu walked up to Paul.

"What's up with Ash?" Dawn asked out of surprise.

"I guess Ash has some newfound respect for Paul after the way he challenged Cynthia." Brock answered.

"Paul, that was great." Ash commented. Paul sighed.

"Well, I'll work on it and try again." Paul said directly to Cynthia and bowed.

"I look forward to it." Cynthia replied. Then Paul walked away.

"Paul wait, that's not the way to the Pokemon Center." Ash called out to him.

"Hold it Paul, this young man is right. Treating injured Pokemon is the responsibility of the trainer." Cynthia added.

"Right." Paul replied reluctantly.

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy had another urgent matter, so Cynthia treated Paul's Pokemon herself! Ash and company learned a lot about Paul.

"Your Pokemon are well-trained, especially your Torterra." Cynthia said.

"Right. I raised it from a Turtwig which was my very first Pokemon. Together Turtwig and I have journeyed together for the past three years. I first competed in the Kanto League." Paul narrated.

"Oh, so that means you competed in the same year Ash competed." Brock commented.

"But I didn't remember seeing you competing, Paul." Ash said while scratching his head.

"Whatever. Then next was Hoenn where I lost in the Hoenn League Championship Finals. Then came Johto, and you all know the rest. It was during these past three years that I caught Murkrow and Weavile." Paul concluded.

"So you have journeyed for the same amount of time Ash has." Dawn replied.

"What about Chimchar?" Ash asked.

"Just after coming back to Sinnoh, I caught Chimchar." Paul answered.

"You did a lot with Chimchar in a short amount of time." Cynthia said.

"Hmph! Chimchar didn't do a great job against Garchomp." Paul replied dismissively.

"I don't think you cared how many Pokemon fell until after that Giga Impact." Ash exclaimed.

"Your point? If I recall, you have won all Pokemon League Championships in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It didn't matter to you which of your Pokemon gave up after falling as long as you won, right?" Paul asked with a sneer.

"What? My Pokemon never gave up because I am always with them. The real wins are the wins that I get and share with my Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Give me a break! A win is a win no matter what, and your pampering methods are only going to spoil your Pokemon! Then you know what you get instead? You get a spoiled Pokemon like Chimchar who simply doesn't try hard enough." Paul snorted.

"No way, you got to support your Pokemon! That way, your Pokemon can support you!" Ash countered.

"You just keep doing things the way you want. I'll get stronger the way I choose to!" Paul spat.

"Hmm, you want to get stronger? Perhaps I need to show you all something." Cynthia suggested, and then she led the group back to the nearby Space-Time ruins.

"This phrase completely changed my life as a Pokemon Trainer. It says, 'When a life meets another life, something will be born'. I used to believe that I can get powerful by being victorious, but then I realized that Pokemon are just like people as they have diverse personalities. So meeting new Pokemon is like meeting new people." Cynthia said.

"So you're saying that by all of us meeting each other, then something has been placed inside all of us?" Ash asked.

"Right, Ash. It is this simple phrase that motivated me to travel around the world to understand why things are the way they are and find out just what makes me stronger. With all of that, I hope to someday meet the Legendary Dialga and Palkia, and then I can discover the origin of everything." Cynthia added while beaming at Ash.

The moment got briefly disrupted when Team Rocket Trio cause havoc and tried to escape with Paul's Chimchar, but Paul used Ursaring and ordered Hyper Beam to blast the villains.

"I don't care if you got hurt! To be captured by losers like those, pathetic!" Paul scolded bitterly making Chimchar sad.

"How could you be so mean? Chimchar was asleep when Team Rocket tried kidnapping him!" Dawn yelled.

"True, but the main thing is that Chimchar is safe." Ash said.

"That's right Ash. Dear sweet Chimchar should not have anything to worry about." Cynthia said while affectionately patting Chimchar.

"Paul, I recommend you stay with your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center for the night." Cynthia suggested, and Paul agreed reluctantly.

Later in the evening, Ash and company and Cynthia learned about the Lustrious Orb discovered in the Celestic Town Ruins, and it is said to be the counter part to the Adamant Orb.

"I know where I'm headed next." Cynthia said.

"So you'll be headed to Celestic Town." Ash said.

"Right Ash." Cynthia confirmed with a smile.

"Cynthia, I am not sure about what you said back at the ruins, but I know I love Pokemon just like you do." Ash stated.

"Great. Then that is all you need to bring out your best in all your endeavors. I am eager to see you do that." Cynthia replied, and then she and Ash shook hands. Soon, Ash and company bid farewell to Cynthia until the next time they meet.

 _What's this new feeling I have just now, and why does it have to do with that young man Ash? I'm eager to know just what was placed inside the two of us after our meeting today._ Cynthia thought to herself with hope as she walks.

Few days later while walking to Hearthome City, Ash was doing some Contest prep with Pikachu, Butterfree, and Espeon. Dawn, Piplup, and Brock watched. Then a Glameow and a Misdreavus who apparently were desperate for help appeared and specifically went up to Ash.

"Hmm, could they be who I think? Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked, and Pikachu nodded affirmatively.

"Something doesn't seem right." Brock said.

"I think they're asking us for help, but for what?" Dawn questioned.

"Let's follow them." Ash suggested.

Soon, the Glameow and Misdreavus led Ash and company to their trainer Zoey who sprained her foot. An East Sea Shellos sat on her lap.

"Thanks for coming to my aid – ARGH!" Zoey said but groans as she felt a shot of pain from her foot. Zoey ends up wrapping her arms around Ash to keep her balance.

"Zoey, you need to rest that foot. If only if there was a Pokemon Center nearby." Ash said.

"I have set up camp here. Please, could you take me there?" Zoey requested, and soon Ash and company escorted her back to her camp.

Zoey revealed that the Hearthome Contest follows the Double Performance format much like the Grand Festival. Ash was confident and Dawn all too nervous.

Ash and Zoey gave some tips and demonstrations to Dawn regarding 2-Pokemon combinations.

"Oh man, these Double Performances are tricky. I'll have to come up with the right pairs and the right combinations, not to mention using the proper Seals on my Pokeballs." Dawn mused worriedly.

Things grind to a halt when Jessie in her Jessilina persona, James and Meowth disguised as her agents arrived.

"O'hahahaha! I've seen your combinations, and they all stink!" Jessilina taunted towards Dawn.

"My combinations may not be perfect, but they will become great." Dawn replied angrily.

"If you think you have what it takes, then battle with me!" Jesselina teased. Dawn clenched her fist out of frustration being put on the spot like that.

"I'll accept your challenge – ARGH!" Zoey exclaimed and stood up, but she felt an acute round of pain from her swollen foot. Then she wrapped her arms around Ash again to prevent herself from falling.

"Awww! What's wrong little girl? You can't even stand up to your friends and instead cling on to your boytoy?" Jessilina questioned smugly. But Zoey ignored Jessilina.

"Ash, please." Zoey murmured weakly while dealing with her pain. Ash knew he must act.

"You think you're so high and mighty? Fine, I challenge you to a Double Contest Battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"W-what!? You would challenge me?" Jessilina stuttered.

"Yes! It's one thing you must criticize Dawn's Double Performance combinations when she only has started training, but you had to go low and put Zoey down even if she's hurt!" Ash vented.

"Fine, I guess I'll just put you down as well by beating you." Jessilina said.

Zoey and Dawn felt touched seeing Ash standing up for them when they were down, and they were even more elated when Ash and his team of Espeon and Butterfree gave Jessilina's team of Dustox and Seviper the beatdown. The disguised Team Rocket Trio made a quick exit.

Later that evening, Ash and company reached the Pokemon Center where Zoey planned to rest and heal.

"Thanks for backing us up Ash." Dawn said with a smile.

"I agree with Dawn. You, Espeon, and Butterfree were totally in sync which brought out the best combinations." Zoey added with high praise.

"Hey thanks. Coming from you Zoey, that's probably the first time you complimented me." Ash said sheepishly.

"Actually Ash, that was her second time. The first time was when you first trained with Buizel at the river." Dawn added while beaming at Ash.

"Right. I guess I was so caught up in the moment. You really connected with Buizel's battling spirit." Zoey said while blushing mostly out of embarrassment and admiration for Ash.

"Yeah, and I can't wait for Buizel's debut in the Hearthome Gym Battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Good luck there. I hope to see that you win the badge." Zoey replied with encouragement. Soon, Ash and company parted ways with Zoey and left the Pokemon Center.

Ash and company continued their journey to Hearthome City. Along the way, Ash rescued a stranded Hippopotas. Soon they meet up with Rhonda and her crew from Sinnoh Now.

"This Hippopotas got separated from his herd during a migration." Rhonda informed.

"Do you know where the herd went?" Dawn asked.

"We think the herd went over to this spot." Rhonda said and pointed to a spot on the map on her tablet.

"In the desert? That makes sense." Brock replied.

"Then let's take him there." Ash proposed.

Ash and company went to great lengths to reunite Hippopotas with his friends, even rescuing him from the Team Rocket Trio. It all pays off in the end, and Hippopotas reunites with his friends in the desert.

Still continuing to Hearthome City, Ash and company encounter a Shieldon one day.

"Can't you believe it? It's rare to see a Shieldon." Brock said.

"I know! It's so cute!" Dawn squealed.

The moment was interrupted as Hunter J's henchmen arrived and tried to poach the Shieldon.

"It's them!" Ash exclaimed angrily remembering the first encounter, the time Pikachu got captured and turned into stone by Hunter J.

"You brats better get out of our way!" One of the henchmen threatened.

"You will have to deal with us first!" Ash exclaimed as he and his friends prepared to battle. Just as Hunter J's henchmen were ready to make their attack…

"Electivire use Thunder!" A familiar voice yelled, and a Thunder attack held the villains at bay. Gary Oak arrived in time for the rescue.

"Gary!" Ash called out.

"No time to waste, Ash! Let's go!" Gary exclaimed, and the group fled the scene away from Hunter J's henchmen.

"Who is Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Gary is also from Pallet Town like Ash. Both have been rivals since they were small." Brock replied.

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you Dawn. My Grandpa told me about you." Gary said.

"Whoa, you know me already?" Dawn asked out of surprise.

"You see, Gary is Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson." Brock answered.

"Whoa, then you must know a lot of Pokemon poems!" Dawn squealed much to Gary's confusion.

Soon, Ash and company arrived at a clearing where three other Shieldon were waiting. The now-rescued Shieldon happily joined up with the other three of its friends.

"So Gary, what are you working on here?" Ash asked.

"I'm doing fieldwork studying Sinnoh's Pokemon with Professor Rowan. Right now, my job is to transport a group of Shieldon to a sanctuary where they hope to not be disturbed." Gary explained. Then the group had a video chat with Professor Rowan and his assistants-, explaining the situation with the Shieldon and about Hunter J being on hot pursuit.

"We will meet you at the rendezvous point. Be careful." Professor Rowan instructed while indicating a point on the interactive map.

"Gary, you'll let us help you, right?" Ash asked eager to help.

"Thanks Ash." Gary replied with an appreciative grin.

Hunter J's henchmen appear again forcing Ash and company to take protective measures for the Shieldon. Even while Ash and Gary teamed up to fend off the henchmen, they had their differences on what takes priority.

"We got to stop those crooks by beating them to the punch! I won't let them capture Shieldon!" Ash vented with determination ready to fight the villains.

"Cool it Ash! That would only put the Shieldon in danger! We have got to protect them at all costs!" Gary reasoned.

When Hunter J finally catches up and captures Shieldon, Ash, Pikachu, and Gary finally stowed away in one of Hunter J's vehicles heading for the airship.

"Man I blew it! We're in trouble here." Ash said giving himself a hard time.

"No it's my fault Ash. I wasn't tough enough. We're gonna have to figure out how to get Shieldon back with those goons in the way." Gary admitted.

"We could cause a distraction." Ash suggested.

"Hey, I guess you could go for broke here." Gary said with a grin.

Then Ash and Gary set aside their differences and distracted Hunter J and her henchmen. managed to prevent Hunter J from selling the captured Shieldon to her client. Even Ash's Pokemon Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, Staravia, Turtwig, Roserade, and Buizel along with Gary's Pokemon Blastoise, Umbreon, and Electivire) contributed in distracting and defeating Hunter J's henchmen. This commotion caused Hunter J's client to call off the deal and flee.

"You better stay out of my way, or else you will pay." Hunter J leered at Ash before departing.

"Calm down, Ash! We got Shieldon!" Gary warned while restraining Ash. Soon, Brock, Dawn, Professor Rowan and his assistants, and Officer Jenny arrived at the scene and brought all the Shieldon together.

"I'm glad we're all okay and that the Shieldon are safe." Professor Rowan said.

"You can thank Ash for his bravery and guts." Gary added while Dawn smiled at Ash out of admiration.

"Well Gary coming from you, that's a compliment." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Don't let it get into your head, Ashy-boy!" Gary teased followed by a chorus of laughter from everyone including Ash. Soon, Gary parted ways with Ash and company to continue his fieldwork while the gang continued to Hearthome City.

Ash and company arrived in Hearthome City few days later.

"Hearthome Gym, here we come!" Ash exclaimed as he and his Pokemon all raced towards the Gym.

"Wait up Ash!" Dawn half-yelled and half-giggled seeing Ash's unwavering spirit.

"Slow down!" Brock panted while running.

"Whoa there's Nando! Hey!" Ash called out seeing Nando at the Hearthome Gym entrance with his new Pokemon Kricketune.

"Greetings, but I have bad news for you as the Hearthome Gym is closed." Nando chanted while playing his harp.

"What!?" Ash exclaimed out of disbelief as he and his Pokemon ended up crashing into the Hearthome Gym's door. It turns out that the Gym Leader is not at the Gym.

"Oh man, I was looking forward for the Gym battle. My head's gonna burst!" Ash exclaimed.

"But Ash, the Hearthome Contest is coming up." Dawn said.

"Right. Perhaps to let loose all that energy, why not enter the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament after the Pokemon Contest?" Nando suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good with me." Ash said.

"I'll enter too. I could use a battle as well." Brock added.

"Are you entering too, Nando?" Dawn asked.

"No, I do not plan to participate in the Tag Battle Tournament as I'll be focusing on the Pokemon Contest." Nando replied.

Soon, the group meets up with Zoey.

"I heard what happened at the Hearthome Gym. I'm sorry Ash." Zoey said with consolation.

"It's okay. We got the Hearthome Contest tomorrow and then the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament! It's gonna be a blast!" Ash exclaimed as if his eyes were on fire.

"Whoa! That's sounds like fun! Good luck in the Tag Battle Tournament." Zoey said.

The attention shifts towards the Pokemon Contest in Hearthome City where Ash, Dawn, Nando, Zoey, and Jessie in her Jessilina persona compete in. There were at least 30 competitors in this contest.

"Leading off in our Appeals Stage is Nando!" MC Marian announces as Nando appears and summons his Sunflora and Kricketune using musical-theme Seals. Then, Nando, Sunflora, and Kricketune conducted a duet of Sing which the audience and the judges really enjoyed.

"He's good." Ash commented. Several more Coordinators showed off their Double Performances.

"Next we have Dawn!" MC Marian commentates.

"Piplup, Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn exclaims and summons Piplup and Pachirisu who appeared in a shower of red confetti, and their performance got a positive reception.

"You did great out there!" Ash praised making Dawn blush while Piplup and Pachirisu cheered. After a few more Coordinators had their turns, Ash got ready.

"Up next is Ash Ketchum!" MC Marian announces as Ash and Pikachu arrive to be greeted by a spirited cheering crowd that gave a standing ovation.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked with a grin, and Pikachu nodded and jumped in front.

"Gallade, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, and Gallade appeared surrounded with electricity.

"Look at that electrifying entrance!" MC Marian commentates.

"Now Gallade, use Close Combat!" Ash exclaimed and Gallade kicks and punches the electrical current off from his body.

"Pikachu, do it!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu runs around and manages to absorb the excess electrical current. Then Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt straight up.

"Use Psychic!" Ash commanded, and then Gallade used Psychic to split the Thunderbolt into several electrical rings that ricocheted off each other. The combined energy from the Psychic-influenced electrical currents produced colorful fireworks.

"Excellent use of the electrical currents from start to finish as they are producing some of the most dazzling fireworks we have ever seen!" MC Marian commented with the electrifying crowd cheering as Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade bowed and exited the arena.

"Wow Ash, you were amazing out there." Dawn praised while hiding her blush. Piplup gave Pikachu a brotherly hug while Buneary tried her best to get up close and personal with him.

"That's because he, Pikachu, and Gallade are at their best with the teamwork they displayed out there." Zoey added while flashing Ash a radiant smile.

"Yeah way to go!" Brock cheered giving Ash a high five.

"Yes indeed. Those fireworks are shining bright with passion." Nando commented while playing his harp.

"Thank you, guys." Ash replied. Several more Coordinators did their Double Performance Appeals.

"Coming up next is Zoey!" MC Marian announces, and Zoey appears and summons her Glameow and Shellos. Their Appeal Stage performance notched positive marks.

"Looks like you are a shoo-in into the next stage." Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash. I bet we may get to have another Contest Battle." Zoey replied with a grin.

"Finally, we have Jessilina!" MC Marian announces as Jessie as Jessilina appears.

"Cacnea and Mime Jr! Let's get this show on the road!" Jessilina exclaims, and James' Cacnea and Mime Jr. appear. This performance was rather…ticklish.

"Forget ticklish! I'm feeling sick after seeing that!" Ash exclaimed while gagging as he watches Cacnea and Mime Jr. literally tickling Jessilina.

"I'm glad I'm not in her shoes." Brock added also feeling claustrophobic seeing that.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile! Mime Jr. use Mimic!" Jessilina exclaimed amid her laughter, and that results in her own dazzling fireworks display which got positive remarks.

Ash, Zoey, Nando, and Jessilina were one of 8 Coordinators to move on to the Contest Double Battle stage, but Dawn was upset and frustrated that she didn't make it.

"I did it! I did it! I'm so sorry! You were good kid, but I was better!" Jessilina squealed while rubbing it in on Dawn before running off giddly.

"Dawn, it's okay. You, Piplup, and Pachirisu were great out there." Ash said reassuringly.

"Then why did we lose, Mr. Perfecto?" Dawn asked while snapping at Ash much to his surprise. Then Dawn quickly left with tears streaming.

"Dawn." Ash called, but he felt Brock gently place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, I think we should leave her be." Brock suggested.

"Yeah, Dawn probably needs some alone time." Zoey added.

Soon it was time for the Contest Double Battle Stage. Ash chose to go with Butterfree and Espeon all the way. He won 75-0 in the Quarterfinals and 55-0 in the Semifinals. Nando went with Roselia and Kricketune all the way, and he defeated Jessilina and her team of Dustox and Seviper in the Quarterfinals 50-0 and defeated Zoey and her team of Glameow and Misdreavus in the Semifinals 30-15.

"Alright, it is the Finals between Ash Ketchum and Nando! These two Coordinators are ready to go! So let's get busy!" MC Marian announces, and then the clock starts counting down from five minutes.

"Butterfree and Espeon, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent Butterfree and Espeon out with a stream of rainbows.

"Roselia and Kricketune, make your mark." Nando chanted, and his duo of Roselia and Kricketune appeared in sparkles. In the finals, Ash defeated Nando 30-0 using dazzling and powerful combinations. MC Marian and the judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Hearthome City Nurse Joy awarded Ash the Hearthome Ribbon, his second ribbon.

Soon after the awards ceremony later that evening, Ash and his Pokemon made it to the lobby and see Dawn back in her traveling outfit. Just as Ash was about to call out to Dawn, he hesitates seeing her still upset. Zoey and Brock arrived.

"Congrats on the win, Ash." Brock said.

"Still, I feel kind of bad winning knowing that Dawn is upset." Ash replied while Pikachu cooed sadly agreeing with Ash.

"Cheer up Ash, you shouldn't blame yourself. How about you let me go and talk to her." Zoey said while affectionately placing her hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash nodded.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were having a videophone call with Dawn's mother Johanna who watched the Hearthome Contest.

"Ash, I wouldn't worry too much. Dawn will come out strong after this experience because she has wonderful friends like her Pokemon as well as you, Brock, and Zoey to count on." Johanna reassured.

"See? All is well. Now let's get ready for the Tag Battle Tournament." Brock suggested.

"Now that's exciting. Perhaps you two winning it might inspire Dawn. Good luck." Johanna said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ash and Brock chorused while Pikachu squealed.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center on a balcony, Dawn and Zoey were watching Ash and his Pokemon immediately train for the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament while their Pokemon were eating dinner. Brock was observing Ash nearby.

"Ash is something else, isn't he?" Zoey asked rhetorically while staring at Ash with admiration.

"He sure is. He keeps going like there's no tomorrow whether it is battles or Pokemon Contests. Even his Pokemon share that mindset too even after a win." Dawn replied with a sad smile.

"You know, Ash and his Pokemon are not just displaying their talents out there, but also they are conveying their will in doing both battles and Pokemon Contests. I guess that's why I appreciate what he does." Zoey commented.

"Yeah, it's as if that's their destiny. I owe Ash an apology." Dawn added.

"It's okay. We all have our setbacks, but it's important that we keep ourselves, our friends, and our Pokemon close for comfort." Zoey advised.

"Right." Dawn replied.

"So, shall we?" Zoey asked seeing that Ash, his Pokemon, and Brock were heading back inside the Pokemon Center.

Soon, the gang convened in the Pokemon Center lobby.

"Ash, I'm sorry for how I acted." Dawn apologized with remorse.

"Nah, it's okay. Sometimes when I'm feeling down, my Pokemon and I work together and set our minds on other things." Ash advised.

"Speaking of other things, Dawn how about you enter the Tag Battle Tournament to uplift your battling spirit?" Zoey proposed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Brock added.

"Just do it, c'mon." Ash encouraged with Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"Alright, I'm in." Dawn said with a smile.

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Ash cheered, and he and Dawn share a high five.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saga #1: Prologue**

 **Saga #1 Blurb:** "Meet Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town with a deep love for Pokemon and the ultimate goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Ash's love for Pokemon enables him to uncover many hidden gifts he didn't know he has and accomplish many feats that others look at with awe, admiration, and envy. For anyone to understand his future, it is a must to recap his past."

* * *

 **Chapter #9: Battle Dimension Heroes**

 **Chapter #9 Blurb:** The journey in Sinnoh continues with Ash and company. Paul makes a tough decision with Chimchar prompting Ash to give Chimchar an opportunity of a lifetime, and the rivalry between Ash and Paul continues heating up. All the while, Ash must figure out how to help Chimchar gain his confidence back and control over his true powers. Meanwhile, Dawn must rebound from her loss at the Hearthome Pokemon Contest and find the right inspiration to rekindle her dreams of becoming Top Coordinator. Brock continues searching for love but is chaperoned by his Croagunk. When Ash and company cross paths with Pokemon Hunter J, they rescue a special Pokemon who would be key for Ash's destiny going forward. The Team Rocket Trio continue the usual schemes. Furthermore, a mysterious crime syndicate called Team Galactic appears from the shadows with aims to create a new world.

* * *

 **Plot**

August 2009

The day after the Hearthome Pokemon Contest, Zoey left Hearthome City and bid farewell to Ash and company. Ash, Dawn, and Brock registered for the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament and were situated along with the other competitors in the battlefield of the Hearthome Stadium where tens of thousands of spectators packed the bleachers and seats. The Team Rocket Trio and their Pokemon disguised themselves as employees handing out snacks and refreshments to the spectators while spying on Ash and his friends undercover. All 32 competitors were given cards numbered 1 through 32.

"IT'S BATTLE TIME! GET READY FOR ACTION WITH TRAINERS FROM AROUND THE WORLD COMPETING HERE!" Enta the Hearthome City Mayor and MC of the tournament announces to the entire stadium.

"It's just like the Pokemon League Championships!" Brock exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get this going!" Ash added, and Pikachu squealed excitedly.

"It's so exciting, isn't it?" Dawn asked, and Piplup nodded in agreement.

Enta proceeded to explain the rules and showed the prize for winning the tournament: a pair of Soothe Bells. The Team Rocket Trio set their sights on the Soothe Bells.

"Now it's time to randomly decide our tag battle teams!" Enta announced and generated the bracket and number pairings.

"I'm number 16 in the E-block! I'm looking for number 21!" Brock called out.

"Okay, I'm in the A-block with number 28. I'm looking for number 9." Dawn said while Piplup held the card with number 28.

"How are you, number 28?" A nerd asked as his Slowking held a card with number 9.

"I'm fine." Dawn replied shyly at her tag battle partner.

"That's good. Conway's the name, a pleasure." The nerd named Conway said.

"I-I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you." Dawn replied a little creeped out by Conway's vibe.

"Dawn, eh? Heh, heh, heh. My now that's a cute name, the perfect name for our tag battle partner. Well Dawn, I think Slowking has taken quite a liking to you." Conway said.

"Well, isn't that special." Dawn squeaked as she and Piplup felt a bit awkward, but their attention transitioned to Brock who apparently was excited.

"WOW! IT'S A GIRLLLLLLLL!" Brock yelled out of jubilation as he runs towards a girl about his age who is his tag battle partner, but he freezes as he nearly gets side-swiped by her Winggull.

"So, do you wanna play tag with me?" The girl asked teasingly to Brock.

"The name's uh Brock." Brock replied in his super-infatuated state.

"Hi Brock, I'm Holly." The girl named Holly said. As Dawn checked out her Winggull, Brock took a knee.

"Winggull is at rest, but not me, not with your pretty face." Brock said dreamily trying to flirt with Holly. Croagunk came out ready with a Poison Jab on hand.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm just not interested in younger men." Holly replied in a teasing voice.

"WHAA!?" Brock screeched and whited out while Croagunk's eyes darted back and forth between him and his Poison Jab.

"Wow, that was some performance." Dawn teased at Brock.

"Man, Dawn and Brock found their tag team partners. So where's mine?" Ash asked as Pikachu held card number 15.

"Of course, you had to be number 15!" A familiar grouchy voice replied.

"And I'm ready to win!" Ash exclaimed and turned around only to be face-to-face with none other than his rival Paul with his Elekid by his side.

"Whoa, Paul is here too." Brock whispered.

"Yeah, talk about the luck of the draw." Dawn added watching Ash and Paul staring at each other.

"I have no choice. You just make sure you stay out of my way!" Paul vented.

"Now hold it! That's not how you talk to your tag battle partner!" Ash exclaimed. The tension continues as Pikachu and Elekid also didn't get along.

After lunch, the first round of the tournament got underway. First Dawn and Conway used Piplup and Slowking respectively to win their first-round match with Dawn doing offense and Conway doing defense.

"Dawn has got herself an interesting tag team partner." Brock commented.

Still, the rift between Ash and Paul continued as the latter refused the former's offer to train together.

"Paul, why did you enter this thing anyway?" Ash asked as Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, Holly, and Conway watched the interaction.

"So I can meet Fire-Types." Paul responded while walking away.

"I get it. I bet Paul wants to battle Fire-Type Pokemon to boost up Chimchar's firepower." Brock deduced.

Then Brock and Holly had their first-round tag battle and won with their Sudowoodo and Winggull respectively thanks to Brock making some key calls.

"We won!" Holly cheered.

"YES! And you were a sensation!" Brock exclaimed and grabbed Holly's hands but realized what he was doing and retracted his hands.

"Oh, sorry about that." Brock apologized, but then Holly grabbed his hands much to his surprise.

"I'm so impressed by the brilliant calls you made and how well you worked with Sudowoodo." Holly said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah?" Brock muttered still caught off-guard.

"We could be the greatest tag team partners the world has ever known." Holly finished with hope in her eyes as her smile grew more radiant. Brock stared at Holly out of awe while Croagunk watched bemusedly at the pair.

"Brock is moving on too!" Dawn cheered.

"Yeah, now it's our turn." Ash said with determination as he and Pikachu stared at Paul, Elekid, and Chimchar.

Eventually it was Ash and Paul's first round tag battle, the last one for the first round and the day.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash cheered, and Pikachu leaped forward.

"Chimchar, stand by for battle!" Paul commanded as he summoned Chimchar. Their opponents, a Scientist and an Ace Trainer, used Rhydon and Magmar respectively.

The tag battle got underway, but the teamwork between Ash and Paul was non-existent which caused their opponents to take an early lead even if Paul did manage to get Chimchar's firepower boosted from the Magmar's Lava Plume. Still Ash and Pikachu managed to keep it close as Pikachu holds off the Scientist's Rhydon with Iron Tail. Despite some close calls, Pikachu and Chimchar prevailed.

"Alrighty then! The team of Ash and Paul moves on to the next round. That concludes the first round of the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament. See you tomorrow!" Enta announced. Even with this victory, Ash and Paul argued while Pikachu and Chimchar watching out of concern.

"So Ash and Paul managed to win." Dawn said.

"Yes, they won with excellent, but separate, efforts." Conway added.

"It may work today, but the question is how long that can last." Brock stated rhetorically.

Later that night, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup witnessed Paul brutally training Chimchar by having him go up against his Torterra, Murkrow, Ursaring, and Elekid all at once!

"You've done more than enough!" Dawn exclaimed scoldingly at Paul.

"That's it! I'm taking Chimchar to the Pokemon Center! You understand!?" Ash exclaimed furiously while holding on to an extremely exhausted and injured Chimchar.

"Hmph! Be my guest!" Paul snapped arrogantly.

Not too far away, the Team Rocket Trio watched the scene. Despite being bad guys, these villains knew right from wrong and had empathy.

"Thank goodness poor Chimmy will get a break." James said.

"That rude twerp won't show any mercy. At least the twerp we know and love sure knows how to love." Meowth replied sadly.

"Then let's get cozy with dear Chimmy and add in that Soothe Bell." Jessie chimed in.

"Right!" The Team Rocket Trio chorused followed by Wobbuffett and Mime Jr.

Soon at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Dawn joined Holly and watched Brock treat Chimchar.

"Wow, I'm so impressed with Brock. At first I thought he was flirting with Nurse Joy, but boy I was wrong. It's like having another Nurse Joy around." Holly commented while watching Brock with admiration.

"Yeah, Brock is one-of-a-kind, and we're lucky to have him as a friend." Dawn replied.

"With Brock as my tag team partner, I'm sure we're going to win!" Holly declared confidentally.

"I don't think so!" Ash replied with a grin.

"We plan on winning too!" Dawn chimed in agreement with Ash.

Then Ash and company learned about why Paul was so desperate in brutally making Chimchar his strongest Fire-Type Pokemon. Paul remembered after just coming to Sinnoh and catching his Ninjask, he witnessed a beat-up Chimchar activating his Blaze Ability and used his devastating firepower to fend off a pack of rogue Zangoose.

"With Chimchar unleashing that kind of firepower, I'm certain I would win the Sinnoh League for sure and make Chimchar the strongest of all my Fire-type Pokemon, but since that day, we haven't been able to duplicate that power." Paul replied.

"Hold it Paul! You need to let Chimchar rest!" Ash exclaimed followed by Pikachu squealing in support.

"But if I don't…" Paul began.

"You have to! Chimchar's health depends on it!" Brock interjected.

"Brock said Chimchar needs plenty of rest." Dawn added out of concern while Piplup squeaked in agreement.

"You got to listen to them! The only reason you are pushing Chimchar so hard is because you are impatient. I insist that Chimchar be allowed to rest." Nurse Joy said after overhearing the conversation. Ash and Pikachu watched sternly as Paul walked away.

Next day, the second-round tag battle matches got underway. Dawn and Conway managed to win with Pachirisu and Aggron respectively. Brock and Holly also won with Croagunk and Nosepass respectively, and Brock was unaware of Holly flashing heart-eyes at him during their celebration.

Then it was Ash and Paul's second round tag battle, and their opponents were a Black Belt and a Psychic Trainer.

"Alright Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed and sent out Turtwig.

"Chimchar, stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed and sent out an already exhausted Chimchar much to the shock of Ash, all his friends, and even the disguised Team Rocket Trio.

"Go Metagross!" The Psychic Trainer exclaimed and summoned his Metagross.

"Zangoose, come forward!" The Black Belt exclaimed and sent out his Zangoose. The sight of Zangoose stirred fear in Chimchar as he remembered his encounter with the Zangoose horde, but Paul grinned at this situation.

Things gone off to a rough start for Ash and Paul due to their lack of cooperation and Paul's lack of concern for Chimchar's fear of Zangoose. Plus Turtwig and Chimchar took damage. As the battle progressed despite everything Chimchar tried doing, he lost his will to fight when getting pinned down by the Zangoose.

"I guess that's it." Paul said as he gave up on Chimchar.

"Turtwig, help Chimchar out by using Razor Leaf on Zangoose!" Ash exclaimed, and Turtwig sends Zangoose back with Razor Leaf. Suddenly, Turtwig collapses.

"Fire Blast, go!" The Black Belt ordered, and his Zangoose fired a kanji-shaped stream of flames at Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu squealed worriedly, but then Chimchar steps in and absorbs Fire Blast and powered up himself as Turtwig barely gains consciousness. Then Chimchar screeches at Paul awaiting his next command.

"C'mon Paul, give Chimchar a command!" Ash yelled at Paul who continued to stare at Chimchar silently.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!" The Psychic Trainer ordered, and his Metagross homes in with Bullet Punch. Chimchar once again calls out to Paul.

"Paul, what are you doing?! Give Chimchar a command!" Ash yelled again. Paul then turned his back on Chimchar.

"Grr! Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed surprising his friends, Chimchar, the Team Rocket Trio, and the entire stadium.

"Yes, that's it! NOW!" Ash commanded, and Chimchar knocks out Metagross with a direct powered-up Flamethrower.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" The Referee declared.

"Great job Chimchar! Alright Turtwig, let's finish this up!" Ash exclaimed, and Turtwig took care of the rest and defeats Zangoose.

"Zangoose is unable to battle! The winners are Turtwig and Chimchar!" The Referee declares as cheers erupted. All of Ash's friends cheered but were also surprised at the turn of events.

"Wow, I'm proud of you guys." Ash praised to both Turtwig and Chimchar, but concern took over as Chimchar stares worriedly at Paul.

Later that evening, Paul brings out Chimchar from his Pokeball in blue light with some very bad news.

"You're out of here!" Paul snapped rudely at Chimchar who whimpered out of disbelief. Ash and company were there to see the whole thing.

"You're just going to give up Chimchar like that?" Ash asked out of concern.

"What happened to the two of you getting stronger together?" Dawn questioned.

"All of that progress, and you're throwing it away?" Brock inquired. Paul simply ignored them and continued walking away. Before a saddened Chimchar had a chance to leave, Ash takes the chance.

"Chimchar, come with us!" Ash proposed which got everyone's attention.

"Wait Ash, are you sure?" Dawn asked out of concern.

"Of course, we'll have a blast and work hard together. You see Chimchar, the way you work so hard makes me want to have a tough Pokemon like you." Ash affirmed as he took a knee and extended his hand out to Chimchar who gazed back at him.

"You deserve each other! You both are pathetic!" Paul spat.

"Why that's an awful thing to say!" Dawn shouted back at Paul as he left the area.

"Just ignore him. Chimchar and I will show how wrong Paul can be! Chimchar, it'll be me and you." Ash replied, and the rest of his Pokemon cheered and encouraged Chimchar to join Ash.

Before Chimchar could say yes, the Team Rocket Trio abushes Ash and company and nabs Chimchar, but Chimchar blasts them off with a powerful Flamethrower and was falling fast. Ash manages to catch Chimchar and prevent him from getting hurt.

"Chimchar, I'm glad you're okay." Ash said, and Chimchar expressed his gratitude by accepting Ash's pokeball. Ash welcomes Chimchar.

"That's one way to catch a Pokemon." Dawn said while smiling with admiration for Ash.

Ash and company speak on videophone with Professor Oak who was also watching the Hearthome City Tag Battle.

"Just like how trainers and Pokemon must work together, trainers must do the same. I know you like to win the next two battles. So do you best, and you're sure to beat the rest!" Professor Oak advised poetically making Chimchar cheer.

The next day, the third-round tag battle matches got underway with Dawn and Conway locking one of the slots in the finals. Ash and Paul go up with Staravia and Torterra respectively and face Brock and Holly who send Croagunk and Farfetchd respectively.

"Chimchar, I want you to watch with Pikachu on how we do things." Ash said, and Chimchar joined Pikachu in cheering on Staravia. Ultimately, Paul powered through with his Torterra's devastating attacks and won the tag battle for him and Ash without much care for the safety of Staravia.

"Brock, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault." Holly apologized sadly.

"Holly, you mustn't blame yourself. It's all part of battling." Brock responded reassuringly.

Moments later at the Pokemon Center, Brock learned some devastating news.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST LEFT!?" Brock yelled out of disbelief.

"You see Brock, she told me it was all her fault that you lost the tag battle in the first place. So she is going to spend every waking hour training as hard as she could so she can become the kind of tag team partner you deserve." Nurse Joy replied.

"Hey that's sounds cool to me." Ash said.

"Yeah, no need to worry." Dawn added with confidence.

"Finally, I find a woman who likes me for what I am." Brock muttered and then turns around.

"Ash, you go out there and show everyone who's the boss, and you'll do it for me!" Brock exclaimed.

"Count on it Brock!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu squealing with determination.

"You're pretty psyched." Dawn complimented.

"Yeah, so are you." Ash replied.

After lunch was the final round of the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament. Ash and Paul use Chimchar and Elekid to go up against Dawn and Conway who used Piplup and Heracross respectively. Chimchar and Elekid won the tag battle, and Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during the battle. During the award's ceremony, Ash and Paul received the Soothe Bells.

"If you ask me, Paul's greatest reward is his Elekid evolving." Brock commented.

"Don't forget that he entered this competition only to power up his Pokemon." Dawn added.

"It's rather ironic that the least-suited tag-battle team has managed to win. I guess every rule must have an exception." Conway summarized.

Later that night, Paul gave his Soothe Bell to Ash.

"What was that for?" Ash asked slightly angered.

"I have no need for it." Paul retorted and left. Chimchar growled angrily.

"Don't worry about him. C'mon, we're a team." Ash said, and Chimchar grunted in agreement.

"I got an idea. Why don't you head over to the Veilstone Gym in Veilstone City? Heh, heh, heh." Conway suggested with his creepy laugh before leaving.

"Hey, isn't Veilstone City where Paul is from?" Brock asked.

"Yeah you're right. Veilstone City, here we come, and I'll earn my next badge there!" Ash exclaimed with determination.

The next day, Ash and company set their sights on Veilstone City for Ash's next Gym badge challenge. Chimchar tries to adjust to his new life with Ash and company and much to his surprise received lots of camadarie from the entire gang, but all the bad flashbacks of his time with Paul continued haunting him in many ways.

"Hey Chimchar." Ash called out to Chimchar who snapped back to reality. All of Ash's, Dawn's, and Brock's Pokemon were doing some training.

"How about some battle practice?" Ash asked. Upon hearing that, Buizel stepped right up. Chimchar was not sure initially.

"Looks like Buizel is ready to help you. You and I will work together, and Buizel will take us on." Ash added.

Soon, Chimchar and Buizel had a practice battle which was highly contested. In the end, Buizel had the edge and dealt the last blow. Chimchar who felt that he lost the battle had more flashbacks of him feeling like a total failure with Paul.

"Chimchar, you okay? That was a great battle. You nearly defeated Buizel despite the disadvantage." Ash complimented.

"I agree. Chimchar had lots of variety in his moves and attacks." Brock added.

"Chimchar, your Flamethrower rocks!" Dawn cheered. The rest of Ash's, Dawn's, and Brock's Pokemon all cheered which got Chimchar to break down crying.

"Whoa Chimchar, everyone thinks you're great." Ash said as Chimchar buried his face in his chest.

"Who knew about Chimchar's softer side?" Dawn asked.

"Well maybe Chimchar just had to let it out. After all, he had to contain his emotions with Paul around." Brock deduced.

"Chimchar, you're going to be fine." Ash whispered while comforting Chimchar.

Later that night, Chimchar had a nightmare of being attacked by the same horde of Zangoose from his past and Paul commanding him to use Blaze. Chimchar stayed awake until Aipom woke up. Despite her normally playful side, Aipom gave a pep talk to assure Chimchar about the awesome things to look forward to when with Ash and company.

Next day during breakfast, the Team Rocket Trio cause some trouble trying to steal Ash and company's Pokemon, but a horde of Zangoose comes out of nowhere and brings down the balloon. The villains prevented Seviper from going toe-to-toe with the Zangoose and hid inside the container with Pikachu and the others.

Ash and Chimchar rushed to the scene where Brock and Dawn confronted the villains and the Zangoose. After seeing the Zangoose, Chimchar became scared and Ash knew the extent of Chimchar's fears and pain.

"I get it. You're scared because you were attacked by those Zangoose back then. I know it's strange and scary, but you are the only one who can save everybody." Ash said. Chimchar sees Ash and company's Pokemon pleading with him to save them and cheering him on at the same time. Upon gazing at Aipom, he remembered what she told him the previous night. Then Chimchar became confident.

"That's the spirit! Look Chimchar, we don't need Blaze. We won without it in the Tag Battle Tournament. You just need to believe in yourself and be strong for all of us here." Ash said. After a small pep talk, Ash and Chimchar defeated the horde of Zangoose using basic tactics and no Blaze! Then with some assistance from Ash's and Dawn's Pokemon, Chimchar sent the Team Rocket Trio blasting off. Everyone cheered for Chimchar as he finally feels at home with Ash and company.

Next day, Ash and company meet up with Gardenia the Eterna City Gym Leader again who was hosting a session with some young kids on Pokemon battling. Then the Team Rocket Trio arrived at the scene ready to capture Pikachu, but Gardenia immediately went gaga after seeing James' Cacnea.

"That lovable Cacnea is so CUTE!" Gardenia squealed.

"NOOO! Go and grow your own Grass-Types!" James yelled pulling Cacnea away. Then several of those young kids demanded Pokemon battling.

"Oops! Let's have a tag battle. It will be me and that blue-haired guy…" Gardenia proposed.

"Um, you know I have a name: it's James!" James interjected out of annoyance.

"… against Ash and Dawn." Gardenia finished. Dawn eyes Ash with a blush as she's happy to be paired with Ash.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm in. Brock, we will need a referee." Dawn stated.

"Sure, I can referee." Brock said.

Soon, the tag battle commenced as Ash and Dawn sent out Aipom and Pachirisu respectively. Gardenia sent out her Turtwig while James went with Cacnea. Gardenia saw Cacnea's potential after seeing it pull off a strong Needle Arm attack.

To everyone's surprise after Gardenia recommended that James order Drain Punch, Cacnea managed to pull it off once, but ultimately it failed to use Drain Punch subsequently causing Aipom and Pachirisu to win the tag battle.

After the tag battle, Gardenia had a proposition.

"I would like to train Cacnea to master Drain Punch. I see so much potential in it." Gardenia said before leaving. James then became deep in thought.

"What?! The nerve of that green-grassy-know-it-all!" Jessie shrieked.

Later at the outskirts of the town, Ash and company met the Team Rocket Trio where James and Cacnea were training to learn Drain Punch.

"Well, let's give them a hand." Ash said feeling compelled to help James and Cacnea despite their differences.

"Wait, won't that put us in trouble if they master Drain Punch?" Dawn asked out of caution.

"C'mon, anyone who is doing special training deserves help." Ash replied.

"Wow, you're kindness knows no bounds!" James exclaimed happily while Cacnea squeaked out of appreciation. For the rest of the day and the following day, Ash and company helped with the special training. Even Gardenia came to observe. Still, James and Cacnea still had no success. After watching Cacnea get beaten up badly by Aipom during a practice battle, James went up to Cacnea.

"Cacnea, that's enough. It's over. You did your very best." James said sadly while helping Cacnea up to its feet. Everyone watched silently.

"Aipom, you did great. Return." Ash said while recalling Aipom.

As James walked away, Cacnea followed.

"No Cacnea. Stay with the Gym Leader." James said as he was close to tears. Everyone watched while stunned at this turn of events.

"James!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Meowth asked.

"Cacnea needs a great trainer to learn Drain Punch, but it's not me." James muttered. Cacnea pleaded again.

"No, stay away!" James yelled while maintaining a straight face. Cacnea hesistated for a moment and then hardened its resolve. Feeling satisfied knowing that Cacnea has accepted the new challenge, James recalls Cacnea in its Pokeball for the last time while remembering his fond memories from meeting it in Hoenn up to the present.

"Here, Cacnea is all yours." James said close to tears as he hands Cacnea's Pokeball to Gardenia.

"I promise that I will take care of it and train it well." Gardenia replied. James then ran away in tears with Jessie and Meowth checking on him.

Ash and company continued their trek to Veilstone City. Later that night while training, Ash accidentally destroyed a Keystone tablet which releases a terrifying Pokemon called Spiritomb. Ash and company walked into a town which looked devastated; people were clearing out the destruction and trying to help their Pokemon recover. An old woman screams that a Spritomb was behind this. It turns out that the Spiritomb from the night before was the same Spiritomb that destroyed this town. The old woman mentions a legend from 500 years ago in which an Aura Guardian with a Pikachu managed to defeat the Spiritomb and seal it in a Keystone tablet.

"No, the stone tablet is in pieces! You pipsqueaks did this didn't you!?" The old woman asked with a devilish glare.

"We're sorry! We're really sorry!" Ash and company apologized quickly.

"500 years ago, Spiritomb got sealed by an Aura Guardian and his Pikachu. Now, Spiritomb has been unsealed by a reckless group of kids, one of them being a young man who also happens to have a Pikachu. Strange how fate can be in so many ways." The old woman mused.

"It's our fault that Spiritomb is out loose. We've got to stop it!" Ash exclaimed.

Realizing that Ash and company were the ones responsible for releasing Spiritomb, the old woman chastised them until they promised to stop Spiritomb.

Then it was the showdown between Pikachu and Spiritomb. The battle was very hard fought and lasted until the night, but Ash and Pikachu persevered and locked Spiritomb in the Keystone tablet.

"Well, history repeated itself. Once again, an Aura Guardian and his Pikachu thwarted and locked up Spiritomb." The elderly woman stated as she thinks Ash and Pikachu resembled the Aura Guardian and Pikachu from the legend.

"Me an Aura Guardian? I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!" Ash declared with Pikachu squealing. Brock nodded while Dawn gazed at Ash out of admiration.

"Pokemon Master eh? Fine, that works!" The elderly woman cheered, and the group went with her to the town for dinner that night.

Few days later, Ash and company reached the Battle Arcade located on the foothills of Mt. Coronet, and they meet the Frontier Brain there.

"No way! Dahlia! You're the Frontier Brain? The Battle Arcade's Arcade Star!?" Dawn gasped staring at the young lady who wore a yellow sweater and light blue jeans

"I don't believe it! Dawn, it's been a long time!" Dahlia squealed as she and Dawn giddly hugged each other.

"Wait, they know each other? That's a new one on me." Ash muttered while Pikachu squeaked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, this is interesting." Brock replied.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends. I've been traveling with them since the beginning. Also, meet Piplup, my very first partner." Dawn said while Piplup squealed and pumped his chest.

"Wow, so cute!" Dahlia exclaimed while gushing over Piplup who blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash said while Pikachu squeaked.

"I'm Brock, nice to meet you." Brock added.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Why don't we all go inside? And Dawn, we've got to catch up!" Dahlia squealed again.

"Yeah!" Dawn cheered.

Soon inside, the group had lunch and got acquainted with Dahlia with Dawn's help.

"Dahlia and my older brother Lucas grew up together in Twinleaf Town before becoming Pokemon Trainers and rivals. Through Lucas, I've gotten to know her. We've had sleepovers and playdates all the time." Dawn explained.

"Ah, the good times." Dahlia added dreamily.

"That makes sense. So what did it take for you to become a Frontier Brain in Sinnoh?" Brock asked.

"Definitely a lot of training and traveling around. Though Lucas and I went on our own paths, we meet up and have Pokemon battles and quality time together. I learned a lot from just Lucas as he really could figure out my weaknesses. All my learning, training, and experiences paid off when I won multiple Pokemon League Tournaments and got promoted to Elite Trainer status as I have held my own against various Elite Four members from all over. The Sinnoh Battle Frontier took notice of my achievements and skills and reached out to me. I accepted the post as a Sinnoh Frontier Brain and established the Battle Arcade right here." Dahlia explained.

"Wow, you're amazing. Lucas would be happy to see that." Dawn praised.

"What is Lucas up to these days? Is he on a journey?" Brock asked.

"He's not on just a journey! He's on the path to become number one in the world as he has been an Elite Trainer competing in Elite-level tournaments!" Dahlia shouted with spirit with her cheeks blushing red.

"Yeah, he's strong and has been on a roll lately. I've been keeping up with his battling." Dawn added.

"Same here. I remember his early days as an Elite Trainer. After winning last year's PWT-Aces Cup big time, Lucas was determined to ascend the ranks. But it wasn't easy at first due to the tough competition. Plus, he has broken a few bones from time to time while training and even caught the flu last winter." Dahlia said.

"Uh huh, I remember all of that. He was really stressed out physically, mentally, and emotionally. But he never let all of that bum him down and has always aimed to be strong just like my father and surpass him." Dawn replied almost with tears.

"That's right! That kind of will has encouraged his Pokemon to also aim for new heights along with him. Now they are stronger than ever together! I just know that Lucas will be the best and keep soaring!" Dahlia exclaimed passionately.

"I bet he's one of a kind." Brock mused.

"I'd like to battle Lucas one of these days." Ash commented while Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that. I bet it will be an awesome battle." Dawn replied while beaming back at Ash.

"But let's talk about you Dawn! Just like Lucas is following in your father's footsteps of becoming World Champion, you are following your mother's footsteps of becoming Top Coordinator. You have to just dig deep!" Dahlia cheered.

"Yeah, I do dig deep, but even then I did lose the Hearthome Contest really badly. I feel like there are so many expectations on me." Dawn said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I bet having a World Champion for a father and a Top Coordinator for a mother does that to you." Brock said.

"Hey don't feel down Dawn. No matter how tough things get, you must stay strong along with your Pokemon and have fun together. Lucas always says that. So, no need to worry!" Dahlia cheered.

"Yeah, you're right! No need to worry!" Dawn cheered in return.

"That phrase." Ash muttered out of surprise.

"Yeah, I guess Dawn isn't the only one who says that." Brock chuckled.

"I know! Lucas is currently in the finals of the PWT-Hoenn Major! We both could use some inspiration from him by watching him live!" Dahlia squealed.

"Yeah, that will be fun, but aren't we forgetting something?" Dawn asked.

"Wait, I'm here to challenge you Dahlia for the Print!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh right, sorry I completely forgot." Dahlia apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm glad to see you're doing well as a Frontier Brain." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it's cool. Besides, according to the TV broadcast schedule, Lucas' match will air tonight." Brock said while checking the TV schedule.

"Okay let's start! The Battle Arcade challenge will require 2 Pokemon each in a Pokemon battle. The rule is that we both only need to reveal our first Pokemon prior to the battle." Dahlia said and immediately brought out her Nosepass.

"Wow, a Nosepass." Ash said while checking out Nosepass with his Pokedex.

"Yeah, I just caught it recently. As the Pokedex says, Nosepass could evolve into a Probopass after being exposed to Mt. Coronet's magnetic fields. The same holds true for Magneton to evolve into a Magnezone." Dahlia replied.

"Did you say Magneton could evolve like that as well? Hold that thought!" Ash exclaimed and immediately went to the videophone booth.

"I see. Ash has a Magneton which is being kept by Professor Oak. He probably wants to have Magneton evolve further as well." Brock deduced.

"So we could be seeing two Pokemon evolving today in the battle. How cool is that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be a fun match! No need to worry!" Dahlia cheered.

After Ash received Magneton from Professor Oak, he and Dahlia began their battle on the Battle Arcade's outside terrace on top. Ash sent Magneton to take on Dahlia's Nosepass. During the battle, both Magneton and Nosepass evolved into Magnezone and Probopass respectively due to their exposure to the magnetic energy around Mt. Coronet. It was a hard-fought battle, but Ash's Magnezone defeated Dahlia's Probopass, but it eventually lost to Dahlia's Blaziken.

Ash recalls Magnezone and sends Gallade out for battle, and Gallade beats Blaziken. Ash defeated Dahlia 2-1 and earns the Arcade Print. Ash sends back Magnezone to Pallet Town in Professor Oak's Lab.

"Ash just based on our battle, I say you definitely could give Lucas a run for his money." Dahlia said.

"Wait, you think I can match up with him? He's probably miles ahead of me in terms of training and skill." Ash replied wearily.

"Oh Ash, no need to worry! I know you can give Lucas a match he'll never forget!" Dawn chimed in happily.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Dahlia cheered.

"Funny, when you say that, that's when I start to worry the most." Ash replied teasingly earning lots of laughs.

"Now we got to get ready to see Lucas battle on TV!" Dawn squealed.

"It's going to be awesome! Let's make this a watch-party!" Dahlia shrieked giddly along with Dawn.

"Man, those two are so psyched!" Ash exclaimed while Pikachu squeaked.

"It's party time!" Brock cheered. Soon, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Dahlia, and all their Pokemon were eating food and watching the Finals of the PWT-Hoenn Major. They listened to the Announcer in the TV making color commentary. The long match approached the climax.

** PWT-Hoenn Major TV Live Broadcast **

"Lucas and Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four are down to their last Pokemon! Will Lucas and his Dragonite prevail, or will Drake and his Salamance take home the PWT-Hoenn Major Winners' Trophy?" The Announcer commentates. All spectators, live in the stadium as well as those watching on TV, watched with anticipation as Lucas' Dragonite and Drake's Salamance battle fiercely. The battle reaches a tense standoff as the final set of attacks resulted in a huge explosion. Soon the smoke cleared.

"Salamance is unable to battle! Dragonite wins! With Drake out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Lucas!" The Referee declared to the cheering crowd.

"WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE AND AN AMAZING VICTORY FOR DRAGONITE! LUCAS PULLS AWAY AND WINS 6-5! HE TAKES HOME THE PWT-HOENN MAJOR TROPHY!" The Announcer exclaims wildly.

** Attention away from TV Live Broadcast **

"All right! All right! ALL RIGHT!" Dawn and Dahlia squealed while hugging each other tightly while their faces were streaming of happy tears.

"He won! He actually won the tournament and even beat the most powerful member of Hoenn's Elite Four along the way!" Brock exclaimed.

"Man, now I'm so going to challenge him when I see him!" Ash vows while Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"I'm so proud of him! All of his hard work paid off, and now he won his first regional Major tournament!" Dahlia croaked.

"That's my big brother, so no need to worry!" Dawn cheered.

"Right! No need to worry!" Dahlia repeated. The celebration continued for the remainder of the night.

Next morning, Ash and company were about to bid farewell to Dahlia.

"So, have you thought of the next Sinnoh Battle Frontier facility you want to challenge next? I recommend the Battle Hall." Dahlia suggested as she pointed on her map to a location in northern Sinnoh.

"Fine, the Battle Hall it is!" Ash exclaimed with determination while Pikachu squealed excitedly.

"We'll see you again, Dahlia. Thanks for having us over!" Dawn said happily.

"Well thank you for stopping by! And Dawn, no need to worry! We'll see each other again, and I know you will have more Contest Ribbons to show me! Best of luck to all of you!" Dahlia cheered.

"Bye!" Ash and company chorused as they headed on their way.

Few days later, Ash and company arrived in Solaceon Town.

"The Pokemon Contest is going to take place in a few days. I've got this." Dawn said with determination.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Ash cheered.

"It's going to be like a regular Pokemon Contest, so Dawn just needs to use one Pokemon per stage." Brock said. Then Ash sees a sign indicating the Solaceon Ruins.

"The Solaceon Ruins? Is says, 'Here lies a site constructed in ancient times by people who desired to pay homage to Dialga and Palkia.' Wait, Dialga and Palkia!?" Ash wondered as he and Pikachu examined the sign.

"Let's check it out!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah, sounds good with me." Brock added.

Soon Ash and company arrived at the Solaceon Ruins containing statues of Dialga and Palkia at the entrance. Both statues had a message written in Unown characters.

"'When one life meets another life, something will be born'. Hey, that's what Cynthia said when we first met her." Brock said after reading the text.

"Yeah, that is cool. I wonder if that has got to do with Dialga and Palkia." Ash replied.

"You know, I've always wondered what has been placed within us when we met the first time." Dawn said while eying Ash with a radiant smile as she stood on

the steps of the Solaceon Ruins.

"Hmm? Perhaps a Contest battle might answer that question. What do you say?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds good with me! I'll use Pachirisu here as well as in the Pokemon Contest in a few days." Dawn affirmed and brought out her Pachirisu.

"Alright, then I'll choose Aipom!" Ash exclaimed while bringing out Aipom.

Suddenly, rays of red energy erupted from the Solaceon Ruins, and the stairs to the entrance began lifting as if folding inwards.

"What's going on?" Brock asked worriedly.

"ASH, HELP ME!" Dawn shrieked as she, Piplup, and Pachirisu fell into the entrance which had a strange red light.

"Dawn, we're coming!" Ash exclaimed as he, Pikachu, Aipom, and Brock rushed inside the Solaceon Ruins just in time before the entrance got sealed shut. Then at the top of the ruins, three people emerged. These three mysterious people were wearing outfits that resembled space suits with a stylized yellow 'G' insignia. Two of them appear to be underlings marked by their light blue wigs while the third one appears to be more senior and had dark blue hair. Floating next to them is a golden cube with a light blue outline.

"HQ, this is Saturn. Team Galactic can now commence the next phase with the Spear Key in our possession. We're one step closer to the Spear Pillar." The mysterious dark blue-haired man named Saturn stated. Then a gray-colored chopper with the same yellow 'G' insignia arrived and took the three individuals away.

Meanwhile in the ruins, things turn ugly when Ash and company were surrounded by several hordes of angry Unown closing in. Aipom jumped high and her body began glowing.

"Whoa, Aipom is evolving!" Ash exclaimed. Soon in place of Aipom was Ambipom who used a powerful Swift attack to calm down the angry Unown.

"The Unown are back to normal." Dawn said.

"That's a relief, all thanks to Ambipom." Ash said while Ambipom blushed.

"Look, the entrance is opening up! Let's go!" Brock hollered, and the group exited the Solaceon Ruins. Relieved that they were all safe, Ash and company headed back to the Pokemon Center where they meet up with Kenny.

"Whoa, Kenny it's been a while." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it sure has. I saw what happened in the Hearthome Contest. Too bad you lost." Kenny said showing sympathy.

"No it's alright. I'm ready to win the Solaceon Contest with Pachirisu. There's nothing that will stop us!" Dawn vowed.

"That's nice, but it'll be sweet if I win this Contest if Ash enters." Kenny said while staring at Ash intensely.

"Huh, you want me to enter? Sorry Kenny, but I'm giving myself and my Pokemon a break from Pokemon Contests for now after pulling all the stops to win the Hearthome Contest." Ash replied.

"WHAT!? Why in the world would you do that!?" Kenny asked out of rage.

"Kenny relax. It's Ash's decision." Brock assured.

"Yeah Kenny, no need to worry! You'll get a chance to face Ash someday, just not this time." Dawn added.

"Right, what they said." Ash said.

"Whatever Ash, but I'll beat you next time! You'll see!" Kenny vented and then walked away.

"Man, he won't let up." Ash muttered while Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"He's determined to beat you. It's like you are his model, his mark to surpass." Brock said.

"In other words, you are awesome." Dawn added while flashing a radiant smile and a wink.

Next day, the Solaceon Town Pokemon Contest gets underway with Dawn, Kenny, and Jessie as Jessilina participating and Ash watching.

In the Appeals Stage, Dawn went with Pachirisu, Kenny went with Breloom, and Jessilina went with her Dustox.

Out of all the coordinators who participated, only 8 moved on. Kenny and Jessilina made the cut, but Dawn – much to her shock – was not one of those 8! In the end, Jessilina wins the Solaceon Town Pokemon Contest by beating Kenny in the Finals.

The following day much to the surprise of Ash and his friends, Zoey stopped by.

"Hey Zoey, what's up?" Ash asked.

"I'm here to see how Dawn is doing." Zoey replied.

"Well…" Brock muttered seeing that Dawn was still depressed.

"Feeling down again? Alright Dawn let's have a Contest battle and go over what you did yesterday." Zoey suggested.

"Uh…okay." Dawn replied hesitantly. Dawn had Pachirisu repeat the same sequence of moves from the day before.

"The moves are flashy, but where is Pachirisu?" Ash asked.

"That's a good point." Brock chimed in.

"Dawn, did you hear what Ash just said? In other words, in the middle of all that flash, Pachirisu simply disappeared. The Pokemon is the star of the appeal, not the moves." Zoey said.

"Wow, I didn't think about that. Thank you, Ash and Zoey." Dawn replied gratefully.

"You'll figure it out." Ash said encouragingly.

"Yeah, what Ash said." Zoey assured. Soon, Ash and company parted ways with Zoey and left Solaceon Town.

Few days later while continuing their journey to Veilstone City, Ash and company visit a town where it is plagued with a group of Gligar led by a Gliscor.

Ash and friends help Officer Jenny try to remove the flying Pokémon, while Ash's rival Paul sets his eyes on capturing the Gliscor.

In the end, Paul captures the Gliscor on his team. Ash captures one of the Gligar that keeps showing up, and that Gligar has one unusual habit concerning Ash.

"Well, he sure loves to crash-land on Ash." Dawn commented.

"Ash does have his work cut out for him if he wants Gligar to control his flying." Brock added.

"Gligar! Get off me!" Ash exclaimed while he and Pikachu tried with their might to pull Gligar off from his face.

Few days later Ash and company chose to take a break and play in the sandy desert. While they played in the sandy pit, a Hippowdon, the evolved form of Hippopotas, appears from within.

However, Dawn's over-curious Pachirisu can't help peeping into the Hippowdon's mouth and accidentally falls into it.

"No! Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Come back, Hippowdon!" Ash yelled, but the Hippowdon dug through the sand using Sand Tomb.

Then Ash and company encounter the Hippopotas from before who seemed sad.

"Hey, don't you think Hippopotas misses Hippowdon?" Brock asked, and Hippopotas nodded.

"Hey don't worry! We're looking for Hippowdon just like you. So let's go together." Ash said, and Hippopotas agreed.

The situation gets worse when Hippowdon becomes the target of the Team Rocket duo Butch and Cassidy and the regular Team Rocket Trio. In the end, Ash and company, Hippowdon, and Hippopotas sent the villains blasting off. More importantly, Pachirisu is safe.

"Man, I know dealing with one group of Team Rocket is bad enough, but two of them?" Dawn asked out of disbelief.

"Yeah, but the main thing is that we're all safe." Ash replied as he and his friends watch Hippowdon and Hippopotas play together during the sunset.

A week later in the forest just outside Veilstone City, Ash and company witness a young female martial-artist and a Lucario sparring fiercely.

"Whoa, that's a tough Lucario, and check out those Aura Spheres!" Ash exclaimed.

"What are they doing? Are they training?" Dawn asked out of disbelief watching the two.

"It looks like Lucario is training the trainer." Brock commented.

Suddenly, Pikachu and Piplup got provoked by a familiar Electabuzz and got into a brawl which prompted the Lucario to break up the fight with a powerful Aura Sphere.

"I'm so sorry! Lucario, wasn't that a bit too much? Please say you're sorry." The female martial-artist pleaded with her Lucario who grunted out of indifference.

"Maylene! What happened!?" A Pokemon Breeder yelled and runs up to the scene.

"Hi Reggie." The female martial-artist revealed to be Maylene greets the Pokemon Breeder Reggie. The Electabuzz decided to sneak away.

"And where are you going, Electabuzz?" Reggie asked scoldingly as he catches the Electabuzz red-handed.

"Hey Pikachu, don't you think that Electabuzz looks like Paul's." Ash commented while Pikachu nodded.

"That means you know Paul. Hmm, so this must be the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle. So that's why Electabuzz has been giving you all grief." Reggie commented while eying Pikachu and then revealed he is Paul's older brother who looks after his Pokemon.

"My name is Ash, and I'm here to challenge the Veilstone Gym Leader. Did Paul battle there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he beat her." Reggie replied while revealing that Maylene is the Gym Leader. Maylene however sighed sadly.

"Wow, you got a Lucario. I like to challenge you." Ash proposed while Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Um, sorry but would you mind going to another Gym?" Maylene asked but then gets struck by her Lucario's Aura Sphere. Soon, a few Black Belt students arrived trying to convince Maylene to come back to the Gym, but Maylene kept refusing.

"Is it because of Paul?" Reggie asked prompting everyone to stay silent as Reggie recalled Maylene's one-sided defeat against Paul the other day and her being called weak by Paul.

"I really appreciate what Lucario is doing for me…I'm sorry! Just stay away!" Maylene yelled and ran away.

"Master Maylene!" One of the Black Belts called out.

"Connolly, let Lucario and I handle this." Reggie suggested.

"Very well, Master Reggie." Connolly, one of the Black Belts, agreed.

"Ash, I'm sorry you had to come all this way and not get a Gym battle opportunity." Reggie apologized.

"It's okay. It would have been fun battling Lucario." Ash replied.

"C'mon Ash. Let's find another Gym." Brock suggested seeing there's no point in pressing the matter further. Maylene's Lucario roared as if calling out for help from Ash and company.

"Hold it! Ash wait, I've got to say something! Reggie, if it's okay, may I talk to Maylene?" Dawn proposed.

"Sure I guess." Reggie said.

"Ok Lucario, take me to Maylene. Piplup, come with me." Dawn requested, and Maylene's Lucario agreed eagerly. Soon at a nearby creek, Dawn talks with Maylene discretely revealing about her latest struggles in her Pokemon Contests. Then Dawn suggested that she and Maylene battle to build up confidence. Maylene still seemed unsure despite agreeing, but her Lucario is eager to accept.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock got to know Reggie a bit more while having tea and learned about how Maylene and her Lucario ascended to the position of Veilstone Gym Leader. Also it seems Chimchar knows Reggie evidently from enjoying Reggie petting him.

"So Ash, I bet Paul has been showing you his battling strategies." Reggie said.

"That jerk! The most important thing is being one with your Pokemon! I'll beat him good by a landslide one day!" Ash grunted while gripping his cup furiously.

"I like to see that, you battling against Paul. How about you battle me?" Reggie suggested.

"Me battle you?" Ash asked.

"I know it's no substitute to battling Maylene, but I like to see how you stack up. Paul talks about you quite a lot which got me intrigued." Reggie replied.

"Sure! Let's make it a 3-on-3 battle with best two out of three!" Ash exclaimed agreeing to the challenge. Then he, Pikachu, and Chimchar ran outside.

"Chimchar has grown up all thanks to Ash's hard work." Reggie commented.

"Yeah true." Brock agreed. Then Brock noticed that Reggie was a well-seasoned trainer himself having already won Gym Badges in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh; winning two out of those four regions' Pokemon League Championship Tournaments, and earning 6 out of 7 Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols. The missing Symbol was the Brave Symbol.

 _Ash better be on his guard if battling Reggie._ Brock thought to himself before following Reggie outside.

Before Ash and Reggie had their Pokemon battle, Ash brought Gligar out so Gligar could watch a Pokemon battle for the first time along with Pikachu and Chimchar. Then Dawn and Piplup arrived along with Maylene and her Lucario.

"Maylene, come on and watch the battle." Reggie said.

"Okay sure." Maylene agreed.

Ash's Turtwig defeats Reggie's Bibarel with a well-aimed Energy Ball after an intense battle. Ash gets an early lead.

"Your Turtwig is something else with that speed and those attacks." Reggie complimented.

"Thanks for the praise! I'm proud of you Turtwig!" Ash cheered while recalling Turtwig.

"Ash is amazing. He and Turtwig have been working on Energy Ball, and their hard work paid off after training like crazy!" Dawn praised.

"You're right. I can say that Lucario has been training a lot as well." Maylene said.

In the second battle, Ash's Staravia loses to Reggie's Swalot.

"I'm impressed with your Staravia's athletic skills, but there is a move I can show you." Reggie said.

"Yeah, I love to see that." Ash replied.

"I bet I know who Reggie will call out next." Maylene said while smiling knowing Reggie's Pokemon line-up well.

Soon Ash's Pikachu goes up against Reggie's Staraptor who used the move Brave Bird which struck Pikachu hard. Pikachu still had enough strength and won with Volt Tackle in the air.

"That's two out of three, so Ash wins!" Brock announced as Ash wins 2-1.

"Wow, Ash won!" Dawn cheered happily.

"I'm impressed by you as a trainer, Ash! I believe what Paul told me about you is an understatement. As for your Staravia, I bet teaching him a new move could really help." Reggie said.

"You mean Brave Bird?" Ash asked.

"Yes, right." Reggie confirmed.

"This must be valuable battling experience and a lot of praise coming from a guy like Reggie." Brock added and then revealed Reggie's achievements from few years ago.

"Wow Reggie, you are great as well." Ash complimented.

"Yes, Reggie is quite the trainer and breeder too." Maylene added.

"Now Maylene, don't you want to have that battle with Ash?" Reggie proposed.

"Well…" Maylene thought hesitantly, but Dawn stepped up.

"Now hold it! I'm having a battle with Maylene and I asked her first!" Dawn interjected surprising everyone by this turn of events.

"Sure, but let's have it tomorrow. I need to get ready." Maylene said.

"That's fine. Tomorrow it is." Dawn replied.

Later that day, Dawn begins preparing for her Gym battle with Maylene with help from Pikachu and Buizel. Through lots of trial and error, Ash successfully trains Staravia Brave Bird with assistance from Brock and Reggie. Ash served as a moving target for Staravia to practice Brave Bird.

"I feel like I have to stop him. Ash is the opposite of Paul." Reggie said as Paul's Electabuzz stares at Ash out of amazement.

"Seeing Ash train like this has gotten me fired up for tomorrow! So team, if you're ready, let's do this!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon.

Next day, Dawn challenges the gym leader of Veilstone City, Maylene, in hopes of helping Maylene get over her defeat. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Reggie all watch this gym battle. Maylene's Meditite defeats Dawn's Buneary, but then it loses to Dawn's Pachirisu. Maylene's Lucario defeats Pachirisu and Piplup.

"You battled well Dawn." Ash said.

"Did I? I mean I lost to Maylene the Gym Leader." Dawn replied with a blush.

"Even then I enjoyed our battle today." Maylene replied gratefully.

"Yeah, and you'll definitely enjoy Ash's battling style when the two of you battle!" Dawn cheered.

The next day, Ash and Maylene have their Gym battle.

"With Maylene's battle spirit fully restored, this is going to be one intense Gym battle." Reggie commented. Indeed he's right.

Using his newly learned Brave Bird move, Staravia defeats Meditite and Machoke giving Ash a 2-0 lead. However, Lucario defeats Staravia and Chimchar in succession.

The battle between Buizel and Lucario intensified the Gym battle, and Buizel activated his Swift Swim ability and learned Water Pulse enabling him to barely defeat Lucario.

"Awesome! You all battled very well! I'm proud of you!" Ash cheered along with his Pokemon.

"Thank you for a great battle. I know I'll have to do a lot better from here on out. As proof of your victory here and my gratitude for everything you all did, here is the Cobble Badge." Maylene said and eagerly gave Ash the Cobble Badge.

Later that night, Reggie takes the group to a park with several meteoric stones known as the Veilstone Meteorites. Later that night, all telecommunication throughout Veilstone City has been jammed by Team Galactic, and the power is on the fritz. Team Galactic Commander Saturn uses the Spear Key to cause a reaction with the Veistone meteorites.

Ash and company along with Reggie and Maylene rush to the park.

"Lucario says it all has to do with the meteorites!" Maylene exclaimed.

"Did you call Officer Jenny!?" Brock asked.

"I sent Connolly as messenger as the phones were down!" Maylene replied while panting as she ran.

"Check out those choppers!" Ash exclaimed pointing to several Team Galactic choppers. Soon they all come face to face with Team Galactic and noticed the Team Rocket Trio in the vicinity.

"Team Rocket, are they your friends?" Ash asked sternly.

"YEAH SURE! BEST FRIENDS JUST LIKE YOU!" Jessie screamed sarcastically towards Ash and company.

"Fashion freaks or not, they stole our meteorites and are no friends of ours!" Meowth yelled.

"Hey, I think I remember now." Brock said with concern as the Eterna Museum incident comes into mind.

**Flashback to Chapter 8: Sinnoh, Space, and Time **

June 2009

"Oh please, save the history for school. Give us some cash!" Jessie teased again.

"We've been generously commissioned by fashionable fans of Team Rocket to steal this valuable rock for their boss' collection of rocks." James chimed in.

**End flashback **

"Hmph! We don't care about the landmarks. All of this is part of our grand plan of building a whole new world!" Saturn taunted.

Then Officer Jenny arrived after getting the tip-off.

"You think the Sinnoh Special Police Force is unaware of the secret activities your organization is up to? You think we are clueless to all the incidents at various Sinnoh Space-Time ruins and the repeated thefts at the Eterna Museum? Well you are busted! You're Team Galactic!" Officer Jenny charged.

"Of course, that makes sense." Ash mused as he remembered the incident he and his friends were in at the Solaceon Ruins with the angry Unown.

Several skirmishes followed as Ash and company battled Team Galactic. The Team Rocket Trio got caught in the skirmish and got sent blasting off by the explosions. Pikachu and Paul's Electabuzz put aside their differences, took out the Team Galactic's group of Golbat, and destroyed some of the mechanical arms of the Team Galactic choppers that carried the meteorites.

"That was an awesome combination by both Pikachu and Electabuzz!" Ash praised.

"You know, I think Electabuzz was paying off a debt." Reggie added. Team Galactic fled with some of the stolen meteorites and evacuated their secret Veilstone City base.

"We're sorry that Team Galactic got away." Ash said to Officer Jenny.

"It's alright. At least we managed to recover some of the meteorites. We're grateful for your assistance." Officer Jenny replied.

The next day, Ash and company were about to leave Veilstone City. Reggie and Maylene were there to see them off.

"Now Ash, you better earn your fourth badge at the Pastoria Gym. Paul was there just the other day." Reggie advised.

"I sure will! You can count on it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Also Dawn, all the best in your next Pokemon Contest!" Maylene cheered.

"Thank you, Maylene! No need to worry!" Dawn cheered right back. Soon, Ash and company left the next day for Pastoria City for the next Gym challenge.

Roughtly a week later along the way to Pastoria City, Ash and his friends walked peacefully in a mountaineous forest area until Ash felt a strong telekinetic presence and saw a blue flash in his mind.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ash asked.

"You okay?" Dawn asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, but I felt something for sure." Ash mused, and then he and Pikachu encounter a mysterious Pokemon.

"That's a Riolu." Brock said while identifying the mysterious Pokemon as Riolu. Riolu was clutching his arm out of pain.

"Riolu, you're hurt. Let me help you!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu ran up trying to help Riolu. However to everyone's surprise, Riolu knocks Ash back with an Aura Sphere.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly as she, Pikachu, and Piplup ran up to check on Ash.

"I'm fine, so don't worry." Ash replied while getting back up.

"No way! That Riolu can use Aura Sphere!? Given that a Riolu normally learns Aura Sphere upon evolving into Lucario, this Riolu must be very special." Brock mused.

Then when Riolu was about to attack Ash and his friends again with Aura Sphere, a Top Pokemon Ranger named Kellyn intercepted the Aura Sphere.

"Is everyone still in one piece?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah we are. Whoa, Riolu come back!" Ash exclaimed seeing Riolu run away into the forest.

"Don't worry. Leave this to me." Kellyn reassured and went after Riolu.

"We still got to help! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu took off running.

"Ash, wait!" Brock and Dawn hollered and followed suit. Soon they caught up with Kellyn and learn that Kellyn plans to take Riolu back to the Lucario Kingdom, his home where he rightfully belongs. Suddenly, Hunter J's henchmen arrive in their Humvees and sent their Crowbat out to attack and capture Riolu prompting Ash and Pikachu to intervene.

"You crooks back off!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at the group of Crobat. Then Riolu fires barrages of Aura Spheres at Hunter J's henchmen as well as Ash and Pikachu.

"I won't allow this!" Kellyn yelled and intervened as well and used his Vontanage Styler to recruit an Ariados and a Nincada to incapacitate Hunter J's henchmen and their Crobat.

"Wow, you're a Pokemon Ranger!" Ash exclaimed as Kellyn checked on Riolu.

"Yeah that's right. Come on, let's go." Kellyn replied. Then he managed to gain the trust of Riolu for the group by nursing him back to health and handing him a doll resembling a Riolu. Riolu became emotional and remembered the memories of his home of the Lucario Kingdom and his memories of his caretaker. That moment, only Ash sees Riolu's memories much to his surprise. Then Ash calmly approached Riolu.

"You used your Aura to share those memories. Those must mean so much to you." Ash said calmly surprising everyone.

"Well, I believe this isn't the first time for you, right Ash?" Brock asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Ash replied. Then he remembered something important during his adventure in the Kanto Battle Frontier when he and his friends visited Rota and the Tree of Beginning

**Flashback to Chapter 5: Kanto Battle Frontier**

February 2009

Just after winning the Rota Festival Battle Tournament and being crowned Guardian of the Aura for that year, Ash and Pikachu accompanied by May, Max, and Brock attended the banquet and ball at Cameron Palace. At the end just when Ash was told to copy Sir Aaron's pose in the portrait above, the scepter's jewel erupts and a blue jackel-like Pokemon appears much to everyone's shock.

"It's Sir Aaron's Lucario from the legend." Lady Ilene said as the crowd gazed out of surprise.

Lucario used his power of Aura, and his Aura showed Ash outlined in blue.

 _"Sir Aaron? You're still here!"_ Lucario exclaimed in his Aura as he rushed up to Ash.

"Wait, this must be some mistake. I'm not Sir Aaron. I'm Ash." Ash said. Then Lucario opened his eyes and realized his mistake, and then he rushed out of the ballroom and investigated the palace area to understand his situation.

Soon Ash, his friends, Lady Ilene, Jenny, and her Mime Jr followed him.

"Lucario, please understand that you have been asleep and sealed in that scepter for millennia." Lady Ilene said.

 _"Then who are you?"_ Lucario asked.

"I am Lady Ilene. Lady Rin, whom you served along with Sir Aaron, is my ancestor." Lady Ilene said earning gasps from Ash and company.

"So the legend is true!" Brock exclaimed.

 _"But wait, what legend are you talking about? There was supposed to be a war going on, yet why is everyone celebrating? How come I could sense Sir Aaron's Aura inside that man?"_ Lucario asked while pointing at Ash.

"What is Aura?" Ash asked.

"Oh dear, please accept my apologies. There is a lot to be explained." Lady Ilene said. Soon Lady Ilene led everyone back to the palace.

"According to the legend of Sir Aaron and his Lucario, there were two armies waging war. To prevent the war from escalating, Sir Aaron channeled his Aura and sacrificed his life at the Tree of Beginning. The Tree of Beginning glowed so brightly which caused the warring sides to stop fighting. Thus peace was brought across the land." Lady Ilene narrated from a book.

"Lucario sensed Sir Aaron's Aura inside me. What is Aura?" Ash asked.

 _"Aura is a source of energy present in humans and creatures alike as it is based on emotion and spirit. However, only a select few like my master Sir Aaron can manipulate Aura. As for you Ash, your Aura is identical to Sir Aaron's which means you can also manipulate it too."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario said telepathically.

Moments later in the Tree of Beginning, Ash approached Sir Aaron's Lucario whose Aura was completely used up.

"Lucario, are you okay?" Ash asked seeing Sir Aaron's Lucario almost fading.

 _"I'll be fine. I'll join my master Sir Aaron in the afterlife. Ash, you should consider mastering Aura. I'm sure that will help you and your Pokemon grow together, much like how Sir Aaron and I did. You would make Sir Aaron proud if he were to meet you."_ Sir Aaron's Lucario said.

**End Flashback**

Ash snapped out of his thoughts when Riolu prodded him.

 _"I saw your memories. You can use Aura like I can."_ Riolu spoke telepathically.

"Huh, Riolu did you just say you saw my memories?" Ash asked while Riolu nodded shyly.

"That can only mean one thing. Ash, your Aura and Riolu's Aura are perfectly compatible which means the two of you can exchange thoughts, emotions, and feelings. Such a perfect match is very rare given that every living thing has a unique Aura." Kellyn said.

"Wow Ash, that's incredible, amazing!" Dawn exclaimed out of awe.

"Riolu, I'll help you get home safe. Don't worry about Hunter J. You can trust me." Ash reassured while Riolu stared back at him.

Kellyn then gets a call, and Ash and Pikachu knew the identity of the caller.

"It's Solana." Ash said while he and Pikachu greeted her. Solana is the Pokemon Ranger Ash remembers from his Kanto Battle Frontier journey.

"Ash and Pikachu, it has been a long time." Solana replied cheerfully.

"You know a Pokemon Ranger? Wow, a girl with awesome clothes! I'm Dawn!" Dawn squealed excitedly. Then Brock butts in pulling Ash and Pikachu away.

"I hope you haven't forgotten little ole me!" Brock said while being super infatuated.

"Nice to see you Brock. You're still aiming to become top Pokemon breeder?" Solana asked.

"Yes, but I'm also working on another thing, which is for you to use your Capture Styler to capture me…AAAH! Capture…incomplete!" Brock exclaimed as Croagunk uses Poison Jab on him to knock him out.

"Ash is an amazing trainer with far too many achievements under his belt to name. He will be a big help for you." Solana said while showing Ash with lots of praise.

"Right, will do. So Solana, any news?" Kellyn asked now on a serious note.

"Officer Jenny and I have located Hunter J's client who wants Riolu. His name is Lupus, and he seems to have his own henchmen." Solana said.

"Okay, we will be on our way to our rendezvous point." Kellyn informed. Soon the call ends.

While sailing on a river in a ravine assisted by Buizel and Piplup, Kellyn tells Ash and company about Riolu's importance to the Lucario Kingdom as the Inheritor of the Aura and how he was being chased by all these poachers, hunters, and other bad guys who wanted him for their own evil purposes. Just as Ash and Riolu start to bond with their shared Aura, Hunter J and her henchmen arrived and attempted to ambush the group and capture Riolu. During the commotion, Riolu loses his special doll prompting both Ash and Hunter J to go after him.

"Salamance use Hyper Beam!" Hunter J ordered, and her Salamance uses Hyper Beam to cause several giant boulders to fall aiming for Ash and company. This caused Ash, Pikachu, Buizel and Riolu to be separated from Brock, Dawn, and Kellyn.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled worriedly as she and Piplup tried swimming after Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu.

"Dawn, stay here! For now, we can only hope that Ash and Riolu are safe." Kellyn said.

Riolu continued swimming trying to rescue his cherished doll but nearly ended up drowning.

"Buizel, dive underwater!" Ash exclaimed, and he, Pikachu, and Buizel dived underwater and rescued Riolu and recovered the doll.

 _"Thank you, Ash."_ Riolu spoke through his Aura to Ash. Then while running through the forest trying to regroup with the rest of the group, Hunter J appears ordering her Salamance to start a devastating forest fire.

"I've warned you to stay out of my way!" Hunter J taunted.

"No! You won't have Riolu!" Ash yelled back.

"I've had enough!" Hunter J yelled and captured Riolu using her cement cannon.

"No! Riolu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Salamance, get rid of them by using Flamethrower!" Hunter J ordered malevolently.

"Lookout! AAAAH!" Ash along with his Pokemon yelled as the Flamethrower seemingly hits them.

"Mission complete. Retrieve the target!" Hunter J ordered to her henchmen who transported the captured Riolu to her airship. Ash and his Pokemon with assistance from Chimchar managed to escape the forest fire.

"Whoa, good thing this rain is here to put out the fire." Ash mused. Then he and his Pokemon see Hunter J's airship and snuck aboard. Soon, Ash and Pikachu come face-to-face with Hunter J.

"I've noticed your intrusion. Now Drapion, grab him!" Hunter J yelled, and her Drapion appears and grabs Ash with its pincers.

"ARGH! Why didn't you deal with me sooner?" Ash asked while in pain.

"So I can personally punish a young fool like you and rid this world of you!" Hunter J replied with a sinister smirk. Pikachu struck Drapion in the eye thus freeing Ash, but Hunter J activated a trap door which sent Ash and Pikachu falling out of the airborne airship.

"This could be it!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu braced for their end until Kellyn arrived with a newly recruited Staraptor and saved them.

"Ash, you okay?" Kellyn asked.

"Thanks Kellyn, but Hunter J got away with Riolu." Ash mused as Hunter J's ship turns invisible. Soon, Ash, Pikachu, and Kellyn reunited with Brock, Dawn, and Piplup. Ash updated everyone on the situation. Then Solana called in with grim news of her own.

"Officer Jenny and I were so close and did everything that we could, but Lupus escaped." Solana said sadly.

"Hunter J escaped with Riolu. That means Hunter J and Lupus would meet at an undisclosed location, make the exchange, and then cover up their tracks." Kellyn added.

"No, at this rate, we would have lost Riolu and failed the Lucario Kingdom." Brock concluded worriedly.

"I won't let that happen, ever!" Ash growled angrily.

"Ash." Dawn whispered out of concern for Ash as he faced in the direction Hunter J's ship flew off.

"Riolu, if you can hear me, tell me where you are! Tell me! TELL ME!" Ash hollered. Then he sees the familiar blue flash in his mind followed by a vision of an open field, a mountain pass, and a gorge with large cliffs.

"What is it Ash?" Brock asked.

"Riolu, that's where you are. Guys, Riolu is that way beyond the open field and mountain pass in a gorge!" Ash exclaimed pointing in the direction.

"Solana, we're going after Hunter J to save Riolu. Notify Headquarters and then meet us at the location." Kellyn advised.

"Okay, will do." Solana replied.

Soon, Ash and company were riding on newly recruited Dodrio towards Hunter J's ship.

"I can't believe Riolu still managed to share Ash his location despite Hunter J holding him prisoner!" Dawn exclaimed out of awe.

"That shows that the connection between Ash and Riolu is very strong." Brock added.

"Yes, this strong connection makes it possible for Ash and Riolu to communicate and exchange their whereabouts no matter where they are or how far apart they are." Kellyn concluded. Then Ash felt Riolu's Aura much stronger than ever followed by his voice.

 _"Ash, hurry!"_ Riolu called out.

"The Aura is stronger than before, so we must be getting close!" Ash alerted everyone.

Soon they arrived at the location where Hunter J and her henchmen gave the captured Riolu to Lupus and his henchmen in exchange for monetary payment.

"We found you Hunter J!" Ash yelled.

"You won't get away with this!" Kellyn shouted.

"What are they doing here!?" Lupus asked angrily.

"Annoying brat!" Hunter J grunted.

"Riolu will go with us to the Lucario Kingdom!" Kellyn added.

"No! I won't let you have Riolu!" Lupus roared.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack, and then destroy the van's tires with Wing Attack!" Ash ordered, and Staravia knocks Lupus back with Quick Attack making him lose his grip on the captured cemented Riolu. Then Staravia punctured Lupus' getaway van's tires with Wing Attack. Soon Ash and company on their Dodrio rush down ready to rescue Riolu.

"We got our money, so move out!" Hunter J ordered to her henchmen, and then she and her henchmen flew off just as Solana and Officer Jenny arrived at the scene.

"Riolu will be mine no matter what, so I'll let you deal with my men! Get him!" Lupus yelled while flying away on his Fearow, and his henchmen sent out large hordes of Rock-Type and Ground-Type Pokemon ready to battle.

"YOU WON'T GET RIOLU!" Ash boomed angrily, and a majority of the large swat of Lupus' henchmen and their Pokemon were swiftly knocked out by Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Tyranitar, Gallade, Staravia, and Ambipom. A few of Lupus' henchmen were still there preparing to attack.

"Ash, you and Kellyn go after Lupus and rescue Riolu!" Solana advised.

"The rest of us will handle the remaining men." Officer Jenny added. Ash, Pikachu, and Kellyn go after Lupus while Brock, Dawn, Officer Jenny, and Solana fight Lupus' henchmen. With help from his Aura connection with Riolu and from Kellyn recruiting local wild Pokemon in the caves to break through large rubbles of boulders, Ash, Pikachu, and Kellyn managed to catch up with Lupus.

"How did you all find me!?" Lupus asked out of disbelief.

"Riolu told me!" Ash replied.

"What the!? I still won't let you have Riolu! Aggron, use Double Edge! Fearow, use Drill Peck!" Lupus ordered.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu knocks back Lupus' Aggron and Fearow into Lupus causing him to lose hold of Riolu's capsule. Lupus' Fearow was down for the count, but his Aggron still remains. Ash freed Riolu who happily hugged Ash.

 _"Oh Ash, thank you! Thank you!"_ Riolu exclaimed with gratitude via his Aura.

"Don't worry Riolu. It's going to be okay." Ash reassured.

"We're not done! Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Lupus ordered as his Aggron fires Hyper Beam, prompting Riolu to jump into the action.

 _"My turn! AURA SPHERE!"_ Riolu roared via his Aura and overpowers the Hyper Beam with his super powerful Aura Sphere which strikes Aggron.

"Oh no!" Lupus yelled as he and Aggron became incapacitated.

"It's over Lupus! You're finished!" Kellyn declared.

Soon, Lupus and his henchmen were all defeated and arrested by Officer Jenny who ordered her squad to take the villains away to jail. Later that evening, Ash and company, Solana, Kellyn, and Officer Jenny all reached the Lucario Kingdom and got a grand welcome and a huge feast by the people there including Riolu's caretaker named Icar.

"Mission safely accomplished. You all were great!" Kellyn said.

"Don't forget that I told you that Ash would be a big help." Solana added while winking at Ash.

"Haha, it wasn't much." Ash replied sheepishly while Dawn smiled at him radiantly.

"On behalf of our wonderful people of our Lucario Kingdom, we are very grateful to all of you for bringing Riolu safely back here." Icar said.

"Thanks, and with all of Riolu's previous pursuers behind bars, you all can rest easy." Brock reassured.

"You take good care Riolu. Also take good care of this." Ash said while handing Riolu his special wooden doll.

"Hold it! Wait! There is something important that you all must hear!" The Lucario Kingdom's priestess hollered while bringing out a scroll.

"Huh? What is it?" Ash asked.

"Most likely it is about the destiny Riolu could have. Would you all like to hear it?" Icar asked.

"Sure okay." Ash replied while his friends nodded.

"The prophecy reads, 'The Inheritor of the Aura in the from the date of this premonition shall rule and protect the Lucario Kingdom with his extraordinary power, but if the Inheritor and his compatible companion choose to journey together, they would reach a state of pure happiness, attain greatness like no other, and protect the entire world for years and generations to come.'" The Lucario Kingdom's priestess narrated.

"Compatible companion? You mean me?" Ash asked.

"Correct Ash. That would be because of your perfect Aura compatibility with Riolu's. It's a wonder that this prophecy was written thousands of years ago, yet it predicts about this Riolu's and your destinies. Of course, it all depends on what the two of you decide to do." Icar explained.

"Well, I would be happy no matter what Riolu decides." Ash said.

"Wow, so noble and generous of him." The Lucario Kingdom's priestess said of Ash.

Riolu pondered and then decided.

 _"Ash, please bear with me and let me join you."_ Riolu said via his Aura while placing his special wood-carved doll in Ash's hand.

"Whoa, you mean it Riolu? You want to join me?" Ash asked, and Riolu nodded happily.

"That's wonderful Ash!" Dawn praised.

"Awesome!" Brock cheered.

"We agree wholeheartedly with that decision." Icar said encouragingly.

"Ash, be sure you keep your word. You're making a commitment that is putting the trust of the Lucario Kingdom on the line." Kellyn advised.

"Oh Kellyn, you worry too much. Ash will never fail because he's an amazing and caring trainer." Solana chimed in while flashing a radiant smile at Ash.

Soon, Ash and his traveling companions bid Kellyn, Solana, and Officer Jenny goodbye and continued their journey with Riolu as part of the family.

* * *

 **Next update to come around end of June 2018**


End file.
